Do I know you?
by angel1002
Summary: Booth and Bones are finally a couple. What happens when Bones looses her memory? Will Booth be able to make her fall in love with him again or is it over before it really got started
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own none of the characters of Bones.**

Special Agent Seeley Booth woke up with a numb arm because of the woman who was sleeping on it. He gently pulled his arm out from under her head so the feeling could return to his arm. She mumbled incoherently and curled into his side, still sleeping, If anyone would of told him four years ago, that he would have spent the past six weeks, waking up next to this amazing woman who had captured his heart like no one ever had before, he probably would of taken out his gun and shot the offending person. But now, he knew that he never wants to wake up with anyone else ever again.

He smiled as he recalled six weeks ago when they had finally admitted their true feelings for each other. Granted, it was during one of their classic arguments, but regardless of how it came about they both had finally come to the conclusion that they couldn't keep their feelings inside anymore.

"_Bones, what they hell happened in here?" _

"_How dare you just barge into my apartment without permission?" Bones shouted at her partner._

"_So it's ok for you to walk in on me, uninvited, into my bathroom, my private sanctuary while I was bathing." He shouted back._

"_Of course it wasn't ok Booth, but it had to done." _

"_Ok, forget about that Bones and tell me what the hell happened to your apartment?" Bones was a neat freak and when he walked into her apartment he walked into a disaster zone. It looked like she had decided to throw everything in her living room to the opposite side of the room. _

"_I don't want to talk about it." _

"_You know, Bones, we haven't been talking about anything lately, not since I was killed."_

"_I'm not talking about that event with you Booth." She turned away from him so he wouldn't see the tears that were forming. Temperance Brennan always considered herself a woman who was always in control and for the past three weeks, when she lost the one person who knew her better than she knew herself, the one person she trusted more than she trusted herself, the one person that promised never to leave her left her alone, she had lost control of her life, feelings and heart. _

"_Event Bones? Are you shitting me? You thought that I died."_

"_Well you didn't, did you?" She snapped with her back still towards him. He walked over and gently placed a hand on her shoulder but she flinched away from him._

"_You didn't even deal with it. You went right back to work and you didn't even cry at my funeral. Even though I'm alive, you still need to deal Bones."_

_She whirled around and glared at him, with the tears now rolling down her face._

"_How dare you presume that I didn't deal with your death?" She spat at him using air quotes when she said the word death._

"_Bones, you didn't." He whispered softly_

"_Who do you think you are?"_

"_Your friend who knows you better than anyone." Bones was silent. She didn't want to have this conversation but Booth is a stubborn as she is if not more in some cases and this happens to be one of the more stubborn times. _

"_This, all of this." Bones said as she gestured around the room, "is how I dealt with your betrayal. When I came home from the hospital after they told me of your demise, I knew that I shouldn't be here, in my own home because it was full of memories of you. The couch where we both sat for hours going over cases was something that I couldn't look at. The stereo where you would play your annoying music while we were going over our cases seemed to scream at me that you were never coming back here, which I know is illogical because a stereo doesn't have a brain or the ability to scream phrases. I went back to work the next day because I couldn't stay here in this apartment with all of my memories."_

"_So that's why the stereo is on the other side of the room in multiple pieces?" Booth asked her softly_

"_Yes, I had an irrational moment of anger and tried to destroy any memories of you, which I quickly realized was impossible because they are integrated into my brain forever." _

"_Anger isn't irrational Bones, it's normal." _

"_It wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't of broken your promise."_

"_Bones, I…" Booth was at a loss for words._

"_You promised me that you would always be there for me."_

"_I'm still here." Booth walked over and gently put his hands around her waist._

"_But you weren't." Surprising both herself and her partner she let his hands remain on her waist._

"_I'm sorry Bones but I'm still here, I didn't break my promise."_

"_You did, for two weeks you weren't here, and you left me alone." She shouted at him while sobbing and banging her fists into his chest. "You died and left me like everyone else in my life. I trusted that you wouldn't do that but you did. You left me before I ever told you…" Her voice trailed off and her punches in his chest had become a light tapping._

"_Told me what Bones?" _

"_Nothing it doesn't matter anymore." She whispered as she collapsed against his chest._

"_It matters to me." He said soothingly and she mumbled something into his shirt that was now soaked with her tears. "I didn't hear you."_

_She looked up into his brown concerned eyes that were also glistening with tears. "You left me before I was able to tell you that I loved you."_

"_You love me Bones?" He had loved her for so long but he didn't realize that she had returned his feelings. _

"_I had felt something for you that was more then friendship before you left but I wasn't sure what it was exactly until you died. Then I realized that I loved you Seeley Booth and I would never be able to tell you and never know what it would feel like to have my feelings returned." Bones tried to turn and walk away from Booth but he held on to her tightly and pulled her face upwards so she was looking at each other. _

"_Bones, I have loved you for so long. I just didn't know how you would react because I know how you feel about love."_

"_My logic regarding my opinion on love seems to be seriously flawed at this point." She offered a small smile. "And then there is your damn line Booth that we can't cross."_

"_That line has been crossed Bones, so it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters now is you and I, and the love that we feel for each other."_

"_But what about our job, we might no longer be able to work together anymore and is this whole being in love thing worth the many criminals going free. That most definitely will happen when they spilt us upbecause we make a good crime solving duo." Bones was panicking. _

"_Bones, please let your abnormally large brain take a break and don't think about work right now. They only thing that I want you to think about is the undeniable fact that I am going to kiss you."_

"_Booth my brain is not abnormally large. In fact-" She never got to finish her sentence because he crushed his lips to hers. The kiss was hesitant at first, he didn't want to push her away, but the kiss quickly turned passionate. Brennan's hands were unconsciously running through his hair. His hands were cupping her face, trying to keep her as close to him as possible. Reluctantly and too soon they both pulled apart because they needed to breathe. _

"_You were saying?" He asked her smugly, grinning his classic charming smile_

"_I don't remember." She said slowly. Her mind was foggy. She was tingling from the best kiss that she had ever received._

"_Temperance." She slowly met his eyes. "I love you." _

"_I love you Seeley." Booth pulled Brennan towards her again and began kissing her as they headed towards her bedroom, never taking their lips from each other. That night they made love and it was the most magical experience that either of them had ever experienced and it just continued to get better._

--

"Hello Booth? Where are you?" Bones said waving a hand in front of his vacant eyes. He immediately blinked and was brought out of his wonderful memories.

"Morning beautiful." He whispered as he kissed her gently.

"Where did you go?"

"Just thinking about you."

"Please, do share."

"Nope, I have other ideas that are much more satisfying then talking." Booth said as he rolled over on top of Brennan and began kissing her gently. Unfortunately a ringing cell phone interrupted them. "Dammit." He muttered as he reached over and picked up his phone off of his bedside table.

"Booth…yeah…where…got it." He snapped his phone shut. "We got a case bones. We'll have to save this for later." He said as gave her a quick peck on the nose and rolled out of bed.

"Booth, I don't have any clothes. We need to go back to my place."

"Bones I told you to bring some clothes to keep here and besides" Booth said as he motioned around the room to her scattered clothes, "you have clothes right here all over the floor."

"They are dirty and wrinkled." Brennan whined.

"Baby, we don't have time. It's already started with the freezing rain and it's just going to get worse."

Brennan sighed and climbed out of bed. "Don't call me baby. I am not an infant nor do I have the mental capacity of a newborn."

"Bones just get dressed. I promise that I will get you some clean clothes as soon as I can."

--

Thirty minuets later they were sitting in Booth's black SUV waiting to go until the ice melted off of the windshield.

"Ever hear of pre heating the car?" Brennan snapped as she rubbed her hands together.

"It's warming the car Bones and we didn't have time."

"Your right, it makes much more sense to sit here in the freezing truck waiting while our crime scene is being compromised by the weather." She said sarcastically and Booth just rolled his eyes. Something things will never change. "Oh shit."

"What?"

"My cell, I left it on the table. I'll be right back."

"Hurry up." He said as the door shut behind her.

A few minutes later he was getting impatient and he laid on the horn. He then he saw her running towards the truck and suddenly her feet went out from under her and she went down hard banging her head on the sidewalk.

"Bones." Booth shouted as he jumped out of the truck and ran a quickly and carefully as he could over to her. There was blood turning the white snow red. "Bones, oh God." He gently shook her but she didn't respond. He reached for her wrist and found a pulse.

"Oh thank god." He reached for his cell and punched 911. "I have a woman down. She has a head injury with lots of blood." He gave them his address and begged them to hurry. "Hey baby, did you hear that I called you baby, wake up and yell at me. Please Bones, I need you." Finally after what seemed like forever but in reality was only a couple of minutes the ambulance pulled up and quickly loaded Temperance in the back. Booth followed behind them with his siren blaring.

--

"Booth" Angela yelled, "What the hell happened?" She had arrived at the hospital as quickly as she could.

"Ice…she slipped and hit her head. There was a lot of blood." He whispered. He had been waiting for over an hour without any word.

"Don't worry Booth. I'm sure that it's just a little bump." Angela said encouragingly.

"Ange, she wasn't conscious."

"Oh God." Tears streamed down Angela's face as she collapsed into a chair and Booth continued to pace the waiting room.

"Excuse me, Agent Booth?" A doctor asked

"That's me. Is she ok?" Booth asked

"The only reason that I am able to talk to you is that she listed you as her emergency contact and POA." Booth nodded. "She is still unconscious. She hit her head pretty hard when she fell and there is still a lot of swelling but I am pretty confident that when the swelling goes down she will wake up but…"

Booth interrupted the doctor. "But what?"

"There may be brain damage but we won't know until she wakes up."

"Oh God." He mumbled

"One more thing that we found Agent Booth."

"What?"

"We were doing an ultrasound to check for internal bleeding and we found something."

"Is it cancer?" He had no idea where that thought came from.

"No, not all Agent Booth. During the ultrasound we noticed that her uterus was slightly enlarged so upon further investigation we determined that Dr. Brennan is approximately three weeks pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I don't own Bones. Thank you so much for all of your great reviews. **

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Booth asked the doctor. He could not of heard him correctly.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan is pregnant." Booth visibly paled. "I would recommend letting the father know, that is if you know who it is."

Booth nodded numbly. "I know who the father is." He silently sat down in a chair.

"Can we see her?" Angela asked having finally recovered from the shock of her best friend's pregnancy.

"Yes, of course. She is all set up in her room. I'll be back at the end of my rounds. Have the nurse page me if you have any questions." The doctor quickly walked away.

"She's going to kill me." Booth mumbled and despite the seriousness of the evening, Angela burst out laughing and Booth just glared at her.

"Oh sweetie, don't be so dramatic." Angela said as she sat down next to him and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "She may cut off the offending part, but she won't kill you." A small smile escaped his lips. "So, pregnant huh? Aren't you the stud?"

That was one thing that he loved about Bone's best friend. She always said what was on her mind, appropriate or not. On their first day back to work after they had admitted their feelings for each other, they had decided to keep their romance to their selves until it had been sorted out between Booth and Cullen but Angela had a very different plan. As soon as Booth and Bones stepped into the same room, Angela knew and made sure everyone else knew by the squeal that came out of her mouth.

_Booth walked up to the platform and stood there for a split second observing the love of his life. He was still amazed that his heart skipped a couple of beats every time that he saw her. He had never felt this way about anyone before, not even Rebecca. Bones sensed his presence behind her and she turned around and their eyes met. Angela unfortunately witnessed this and an unhuman sound that resembled a squeal came out of her mouth._

"_What's wrong?" Hodgens yelled as he rushed over to his girlfriend._

"_Booth…Bones…" She was so happy that she couldn't get a rational sentence out._

"_What happened with Booth and Bones?" Hodgens was becoming very confused._

"_Look, they're glowing. You know what that means don't you?" _

"_Glowing…Oh glowing." It finally clicked in Hodgens's brain._

"_Angela, please. Stop fussing." Bones begged her while she looked helplessly at Booth who just grinned at her._

"_Oh, sweetie, I am totally fussing. My best friend just got some with the man that she loves." Angela clapped her hands like a child. "Believe me, this event deserves major fussing. _

"_Shh I don't want to make a big deal out of this. It's a natural biological event that occurs when-" Angela cut her off._

"_Biological, shmilogical. You guys are so in love with each other that's why it's a big deal." Angela hugged her best friend. "I am so happy for you Bren. You two are meant for each other. Soul mates."_

"_Ange, there is no such thing a soul mates." Bones said as Booth walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_Just let her enjoy this moment." He whispered in her ear. _

"_We are at work, be professional." She chided and he groaned as she pulled his hands off of her waist and from that moment on while at work the partners were very professional, with the exception of a few quick kisses when no one was around._

"She didn't want this Angela. She only wanted me, not a baby." He mumbled

"Come on Booth, you know Bren, she is adaptable. A pregnancy may not have been in the ultimate Temperance Brennan life plan but neither were you and look at how well she adapted to that. She will adapt, restructure her plan and be a wonderful happy mommy." She said encouragingly

"Do you really think so?" He asked softly with fear in his eyes. Angela has only seen this fear in his eyes a few times before and it always had to do with Brennan.

Angela reached out and squeezed his hand. "I really do think so. Come on let's go see her."

"No, you go ahead, I just need a minute." Angela nodded and walked to see her best friend, leaving Booth alone with his thoughts.

He thought back to all of the times that he and Temperance had made love. He knew, without a doubt that he had used a condom every time and none of them broke. And what about the fact that Tempe was on the pill which was 99 effective as were the condoms. So how the hell did this happen? The only logical conclusion was that he was the owner of super sperm. It was the only thing that could explain the fact that a very determined sperm, managed to get past a condom and all of the medical whoha of how the birth control pill works. That is how it happened with Parker. He and Rebecca were always careful, using the same precautions that he and Bones used but obviously it hadn't worked then or now. Not that he would change anything regarding Parker. He loves that boy so much and he couldn't imagine life without him. Suddenly another thought crossed his mind, as if he was a high school student. His parents. They were going to be so disappointed in him, again. He had gotten so much shit from his devout Catholic parents when he told them of Parker's impending arrival, but now he had gone and impregnated another woman outside pf the sacred marriage bed. It was just what he needed, another reason for his parents to be disappointed in him. His main concern now, was Bones reaction. Would she happy or angry? He recalled the conversation that they had had after making love for the first time.

"_I love you Bones." He whispered as he pulled her into his arms._

"_I love you too Booth, but just because my opinions on being in love have been altered my other opinions have not and will not change." _

"_What opinions Bones?" He asked with closed eyes._

"_Children and marriage. I hope that what I can offer you, which is me and my love will be enough for you. I don't want children, I don't know how to be a mother and I don't want to practice on an actual human being and then screw them up. And the whole foolishness of marriage, the reason that people enter into-" Booth silenced her rambling with a kiss. _

"_Bones." Booth began as he pulled away from her "I have a child and if Parker is the only child that I'll ever have then I'm fine with it. And as long as I am waking up next to you every morning for the rest of my life, I don't need a piece of paper that tells the world that I love you and you love me. As long as we both know it, that's all that matters." _

"_I just want to make sure you realize what you could be giving up by being with me." Bones whispered. It was one of the rare times in their relationship that he saw a bit of insecurity showing through her tough Bones exterior. It touched him deeply._

"_Bones, I'm not giving up anything by being with you, in, fact I am gaining an infinite number of possibilities." _

"_Booth, An infinite number is highly unlikely in this case. I'm sure that at some point you will be able to stop coming up with possibilities. Infinity implies-" He loved it when she got all squinty on him because it always gave him the opportunity to stop it with a kiss, which he took care of right then. _

He knew that he didn't have to worry about the life of his child, because as much as Bones didn't want to be a mother, he knew that she values human life too much to end it. As much as she had convinced herself that she would be a horrible mother, he was just as convinced of the contrary, he knew that his Bones would be a wonderful mother. She had already made amazing strides where Parker was concerned. He adored her and she had won his affections effortlessly. He could only imagine what would happen with their child.

"Hey, I'm going to grab some coffee. Want some?" Angela asked breaking into his thoughts.

"How is she?"

"Still unconscious. It's horrible Booth, she's just lying there. She looks so tiny and helpless, not like my best friend."

"I know Angela, but this is Bones, she will come out of this. She is strong." Booth whispered with a confidence that he wasn't really feeling.

"I hope so. I need her." She whispered.

"Oh shit." He suddenly exclaimed

"What?"

"Max and Russ. I need to call them." He said as pulled out his cell phone with shaking hands. Angela gently pulled it away from him.

"Sweetie, as soon as you called me, I called them. They are on their way. The weather is getting worse, so it may be awhile before they arrive."

"Thanks. What would I do without you?"

"You better hope that you don't ever find out because I have a feeling that both you and Bren would be lost causes without me. Now I'm going to call and check in at the lab and grab us some coffee and you are going to go see your girl."

"She would hate that you just called her my girl."

"I know so she better wake up soon to yell at me." Angela said as she pushed Booth towards Bones's room.

He slowly walked into her room. Angela was right. She looked so tiny and helpless lying on the hospital bed. She was pale and her beautiful hair was matted back against her head. He felt the tears well up in his eyes as he leaned over and softly kissed her lips. She didn't respond. He pulled a chair up next to her bed, picked up her hand and gently kissed it as his tears fell.

"Temperance, how can this be? I don't understand. You have been shot at, been in the middle of exploding buildings, and been in cars that have flipped over. How can a simple fall on ice put you out of commission? I'm scared Bones and you know that I don't scare easily. The doctor said that you hit your head so hard that there might be some brain damage. I want you to know no matter what happens, if you have brain damage no matter how severe, I am not going anywhere. I will be here for you always. You're stuck with me baby." Booth smiled softly. "I know that I can get away with calling you baby right now, because you're not conscious, so you need to wake to wake up and yell at me. There is something that I need to tell you. I know that you probably can't hear me so consider this practice because I'm not sure how you're going to take this bit of information but Bones, you're pregnant. We are going to be parents. I know that the thought of becoming a mother terrifies you, but trust me when I say that I know that you will be a great mom."

Angela came in and without a word handed Booth his coffee and then discreetly backed out of the room. She knew that he needed to be alone with Brennan right now.

"Bones please wake up. We just got started. We still have a lifetime of memories to make. I need you. I don't want to be without you so please wake up." He stared at her but there was no change. "I love you Temperance." Booth laid his head gently on her belly and dozed off.

--

He had no idea how long he had slept for. He was really hoping that he was in the middle of a nightmare, but when he sat up and saw her pale, lifeless form still lying on the hospital bed, his nightmare became a reality. Sighing he stood up, stretched his arms and rubbed his stiff neck. He needed to stretch his legs and update Cullen so he kissed Bones once more then headed out into the hall to make his call.

"Booth How is Dr. Brennan?" Cullen greeted.

"Well sir, she is unconscious. Because of all the swelling in her brain the doctor's are unable to determine if there is any brain damage but they said that it is a high possibility." Booth explained to his boss.

"What exactly happened Booth. I just was told that there was an accident."

"It was the weather sir. We were getting ready to go to the crime scene and she realized that she didn't have her phone. I was getting impatient so I laid on the horn and she came rushing back. There was so much ice, she slipped and banged her head." Cullen recognized the guilt seeping out of his voice.

"Booth, it wasn't your fault. It was an accident, due to the inclement weather."

"With all due respect sir, your wrong. It is my fault. If I hadn't of rushed her this may not have happened."

Cullen sighed; he knew that it was pointless to argue with Booth. "Keep me updated on her condition Booth."

"Look sir, I'm sorry about the scene this morning,"

"It's been handled Booth. You are officially on leave until Dr. Brennan is out of the woods."

"Thank you sir." Booth said and Cullen disconnected the call.

As he walked back into the room he was met with the most amazing vision of her open blue eyes. He rushed over to her bed.

"Bones, you're awake. Thank God, you're awake," He exclaimed as tears fell from his eyes and he smothered her face with gentle kisses.

"Excuse me." He continued to kiss her. "Excuse me." A bit louder this time but still no response from the ogre kissing her. "EXCUSE ME." She pushed him away from her and he grinned. She sounded like her normal un brain damaged self.

"Sorry Bones I'm just so happy that I got carried away."

"Do I know you?" She asked him with a confused look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n- I do not own any of the characters of Bones**

Those four simple _Do I know you?_ would haunt Seeley Booth for a long time. At first he kind of blew them off, thinking that she was making a joke.

"Very funny Bones, but I'll play along. I'm Seeley Booth your partner and boyfriend."

"I really don't know who you are and what is the difference between partner and boyfriend? I don't know what that means." She had a very confused look on her face and suddenly he realized that she was not joking.

"You really don't know who I am do you?" She shook her head. Before he could respond the door to her room was opened and a burst of energy, otherwise known as Angela, burst into the room.

"Oh sweetie, you're awake." She started to rush over to her best friend but Booth reached out to stop her. She shot him a glare.

"She doesn't remember." As soon as those words were out of his mouth Bones spoke.

"Ange, I am so glad to see a familiar face."

"Really?" Angela smirked as she broke free from Booth's grasp and ran over to Brennan. Booth was confused. He always trusted his gut and his gut was telling him that she honestly did not know who he was but she knew Angela.

"Angela, this man says that he is my boyfriend. Is he a stalker because if he is we really should call security?" Angela's eyes widened as she looked back and forth between them.

"Sweetie, Booth is your boyfriend."

"No he's not. I don't know who he is."

"Booth, show her the pictures that I know you have in your wallet. " Angela demanded and he complied without any questions.

Brennan stared at the pictures in his wallet. The first one was his favorite. It was a picture of his two favorite people in the world. He snapped the picture of Bones and Parker one weekend at the zoo. She was holding Parker against her hip and they were resting their heads against each other. They both were smiling into the camera. The second picture was just the two of them dressed to the nines at a fundraiser. They were holding hands gazing into each other's eyes. The next one he had his arm thrown casually around her shoulders and they were both laughing. As she flipped to the last picture and she finally saw some people that she recognized. It was her and her staff at the Jeffersonian. Of course the man who claimed to be her boyfriend and another woman was in the picture but at least she knew Angela, Jack and Zack. She flipped back to the first picture, the one of her and the blond haired child. A scary thought suddenly occurred to her.

"This child…" She couldn't finish the terrifying thought.

"That's Parker. My son."

"Oh Dear God. I have a child. I never wanted children. I would have thought that as my boyfriend you know that."

"Bones, Parker is my son, not yours."

"Oh…good… and why do you call me Bones?" She wanted to change the subject of children quickly.

"I have always called you that. It's your nickname that I gave you because you love Bones."

"Well I don't like namenicks." She snapped.

"Nicknames." Booth and Angela corrected her at the same time.

"My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan and I would prefer that when you addressed me you address me as Dr. Brennan." She said looking at Booth.

"Look, I'm going to get your doctor Dr. Brennan." He mumbled as he backed out of the room.

"I'll go with you." Angela said as she scurried behind Booth. "I'll be right back sweetie."

Once they were out in the hallway, Booth turned and looked at Angela with tears streaming down his cheeks. Angela pulled him into her arms for a hug.

"She doesn't know who I am. I don't understand."

"Look here he comes." Angela said pointing down the hall.

"She's awake but something is wrong with her memory." Booth blurted out to the doctor.

"Ok, I'm going to go in and check on my patient. Because of the memory issue, do you happen to have any pictures that I can use during my consult?"

"She already has them." Angela whispered

"One more thing Doctor, we…uhhh…I…haven't told her about the baby yet. It is ok if we tell her?" The doctor nodded and walked into her room. When the door shut, Booth turned around and faced Angela.

"You do realize that when I said we I meant you." She nodded. "If she knew who I was I would tell her myself. I want to tell her that we are going to be a family but not when she is like this, not when she doesn't even like me right now. I think she will take the news better coming from her best friend." He sad sadly

"Of course I will but if it means anything to you, I wish that it was you telling her. Actually Booth, it should be you, but I understand why you don't want to tell her."

The doctor came out of the room thirty minutes later.

"Well?" Booth asked anxiously

"Agent Booth it looks like she has a case of retrograde amnesia."

"I know what amnesia means but why does she know Angela and not me? Is it like selective memory?"

"Not selective memory. Basically all of her memories from a certain point in her life until now have been erased. Now we went over the pictures together, and the only people she recognized was you Angela and these two gentleman in this group photo." The doctor pointed to Jack and Zack.

"What is the last thing that she can recall?" Angela said

"She states that she has been working at the Jeffersonian for approximately five years. How long has she been there?"

"Almost ten."

"And you have known her how long Agent Booth?"

"Four years."

"So as of right now, in her mind, she hasn't met you yet." Booth wanted to vomit.

" Her memory, will it return?" Angela asked

"It's impossible to tell. Some patient's regain their memories relatively quickly; some take years, and some never regain those memories. The brain is so complicated so it really just depends on the patient." Again Booth felt the urge to vomit.

"When can she go home?" Angela asked

"As long as her CT scan tomorrow is normal, she will be released then."

"Ok Booth, I'm going in. Don't go far, I may need you."

He paced up and down the hall while Angela told the woman that he loved was pregnant with his child. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to get pregnant and now that she was it was under the worst possible circumstances. She didn't know that they loved each other. He had always secretly imagined that if she did end up pregnant she would be happy. She wouldn't plan some romantic dinner, she would just blurt it out at the most inappropriate time, knowing her she would have told him in the middle of a crime scene. He smiled at the thought.

"I want to see him Angela NOW." Booth heard her yell.

_All right Seel, it's time to face the music._ He thought as he pushed open the door to Bonus's room.

"You" She shrieked as she pointed her finger at him. "How dare you impregnate me?" Booth laughed. He couldn't help himself.

"I didn't do it by myself sweetheart and as I recall you were a willing participant."

"Have you ever heard of a condom?"

"Used them every time."

"How many times?" Angela snorted at that question. Anyone else would have felt uncomfortable to be in the middle of such an intimate conversation, but not Angela. She was rather enjoying herself.

"I'm a gentleman. I don't keep track."

"Unbelievable, you are such an alpha male. There is no way that I ever would have been involved with you let alone slept with you. I want a paternity test as soon as the fetus is able to tolerate it."

"Excuse me? Did you say fetus?" Booth uttered

"Of course I did, that is what it will be when the paternity test is done.'

"It's a baby Bones, our baby and if you want a parentity test to prove it then I will give whatever the hell you want, Blood, spit or hair. But the baby that you're carrying is mine."

"My name is Dr. Brennan."

"My apologies Dr. Brennan," Booth said curtly. Before any of them could respond, they heard a very loud commotion coming from the hall. He immediately recognized the loudest voice. It belonged to Max Keenan. If she had no memory of their relationship then she had no idea what had transpired over the years with her father and brother.

"Oh shit." Booth said as he looked at Angela. They both jumped up and they ran to the door, but they were too late. The door opened and Max and Russ came rushing in. "Max, wait." He yelled and tried to grab Max's arm but he quickly shrugged it off and rushed over to his daughter.

"Tempe, my sweet baby girl." Max said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Get away from me you creep." She yelled as she pushed him away from her.

"Tempe, what's wrong? It's me your dad." Bone's eyes widened in shock.

"No that's impossible. My father is dead." She said to the stranger standing in front of her. She then noticed Russ standing in her room. "You. Get out of my room."

"Tempe, please. Russ begged his sister.

"GET OUT!! ALL OF YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM." She screamed. A nurse quickly ran into the room and injected her with a sedative.

"All of you need to leave now." The nurse said as she ushered the visitors out of the room.

"Booth, what the hell is going on?" Max shouted at him in the hall.

"Max she has amnesia. She doesn't remember anything that has happened over the past four years. Not me, not any of the work we have done together including your wife's case. In her memory you are still dead and she still hates you." Booth said as he looked at Russ.

"Oh my God. My poor girl." Max whispered

"She doesn't even remember that she loves me." Booth said sadly. "One more thing you should know…" Max looked at him expectantly. "You're going to be a grandfather."

"Tempe's pregnant?" Russ asked and Booth nodded.

"Why are you just now telling me?" Max shouted

"I just found out today. She didn't even know. She is three weeks along."

"What have you gotten your self into son?" Max said as he slapped Booth on the back.

--

She felt groggy and her eyes felt heavy. She finally pried them open and looked around the room. She hated hospitals. She hated feeling helpless and lying in a hospital bed made her feel helpless. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkened room the first thing she noticed was the figure sitting in the chair with his legs stretched out in front of him, hands linked across his abdomen and snoring slightly. As she looked at him she couldn't fathom why he claimed that they were in love. She preferred to be alone. She liked it that way. She had been alone for the past ten years and she was used to it. She didn't like change because every time something in her life changed she was left alone again. And another thing, he defiantly wasn't her type. He was the definition alpha male. The way that he talked about their supposed lovemaking, he was acting like he was the best thing that had ever happened in her bed. God, who did he think he was? She picked up his wallet and looked at the pictures again. She had to admit she looked like she was happy in them.

"See anything interesting?" She threw the wallet up in fright. She was looking at the pictures so intently that she never heard him wake up or come stand next to her bed. With one smooth movement he reached out and grabbed his wallet in mid air.

"What are you doing here? I thought that I asked you to leave."

"I didn't want you to be alone."

"I am perfectly capable of being alone. That's how I have spent my adult life."

"Bones, you're not alone anymore. You haven't been for a long time." Before she could react he leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. She didn't respond to his kiss but she didn't push him away either. He took that as a good sign.

"You can leave now." She whispered

"I love you Temperance." He said as softly closed the door behind him.

Once she was alone, she brought her fingers to her mouth. Her heart had finally returned to its normal rhythm and her lips had stopped tingling, Her mind doesn't remember Seeley Booth but her body sure did.

"What the hell has happened to my life?" She yelled to the empty room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - I own none of the characters of Bones.**

Temperance Brennan walked around her apartment taking everything in. After much convincing Angela, who had brought her home from the hospital, had finally left. As much as she loved her best friend she just wanted to be alone. As she walked around her apartment, she noticed that for the most part it was just as she remembered but there were subtle differences. There were some artifacts taking residence on her shelves that were new to her. In the kitchen, hanging on her fridge, was the same picture of her, that FBI agent and his son and the picture of her and her staff at the Jeffersonian, taht was in the agent's wallet. As she looked at the second picture she looked at Jack and Angela. She still couldn't believe that they were almost married and still planning on a marriage as soon as Angela's husband signed the divorce papers. She was still in shock that Angela was previously married and wanted to get married again. The whole process of marriage is archaic to her and why anyone willingly entered into such a union was beyond her reasoning.

When she walked into her room she noticed that the comforter and pillow shams on her bed were new to her. On her dresser were the familiar pictures of her and Booth that she had seen in his wallet. She opened her dresser drawers and again everything looked vaguely familiar until she reached the second drawer.

_Oh my God. Unless I started wearing men's clothes, he has his own drawer. _She thought to herself as she pulled out a pair of jeans, a tee shirt, black boxers and a pair of multicolored socks. _These have got to be the ugliest pair of socks that I have ever seen. It must be a joke. _She next headed to her closet and wasn't surprised to see a suit hanging in her closet, still wrapped in the dry cleaning plastic. She tossed it on her bed with the items from her dresser. In her bathroom she found more of his stuff, shaving cream, razor, deodorant, aftershave and a toothbrush, all though since there were two of them sitting in the holder she couldn't say with certainty which one was his so she threw them both away. She picked up all of his belongings and set them all on the sofa. She wanted to pack them up and return them to him.

She picked up the phone to call and request that he come and pick up his belongings but she realized that she didn't know how to get in touch with him. She collapsed on the couch as her tears began to fall. She felt so lost. She had always been able to count on her brain and now it had failed her. She had lost four years of her life. Her best friend was engaged and she missed the entire courtship. She was in love with a stranger and was having his child, something that she never wanted. As of right now, she knew that she couldn't be a good mother, but what had happened to her over the last few years to make her actually want to be a mother. She hated that she had no control over her life right now. She lay down on the couch and sobbed. She sobbed for her child, she sobbed for her best friend, she sobbed for the man who loves her and she sobbed for herself. She must have cried herself to sleep because she was woken up by a knock at the door. Without checking the peephole she opened the door and came face to face with Booth.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped

"You should never open the door without checking first to see who is on the other side." He said quietly remembering all of the times he gave her that warning in the past.

"What do you want?"

He could tell that she had been crying and his heart broke for her. "I..uh.. your purse…it was in my truck and I thought that you might want it back."

"Thank you Agent Booth." She took her purse from him, expecting him to leave but he didn't move. "Is there something else that I can help you with?"

"I figured that you might be hungry so I brought you some dinner."

"That was very thoughtful." She didn't move away from the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah, sure." She moved aside and he walked in with a box of Thai food and a couple bags of groceries.

"Agent Booth, I am really not that hungry."

"Call me Booth and it's not all your dinner. Before your accident we had planned on going to go grocery store but we obviously never made it so I stopped on my way over and picked you up a few things and I also brought you your belongings from my place."

"Oh that reminds me, I have your things for you. I just wasn't sure how to get in touch with you."

"So that's why my underwear is on your couch." He said smiling his classic charming smile and she turned red. _My God, he has an amazing smile._ She thought. Choosing to ignore that last comment she immediately began to unpack the groceries he bought. She was amazed that he picked out all of her favorite items.

"Thank you Age…Booth for the groceries. How much do I owe you?"

_I hate this. I hate this. I hate how formal she is towards me._ He thought before he answered her. "Don't worry about it. It's on me."

"No, that's unacceptable."

"I owed you because I ate most of your food anyway."

"Are you sure, because I can afford to pay you for my food?"

"Bones, it's no big deal. I wanted to do this." His eyes were pleading with her so she could hardly deny him.

"Don't call me Bones." She whispered

"Can I call you Temperance then?"

"I would prefer Dr. Brennan because although you know me, you are still a stranger to me." He nodded as he turned away from her and concentrated on unpacking the dinner he brought. He didn't want her to see the tears forming in his eyes.

"So I hope that you're hungry cause I brought a lot of food."

"I am really not going to eat all of that." She said eyeing the multiple containers of food.

"I was hoping that I could stay and help you eat it."

"I don't know Booth."

"Please." He begged. "I…uh…I was…umm… hoping that we could…umm talk." She nodded. "Thank you Bones umm Br. Brennan."

"So what did you bring?"

"Thai food."

"I love Thai food."

"I know. We eat it all the time."

"You like Thai too?"

"We discovered our mutual enjoyment of Thai during one of our all nighters at your office." She raised her eyebrows at him. "We were working on a case and starving so we decided to order in. After looking through the phone book and arguing over every restaurant until we got to the T's for Thai food and either it was the fact that we were both starving to death or we just agreed and so Thai takeout was born."

"Did we do that a lot?" She asked as they sat down at her table.

"Order takeout? Yeah all the time."

"No not that. Argue. Did we do that often?" Booth burst out laughing. "Did I say something funny?"

"No, not really."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that is all we did."

"We argued all the time?" She was shocked

"Yep we sure did." He was still smiling.

"What did we argue about?"

"What didn't we fight about? It was either you telling me that I was wrong and you were right and vice versa."

"But we were in love?" She was confused. This doesn't sound like a very healthy relationship.

"I love you and you love me. You just don't remember that right now." That ate in silence for a few minutes until Booth brought up the reason for his visit. "So uhh.. Bones..err. Br. Brennan…I was hoping that we could talk about the baby."

"There is really nothing to talk about. It won't be born for another eight months."

"I respectively disagree with you Dr. Brennan."

"Why do we need to talk about something that won't be happening for another eight months?"

"Ok Dr. Brennan, number one it's not something, it's a baby, our baby. Number two just because you ignore the fact that you are pregnant won't make it go away."

She was silent for a moment, digesting everything that he had said. She could tell that he really loved this fetus growing inside of her. "Booth, did I want this pregnancy?"

He slowly shook his head. "No, you didn't."

"So why am I pregnant?"

"Because you had sex. No wait, I need to rephrase that, you got pregnant because you and I made wonderful love."

"Protection?"

"I used a condom and you were on the pill. I guess it was an accident."

"There is no such thing as an accident Booth. I have seen the picture of your son. Maybe you wanted another child so you tricked me. You could have tampered with my pills or put a hole in the condom. You knew that I would never terminate the pregnancy…would I? I haven't changed that much in four years have I?" He shook his head and she continued. "Ok where was I...Oh yeah… I would be pregnant and you would have the second child that you want and eventually I would get used to it." Booth was furious at her insinuations.

"You can't honestly believe that can you?" He asked through clench teeth.

"See that's the problem. I don't know what to believe. One day I wake up and you tell me that we are in love. I can't remember the last four years of my life. I don't even know who the hell you are. For all I know my scenario regarding my pregnancy could be right on. I do know that alone works well for me. I like being alone so just take your shit and get out so I can be alone." She shouted as she picked up and tossed his clothes at him.

"Look Bones, I know that this is hard for you. This is hard on me. Every time I look at you I see the woman that I love more than my own life and every time you look at me all you see is a stranger. It sucks. When we met you had so many God Damned walls built around you and it took four long years but you and I fell in love with you I knew and accepted the fact that my only child would be Parker. As long as I have you and him I don't need or want anything else. So that ridiculous scenario of how your pregnancy occurred is just that, ridiculous. It was an accident, a wonderful amazing accident."

"Get out." She screamed

"I made you a promise once. I promised you that I would never leave you. I have never broken a promise that I have made to you and I have no intention of starting now. Right now you're pissed off and I'm pissed off so I'm going home for the night before I say something that I'll regret"

"I don't need you so screw your damn promise."

"I'm not giving up on you or us. I love you Temperance Brennan." With that said he grabbed his belongings and walked out of her apartment slamming the door behind him.

Once back in his apartment his threw is stuff from her apartment on his floor. He went into his room and grabbed the shirt that he had been sleeping with. It was one off his work shirts that she loved to wear when she got cold in the middle of the night. He smiled through his tears as he remembered the first time he saw her wearing it.

_Booth had just pulled the last waffle out of the waffle iron when he felt a pair of small arms encircle his waist._

"_Morning gorgeous." _

"_You haven't even seen me yet. How can you say with any certainty that I am gorgeous?" He turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist. _

"_You always are and always will be gorgeous. I don't have to look at you to know that." He said as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "You know as hot as you look wearing my work shirt I prefer what you were wearing when I fell asleep." _

"_I wasn't wearing anything when I fell asleep." _

"_Exactly." He said as he grinned. _

"_I got cold, it was dark and your shirt was the first item of clothing that I found on the floor so I put it on." _

"_I could have warmed you up." He said seductively_

"_Well…" She said as she began to slowly unbutton his work shirt that she was wearing "I am a little cold right now."_

"_Are you now?" She nodded "Well we can't have that now, can we?" He said as the shirt slid to the floor. He pulled her into his arms and they ended making love right there on the kitchen floor._

_After they had satisfied their sexual desires they slowly pulled their sore bodies off of the kitchen floor. If they would have put any thought into making love on the kitchen floor they would have changed their minds and taken it elsewhere because they both discovered that it wasn't the most comfortable place to have sex. Booth gently placed his shirt over her gorgeous body._

"_You ruined my shirt." He whined_

"_How did I ruin it?"_

"_You made it smell like a girl." They both burst out laughing._

"_That didn't ruin it. It made it better." She said winking at him_

Booth pulled out her bottle of perfume from his pocket that he failed to return to her. The shirt was loosing her scent and he needed the familiar smell right now. He sprayed it on the shirt that he now referred to as hers and he inhaled it. The sudden ringing of his cell startled him.

"Booth." He answered still holding the shirt close to him.

"Booth, it's Dr. Brennan. I have made a decision about your child."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I own none of the characters of Bones. **

After Booth stormed out of her apartment Bones collapsed on her couch. He was angry. She knew that and she knew that she was the reason. She knew that she had caused their fight. She could see how hard this was on him. She could see the heartbreak every time she looked into his eyes.

_But dammit, this isn't easy for me either. _She thought. _How the hell does he think I feel? I have lost four years of my life. At least he has the memories of our relationship. I have nothing but a blank slate. And what the hell am I going to do about this pregnancy? I never wanted to be a mother. I still don't want to be a mother. I don't know how to be a mother. I might be able to deal with a girl, because I am one but what if it's a boy. I know nothing about boys. And then there is crying. That's all that they do is cry. I don't know what to do for a crying child. I don't know what to do with a non- crying child. I always talk to scientifically to Parker. Booth says I need to learn kid speak. Oh God, where the hell did that come from? Who the hell is Parker? I don't know how to talk to a kid. I can't do this. I can't be a mother. I don't want to be a mother. I know what I have to do._

Picking up her cell phone, she scrolled through the phonebook hoping that his number would be there. Within a few seconds she found it and hit send. She waited anxiously as the phone rang.

"Booth" Came the reply on the other end of the line.

"Booth, It's Dr. Brennan. I have made a decision about your child." She blurted out.

Booth's heart took a swan dive into his gut. _Oh God, no, this can't be happening._ He thought. _She can't do this. She can't kill our baby. _

"Hello? Booth are you there? Damn phone, did I lose the signal? HELLO?" Brennan's voice pulled him out of his head.

"Yeah, sorry I'm here. What do you mean you made a decision about our baby?"

"I can't be this child's mother and frankly, I don't want to be. I never wanted to be a mother and my current pregnancy hasn't changed my feelings about being motherhood. So I have-"

Booth was in full-fledged panic mode. He interrupted her. "Bones, please you cannot terminate this pregnancy. This baby is part of me too."

"Agent Booth, you must really not interrupt me. It's rude and inconsiderate of the other person in the conversation which at this point is me."

" God Dammit I don't need a lesson in manners Bones. Just tell me what decision you made." He snapped

""Fine." She sighed. "I don't want this baby. I want you to have it."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Even though I don't want this baby, I cannot terminate it." Booth was silent so she continued. "When the baby is born I'm going to give it to you to raise."

"No Bones, you are making the wrong choice. You won't be able to walk away from your child."

"I'm not going to never see it again. I'll still visit but you will be the primary caregiver. You already have one child so you already know how to raise one. This solution is the most logical one."

"You don't remember but there was a case that we had where a mother was killed. We found her baby at the scene. You cared for him Bones and you did a hell of a great job. You have great instincts, you just need to trust them." He was relieved that she wasn't terminating the pregnancy, but this wasn't the right choice for her either. She would regret it.

"That's impossible Booth, I have no instincts when it comes to children."

"I can't scientifically explain it the way you can but it's true. That's why I have no fear about you being the mother of our child because I know you will be great at it."

"I have made up my mind. Does this arrangement work for you or should I come up with an alternate plan?"

"No it's fine for now, but I know that you will change your mind."

"Ok then, it's settled you will be the primary caregiver of our child. You want it more than I do anyway." She whispered softly into the phone. They were silent for a few minutes listening to the sounds of each other breathing, each of them lost in their respective thoughts. Suddenly Brennan asked a question that had been bugging her. "Who is Parker?"

"Huh?' Did she just mention Parker?

"Do I know a child named Parker?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Why can't you just answer my damn question with a simple yes or no?"

"Yes Dr. Brennan, you know a child named Parker. He is my son."

"That makes sense now."

"Huh?"

"I had a random thought pop into my head tonight but now I guess it was a memory."

"What was it?"

"Nothing big. It was just you telling me that I needed to learn kid speak because Parker can never understand my scientific talk."

"Bones, that's great. You are coming back to me."

"I don't belong to you and it was just a hint of a memory. I don't actually remember Parker. I just remember what you said."

_Talk about shooting a gun right through my hopeful hesrt. _"Look Bones, it's late and I want to get some sleep. I'll see you at work tomorrow. I love you." She was met with the sound of a dial tone. That night they both cried themselves to sleep but each for very different reasons.

--

"Zach, do you see the abnormality on the femur?" He nodded "Figure out what it is and that may help us ID the victim I'll be in my office when you have the answer." Brennan said as she walked off of the platform and into her office.

Angela, who had been off to the side eavesdropping, walked over to Zach who looked on the verge of tears. "Are you ok?" She asked him softly

"I can't explain it Angela. It's Dr. Brennan, yet it's not. I don't like it."

"I know. Believe me, I know." Angela said as she walked to her best friend's office.

Over the past month that Brennan had been back at work her body and been there but not her soul. She was all business. It was if the friendships that had been formed over the past years hadn't even existed. Booth was hardly around and when he was it was very strained between the two former lovers, but as always they were very professional. Angela knew what was going on. Brennan was rebuilding her walls that all of them had slowly torn down. She was scared and hurting and the building of the walls is her mind's first line of defense.

"Hey Bren." Angela said as she walked into her office.

"Don't you ever knock?" Brennan snapped

"Nope. Best friend privilege."

"Angela, no such thing exists.'

"It does in our friendship."

"What do you want?"

"I'm worried about you."

"There is nothing to worry about. I am perfectly fine."

"You're not. You have lost the last four years of your life and Bren, four very important years."

"Why are these last four years so God Damned important? Why are they any more different then any other years of my life?"

"Because sweetie, you changed for the better. You opened your heart. You have friends now; friends who you love and who love you back. You have a family with us. For the first time in your life you were truly content and happy. You found your way to Booth. He is your best friend, even more so than I am. He is your soul mate Bren."

"Angela, there is no such thing as soul mates. That would imply that we all have-"

Angela raised her hand and cut her off. "Believe what you want sweetie, but soul mates or not, you two are meant to be. You guys complete each other. You finish each other sentences; you can have a full conversation with your eyes. He adores you, every quirky thing about you. He just wants to spend the rest of his life loving you. Booth is the kind of man who believes in marriage and family but you don't. He loves you and wants to be with you so badly that he willingly gave up marriage and babies because he loves you that damned much Bren."

"Well obviously he didn't give up the whole baby thing because if he did I wouldn't be pregnant now would I?"

"You had sex, you got pregnant. Get over it." She was getting tired of Brennan putting all of the blame for the pregnancy on Booth.

"I'm giving up the baby Ange." She whispered softly.

"What? You can't be serious."

"I don't want to be a mother. I'm giving it to Booth after it's born. He will do a much better job raising it then I can." Brennan looked at Angela who had tears running down her face. "What's wrong Ange?"

"I just hate that you are so unhappy right now when just a few weeks ago you were the happiest that you had ever been."

"Was I really happy?"

"You were. I remember the smile that you wore on your face the day after you two made love for the first time. I had never seen you happier."

"Will you tell me about it?" Brennan whispered and Angela gladly recounted that special story.

"_Spill it sweetie. Every hot sweaty detail." Angela said as she walked into Brennan's office._

"_Angela!" A shocked Temperance replied, even though knowing Angela as well as she did she shouldn't have been shocked._

"_What?" She asked innocently_

"_I am a lady who would never kiss and tell."_

"_Just one little detail." _

"_Ok then it was the best sex that I have EVER had." _

"_Well, duh. I knew that when you two finally got it on, it would the awesome."_

"_How did you?"_

"_Honey, I have two eyes. Someone that is that damn hot has got to know how to work it between the sheets."_

"_He defiantly knows how to work it between the sheets and outside of the sheets as well." _

"_Ohhh I knew it." She squealed. "Wait did you say outside of the sheets as well?"_

"_I never realized how much fun a shower could be." Brennan said slyly._

"_OH. MY. GOD."_

"_Ange, he is the most attentive lover that I have ever been with and he really knows how to satisfy a woman." _

"_Again I say OH MY GOD." _

"_Every time I think about him I feel so….I'm not sure what it is I feel."_

"_Sweetie, you're feeling happy."_

"_I know that but there is something else."_

"_Contentment maybe?"_

"_Yeah, I think that I'm content. I actually want to go home at a decent hour now. I don't want to work every weekend. I am perfectly content just sitting close to him on the couch watching one of his sporting programs and during them I don't feel the need to comment on the neandrathalism of it. As long as he is happy watching it then I'm happy."_

_Angela had tears in her eyes as she listening to Brennan. "That's what it's like to be in love. Isn't it great?"_

"_I never thought that I would ever feel like this and now that I do, I never want to go back to the way things were. I am so happy and it's all because of Seeley Booth." _

Brennan had tears running down her face by the time Angela finished her story. Angela put her arms around Brennan but she jerked out of the embrace.

"I hate this." She shouted. "I hate that I don't remember my life. I hate feeling lost. I hate being confused. I hate not being in control of my life. I hate that you know more about my sexual encounters with Booth than I do. I hate being pregnant_._ I hate not knowing how I got pregnant. I JUST HATE THIS." She grabbed a vase off of her desk and threw it towards the door and it broke into thousands of pieces, narrowly missing Booth's head who had come into her office at the end of Angela's story.

Brennan didn't even seem to notice that Booth was nearly decapitated by the flying vase or even the fact that he was in her office. She collapsed on the floor, sobs wracking her body. Without a moment's hesitation, Booth rushed to the floor and wrapped his arms around her shaking body. Surprising him, she didn't pull away from him. In fact she relaxed into him and sobbed. Thirty minutes later, she cried herself to sleep in Booth's arms. He gently picked her up, laid her on her couch and covered her with a blanket.

"It's about time." Angela whispered to Booth who looked at her questioningly. "It's about time that she broke down. She has been acting too damn tough."

"I'm going to stay here with her until she wakes up." Angela nodded and kissed his cheek and walked out of Brennan's office.

Booth pulled up a chair next to the couch and took a hand. He softly caressed it with his thumb while staring at the woman he loved until he felt her begin to stir.

"I'm so sorry Bones." He whispered as she focused her red swollen eyes on his tear filled brown ones.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I own none of the characters of Bones**

"What are you sorry for?" Bones asked him as she sat up on the couch. He handed her a tissue and she blew her nose.

"I'm sorry because this whole time all I have been thinking about was how your memory loss affected me and how hard it has been on me. I have been selfish only thinking of my broken heart. I should have known how hard this has been on you. I should have been supporting you so I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you." He whispered softly.

"You didn't need to apologize. It wasn't necessary."

"Yes I did because I love you Bones."

"Will you please stop saying that?'

"I love you?" She nodded. "Ok I will stop for now. I won't say it again until you can say it back."

"What makes you so sure that I will want to say it to you?"

"Because you do love me. It's inside of you. You just have to find it again.'

"Booth, it's physically impossible for love to be-" He cut her off.

"It took us four long years before we admitted our feelings for each other and if I have to wait another four years to hear those words from you again, then I'll wait but I'm not just going to sit back and wait. I intend to do something about it."

"And exactly what do you intend to do Agent Booth?"

"I intend to date you Temperance. We fell in love once and I know that it can happen again."

"Excuse me?" A baffled Bones responded. "You intend to date me? You sound like a cave man and let me tell you that I am sure as hell not a cave woman nor do I act at all like one." Booth couldn't help himself and grinned. This was a classic Bones reaction and he loved it.

"You're right." He said trying to hide his grin. "I went about it all wrong. Can I try again?" She slowly nodded. "Temperance, would you like to go out with me on Saturday. I have tickets to the opera."

Her eyes light up. What she couldn't remember is that the opera was her idea. Once they starting dating she began constantly dropping hints about going to this damn opera. Of course he had to give her what she wanted so even though he had absolutely no desire to attend this opera he broke down and bought two tickets. He remembered how happy she was when he told her about his purchase. She rewarded him many times that night.

"The opera? Really? How did you know?" She asked him softly.

"You mentioned it to me before. So what do you say? Dinner and opera on Saturday night?" He asked hopefully

"I think that I would like that."

"I think that you will." They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes until finally Brennan broke the silence.

"What are you doing here anyway? Do we have a case?'

"Shit." He looked at his watch. "I stopped in to remind you of your doctor's appointment. We have twenty minutes so we better get going."

"So you're still going with me?" She asked as she slipped her coat on.

"I am the father who will be raising the child. I think that I have the right to be there." She said nothing. He placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked out of the lab. She didn't resist and he thanked God for small miracles.

--

"Dr. Brennan because of your accident I want to do an ultrasound." Dr. Stinson said

"Is something wrong with the baby?" Booth asked in a panicked voice.

"No Agent Booth. As far as I can tell everything is fine. I just need to confirm it with an ultrasound." He breathed out a sigh of relief.

Dr. Stinson slowly lifted Brennan's shirt, placed the cold gel on her belly then turned the machine on. Booth was staring at the screen as it lit up and he saw the blip of his baby. He felt tears fill his eyes as the room was filled with the baby's heartbeat.

"Bones, do you hear that? It's our baby's heartbeat." He asked not taking his eyes off of the screen. When she didn't respond he looked at her and saw that she was staring in amazement at the ultrasound. Instead of pressing her for an answer he just watched her watching the screen. As soon as she caught him watching her, she quickly turned her head and closed her eyes. The doctor clicked a few buttons and printed off a picture and handed it to Brennan who insisted that she give the picture to Booth. He happily took the picture and asked Dr. Stinson to print out another one. He would make sure Bones got it.

"Hey want to run to the diner and grab a cup of coffee?" He asked as they got into his SUV.

"Why? We have a date on Saturday." She replied simply

"Well there is something that I need to talk to you about, and I don't want to do it during our date. Our date needs be only about us getting to know each other. I don't want us talking about work related shit, family shit, or the problems of the world. Just you and I."

"Umm ok then. Let's go get coffee."

Fifteen minutes later they were walking into the Royal Diner. Unknown to Bones she headed directly to their usual table. They sat in their usual spots and their usual waitress came over to take their order.

"Good afternoon Bev. I want a coffee and Banana Nut muffin and Booth, do you want you're regular apple pie and coffee?" Bones said and Booth just stared at her with. "What?"

"Bones, do you realized what just happened?" She shook her head. "You had a memory. This is where we always sit. Bev is our normal waitress. You knew who she was without even looking at her name tag and you knew that I always get apple pie and coffee." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Wow, I guess I did. I didn't even think about what I was saying. It just came out." She said in disbelief.

Their coffee and desserts arrived and they ate and drank in comfortable silence. Finally Brennan broke it. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"How about we just enjoy our food right now?" She raised her eyebrow at him and he gave in. "Ok, it's your dad and Russ. They really want to see you. They have been blowing up my phone on a daily basis with calls about you."

"Now how could they possibly be blowing up your phone Booth?" He noticed that she had dropped the Agent from his name and hasn't yelled at him when he called her Bones. She was taking baby steps and as long as those steps were in the forward direction he was happy.

"Not literally. I just meant that they have been calling my cell non-stop."

"Well then that's what you should have said."

"You're right but anyway, would you consider seeing your family?"

"I don't have a family. My brother left me alone and so did my parents. That man that was in my hospital room is not my father. My parents are dead." She said with tears in her eyes.

"You do have a family. You have your brother, his wife and their two girls."

"I have nieces?" He nodded.

"Two beautiful nieces."

"Wow." She said softly

"And you have a father. That man in the hospital room is your father Bones."

"No he's not. He never looked like that." Booth sighed. He knew that it was time to tell her the truth about her parents. It broke his heart when she grieved the first time around and he didn't want her to have to go through it again, but he knew that he had to choice. He threw some cash on the table.

"Come on, let's walk." He said as he stood up and held out his hand.

"No. I want to talk about my father."

"Not here" he whispered softly. She slowly reached out and took his out stretched hand and they walked in silence to a nearby park. Booth spotted a bench sitting away from everything so he led Bones over to it.

"Booth, please tell me why my father has changed."

"Well I first need to tell you about your mother."

"My mom?"

"She is dead Bones. You discovered her remains in limbo." Her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh God." She whispered. Booth then told her the story of Ruth and Max Keenan, holding tightly to her hand the entire time. By the time Booth finished she was sobbing in his arms.

"Bones, I'm so sorry." He said soothingly

"Criminals? Max? Ruth? Joy? Kyle? Murderer? How can this be? How could my parents be criminals and I didn't know? And that man that you say is my father, you said that he is a murderer and I made myself suspect during his trial so he could get off? I wouldn't do that. Why would I do that?" She was shocked, confused and mad as hell.

"Because you love him." He whispered softly.

"I want to see him." She said stubbornly.

"When?"

"Now. Please call him and my brother and ask them to meet me at my apartment."

"Are you sure?"

"Do it." She snapped, the more softly she added. "Please." Booth quickly did as she asked and twenty minutes later they were sitting in his truck outside of her apartment.

"Are you ready?' He asked her softly. She looked at him with a vulnerability in her eyes that he only saw when her heart was on the line.

"I don't know."

"Go on, you can do this. I know you can." Those words seemed to give her the courage that she needed. She slowly got out of the truck into the cold air but she stopped before she shut the door.

"Will you come with me?"

"Bones, this is your family. I don't want to intrude."

"I need you." She had never been a woman to need someone but right now, she knew that she couldn't do this without him by her side. "You are the only one that I trust right now. Please?"

Booth jumped out of the truck, took her hand and led her to her apartment. He was so glad that she asked him to be with her. They entered her apartment and she nervously paced around picking up anything that would move and then setting back down exactly where she found it.

"Why do I have a Smurf and a plastic pig on my desk?" Booth grinned before answering

"I gave them to you."

"Why?"

"First of all, you told me the secret Santa story and I thought that Smurfette wasn't anything like you so I got you Brainy Smurf because he reminded me of you."

"And the pig?"

"When we were working on your mother's case you told me that you always wanted a pet pig so I bought you Jasper."

"Jasper huh?" There was a knock at the door and she jumped. "Oh God, I can't do this." Booth walked over to her, placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her right in the eyes.

"Yes you can. Now go answer the door." He said as he gently pushed her towards the door. Taking a deep breath she slowly opened the door and came face to face with Max and Russ.

"Hey Tempe." They both said together. She stood there unmoving in front of the door. Booth came up behind her and gently moved her to the side.

"Invite them in." He whispered in her ear. His voice seemed to motivate her and she snapped back to reality and invited her father and brother in.

Over the next few hours many emotions were seen and felt, laughter, anger, happiness and sadness. Booth let the family talk, yell, scream, and cry as he became a waiter making sure their coffee cups were full. He would occasionally participate in the conversation, but only if asked and then his input would be minimal. He would send an encouraging smile at Bones, when he felt she needed it. Finally they were wrapped up the reunion about 12:30 in the morning.

"Thanks for this Booth." Max said as he and Booth shook hands.

"Hey, I didn't do anything, you know Temperance. She only does what she wants to do. I just gave her a small push."

"How is dealing with the pregnancy?"

Booth sighed before answering. "As of right now, she has no intention of raising the baby. She is giving it to me after it's born and it's not that I don't want it because I do, but I really want her to change her mind. She will be an excellent mom."

"Have faith son. I know my daughter and she will change her mind."

Ten minutes Booth and Bones were standing alone in the middle of the living room. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly and of course he hugged her back.

"What was that for?" He asked as she pulled apart from him.

"Thanks for being here for me tonight. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Yes you could. You are the strongest person that I know."

"I don't feel strong." She said as tears filled her eyes. "A strong woman doesn't cry all of the time. A strong person isn't confused about her entire life. A strong person isn't afraid of love. A strong person." Before she could finish her next thought he brought a finger to her lips.

"Trust me on this Bones." He whispered

"I do and that's what scares me. You are a virtual stranger to me but I trust you completely. I don't normally but my trust in anyone because the only person that I have ever been able to count on is myself, so why do I trust you?"

"Because even though you don't remember it, deep down inside of you, you know that you have trusted me before. You know that I have never broken any promise to you. You know..." He took her hand, linked their fingers together and placed them over her heart. "…that you gave me your heart and I have treasured it."

"I…I'm scared." Tears fell from her eyes.

"I know you are but you have nothing to be scared of."

"My body responds to your voice, to your touch, to everything about you and I can't stop it."

"Then don't" He said huskily.

"But I don't know you."

"You do Bones. Think about what your body is telling you. You know me very well. In fact you know me better than anyone has ever known me and you know that I know you just as well."

"I'm scared." She repeated

"Don't be. I will never hurt you. I only want to love you. You have to believe that."

"I do." The stared at each other then very slowly, they leaned into each other with their hands still placed at her heart. A fraction of a second before their lips met, they closed their eyes. Their lips pressed gently against each other. This was not a kiss full of passion or hunger. It was just a very simple kiss that didn't even involve tongue and it was the sweetest kiss that they had ever shared. Brennan finally pulled away when she needed to breathe but their foreheads were still touching.

"Dammit, I know that I said I wouldn't say it, but I love you Temperance." He whispered with his eyes still closed.

"I know you do. I can feel it." She said with a small smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own none of the characters of Bones.**

"Daddy, Daddy, it's time to get up and go to the zoo." Booth was awakened by a five year old jumping on his bed. He groaned, rolled over and looked at the clock.

"Parker, its 7:30. It's too early."

"But you said in the morning and its morning." Booth knew that he shouldn't have said that they were going in the morning.

"I know bub, but the zoo isn't even opened yet."

"When does it open?"

"In about three hours."

"THREE HOURS." Parker shrieked. "That's forever."

"No it's not. Come on, help daddy make you some breakfast. It will make the time go faster."

"I don't want breakfast. I want to go to the zoo." Parker whined.

"You keep that whining up and we won't go to the zoo. Now get up and come help me with breakfast." Booth said sternly. He saw Parker's eyes fill with tears and Booth had to walk away before the urge to coddle him became to strong to resist. He knew that Parker would be a better man without his father babying him. A few minutes later while he was cracking the eggs into a bowl, he heard a pair of little feet pad into the kitchen.

"Daddy?" He asked softly

"Hey bub."

"I'm sorry that I whined." Booth knelt down to his son's level.

"It's OK Park. I just want you to understand that things that we don't always get to do the fun things that we want to do when we want to do them. We have to learn to wait. Do you understand?" Parker nodded and Booth hugged him tightly. "Now why don't you go brush your teeth?" He nodded and ran to the bathroom.

This was normally Booth's weekend with Parker. Before Bones's accident when he bought the opera tickets he had made arrangements with Rebecca to keep Parker Friday and Saturday. She was going to pick him up late afternoon then Booth would pick him back up on Sunday morning because his parents were driving through DC on their way to visit family in Ohio, and they wanted to spend time with their grandson.

"All done daddy."

"Breath check." Parker blew a minty breath into Booth's face. "Good job bub. The eggs are almost done. Why don't you get the juice out of the fridge for me?" Parker ran over to the fridge.

"Daddy, what's that?" Parker asked pointing to the ultrasound picture that Booth had hung there.

"It's a picture of a baby."

"No way."

"Yep it sure is." Booth replied as he put the eggs on the plates. "Park, juice now please."

"OK daddy."

The Booth boys sat down for breakfast. Booth had hoped that Parker had forgotten about the picture of the baby but no such luck.

"Is that really a picture of a baby or are you just messing with me?"

"It really is a picture of a baby."

"It doesn't look like a baby. It looks weird."

"That's because the baby is still growing in its mommy's tummy."

"Who is the baby's mommy?" Booth knew that today would be the day to tell his son about the upcoming member of their family.

"It's Dr. Bones's baby." Parker's face lit up. He really did love Bones.

"Does 's baby have a daddy like I do?"

"Yeah, it does bub. I'm the baby's daddy." Parker was silent for a minute then his eyes filled with tears. Booth immediately pulled his son on his lap. "Parker why are you crying?"

"You don't love me anymore and you want a new baby." He sobbed. Booth was shocked. He didn't expect this reaction

"Parker, shh, it's OK."

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I'll be a good boy." Booth's heart was breaking.

"Parker, look at me." Parker slowly raised his tear-stained face to his fathers. "Bub, you didn't do anything wrong. You are a very good boy and I love you. I will always love you and nothing that you do will ever make me stop."

"Then why are you getting another baby with Dr. Bones?"

"Because we love you and each other so much that we decided to share our love with another baby."

"My friend Tyler is a big brother. Is that what I will be?"

"You sure will and you will be the best big brother ever." Booth kissed his son's head as they resumed their breakfast.

--

Booth hung up the phone in frustration. Rebecca had just called and told him that she was running late. Parker was sitting on the couch watching a DVD patiently waiting for his mom. He dialed a familiar number and Angela answered.

"Angela? Did I dial the right number?"

"If you are calling Bren then yes you did. I came over to help her get ready for her first date with you. She is so nervous and excited at the same time that it's cute. She is so excited Booth."

"I am too. Can I talk to her for a sec?" Booth held on while Angela passed the phone to Bones.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bones, I have a slight problem."

"Are you cancelling?' She sounding like she was going to cry.

"No, of course not. I have Parker and his mom just called and told me she is running late so now I'm going to be late picking you up. I'm going to call the restaurant and see if I can push back our reservations. I'm so sorry but I just wanted you to know."

"I have an idea. Why don't I just come over to your place and meet you there?"

"No Bones, that isn't how a date works."

"Quit being such an alpha male. It's the twenty first century. Woman are perfectly capable of meeting a date and besides, I haven't been to your place yet."

_Yes you have. _He thought to himself. "OK Bones, come on over."

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door. This time Booth didn't tell Parker that Bones was on her way over in case Rebecca showed up before Bones did. Parker was so engrossed in Finding Nemo that he didn't even flinch when the knock came. Booth opened the door and was faced with the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. His Bones. He couldn't help himself, he stared at her. She had on a navy blue ankle length dress that hugged every wonderful curve on her body. Her hair was pulled loosely on top of her head. She wore a necklace that fell right above her beautiful cleavage.

"Temperance, you look absolutely gorgeous." He whispered.

Before answering him she checked him out as he had checked her out. It was only fair. He was wearing a dark navy pants, light blue shirt and navy tie. His chest was definitely accented in that shirt. She could every muscle very well. "You look nice as well."

"Please, come in." He said as he moved passed the entrance. She entered the apartment and looked around. It didn't surprise her and it felt familiar to her. He had black leather furniture, glass end and coffee tables and a giant flat screen plasma TV. Typically male. At the same she and Parker noticed each other. While she wore a look of confusion at the little blond boy who was running towards her, the little blond boy wore a look of pure delight.

"Dr. Bones. Dr. Bones." Parker squealed as he threw himself at her legs.

"Umm hello." She responded hesitantly. Booth pulled him away from her legs.

"Parker, you need to be gentle. Remember what I told you." Booth said.

"You said that she was sick and she doesn't look sick. Daddy said that you were in an accident and you got sick. Are you sick Dr. Bones?" Booth looked at her begging him with his eyes not to confuse his son. She seemed to get the unspoken message.

"I am getting better Parker."

"Daddy said that you are having a baby because you love each other and you want to share your love." She looked at Booth in shock and thankfully Rebecca chose that moment to arrive.

"Rebecca, you made it." Booth said happily. "Park, go get your bag."

"Sorry I'm late."

"Mommy, I'm going to be a big brother." Parker happily told his mother whose eyes widened in surprise.

"Sorry, Becca, I was going to tell you."

"Well, I guess that congratulations is in order. Br. Brennan. I am very happy for you and Seeley." Brennan stared at Rebecca as if she had two heads.

"Thank you." She said only because Booth was sending her daggers with his eyes.

"OK bub, I will pick you up in the morning."

"I want to stay here with you and Dr. Bones." Parker whined and Booth shot him a knowing look.

"We aren't staying here."

"I want to go with you." Still whining.

"Parker, what did I say about whining?"

"Sorry daddy." He said softly.

"I love you Park. I'll see you in the morning." Parker hugged his father tightly.

"I love you too daddy." He then went over and hugged Bones's legs. "I love you Dr. Bones." She was shocked. She didn't know what to say so she said the only thing that came to her mind.

"Bye Parker. I see you again soon." He looked crestfallen that she didn't respond with "I love you."

"Bones, I'm going to walk them to the car. I'll be right back." She nodded as they all walked out the door.

"Daddy, why doesn't Dr. Bones like me anymore?" Parker asked as his dad picked him up.

"Remember that Dr. Bones was in an accident." Parker nodded with a trembling lip. "Well her brain was hurt in that accident."

"Really? She hurt her brain?"

"She did and because it's hurt she is having troubling remembering things. She doesn't remember Angela, or Jack." Parker interrupted him.

"He is the bug guy." Parker said with a huge smile.

"That's right. He is the bug guy. She also forgot you and me bub."

"Can't they fix her brain?"

"No they can't. It's like a scratch. It will get better all by itself."

"I will draw her a picture to help her remember us daddy."

"Good idea bub." Booth buckled his son in his booster seat. "I'll see you in the morning."

Once they were out of Parker's line of vision Rebecca hit Booth on his arm. "Jesus Seeley, sleeping with her? She has amnesia."

"Relax Rebecca. First of all my sex life is none of your business and secondly, she got pregnant before the amnesia."

"Oh Seel, I'm sorry." Rebecca whispered.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the baby sooner. Are you OK with it?"

"It's not my life. As long as my son isn't ignored then it's fine with me."

"You know that would never happen."

"I know that so congratulations Seeley. If you're happy then I'm happy for you." Rebecca whispered softly.

"Will you answer any questions about Bones's condition or the baby that he has?'

"Of course I will. Is she getting any better?"

"She has had some memories but nothing really significant."

"Nothing about you two?"

"Nothing specific"

"You two will find your way back to each other. You two are meant to be with each other. Just be patient with her Seeley and don't push her too hard."

"Thanks Becca. I better get back to my date." He kissed her cheek and ran back to his apartment.

When he opened the door he found her sitting on the couch holding the ultrasound picture from his fridge. She looked at him with tears filling her eyes.

"Do you see why you have to raise this baby and I can't?" He sat down next to her and took her hand.

"Bones, you were only around Parker for five minutes. You can't judge your ability to be a mother by what happened in five minutes with Parker."

"I made him cry." A tear slipped out of her eye and down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb.

"Hell Bones, I made him cry a couple of times today and he still loves me and regardless of what happened today he still loves you too. In fact, he is going to draw you a picture to help you get your memory back."

"Booth, I can hardly see how a child's drawing will help me regain my memories."

"He is a five year old child Bones. It's the thought that counts."

"I watched you interact with your son Booth and you are a wonderful father. I know that I made the right decision to let you raise our child." A sharp pain hit his gut because he knew that she is going to be a wonderful mom. He wished that she could see it too. He really didn't want to talk about this right now.

"OK. I think that if we leave right now, we can make our reservation on time." He said pulling her to her feet. "Are you ready for our first date?"

She looked into his beautiful brown eyes and found them twinkling with love and happiness. How could she possibly not be ready? She nodded and linked her arm with his and headed out towards a new beginning.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own none of the characters of Bones.**

They arrived at the restaurant in just enough time not to lose their reservation. They were quite the stunning couple and they both received many stares form men and woman alike. When they arrived at their table Booth being the gentleman that he was pulled out Bones's chair and Bones, being the woman that she is fought the gesture but in the end Booth won this minor battle.

"I believe that you have an unfair advantage over me Agent Booth." Brennan said during their dinner.

"Bones, we are on a date. Can we do without the formalities?"

"What do you want me to call you?"

"You usually call me Booth or Seeley. Whatever you prefer is fine with me."

"OK, Seeley." She said trying it out. "Seeley, I think that I like that."

"So what is this unfair advantage that you mentioned?"

"It's just that you know all about me and my family and I know virtually nothing about you or your family. Would you tell me?"

"OK, that's fair. What would you like to know?"

"Well first of all, your name where did it come from?" Booth laughed.

"I always tell people that my dad lost a bet and he was forced to name me Seeley."

"But that's not the case?"

"No it's not true. It just sounds better than the actual truth."

"Which is…" Bone's probed

"I've never told anyone this before and I swear if I tell you this you can't tell anyone and you have to promise not to laugh."

"I promise."

"My mom named me after a soap opera character."

"It sounded like you said you were named after a character from a soap opera."

"I did and I was." She burst out laughing.

"Bones, you promised."

"I'm sorry." She said between giggles.

"Yeah I can tell."

"Did you ever tell me this before?"

"No, I never did."

"Wow, I like that the new me knows something about you that the old me didn't know." She reached across the table and took his hand.

They rest of their dinner was spent talking about Booth's family, childhood and job. Bones felt as if she learned a lot about the man that she was supposed to be in love with. After dinner because it was a relatively nice night they decided to walk to the Opera house, which they did, hand and hand.

"I am so excited. I love this Opera." Bones's said as they found their seats.

"I know you do." He said smiling at her.

"I told you before didn't I?" He nodded.

"Right after we started dating you kept dropping hints about wanting to see this so I bought the tickets."

"This isn't your type of thing is it?"

"No not really. I'm more of a sporting event kind of guy."

"You must really love me to be willing to sit through an Opera when you probably would rather be somewhere else."

"I do love you, but I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here with you."

Bones's smiled softly. He was an amazingly wonderful man and she was beginning to understand why the old her had fallen in love with him and why the new her was beginning to fall hard for him. He took her hand as the lights went down. While she was enjoying the show, he was enjoying watching her watch the show. He was so enthralled with her beauty and the excitement in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Well Bones, was it everything that you thought that it would be?" Booth asked when the lights came on and the curtain came down. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, and then she threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much Seeley. This has been the perfect first date." She gently kissed his cheek.

"You are so welcome. I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself." He took her hand and they began the walk back to his SUV. The temperature had dropped so Booth put his suit jacket around her shoulders.

"Did enjoy yourself?" Brennan asked

"I enjoyed what I saw." He said slyly because he didn't pay a bit of attention to the opera. He spent the evening watching her. It was thoroughly enjoyable for him.

"So would you like to come up for a minute?" He asked her when they arrived back at his apartment. She was quiet on the ride back and he was slightly worried about her.

"Yeah, I would like that." When they entered his apartment Booth tossed his keys on the table beside the door, and emptied his pockets of his badge, wallet, dice and gambling chip.

"Are you hungry, thirsty, can I get you anything?"

"Hmmm do you have any ice cream?" His eyes widened. She never eats ice cream.

"Yeah, I have some mint chocolate chip."

"What about maple syrup?'

"Huh?'

"Ice cream with maple syrup sounds good." Booth made a face. "What?"

"It sounds a little gross."

"It does doesn't it?" Suddenly she threw her hand over her mouth. "Oh my God. I think that I am having a craving."

"I would say so. I'll be right back with your dessert."

"Can I have a glass of milk to?" She yelled at his back.

"Whatever you want." Bones went over and picked up the dice and gambling chip that Booth pulled out of his pocket. She was curious as to why he had them. Was he planning on taking her somewhere else tonight?

"Here you go Bones." Bones said

"Why were these in your pockets?" She opened her hand to reveal the dice and chip. He motioned her over to the couch where she took her ice cream and milk. "Well?"

Booth sighed. He hated telling her about his addiction the first time and he hated it even more this time. "I'm a recovering gambler." Her spoon stopped in mid air.

"Excuse me?"

"I had a gambling addiction."

"Had?"

"Hence the word recovering."

"Why?" Only she would ask that question.

"Once I returned home from my army tour, I felt lost. I went to Vegas with a friend for a weekend. The weekend was amazing. I won so much money that I thought that I was unstoppable. The weekend turned into months and over the course of those months, I went from top of the world, with more money than I have ever had to the lowest of the low with no money but I couldn't stop because I had convinced myself every time that I lost, the next game I would win but I never did. I had gotten into trouble with some loan sharks and when I couldn't pay my loan back I was beat up pretty bad, and ended up in the hospital. My parents bailed me out with their retirement funds under the conditions that I start going to GA meetings and pay them back the money that I borrowed. So I carry the dice and chip with me at all times to remind me how far I've come and how easy to would be to go back."

"I'm sorry Seeley." She whispered softly

"Why Bones? My addiction had nothing to do with you. I didn't even know you then."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up. Making you talk about something that is obviously painful for you." Booth reached over and took her hand that wasn't feeding herself ice cream.

"Temperance, I want you to know everything about me, good and bad."

"Did I know about this before?' He nodded his head. "This must be so damn frustrating for you having to tell me things that you have already told me."

"I'll be honest with you, it is at times especially the tough emotional shit, but you're worth it." He squeezed her hand.

"I think I had another memory tonight." She said licking her spoon.

"What's it like, when you get one of your memories?

"Have you ever experienced Déjà vu?" He nodded. "That's the best way that I can explain it. Don't misunderstand me, I don't believe in Déjà vu, but there had been times in my life when I had experienced something that one would assume to be Déjà vu but obviously it was something else." Booth grinned.

"What was the memory Bones?"

"You, Jack, Angela, and I were at an indoor amusement park with Parker."

"That's right. Tell me what you remember."

"_Come on Dr. Bones, let's ride the Ferris wheel." Parker begged._

"_Parker, you ride it with your dad. I don't like that ride." _

"_Why not Bones? It's just the Ferris wheel." _

"_I'm scared of heights Booth." _

"_There is nothing to be scared of Dr. Bones. Me and daddy will protect you." Parker grabbed her hand and drugs her to the line._

"_Yeah Bones, Parker and I will protect you." She reluctantly climbed onto the Ferris wheel with Parker sitting between her and Booth. As the ride began she tensed up and Booth put his arm around her shoulders. When it stopped at the top she paled so he leaned over Parker's head and kissed her gently. _

"_That's so gross." Parker said and they broke apart laughing and Bones enjoyed the rest of the ride. _

_Later on they came across a bungee jump type attraction. _

"_Wow, daddy, look at that." Parker said as three people came flying over their heads. "Can we do that huh can we?" _

"_You're not big enough bub." _

"_Jack and I are going. Do either of you two want to come with us? Three can fit at once." Angela said_

"_No way. The Ferris wheel is as much height as I attraction. _

"_I'll go." Booth said eagerly. "Do you mind waiting here with Parker?" _

"_Of course not. We'll go get some ice cream while we wait. How does that sound Parker?" He nodded happily and they headed off to the ice cream stand. _

_Twenty minutes later Angela, Jack and Booth happily came over to the ice cream covered Parker. _

"_Daddy, that was so cool. It was like you were Superman flying." Parker told his father._

"_It was bub, and I kinda felt like Superman. I just needed my Lois Lane flying next to me." Booth said and he winked and Brennan._

"_That was amazing Bren. I felt like I was flying." Angela said._

"_Angela, we are humans and we will never be able to fly." _

"_Bones, you have to try it, you'll love it."_

"_Booth, I don't want to." _

"_Trust me, it's very safe and you'll love it." She just looked at him. "Trust me." He whispered then flashed his charming Booth smile at her and there was no way that she was saying no. She reached out and took his hand and he led her to the line._

"_Booth, I don't think that I can do this." She was clenching his hand._

"_Hold on." They were flipped into the air onto their stomachs and they began to ascend high into the air. _

"_Oh God Booth, I…I…I'm …scared." _

"_I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you. What would help you feel better?" _

"_Not being here." He laughed _

"_Anything else?" _

"_A kiss." He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her until they reached the top. _

"_Ready Bones?" She shook her head. "Here we go. One. Two. Three." He pulled the ripcord and the soared into the air. Within seconds Brennan was laughing and loving the experience of flying with her very own superhero._

"That day was so much fun." He whispered softly.

"Do you always do that?'

"Do what?"

"Manage to talk me into doing things that I didn't really want to do."

"I seem to have that effect on you, but I would never let you get hurt."

"I know that."

"If my calculations are correct that was the night that we conceived our child. Do you remember that?"

"No I don't."

"I wish you did. It was a wonderful night." He whispered softly.

"Do you know what I remember most about that day?' He shook his head. "I remember how safe that I felt in your arms. I am terrified of heights, but it your arms, I wasn't scared. I had never felt more safe then I did in your arms." She stood up and pulled him to his feet. "I want to feel that safe again." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. She raised her head up then slowly and softly began to kiss him. He kissed her back until she pulled away from him.

"Make love to me Seeley." She whispered looking at him, her eyes filled with desire.


	9. Chapter 9

**I own none of the characters of Bones. **

"Make love to me Seeley." He couldn't believe that she just whispered those words to him. Words that he had wanted to hear for months now. He leaned forward and crushed his lips to hers. His heart and another certain part of his anatomy were screaming yes but his head and gut were screaming no. He chose to ignore his head and gut and went with his other, more important parts. He kissed her hard and she kissed him back, just as hard.

Her hands unbuttoned his dress shirt. Her delicate hands caressed his finely sculpted chest. Her lips planted gentle kisses on his neck. His hands found her breasts and he cupped them in his hands. He groaned in delight. They fit perfectly into his hands. His mouth had found a new home in her cleavage. He reluctantly removed one hand from her breasts and placed it on the zipper on the back of her dress. He had the zipper halfway down when his head and gut won out. He returned the zipper to it original place. He slowly and reluctantly pulled himself away from her.

"Temperance, I can't." He whispered huskily.

She looked south below his belt seeing that he was more than ready. "Are you sure about that?" Seeley groaned.

"Come on Bones, don't make this harder on me then it already is." She giggled and he realized his poor choice of words. He took her hands and led her over to the couch. "Bones, I want to do this more than anything."

"Then why are we sitting here on the couch talking?" She was making this really difficult for him.

"Because I know you, better than you know yourself right now, and I think that if we do this, you will wake up in the morning with regrets." She suddenly burst into tears.

"You won't make love to me because you think I'm too fat." She sobbed and he had to bite back a grin at the absurdity of that statement. She was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. He knew that this was a pregnancy-induced reaction.

"Oh God no sweetie. You aren't fat. You are so beautiful."

"Then why not?" She sobbed

"Because you are not the type of woman to put out on the first date."

"Put out what?'

"It means having sex."

"But we've had dates before and we have obviously had sex before because I'm pregnant."

"You're right but you can't remember any of that so you would see it as a first date and you would probably hate yourself in the morning and I don't want to be the cause of it."

"You are so damn selfish Seeley Booth." She shouted as she stood up and began pacing the room. "What about what I want?"

"Fine, Bones, tell me what you want." He shouted back.

"You. Why can't you see that I want you? You are the only thing that makes sense to me right now." She screamed. "When I am with you, I'm not confused. I'm not racking my brain for memories about us. When we are together I don't need my old memories because they don't matter anymore. I feel like you and I have always been together. You have been amazing these last weeks. You made me, the me without my old memories, the woman who doesn't believe in love, fall in love with you." Booth was stunned. He never expected this from her he just hoped that it would

"You have no idea how glad that I am that you said that but I don't want to rush into sex with you and ruin what we are building." He said softly, hoping to calm her down.

"How could sex ruin anything? Am I bad at it?'

"Are you kidding? You are an amazing lover."

"Then why won't you sleep with me?"

"I want to, believe me I want to more than anything Temperance." He was standing in front of her, arms around her waist.

"Then make love to me Seeley, please. I want to feel you inside of me. I love you so what regrets could I possibly have?"

"I just don't want you to make this decision in the heat of the moment. I want you to be sure that it's what you really want."

"It is a big possibility that my pregnancy hormones are playing a pivotal role in my desire to have sex with you but it's more than that Seeley. I want to be as close to you as two separate human beings can be. I want to show you how much I love you." Booth could no longer find a valid argument for not making love to her. She proved to him that she was confident in making this decision and he knew that she would have no regrets when the sun came up.

"I love you Temperance. I love you so much." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. She slid his shirt off of his shoulders and tossed it aside. She went directly to that spot on between his neck and shoulder that always drove him crazy. This time when he found the zipper of her dress he unzipped it all the way. The he slowly slid the straps over her shoulders and let the dress fall to the floor. He took in every beautiful inch of her. His eyes settled on the slight bump of a belly. The fact that their child was underneath that bump really turned him on. He pushed her up against the wall, gently of course and kissed her hard. He wanted to take her against the wall and she wanted it as well, but he wasn't that kind of man. He was all about being slow, sweet and gentle and standing up against the wall would not allow him be any of those things and he wanted the first time since the accident to be a wonderful experience for his beloved. His hands removed the bra that was holding in her milky white breasts and tossed it across the room. He let out a slow breath as he placed his mouth on them, he really missed them. Without removing their lips from each other they awkwardly made it to the couch because the bedroom was much to far away. Using one free hand while still he kissed Bones, he tossed the blanket that was in the back of the couch onto the cushions. He then lowered her onto the couch.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked once more. She answered him by grabbing his head and pulling it down until their lips met and they spent the next hour making slow, sweet love.

--

"Now, that is something that I should be able to remember." She whispered as she and Booth lay cramped together on his couch, wrapped up in a blanket, legs entwined, her head on his chest and his fingers running through her hair.

"So you liked it huh?" He said smugly

"Hell yeah. Was it as good as before my accident?"

"Better." She giggled as she lifted her head for a kiss. "I love you Seeley."

"I love you Temperance." They lay quietly in each other's arms. "Bed?" He asked her when she yawned.

"Actually, I'm quite comfy here on the couch here in your arms. What about you?"

"I would be perfectly happy if I never moved from this spot."

"Now, Booth, that is impossible. You will have to eventually move. What if you have to urinate? Do you plan on doing it right here in the couch?"

"Bones, please. I don't want to talk about urine after we just made love."

"Well I was just pointing out one possible flaw in your plan of never moving."

"Bones sleep." He whispered in her ear.

_She was trapped in a car with Hodgens. They were in the dark and even though she was putting on a brave face for Hodgens she was scared. She was actually terrified. She kept telling Jack that Booth would find and save them but she knew that the probability of him finding them before they ran out of air is very unlikely but she knew that he was doing everything he could to find them. She stared at the paper that Jack handed her. They were taking a risky move with the explosion and they were probably weren't going to survive it. Hodgens gave her the paper and told her to write a goodbye letter to someone that means a lot to her. She held back her tears as she began to write._

_Booth-_

_If you are reading this then I am dead. Don't blame yourself. I know that you did every thing in your power to find us in time. I deal with death every day and I never thought much about my own until now but now that I am facing it I have no choice but to think about it and if I am honest with myself right now I am scared. I am not scared of the actual death part because I know that it's the natural part of life. What scares me is the thought of never seeing you again. You have become such an important part of my life. I look forward to seeing you every day, seeing you smile at me like I am the only person in the room. I will miss our manly hugs and I am sad that we will never know what might have been between us. _

_I love you._

_Temperance._

_She and Jack embraced, and she closed her eyes as the explosion rang in her ears._

Bones sat up in a cold sweat, shaking and crying.

"Bones, honey what's wrong? What happened?"

"I…I had a nightmare." She whispered softly.

"What was it about?"

"It was nothing, just a stupid nightmare. I really don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Bones, you can tell me. It will help if you talk about it. Believe me, I know."

"You have experience with nightmares?" He nodded.

"War will do that to you."

"Jack and I were trapped in a car underground. I think we were buried alive."

"It wasn't a nightmare Bones. It was a memory." Tears immediately filled her eyes.

"Oh my God, that really happened?" He nodded. "I was buried alive with Hodgens." She started to shake with tears and held her tightly.

"You saved me?" Again he nodded. "I knew deep down that you would find and save us, even though it was virtually impossible. Did you pay the ransom?"

"I tried, but it didn't work out." She slapped him upside his head.

"How could you? We never would of found him if you would of paid it Booth. What were you thinking?"

"I wanted to save you."

"How did you get him to talk?"

"We never found him Bones."

"Then how?"

"You and Jack sent a text message with you location."

"Wow. That didn't come in with my memory. Do you still have the letter?"

"What letter?"

"Jack and I both wrote letters to someone that we wanted to say goodbye to."

"And you wrote yours to me?" He never knew. She never really talked about what had happened while she was buried inside that car.

"Who else would I have written to?"

"It must have been left in the car. You never gave it to me. What did it say?"

"I can only remember bits and pieces of it from my dream but I told you that I wasn't afraid of dying. I was scared of never seeing you again and never knowing what might have been. Thank you for saving me Booth."

"You should know by now that you can always count me Bones. I will always be there for you." He pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm counting on that." She said as she leaned forward and kissed him, her naked breasts brushing against his naked chest

"Bones." He groaned.

"Yes Booth?" She said with a smile as she covered his mouth with her own. His hands were caressing her bare back while her she ran her hands through his hair.

"OH MY GOD." Booth jumped at the sound of the voice in his living room, knocking a naked Bones off of his couch onto the floor.

"MOM." He yelled trying to cover Bones up.

"What is going on here?"

"Seriously mom, do you mind?" He snapped. This was a very uncomfortable situation. His parents had walked in on him as he was about to have sex with his girlfriend.

"Jen, let's turn around and give them some privacy." His father said and Booth shot him a grateful look as he and Bones ran into his bedroom.

"Tell me this did not just happen." He mumbled as he threw some clothes on. "I really don't want to go out and face my mother."

"Booth, she is your mother, she has seen you naked before."

"Yeah, Bones, when I was a kid and never as I was getting ready to have sex." He said as he zipped up his pants and walked to the door. "Are you coming?" He asked her.

"My clothes are all over your living room Booth."

"Dammit. I'll be right back." He walked into the living room avoiding looking at his parents. He went to work gathering their clothes.

"Seeley." His mother began as he grabbed Bones's bra.

"Not now mom. Would you mind starting a pot of coffee?" She nodded as and he finished gathering their clothes and returned to his room. "Bones, I'm sorry. This is awkward as hell."

"It's not your fault." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"I need to go deal with them. Come on out when your finished." She nodded and began to dress.

"Who is she Seeley?" His mother asked as soon as he walked into the kitchen.

"Dr. Brennan."

"Is that the woman you have been seeing? Your partner?" He nodded. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

"I love her mom and she loves me." He said as he got four coffee cups out of his cupboard.

"Do you have any creamer?"

"In the fridge. You know you guys will really like her. She is an amazing woman."

"Any plans for marriage son?" His dad asked

"Nope. She doesn't believe in marriage and I'm fine with that."

"Seeley Christopher Booth." Booth turned to face his mother who was holding the ultrasound picture in her hand. "This is Dr. Brennan's ultrasound."

"How do you know that?"

"Her name is printed on it Seeley. Please tell me that this isn't your child."

"I can't mom."

"You got another woman pregnant? Did you ever listen at church? Have you ever heard of waiting until marriage to have sex?" Booth remained silent. " You brought shame on our family once already when you got Rebecca pregnant and now, you have gone and done it again. How could you do this to us Seeley?"

Booth exploded. " It's not about you mom. I am a grown man with my own life. We didn't plan on having a baby. Hell, she never wanted any kids, but it happened and I'm going to have another child and your going to have another grandchild. I'm sorry that my son and future child shames you but I suggest you get over it if you ever want to see either of them again."

"She doesn't want kids? What kind of woman doesn't want children?" Booth sighed. His mother was so old fashioned.

"We are working through it."

"There should be nothing to work out. She is pregnant and you need to do the honorable thing and marry her."

"She doesn't want to get married." His mother crossed herself and Booth resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Is she Catholic?" Booth shook head. "Does she even believe in God?" Again, he shook his head. "Seeley, she is not good enough for you. How can you be with a woman that doesn't even believe in God? I am ashamed of you. You have brought shame on your family by being with her."

Booth was furious with his mom. He was so angry that he never realized that Bones was standing in the doorway of his kitchen until he heard a small sob escape her throat.

"Bones." He said as walked over to her. He reached for her arm but she pushed it away and ran out of his apartment.

"Now look at what you did." He shouted at his mom as he ran after her.


	10. Chapter 10

**I own none of the characters of Bones.**

Brennan was rushing to her car in tears with the words of Booth's mother ringing in her ears. "She is not good enough for you". Suddenly she fell to the ground. Her heel had caught in the sidewalk and broke, causing her to fall to the ground.

"God dammit." She muttered. Instead of getting up she sat there, on the sidewalk and sobbed and that is where Booth found her.

"Bones, are you OK?" He asked as he sat down next to her and tried to wrap his arms around her but she shrugged him off.

"My heel broke and I fell." She removed her shoes and stood up.

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital and have you checked out in case something is wrong with the baby."

"The baby is fine." She snapped as she headed to her car with Seeley trailing behind her.

"Bones, please, we need to talk about what happened." He begged as she unlocked the car and got in. She tried to shut the door but he held on to it.

"There is nothing to talk about. Your mother said all there is to be said. I'm not good enough for you." She sobbed.

"She is wrong. She has no idea what she is saying. You are too good for me Bones."

"A mother always knows best." She said. She yanked the door shut and sped away, leaving him standing in the parking lot, staring after her.

"How the hell did you get in here?" He shouted as he entered his apartment.

"Language please." His mother said. Booth's eyes flashed with anger.

"I am a grown man. You are standing inside of my apartment that I pay for so if I want to swear, then I will swear. Now I will ask again. How the HELL did you get in here this morning?"

"Your key, under the rock. You told us just to come on in when we arrive because you probably would be picking up Parker."

"I'm going to have to move that."

"We are sorry for barging in you at an inappropriate time but that should teach you not to engage in premarital sex."

"Is that all you are sorry for mom, dad?"

"Seeley, leave your father out of this. He didn't do anything."

"Yeah that's the point mom. He didn't do a damn thing while you stood there an insulted the woman I love, the mother of my child."

"I didn't insult her. I just spoke the truth."

"Get out." His parents stood there and stared at him. "Get out. I don't even want to look at you right now."

"What about Parker? We want to see our grandson."

"I don't think so."

"Seeley please."

"You talked about shame and my son in the same sentence. I can't let that go, not right now. I will not subject my son to anyone that is ashamed of him, especially his own grandparents."

"Son, we are not ashamed of Parker. He is our grandson. We love him."

"Please just go. Call me on your way home. We will set something up then." He went over to his door and opened it. His parents slowly walked towards it.

"We love you Seeley."

"I know. I love you guys too. I just need some time to try and work things out." His mother kissed his cheek and walked out the door.

As he showered and got ready for his day, he had to fight every instinct that he had not to go to Bones. As much as he wanted to talk to her, make her understand that he didn't agree with his mother, that he loved her, that she was perfect for him, he knew that she needed some time away from him to sort through all of her thoughts. He would go to her later tonight. Instead of fixing his relationship with the woman he loved, he was going to spend it with his son.

--

She didn't want to be alone so she went to the one person that has never let her down. After calling information for the address she finally found the huge mansion. She had been told that she had been there before, but it was gone with all of her recent memories.

She slowly walked up to the door. Before she could knock, the front door swung open.

"Oh sweetie, you are wearing the same clothes as last night, it must have been a great night." Angela said. Brennan opened her mouth to respond but the only thing that came out was a sob. "Bren, sweetie come in here." Angela guided her sobbing best friend into the living room and planted her on the couch. She pulled her into her arms and held her while she cried.

"Bren, sweetie, what happened?" Angela asked when Brennan's sobs finally subsided.

"She hates me Ange."

"Who? Rebecca?"

"No Booth's mother."

"His mother? When did you see his mother?"

"When she walked in on us."

"Sweetie, start from the beginning."

Brennan took at deep breath. "We had the perfect date. Everything was amazing, the dinner, the opera, the conversation and the sex, the sex was really amazing." Angela's mouth fell open but Brennan continued. " We fell asleep on the couch and I woke up in the morning from what I thought was a nightmare of being buried alive with Jack, but Booth told me it was actually a memory. He pulled me onto his lap and calmed me down, and then one thing led to another and we were about to have sex again when his parents walked in."

"Oh my God."

"After he brought me my clothes he told me to get dressed then join him as soon as I was done."

"Where were your clothes?"

"All over the living room." Angel had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling at the image of Brennan's clothes all over Booth's living room.

"When I came out of the room, I heard Booth's mother talking." Her tears started falling again and Angela grabbed her hand, encouraging her to finish talking. " She said that I wasn't good enough for him because I don't want children, I'm not Catholic and I don't believe in God. She said that Seeley was bringing shame on his family by being with me." She choked out.

"What a bitch. I will kill her."

"No Angela, that won't be necessary. She is right. She made me see the truth."

"That's bullshit Bren. There is no shame in being in love. You are an amazing woman and any family would be lucky to have you."

"Booth is better off without me. He needs his family."

"Again, I say bullshit Bren. Booth is better with you. He is miserable without you. He loves you with all of his heart. You two belong together."

"He can learn to unlove me and find someone else to love, someone that is Catholic, believes in God and wants marriage and children." Brennan said softly.

"You can't not love someone. He will never love anyone else but you."

"You don't know that. People fall in and out of love all of the time." Angela couldn't take it anymore.

"God Dammit Brennan." Angela shouted. "Where is my best friend?"

"What kind of question is that Angela? I am right here."

"Your body yes, but not the person. Where is the woman who never takes no for an answer, who fights with everything that she has, for what she wants, for what she believes in?"

"I think that I lost her." Brennan whispered softly

"Then let's get her back. What do you say?" She nodded. "What did you say? Do you want to get Dr. Temperance Brennan back?"

"Yes."

"I can't hear you."

"I want her back." She said more loudly.

"What?"

"I want her back." Temperance screamed.

"That's my girl. Now do you love Booth?" She nodded. "Do you want to be with him?"

"I do."

"Then you need to fight for him. Are you ready to fight for him Bren?"

"I don't know if I can." Angela sighed in frustration.

"Yes you can and I will be fighting right along with you."

"Why? Why do you want fight with me?"

"Because you are my best friend and that's what best friends do." Feeling rejuvenated, Brennan hugged Angela tightly.

"I need to get out of these clothes but I don't want to go home yet. Do you have anything that I can wear?"

"Sweetie, is the grass green?"

"What does the color of the grass have anything to with me borrowing clothes?" Angela giggled.

"Come on, let's get you changed." The friends linked arms and headed for the bedroom.

--

Later that night Booth pulled his SUV into Hodgen's massively long driveway. After waiting for an hour in Brennan's parking lot, he drove to Hodgen's house. He hoped the she was here, but if not Angela would know where he could find her. With butterflies in his stomach he slowly walked to the entrance of the house. He knocked hesitantly.

"It's about damn time you got here." Angela snapped when she opened the door.

"She's here?"

"Since she left your place this morning."

"Is she OK?"

"Getting there. Booth, what your mother said about her…"

"I know. It was uncalled for."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Where is she?"

"Come on, I'll take you. You'll never find it on your own." The walked in silence until they reached the guest room that Bones occupied. "You need to fix this." Angela said as she walked away. Booth knocked softly on the door. After a minute with no response, he opened the door and walked into the room. He saw her curled up in the middle of the huge bed. He sat down next to her, brushed a piece of hair that fallen onto her face behind her ear. He leaned forward and kissed her head softly. She stirred, rolled over but did not wake. He gently shook her shoulder.

"Bones, hey wake up." He whispered. Her eyes fluttered opened.

"Booth." She quickly pulled herself into a sitting position. "How did you know that I was here? Did Angela call you?"

"No she didn't call me. I hoped that you were here."

"Why are you here Booth?"

"I was hoping that we could talk about what happened this morning." Brennan pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"We can talk if you want." Booth took a deep breath.

"Bones, I am so sorry for the things that my mother said about you."

"It's not your place to apologize for the actions of another person Booth."

"You're right Temperance and I am not apologizing for her, I am apologizing because I am sorry that you got hurt."

"Your mother does have a point Booth."

"That's ridiculous Bones."

"I am not any mother's dream for her son. I don't have any of the same beliefs that you do. She is right, I would bring shame on a good Catholic family."

"As long as I'm happy, then that should be good enough for them."

"But it's not is it Booth?"

"It will be Bones."

"You can't ever guarantee that. Are you willing to risk loosing your family to be with me?"

"Yes Temperance, I am."

"Why?"

"Because I love you dammit. Without you I am half the man that I could be."

"That is impossible. If you were only half of a man then you would be a dead man." He grinned, leaned forward and gently kissed her lips.

"What I mean is that without you in my life, I am not at my full happiness capacity." A small smile escaped her lips.

"Booth, I have no intention of changing my beliefs to appease your mother."

"I wouldn't want you to change. I love you just the way you are."

"She will probably never like me."

"I don't care."

"How could you not care about what your mother thinks?"

"I do care Bones. But I also know my mother, and she will come around…eventually."

"Did she ever come around to Rebecca?"

"She is Parker's mother."

"Did she ever come around to Rebecca?" Bones repeated.

"Not really. She has always been polite and respectful of her." Bones stood up and walked over to the window.

"I don't want to be someone that the mother of the man that I love is just polite to. I deserve more than that. You deserve more than that."

"As long as I have you and my children, I don't need anything else." He had a bad feeling and he was getting desperate.

"Maybe for awhile Seeley, but eventually, that won't be enough."

"Temperance."

"You have a family Booth. You have two parents that love you. Do you know how precious that is?" Booth said nothing " I know how precious that is because I lost it once. I have part of my family back, but not my mother and I would give anything in the world to have those years back."

"Bones, my mother is still here."

"But if I'm in your life, things will be strained. You will lose that relationship and I refuse to be the cause of that."

"You wouldn't be."

" Angela told me that the woman that I was is lost. Not, just my memories but who I used to be. I used to fight for what I believed in."

"Are you willing to fight for us Bones?"

"I am willing to fight for you and your family Booth. The longer that we are together the more strain will be put on your relationship with your mother. The longer we are together, the more times you will have to choose between the two of us and eventually you will come to hate me for having to make that choice. I don't want to live like that and I know that you don't want to live like that either. It's not a healthy relationship and all of the tension won't be good for our child."

"You are jumping to conclusions."

"It's a very logical conclusion."

"It's bullshit. That's what it is. I would never let my mother come between us."

"She already has." Brennan whispered softly

"Don't do this Temperance."

"It's for the best Seeley."

"IT'S NOT." He shouted. " Angela is right. The old Dr. Temperance Brennan would not let my mother push her away from me. The old Dr. Temperance Brennan would tell Jennifer Booth to piss off and mind her own business. She wouldn't be making some lame ass excuse to leave me. YOU ARE MY FAMILY NOW. You, Parker and our child are the only family that I care about. If my parents don't approve of you then they are the ones who will miss out on the amazing you. Come back to me Bones and fight. Fight for us and what we could have." She was silent. "Do you love me?"

"More than I thought I could."

"Do you believe that I love you?" She nodded. "Then that's all that matters. All of the other stuff is just stupid shit. You are Temperance Brennan and I am Seeley Booth and together we can jump any hurdle."

"What does jumping hurdles have to do with our relationship?"

"Nothing Bones, absolutely nothing. What I meant to say was that together we can handle any problem that we are faced with."

"But you're mother hates me."

"No she doesn't. She doesn't even know you. She is unhappy with the choices that I have made with my life."

"Choices like me." Brennan looked at the floor, but cupped her face and forced her to look at him.

"Not you Bones. She hates the fact that I chose to live in sin, to swear, have sex and have children outside of wedlock. She would have reacted the same way regardless of who the woman in my bedroom was."

"I just don't want you to regret being with me. I never want to see that in your eyes."

"The only way you will see regret in my eyes is if you walk away from me tonight. Do you want to see that?" There faces were an inch apart.

"I never want to be the cause of the regret in your eyes Seeley."

"Then don't." They looked at each other for a second before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"I love you Temperance. I will always love and protect you." He whispered breathlessly when they broke apart.

"I don't need your protection Booth. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She whispered back with a grin.

"I know that Bones, believe me I know that."

"Good. I love you too" He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly; just relishing in the fact that she was still there with him. Suddenly she clutched her stomach and screamed out in pain. She looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Booth, I….think…the baby….something is …wrong."


	11. Chapter 11

**I own none of the characters of Bones. **

Booth pulled away from Bones and noticed the blood between her legs. He quickly scooped her up in his arms and ran out of the room yelling for Angela.

"Booth what's wrong?" Angela shouted as Booth carefully maneuvered the stairs with Brennan in his arms.

"The baby." Cried Bones.

"I'm taking her to the hospital."

"Jack will drive, you sit with her." Angela instructed. They all quickly piled into Booth's SUV, Angela and Jack in the front and Booth in the back, holding tightly to Bones.

"God Dammit Hodgens use the siren and drive faster." Booth snapped, never taking his eyes off of Bones. She looked at him, her blue eyes filled with tears and fear.

"I know that I said that I didn't want this baby but I never wanted this to happen." She whispered tearfully.

'Don't talk like that. The baby will be fine."

"You saw the blood. You know that's not true." He knew that she was right.

"Everything will be fine." He repeated over and over until they reached the hospital.

Booth burst through the Emergency Room doors holding Bones tightly in his arms. "We need a doctor. She's pregnant and something is wrong. She's bleeding." He said to the nurse that rushed over to meet them. A gurney was brought over to them he and gently placed her on it, kissing her head. They began to wheel her away. He followed her.

"Sir, you need to stay here."

"I'm the father." He said desperately.

"Are you her husband?" He shook his head. "Her fiancé?" Again he shook his head. "Then you need to wait here."

"Booth." She yelled as they wheeled her away.

"I'm sorry Bones. Be brave I love you." He said as he stood helplessly and watched her be taken away from him.

They were all led to the waiting room where Angela stared at the wall with silent tears running down her cheeks, Hodgens sat next to her holding her hand and Booth began wearing a hole in the carpet. Two minutes later a nurse appeared.

"Agent Booth?"

"Is she OK?" He asked nervously

"You need to come with me. Dr. Brennan is refusing treatment unless you are with her."

"That's my girl." He mumbled under his breath and followed the nurse to the exam room.

"Seeley, thank God." She said when he walked into the room.

"I'm here now." He grabbed her hand and sat down beside her while the doctor assembled the ultrasound machine.

"Dr. Brennan this will be cold." He said as he placed the gel on her belly.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked nervously

"Due to your pain and the blood loss, the first step is to determine if there still is a heartbeat." She tightened her grip on Booth's hand as the screen lit up. They both anxiously waited for the sound of their child's heartbeat to fill the room. It never did. "Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, I am so sorry."

"Check it again." She said.

"Bones, don't do this to yourself. Our baby is gone." He said through his tears.

"Not our baby. The doctor is wrong. The machine is broke. Check it again."

"Dr, Brennan I assure that the machine is working properly."

"CHECK IT AGAIN." She screamed. The doctor immediately turned on the machine and checked her again but yielded the same results. "I want another machine."

"Temperance, look at me. The machine is fine. Our baby is gone." He said firmly looking her in the eyes.

"No Booth. It's can't be." She said in a quivering voice.

"I know, Bones. I don't want it to be true either." He pulled her into his chest. He sobbed and she just stared at the now black ultrasound screen.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Dr. Brennan we need to prepare you for a D & C." A nurse said softly. "Agent Booth, you can see her again in about an hour when the procedure is over."

"I don't want to leave."

"Go ahead. I'll be fine and I'll see you in an hour. I need you to tell Angela." He nodded, leaned forward and kissed her lips gently.

"I love you Bones." He whispered

"I know. I love you too." He slowly walked out of the exam room and headed back to the lobby, where Jack and Angela were waiting anxiously.

"How is the baby?" Angela asked as soon as she saw Booth. He tried to get the words out, but none came. Only tears. "Oh my God." Angela sobbed as she threw her arms around Booth, who hugged her tightly. "How is she?"

"I don't know. She didn't believe it at first and she made the doctor recheck the ultrasound." He collapsed in a chair and put his face in his hands.

"Can I go see her?"

"Not now. They are doing a D & C. I can't believe that this is happening."

"Booth, we are both so very sorry." Hodgens said.

"Thanks. It's late. Why don't you guys head home and come back in the morning. She probably won't be up for visitors after the procedure."

"OK, sweetie. Will you call if you guys need anything?" Booth nodded, hugs were exchanged and he was left alone with his thoughts. His heart was breaking for the child that would never be and for Bones.

"Agent, Booth, the doctor said you can go and see her now." The nurse said to him an hour later. "He will be in shortly to answer any questions that you may have."

He walked into her room and found her lying on the bed staring at the wall. She looked exhausted.

"Hey." He whispered. "How are you doing?"

"Did you tell Angela?"

He nodded. "I sent them home because it was getting late but they will be back in the morning."

"That's good because I'm not ready to see anyone right now."

"I figured." Just then the doctor walked in the room.

"How are you feeling Dr. Brennan?"

"Sore and crampy."

"That is normal. You can expect cramps and bleeding for the next week. I'm going to admit you tonight for observation and as long as nothing unexpected happens, you will be released in the morning. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Just one. What did I do wrong?"

"Oh Bones, you didn't do anything wrong." He whispered and she glared at him.

"I was asking the Doctor Booth. Did you get a medical degree recently?" He was silent.

"Agent Booth is right Dr. Brennan. It wasn't anything that you did or didn't do. This sometimes just happens."

"There is nothing that just happens. There must be a medical reason why I lost my baby. Stress. I have read that stress can attribute to this I have been very stressed." Booth cringed thinking of the words that his mother had said.

"There has been a link to stress and miscarriage but Dr. Brennan, there is nothing that you could have done to prevent this tragedy. I believe that it would have happened regardless of the stress level in your life."

"Will I be able to have children?" She whispered softly.

"Yes. There was no permanent damage."

"Thank you."

"Well if you don't have any more questions, I'll let you get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." Booth walked over to him and held out his hand.

"Thank you Doctor for everything that you did." The doctor shook Booth's hand.

"I just wish I could have done more."

After the doctor left, Booth pulled a chair next to her bed. He leaned over to kiss her but she turned her head.

"No way Bones. You are not shutting me out. I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere." She was silent. "God Dammit Bones, talk to me."

"How can you stand to be in the same room as me after what I did to our baby."

"Temperance, you heard the doctor. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did. I let my stress level get out of control."

"You couldn't help that and the doctor said that stress wasn't the cause." She mumbled something in response that he could hear. "I didn't hear you Bones."

"The baby knew that I didn't want it. I killed it because I didn't want it." She began to sob. He quickly climbed into her bed, pulled her into his arms and she sobbed into his chest. He rubbed soft circles on her back and let her sob.

"I must make you sick. I make myself sick."

"Bones, you didn't kill our child. It didn't know how either of us felt about it."

"It had to have known. It knew what a horrible mother that I would have been and it decided that it was better off dead then with me as a mother."

"That's ridiculous."

"I never wanted this to happen ever. You have to believe me."

"I never thought that you did."

"On the way to the hospital I even prayed to your God, to save my baby but it didn't work."

"God always has a plan. There is some reason that he allowed this to happen."

"What kind of God would allow our baby to die?" Before he answered her, he thought back to every time that he had asked a similar question and the answer that he always got was that God is a loving God. He knew that that particular answer wouldn't work with his Bones.

"I don't know Bones. I just don't know."

"That's not a good enough answer." She sobbed.

"It's the only one I have right now."

The both laid her bed, arms wrapped around each other and cried. They cried for each other, for the child that they lost and would never know. When it was time to give Dr. Brennan her pain meds a nurse headed for her room but she stopped when she got to the door and she saw the couple on the bed, clinging to each other crying. She decided that the meds could wait. They both eventually fell asleep. Sometime in the middle of the night the nurse came in to take Brennan's vital sign and woke them both up.

"Do you need any pain medication Dr. Brennan?" Through clenched teeth she shook her head.

"Bones, quit being so damn stubborn. I can tell you are hurting. Would you please bring her something?" Booth asked the nurse. She looked at Brennan who nodded in agreement.

"Nothing… to strong… please" The nurse left the room and returned with two ibuprofen. "Thank you." Brennan said after she swallowed them.

"Let me know if you need anything else."

He kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"The cramps are pretty intense."

"Why are you so damn stubborn? Why wouldn't you take the meds?"

"Because I deserve to hurt after what I did."

"Bones look at me." She didn't move. He gently lifted her chin so he could see her face. "Sweetheart, this is not your fault OK. There was nothing that could be done. You need to believe it."

"But there needs to be a logical reason of why I lost our child. There has to be."

"There doesn't have to be a logical reason for everything. Sometimes shit happens because it can, and we need to just accept it."

"I'm so used to finding a logical reason for everything."

"This time we won't find one."

"There is something that I never told you about the baby."

"What?"

"I think that I felt the baby move."

"You did?"

"In one of the pregnancy books that I was reading, it said that when the baby moved, it would feel like a flutter or gas bubble. I felt that twice."

"When?"

"The day of our date. I was going to tell you, but well you know what happened." He didn't answer because he was too busy fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Seeley?"

"Yeah?" She looked into his pain-filled brown eyes.

"When I felt the baby move, I knew right then and there I wanted to be it's mother. I felt this amazing sense of love for the little child growing inside of me."

"You asked the doctor if you would be able to have more children. Do you want children?" He asked softly, afraid of what her answer might be.

"I wanted this baby and I think that I would want a child as long as it was yours." His heart filled with happiness. He never thought that she would ever say those words. Before he could stop himself, he asked her a question that he wanted to ask her for a long time but never thought that he would.

"Will you marry me Temperance?"


	12. Chapter 12

**I own none of the characters of Bones **

"Will you marry me Temperance?"

_Did I just hear him propose? Did he just ask me to marry him? _Bones thought.

_Good move Seel. Ask her to marry you just when we found our way back to each other. Way to push her away. _Booth thought to himself.

"Bones, I…"

"Seeley…" They both said at the same time.

"Please let me go first." He begged and she nodded. "I want to marry you Bones, I really do, but I shouldn't have asked you that because I know how you feel about marriage. I love you and I'm happy with how things are."

"Seeley, I am honored that you have asked me to be your wife. So much has happened over the past few months that I actually would consider marrying you." Booth's eyes widened. "but…"

"I knew that there would be a but." Booth said and she smiled softly.

"We are just figuring us out. I'm just getting to know you and myself again. I have realized that I have changed a lot over the past four years and I know that it is because of you. We have been through so much, my accident, my pregnancy, your mother, and now the loss of our child. I just want to be with you now, with no problems or a wedding looming over our heads."

"I understand Bones." He said quietly.

"Are you angry?"

"Of course not. I knew how you felt about marriage before the words came out of my mouth, but you are right. You made some valid points and I respect that. As long as I still have you that's all that I want." He kissed her forehead as she settled her head onto his chest.

"If you would want to ask that question again properly, sometime in the near future, I may be inclined to say yes." She whispered into his chest.

"Something wrong with the way I asked?" He chided but secretly he was thrilled that she was willing to marry him.

"Not the most romantic scenario."

"Bones, who knew you were such a romantic?"

"Obviously, you bring that side of me out into the light of dark."

"Light of day Bones, light of day." He said to her sleeping form.

--

"So, your place or mine?" Booth asked her as the orderly wheeled her towards the exit.

"Well I will probably be more comfortable at my place. It does after all have all of my belongings."

"But you don't have a TV." He whined

"I don't watch TV so why would I own one?"

"My bed is bigger."

"Size doesn't matter. My mattress is comfortable."

"Size always matters Bones. Bigger is better." He whispered in her ear as he helped in into the cab. Once he was inside he gave the driver his address.

"Hey, I never agreed to go to your house. I can stay at my house and take care of myself."

"I know you can take care of yourself, but I want to take care of you."

"I don't need anyone to take care of me."

"Please, let me take care of you." She nodded. She knew that she wasn't going to win this argument.

When they arrived at Booth's apartment, Brennan was surprised to see Angela and Jack waiting outside.

"What are you doing here?" Bones asked as she hugged Angela.

"Booth told us that you would be staying here."

"He did, did he?" She shot him her most vicious glare. She considered calling him on it but decided against. She would give him a piece of her mind later.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Angela asked, as Brennan got comfortable on the couch.

"Sore. I'm having some pretty intense cramping, but the doctor said that it's normal."

"I'm so sorry Bren."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Angela. You had nothing to do with my miscarriage."

"I know that sweetie. I'm sorry because you are my best friend and you are hurting."

"Thanks for being my best friend Ange."

"Thanks for being mine Bren."

Booth and Jack came into the living room carrying the bags of Thai food that Angela and Jack had brought with them.

"Hmmm smells good." Bones said when Booth handed her a bowl of soup.

"Yeah you do." Booth whispered in her ear and Bones felt her cheeks turn red.

An hour later Brennan was tired so Booth ushered Brennan's very concerned friends out the door with promises of a visit the next day.

"How does a bath sound?"

"Bubbles?" She asked through closed eyes.

"If you want bubbles, then bubbles you shall have." Ten minutes later she felt herself being lifted off of the couch and carried into the bathroom. He gently removed her clothes and placed her in the hot bubble filled tub.

"You like?"

"I like. This is perfect."

"Can I wash your hair?"

"With your man shampoo? I don't think so" He pulled a bottle of her shampoo and conditioner off of the floor. "How did you?"

"I had Angela go over to your place this morning and grab some of your things."

"Speaking of which, I don't appreciate you just assuming that I would be staying here with you while I recovered." He flashed her his classic charming smile.

"You're here aren't you?"

"Why you cocky son of …" He dumped a glass of water over her head.

"Relax." He squirted some of her girly smelling shampoo in to his hands, rubbed them together and then he gently massaged the shampoo on her scalp. His fingers worked magic on her scalp. She instantly felt relaxed. Too soon, he was done and rinsing the shampoo from her hair. He then lathered her hair with her conditioner.

"Would you like me to wash your back?" He asked when he was done rinsing the conditioner out of her hair. She nodded and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs, and laid her head on her knees and closed her eyes while Booth gently washed her back.

"You give good bath's." She mumbled.

"I'm not done yet. Lay back against the tub for me." She did as she was asked. He proceeded to lift her arms and legs out of the water, one at a time, washing them gently. He then took the sponge and ran it over her chest. With one hand he picked up a breast and with the other gently sponged it clean. He repeated the same action with the other. The sponge traveled down to her belly. He carefully wiped it clean, but his hand lingered there, over the spot that once housed their unborn child. Bones took her hand and placed it over his. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"I know Seeley, I know." She whispered.

"I…I…can't believe…it's…our baby…is…gone." He choked out. She quickly sat up and pulled him to her in a tight hug. He was soaking wet, but he didn't care. "Bones, I'm sorry, I know that I should be strong…" He cried.

"You don't have to be strong right now."

"I just …I just wish this wouldn't of happened."

"I wish it too." They both sat in the tub, one naked and one fully clothed for an hour holding each other and crying. Finally, when Bones started turning blue, Booth jumped out of the tub, trading his clothes for a towel and then pulled Bones out of the tub and wrapped her up in his robe. She was still shivering as he tucked under his comforter.

"Getting warmer?" He asked her.

"Y..yes." She answered with chattering teeth.

"Liar." He grabbed another blanket out of the closet and tucked it around her.

"That's better." She said when she finally stopped shivering.

"I'm sorry I broke down."

"Don't be sorry. It's a perfectly reasonable reaction. We lost a child. Grief is expected."

"I need to be strong…for you."

"Quit being such an alpha male. You don't need to be strong for me. We can be strong for each other."

"I love you Bones."

"I know you do. I love you." He gently kissed her lips.

"Will you be OK for a couple of hours while I run to the office? I've got some pending paperwork that I need to deal with."

"Go. I'll be fine. I need a nap so I'll probably be asleep during that time."

"Are you sure?" She glared at him. "OK, call me if you need anything." She nodded and was fast asleep by the time he was dressed. He stood watching her sleep. He really didn't want to leave her alone, but he knew that she would kick his ass if he didn't leave, so he kissed her head and headed to the office.

--

Three hours later, he walked back into his apartment with a handful of flowers and cards. When he got to his office he had found it filled with flowers and sympathy cards. He never realized how many people cared for him and Bones.

"What is all that?" She asked, taking some of the vases from his hands.

"Sympathy flowers." He said softly.

"Oh. Well these aren't really necessary. I can't believe that people would waste their money."

"People care about us Bones."

"So, did you get everything done at work?" She desperately wanted to change the subject.

"Yeah, I'm all caught up and I'm off for a week."

"You know that you don't have to take the whole week off to be with me. I'll be back to my normal self within the couple of days."

"I know that so I am on call if there are any urgent cases."

"I suppose that is a fairly acceptable compromise." He groaned.

"How are you feeling anyway? How are the cramps?"

"Crampy. I took some ibuprofen when I woke up. Not as bad as yesterday though, I also made an appointment with my OB for tomorrow afternoon. I'm assuming that you are coming with me?"

"Damn straight I am."

"You are such an Alpha male"

"You love it." He kissed her neck.

"I had another memory while you were gone."

"You did?"

"I think so or else it was a really funny dream."

"Tell me."

"Did I actually shoot you while dressed as Wonder Woman?" He burst out laughing.

"You did."

"Why the hell was I dressed like that and you were dressed as you always were?"

"Excuse me, I was wearing a costume. It was the night of the Jeffersonian's Halloween Gala. You were dressed up as Wonder Woman and I was dressed up as a squint."

"Well it obviously wasn't a very good costume because I didn't know that you were wearing one."

"My clothes are not that dorky and I don't wear a pocket protector."

"A squint is not a costume Booth. You were just mocking your co-workers."

"I wasn't mocking anyone. The purpose of dressing up on Halloween is to pretend to be something that your not. I'm obviously not a squint, hence the costume."

"Why should it be obvious that you aren't a squint?" He looked at her like she suddenly grew two heads.

"Look at me Bones. Can you honestly say that I look like a squint? I am much cooler than any of them. Squints are like the nerds of high school. I'm a jock, not a nerd. Two totally different classes of people."

"So what you're saying is that since I'm a squint, then I'm also a nerd in a totally different class of people then you?"

"Well, kinda of yeah, but you are different. You're a hot squint who I love."

"There is a huge flaw in your logic Agent Booth."

"That very well may be true, but I have one thing that they don't have."

"And that would be what?"

"A gun." He said grinning.

"Speaking of guns, do I have one?"

"NO."

"Well can I get one?"

"NO."

"Well why not? I have obviously had one before."

"Bones, you and guns don't mix."

"Are you really afraid of clowns?"

"I am not afraid of clowns. I just don't like them."

"So you're really not scared of clowns?"

"Of course not."

"I'll be right back." She walked over to the desk and pulled a piece of paper off of the printer. "I want you to look at this." She handed him the paper. He looked at it and dropped it like it was on fire and he had gotten burned.

"That was low Bones, that was really low." She had printed off a picture of a clown from the computer.

"I was just trying to prove that you are afraid of clowns. Now you just need to admit it."

"I'm not afraid. I just don't care for them."

"OK then, since your not afraid I will go and buy some clown dolls for you."

"You wouldn't."

"I wouldn't?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Bones."

"Booth." She bent down and picked the discarded picture and waved it in his face. He visibly flinched and stepped away from it. "Admit it Booth. Admit that you are afraid of clowns." She was chasing him around the living room.

"Leave me alone Bones or I swear I'll…"

"You'll what?" She said giggling

"I'll tickle you."

"Gotta catch me first." She ran past him but he was too quick for her. He reached out, grabbed her around the waist and gently laid her on the couch. His fingers found her sides and he began to tickle her relentlessly.

"I win."

"Not…yet…" She said between laughs.

"Who has who captured here?"

"If you don't ….admit….your…fear…I'll never…kiss you again."

"You can't hold out."

"You obviously underestimate me Seeley Booth."

"I don't think so Temperance." He leaned forward to kiss her but she turned her head. He adjusted his head and pressed his lips to hers but her lips didn't respond. He finally gave up tickling her but kept trying to kiss her and she never kissed him back.

"All, right, I give. You win. I am afraid of clowns." He groaned an hour later.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" She said grinning triumphantly.

"Now, I have been missing out on kissing for over an hour. You owe me."

"Well I suppose that's only fair." She sat on his lap, wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled his face to hers. "By the way, I couldn't of gone much longer without kissing you."

"Cheater." He mumbled before closing the gap between them and kissed her deeply. They had just broken apart when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." She whispered as she pulled herself off of his lap.

"Tell them to go away." Bones was laughing as she opened the door, but the sound quickly died in her throat.

"Dr. Brennan."

"Mrs. Booth."


	13. Chapter 13

**I own none of the characters of Bones.**

"Dr. Brennan, I didn't expect to see you here." Jennifer Booth said

"I can't imagine why because I am dating your son so it would be logical to assume that I would be spending time in his apartment. At least this time, I am fully clothed." Bones said and Booth had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud. She was putting his mother in her place and he loved every minute of it.

"Well, I… I would like to speak with Seeley, in private please."

"Mom, whatever you have to say to me you can say it in front of the woman that I love." Booth said as he walked up to Bones and linked his hand in hers.

"Well do we have to do this with me standing out here in the hall or can I come inside?"

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners, please do come in." Bones politely said as she moved off to the side so Booth's parents could enter. It took every bit of self-control that Booth had not to burst out laughing. "Would you like something to drink?" Bones sweetly asked.

"No thank you."

"So mom, dad, what's up?"

"We feel horrible about the way that we left things so we cut our visit short so we could come and make things right with you."

"Just me?"

"Well you and Parker of course." Booth shook his head in disgust.

"I swear to God mom, sometimes you can be so clueless." Jennifer flinched as he "swore to God."

"And Dr. Brennan of course."

"Of course." He said sarcastically.

"Dr. Brennan, Seeley told us that you didn't want children but now that you are pregnant, I would like to know how that will affect my grandchild." A sob escaped from Bones's throat.

"Our child is dead. I obviously wasn't mother material and YOUR God, took it from us. Are you happy now?" Bones shouted with tears streaming down her face. She yanked her hand out of Booth's tight grasp, ran into his room and slammed the door. Booth quickly followed behind her but she locked the door.

"Bones, honey, let me in." He called softly from the outside of his door.

"Go away." Came the muffled response from the other side. Frustrated her stormed back into the living room to face his parents.

"I am not Jared. I am not your perfect son and I know that I am a constant disappointment to you but nonetheless I am your son who is a grown man. You may not approve of every choice that I have made in my life, but they are my choices to make. I am in love with Temperance Brennan and I am going to spend the rest of my life with her. Why can't you accept the fact that she makes me happy? I am happier then I have been and it's because of her. She completes me. I am who I am today because of her. So don't you dare come into my home and disrespect her"

"Jennifer, Seeley is right. He is a grown man who is capable of making his own choices. Look at him for crying out loud. He is happier then he has ever been. I can see it his eyes, every time he looks at her. He looks at her the same way I look at you." He said to his wife then he turned to his son. "Seeley, I am sorry for the way your mother is behaving. You are correct you are not Jared, but he isn't perfect. No one is. I probably haven't told you enough but I am very proud of you. You risk your life every day to make the world a safer place for everyone. You help punish the bad guys and you bring closure to families that have lost a loved one to a violent crime. You should also be proud of yourself. You are a grown man and the choices that you make in your life are yours to make. As long as the choices you make won't hurt you, or the ones you love then you have my full support."

"Thanks dad."

"And son, I'm so very sorry for the loss of your child." Booth felt his eyes fill with tears and his father took him in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I didn't know that loosing something that I never had could hurt this damn much." Booth sniffled.

"I wish I could say I know what you're going through son, but I don't. All I can say that it does hurt when you loose someone you love whether you had them or not, but the hurt will lessen with time."

"I hope so."

"We are going to go. We will be in town for the next few days and I would like to get to know Dr. Brennan better, so maybe we can have dinner sometime."

"I'd like that dad."

"Can we see Parker Seeley?" Jennifer asked hopefully.

"I need to think about it mom. I'll call your hotel tomorrow with my decision." Jennifer nodded with tears in her eyes. She kissed her son's cheek.

"I'm sorry Seeley."

"I know mom. I know." They had just opened the door to leave when Bones came out of the room.

"Mrs. Booth, I have something to say to you before you leave." They all looked at her, waiting for her to continue. " I am in love with your son and I plan on staying that way. I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry that you don't approve of me or that you don't think that I am good enough for him but I'm here to tell you that I am good enough for him and do you know why I am good enough for him?" No one made a sound. "Because I love him like no other woman could. I love him with my whole heat and I suggest you get used to the idea of Seeley and I because I'm not going anywhere." The two couples stood there in awkward silence for a minute.

"OK, I'll call you guys tomorrow." Booth finally said.

"Looking forward to it. Dr. Brennan, it was a pleasure meeting you." Joe said.

"Please, call me Temperance, and it was a pleasure meeting you also."

"Are you OK Bones?" Booth whispered as pulled her onto the couch with him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I over-reacted when your mom mentioned the baby. I just don't know what came over me."

"Don't be and besides you didn't over-react. The only thing that you did that pissed me off was what you said about yourself." She looked at him "When you said that you weren't mother material and that's why we lost our baby. You do realize that statement is total bullshit, don't you?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now OK?"

"Sure but can I tell you how proud I am of you?"

"What for?"

"You put Jennifer Booth in her place an no one puts Jennifer Booth in her place."

"I didn't set out to do that but I was just so pissed off because of I was being treated by her."

"You're right, you don't deserve to be treated like that."

"I overheard what your father said to you. Why do you always compare yourself to Jared?"

"I always lived in his shadow. Growing up, he was always the smart one. His grades always came easy for him. We would have a test and I would study for hours and barley get a B on it and Jared would glance at his notes ten minutes prior to the test and get the highest score in the class. So I threw myself into sports, something that I could excel at and Jared couldn't or so I thought. He of course played all of the same sports that I did and he was a straight A student. Jared of course followed mom's plan to a tee. He went to collage, got a degree, got a great safe job, married a good Catholic girl and had two girls in the confines of marriage. Me on the other hand didn't follow mom's plan. I distanced myself as far away from my perfect twin as I could. I went into the rangers, became a sniper. After my tour was done, I came home became addicted to gambling and got in way over my head, went to college, joined the FBI, got Rebecca pregnant and you know the rest. How can I possibly compete with Jared with that kind of past."

"You and Jared are twins? You just said that you had an older brother. Did I know that before?"

"Jared is four minutes older than I am and you didn't know about it before because I never mentioned it before.

"Did you guys switch places and confuse people?"

"We are fraternal twins so I am taller and my hair is darker."

"What does he do for a living?"

"Investment banker." Booth said dryly and Bones giggled. "He makes lots of money and mom and dad are so proud."

"Seeley, has Jared ever saved anyone's life?" Booth shook his head, "Jared may make lots of money but he has never saved a life. You have and that in its self makes you a wonderful man. I'm proud of who you are, your father is proud of who you are and now you just need to be proud of yourself."

"I've killed so many people Bones. Where is the pride in that?"

"Booth, you killed only when you had no other options, to save other's lives."

"Now it's my turn. I don't want to talk about this anymore." He whispered.

"For now I'll drop it."

"Gee thanks Bones." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

"Are you going to let your parents see Parker?"

"Of course, I just want to give my mom time to think about her actions."

"Why?"

"Because she treated the woman I love and my children with disrespect." The plural form of child came out of his mouth automatically and both of their eyes filled with tears.

"Booth…I'm so sorry….that I couldn't give you another child. I know how badly you wanted it."

"I did want it Bones. I wanted it so bad because it was a part of you and I. It was something that we made together because we loved each other."

"I can't shake the feeling that it was my fault, if I would of done something, anything different then we wouldn't of lost it. It hurts so much. I don't know if I can take much more of this pain. Please, make it stop Booth, make it stop." She sobbed into his chest.

"God, I wish I could. I wish I could." She sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"Why Seeley, why was it taken away from us? How could the God that you love be so cruel?"

"I…don't …know." He croaked out.

"It because he doesn't exist. Do you see now why I don't believe in God because a loving God wouldn't of taken our baby away from us before it even had a chance at life." She yelled through her tears. She is now no longer sad and grieving. She is furious and she has no one to blame, which pisses her off even more. He reached out to touch her arm but she jerked away from him. "Don't touch me." She screamed and began to pace. "I don't deserve your touch. You should hate me because I killed our baby Booth. The doctor's theory may not support my statement, but it's true. I should have ate better, gotten more sleep, took more vitamins, I should have loved our baby more." She punctuated each of her should haves with a punch to the wall. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her arms and turned her to face him.

"Temperance you did everything that you should have done. You didn't do anything wrong." He said sternly.

"I was its mother." Instead of the wall she began to bang her fists into his chest. "It was my job to protect it and I failed. I failed the baby, myself and you." The pressure on his chest eased as she quit hitting him. "I failed Booth, I failed." She collapsed against him and they both sunk to the floor.

"You didn't fail baby, you didn't fail." He murmured into her ear over and over in her ear until her sobs subsided.

"I'm so sorry Seeley. I'm not like this, I am just so God damned angry and I need to blame someone or something." She sniffled into his chest.

"I know you're angry Bones, I'm angry too."

"You should be angry with me. I deserve it."

"I'm not angry with you. I have no reason to be. It is not your fault Bones."

"It has to be."

"No it doesn't. It's not anyone's fault. Shit happens and when it does there is nothing or no one to blame."

"Shit tends to happen to us a lot."

"It sure does." He squeezed her tightly. They sat there on the floor, entwined in each other arms for over an hour crying softly. Bones was so sick of crying; it feels like that's all she has been doing for the past month. She cried because she was pregnant, she cried because she had no memory, she cried because she loved a man, she cried because she didn't remember loving him, she cried because the mother of the man she loved doesn't think that she is good enough for her son, she cried because she agreed with her, she cried because she wasn't pregnant, she cried for a child that she would never have. She cried when she was happy, sad, angry or confused. She cried all of the time and she was sick of the tears but she couldn't stop them.

"Thanks for putting up with my damn mood swings." She sniffed once she calmed herself down.

"That's what you do when you're in love."

"Why do you still love me? Especially after I ki-"

"Don't finish that damn sentence Bones. You didn't do anything wrong."

"It may take me awhile to believe that."

"I know Bones, I know." He linked his hands through hers.

"Ow."

"What's wrong?"

"My wrist, I think I hurt it when I punched the wall." She held it up in front of her face and examined it with a critical eye.

"Is it broken?" Booth asked, his voice full of concern.

"No, I think I just bruised it." Booth quickly untangled himself from her arms and legs and went into the bathroom and returned seconds later with an Ace bandage.

"Let me take care of you." He whispered as he squatted down to her level and gently wrapped up her wrist.

"This probably isn't necessary Booth."

"Just humor me Bones."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means don't argue with me and let me do this, whether or not it's necessary." She glared at him but he continued wrapping anyway. "All better." He said smugly returning to a standing position.

"My bruise didn't automatically heal just because you wrapped it up." He smiled, leaned down, kissed the top of her head and scooped her up into his arms in one swift movement and carried her to his bed, where he deposited her gently.

"Can you get me something to sleep in?" He pulled his shirt that had become her sleep shirt out of the closet and tossed it over to her. "This isn't mine."

"You claimed it as your own." He said grinning as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. She wasn't in the mood to argue so she quickly slipped the already buttoned up shirt over her head then joined him under the covers. He easily pulled her body next to his.

"I'm so damn tired, physically and emotionally. I wish that I could wake up in the morning and find out that this had all been a horrible dream." She mumbled through closed eyes.

"I wish that too. I would give anything to take away your hurt."

"You can't."

"I can't but I can promise that eventually it will get better, and have I ever broken a promise that I have made to you?"

"That's what you keep telling me and since I can't remember I'll have to trust what you tell me."

"You can always trust me Bones." He whispered and they both fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**I own none of the characters of Bones **

Booth woke up before Bones did the next morning. Trying not to wake his sleeping beauty he gently untangled himself from her arms and headed for the living room, shutting the door softly.

"Hey Becca, it's me."

"Hello. Seeley. What can I do for you?"

"I know that this isn't my day to have Park, but my parents are in town and I was hoping that we could take him out to breakfast."

"Of course you can. He doesn't see your parents enough. Do you want me to bring him to you or do want me to meet you somewhere?"

"Can you drop him off? I need to talk to him before breakfast."

"What's going on Seeley?" A concerned Rebecca asked.

"We lost the baby." He choked out.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. Are you guys OK?"

"Getting there."

"Is there anything that I can do?"

"Just bring Park over. I really need to see him."

"I'll be there in about an hour."

"Thanks." After they said their goodbyes, he called his parents and arranged to meet them in two hours at the diner. He then headed in to wake up his Bones. She was just beginning to stir.

"Hey sleepy head."

"Good morning." She said stretching like a cat. He sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed her gently.

"Sleep good?"

"I slept like a tree."

"Like a log Bones." She glared at him and he grinned at her. "Rebecca will be dropping Parker off in about forty-five minutes and then we are meeting my parents for breakfast."

"Are you going to tell him about the baby?" She asked softly.

"I was hoping that we could tell him together." She nodded with tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'm going to jump in the shower, care to join me?" He asked flashing her his charm smile.

"I do need to get clean and sharing a shower would make more sense because we could save water."

"That's my Bones, always thinking about the environment." He grabbed her hand and led her to the bathroom.

"Do I have a razor here? I haven't shaved in a few days."

"I'm sure that I can find something for you to use."

Thirty-five minutes later they booth were freshly shower and shaved (Booth did find a disposable razor for her to use). Bones was blow-drying her hair when Rebecca and Parker arrived. She hugged Booth tightly.

"Are you OK?" She whispered as she looked into his eyes. His eyes always told her when he was lying.

"I'm fine." Yep, he was lying.

"Liar, but I'll let it slide for now. Let me know if there is anything that I can do for you."

"I will." Rebecca hugged Parker and Booth goodbye.

"Daddy, am I going to see nanny and papa?"

"You sure are bub."

"Are you going?"

"I am."

"Is Dr. Bones coming too?"

"I'm not sure."

"Is she here?"

"Yes, I'm here." Bones said

"Dr Bones." He yelled and ran over and threw himself against her legs. She bent down to his level and she gingerly hugged him and he happily returned the hug. "Hey Dr. Bones, I color you a picture."

"You did." He nodded "Can I see it?" He broke out of their embrace and ran over to the table where he grabbed a piece of paper. He then proudly handed it to her. She looked at the very inaccurate portrayal of herself, Booth and Parker, all three stick figures holding what she assumed to be hands. "It's wonderful Parker. Thank you."

"I color it to help you 'member that me and daddy love you." Bones got a huge lump in her throat and was unable to respond.

"Hey bub, come sit over here on the couch next to me. I need to talk to you."

"Was I bad?"

"No Park you weren't bad." Parker sat next to his father and Bones sat on his recliner. "Remember that I told you that Dr. Bones and I were having a baby?"

"Yep, it's growing in her tummy and I'm going to be a big brother." Booth sighed and squeezed his eyes closed for a minute to compose himself and to keep the tears from falling.

_How the hell do I explain this to him so that he understands? _He thought.

"Parker, the baby that was in Dr. Bone's belly isn't there anymore. It got sick and it couldn't grow anymore."

"Where is it then?"

"It's gone bub. There won't be a baby anymore."

"I'm not going to be a big brother?"

"Not right now." Parker sat there thinking about this then he walked over to his father and hugged him then he went over and hugged Bones.

Booth and Parker left about twenty minutes later, after much begging Bones decided to stay at his apartment, giving him and Parker some time alone with his parents without the tension between her and his mother. While they were gone, she puttered around the house, doing a little bit of cleaning. Once that was done, she pulled out her laptop and began to work on some chapters for her next novel. She was two chapters into the story, writing an intense shooting seen when she got another memory.

_She was on a stage holding a microphone sing "Girls Just Want To Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper. It was her favorite song when she was young and she always sang it to her mother but tonight she was singing it to Booth. He was sitting right in front of her smiling at her and bobbing his head to the music._

"_Seeley, don't look at her. Look at me." He stood up in front of her, pulling his weapon as the woman fired the gun into his chest. He collapsed on the steps. She ran down to him and put pressure on his wound._

"_Seeley…stay with me. Hang on." She looked over at the woman who was aiming the gun at her. She picked up Booth's gun and without hesitation fired a bullet straight into her carotid artery and then turned her attention back to Booth, begging him to hang on._

_The next thing that she remembered was standing outside at his funeral. Booth was dead and he never knew how she felt about him. She was in love with him and she never told him. She stood there, without any emotion on her face and not one tear falling from her blue eyes. She wasn't a woman to show her feelings in private let alone public. She only showed her feelings to Booth and he wasn't there anymore._

She quickly stood up, her laptop falling to the floor. She began pacing. She was confused and her heart was breaking.

_OhmyGod, OhmyGod, What the hell is going on? Am I losing my damned mind? He died. I saw him die. Wait, I didn't see him die, but I was at his funeral. My heart hurts. It's never hurt like this before. How can something that I never had hurt so damn much? She thought. He lied to me. That son of a bitch lied to me. He promised that he would never leave me and he went and got himself killed trying to save me. Why would he do that? Why would he sacrifice his life to save mine? His life was worth so much more then mine. He had saved so many lives and he could have saved so many more if that stubborn arrogant asshole hadn't jumped in front of a bullet meant for her. Oh shit, I killed her. I killed another person. Oh no, what have I done? She began to shake. Who is this man that I have been living with? He said that he was Booth, but it was impossible. Booth was dead. This man that claimed that he was Booth, said that he was a fraternal twin but he must have lied to me. They must have been identical but why is he lying to her. Everyone is lying to her. Her best friend is lying to her. She can't trust anyone. She had to get the hell out of here before Booth, who whoever he is returned._

With tears streaming down her face, she began to gather her belongings throwing them into a trash bag because she couldn't find a suitcase. She had just finished when she realized that she didn't have a car. She quickly looked up a number for a cab and she was told it would be a half hour. She really didn't want to wait outside at the curb so she sat on the couch and began watching the clock. Ten agonizingly long minutes later she heard his key in the lock. She ran into his room where she knew he kept a gun and grabbed it. She stood inside his room listening. She was really hoping that Parker wasn't with him. The door opened and she didn't hear the whirlwind otherwise known as Parker.

"Bones, hey I'm home." She aimed the gun at the doorway. "Bones, where the hell are you? Parker is at the movies with my parents so we have some time alone." He walked into his room and his eyes widened when he saw the gun aimed at him. "Whoa, Bones, it's just me. You can put the gun down. Did something happen when I was gone?"

"Get away from me."

"Bones, please tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know who the hell you are. Get away from me or I will shoot you."

"Temperance, it's me Seeley. Did you fall again? Did you hit your head?"

"You are not Seeley Booth. Seeley Booth died." He was very worried about her. Something must have happened to her when he was gone. She was talking crazy.

"I'm not dead. Look at me I'm right here in front of you."

"I can see that someone who looks just like Seeley Booth is standing in front of me, but it's not him. You told me that you were a fraternal twin. You must have lied to me and you and Booth were identical twins."

"What are you talking about? I didn't lie to you."

"You are not Booth. Booth is dead. I was at his funeral. He died and left me alone." He sobbed and it finally made sense to him. She must have gotten back her memory of when he got shot.

"Bones, it was just one of your memories coming back."

"I know it was a fucking memory. I remembered him getting shot. I was at his funeral." She screamed. He slowly took a few steps closer to her and the gun that she was holding was pointed at his head.

"Bones, what do you remember about the funeral?'

"It was a funeral. I was standing next to the casket of the man I loved who was DEAD."

"You're missing a very important part of that memory." Another couple of steps.

"The part where they lowered that damn box into the ground?"

"You're missing the part where I wasn't dead." Another step, He was an arms length away.

"LIAR." She screamed.

"I'm not lying Temperance. Look at me, Seeley Booth standing right here in front of you."

"No, it's not true."

"Yes it is." In one swift movement, he had the gun out of her hands and his arms were tightly wrapped around her.

"Let me go." She struggled against his strong arms but it was useless.

"BONES. Listen to me. I am not dead. When I got shot the bureau took that opportunity to fake my death to capture a guy who had eluded me for years. He said that he would return for my funeral."

_She saw someone in uniform and a rifle running past her, chasing a man. She saw Booth, her dead Booth not so dead. The casket fell to the ground and opened. She saw the fake body. The guy was getting away. She picked up the arm and hit the criminal with it._

"_Nice shot Bones." She punched Booth in the jaw and knocked him on his ass. He wasn't dead. He lied to her._

Her body relaxed against his. He loosened his grip and she walked out of the room. He anxiously followed her.

"Bones?" He whispered

She spun around and faced him with pain, hurt and anger flashing in her blue eyes. "You lied to me."

"I put you on my list of people to be notified. In fact you were the first name that I wrote down. Sweets decided not to tell you."

"That is besides the point. You promised never to leave me and you did. You left me all alone."

"I never left you."

"You did, for two weeks I thought that you were dead. I can never trust you." She spat at him.

"I am not having this argument with you again." He shouted.

"Again? I obviously don't remember the first one."

"Well it happened and that's when we admitted our feelings for each other."

"Why should I believe you? Have you ever been honest with me?"

"I have been nothing but honest with you."

"Who the hell is Sweets?"

"Our therapist."

"We have a therapist?"

"It's a long story." She had no fight left in her and she collapsed onto the couch. He sat down next to her and took her hand.

"I don't know how much more of this I could take. I was so scared and confused when I thought that you were dead. I didn't know whom I was living with. I thought that you were going to kill me."

"I would never hurt you Temperance."

"I believe you."

"I am going to amend my promise never to leave you. I promise never to leave you of my own accord."

"I killed that woman."

"I know you did."

"I can't believe that I did that."

"You did what you had to do."

"I know that now but what I don't know is why you stepped in front of that bullet."

"I love you and I didn't want you to get hurt or die." He whispered softly

"You shouldn't have done that. You are so important. You have saved so many lives and you will save so many more."

"You are important to. I wouldn't have saved some of those lives without you."

"Really?" She still didn't remember what they had accomplished in their partnership. She wanted to know.

"What can I do to make you believe it?"

"Tell me about what we did together as professional partners." He leaned up against the couch and pulled her into the crook of her arm and he spent the rest of the morning and afternoon, reliving the great adventures of Special Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Bones or any of the characters. **

"Can I have a gun?"

"No way Bones."

"Well why not? If I remember correctly I am a very accurate shooter."

"That's besides the point. No gun."

"What if I need to defend myself? From what you have told me there have been multiple occasions for me to have to defend myself."

"I will defend you. No gun."

"I am perfectly capable of defending myself. I don't need a man to defend me, especially an alpha male."

"No gun." Bones sighed, temporarily giving up but she knew without a doubt she would have a gun, even if she had to go and buy one at the mall.

"Earlier you mentioned Sweets. What is a Sweets?" Booth burst out laughing, "What is so funny?"

"Sweets was our therapist."

"WHAT? I don't believe in psychology? I would never see a therapist."

"The FBI forced us to go. Our partnership was being evaluated and they were considering splitting us up. So Dr. Lance Sweets, who I prefer to call Sweets which irritates him, is our therapist."

"So obviously our partnership was not dissolved."

"No, Sweets came to the conclusion that we have a very strong partnership."

"I can't believe that I agreed to therapy."

"The only reason that you agreed was because you didn't want to lose our partnership and besides it wasn't that bad. We have a way of suggesting something, but making him think that it was all his idea. He does profiling for us now."

"It sounds as if you didn't take our therapy session seriously."

"At times I did, but I was pissed off because I didn't feel that therapy was necessary this time."

"This time? We've been in therapy before?"

"I was sent to therapy after I shot an ice cream truck." Bones burst out laughing.

"You shot an ice cream truck? What did it do to you?"

"Ha ha, very funny Bones. At the time, I was overly aggressive."

"Should I be worried?"

"No, I'm all better." He leaned over and gently kissed her lips. They had been sitting on his couch talking since he returned from breakfast with his parents and it was now late afternoon.

"Did I have any relationships with men or have you and I been together this whole time?"

"No, we have only got romantically involved about six weeks before you got hurt."

"And before you and I?"

"You had a couple of flings and one mildly serious relationship."

"Tell me about it."

"Nothing much to tell. You met Sully while working on a case in Florida. You dated for awhile and then he bought a boat and asked you to sail to the Caribbean."

"I didn't go?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You never told me."

"Were you glad that I didn't go?"

"I was. Ange and I told you to go, but I was so damn glad when you decided to stay."

"If you wanted me to stay, why did you tell me to go?"

"Because as much as I wanted you to stay, I wanted you to be happy more, even if that meant you sailing off into the sunset with Sully. I felt like I was ripping my heart out when I told you to go."

"What about you? Did you have any serious relationships?"

"No, nothing serious. I dated women but nothing serious. The most serious relationship that I had was with Cam."

"You and Cam? My boss Cam?"

"Yeah, we knew and dated each other a long time ago and when she came to work at the Jeffersonian we hooked back up. I broke it off after Epps."

"Why?"

"Because we were dating and I was impatient and wanted results I used our relationship to force her not to follow protocol and as a result she almost died." He had told her the Howard Epps story hours ago.

"You didn't force her to anything Booth. She made the decision."

"A decision that would have been different if she didn't have feelings for me at the time. So I made a decision never to get romantically involved with anyone I work with."

"But you're involved with me."

"I can't help myself Temperance. I made a decision that I knew deep down that I would never be able to keep. My love for you overpowers my so called logical reasoning regarding dating in the workplace." This time she kissed him.

"Bones." He groaned when they broke apart. "We've got to get ready for dinner."

"Will your mom be joining us?"

"Yeah."

"OK, then I have time to mentally prepare myself for Tornado Jennifer."

"Hurricane Bones."

--

"Reservation for Booth."

"Yes sir, right this way." They were led to their table in the back of the restaurant. They were the first to arrive.

"We have two more in our party that we are expecting." Booth said.

"Of course sir. I will show them back as soon as they arrive."

Booth reached over next to him and took her free hand. "Nervous?" She had swirling her wine around in the glass since the waiter brought it.

"Yeah a little. I have dealt with people who have disliked me before but it's different because it affects you."

"Bones, I love my mom, I always will, but she is set in her ways. I don't care what she thinks about you and our relationship. The only thing that matters is that I love you and you make me happier then I have ever been." Before she could respond, Joe and Jennifer joined them. Booth stood kissed his mother's cheek and shook his father's hand. Joe came over to Bones and kissed her cheek.

"Do you have any family to speak of Temperance?" Jennifer asked as they ate their dinner.

"I have an older brother Russ who is married with two girls."

"Parents?" Booth clenched his fist under the table.

"My mother is dead and my father…" Her voice trailed off.

"Bones is just getting reacquainted with her father."

"Why is that?"

"MOM."

"It's OK Seeley. My parents were bank robbers back in the seventies. An enemy caught up with them and they disappeared when I was fifteen. My mother was murdered then and my father was hiding out until recently when someone from his past was threatening me and my brother so he came back took him up." She recited what Booth had told her about her family.

"Take him down Bones."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He killed the man who was threatening my life." She said simply. Jennifer crossed herself.

"Mom, please." Booth muttered. Before a fight broke out, Joe changed the subject.

"Temperance, you're an author huh?"

"That's correct. I write mysteries based on my experiences as a Forensic Anthropologist."

"Seeley said that you dedicated your last book to him." Bones looked at Booth in surprise.

"I did?"

"You sure did." He said proudly.

"Temperance you may want to consider laying off the wine. You are obliviously drunk if you can't remember that you dedicated a trashy novel to my son." Jennifer said.

"My novels are not trashy." A highly offended Bones said

"Jennifer, in case you have forgotten, Temperance had an accident and lost her memory." Joe snapped. Booth was about to lay into his mother, but Bones reached under the table and gently squeezed his thigh.

"Jennifer, I am tired of you treating me with such disrespect. I have done nothing to deserve it. I am sorry that I don't share your beliefs about God, marriage and family but if your parents left you alone at 15 and you were sent to foster care then maybe you would feel the same way I do. I love Seeley and that's all I have to offer him. Do you realize that when you disrespect me you are actually disrespecting Seeley as well? I never wanted to cause a rift between your family and you know what? I didn't cause it. You did when you told your son that the woman he loved wasn't good enough for him. You can be mean to me all you want but I'm not walking away from Booth, so I suggest you got over your petty dislike of me because if you don't you are taking a huge chance of loosing your son in the process." Bones said calmly. The table was silent for a minute. Jennifer grabbed her purse and stood up.

"Let's go Joseph. I will not continue to sit here and take this,"

"I'm not ready to leave. If you want to leave, you can take a cab home." Joe said.

"You cannot be serious."

"I am." Jennifer stared at her husband for a few seconds then stormed out of the restaurant. Booth followed behind her.

"I'm sorry." Bones whispered to Joe with tears in her eyes.

"Don't be. My wife is a very stubborn woman and that's part of the reason why I love her so much. Everything that you said to her was correct and she needed to hear it. Maybe since it didn't come from Seel, or me she will actually listen this time. Don't worry, hon, she will come around."

--

"Mom."

"Seeley, I can't believe that you would let her talk to me that way."

"Why would I stop her mom? She told the truth."

"But I'm your mother."

"And you always will be but I'm all grown up and I'm in love with an amazing woman, something that you would see if you actually gave her a chance and got to know her. You would really like her. She's stubborn just like you but she is right mom. If you can't accept her and the fact that I love her then you will lose me." He kissed her cheek and helped her into the cab. "I love you mom. I always will."

When Booth returned to the table Bones was telling his father a story about one of her digs. Booth never found this interesting and unless his father was a very good actor, he actually seemed very interested. Booth faked a yawn as he sat back down.

"Don't you find this fascinating Seeley?"

"Not really. I usually tune her out."

"Temperance, you don't seem surprised."

"I have always suspected as much, because his uh-huh's weren't always at the most appropriate times."

"I guess that I'll have to work on that."

"Or maybe you could just listen."

"Maybe, but probably not." He threw out his famous charm smile, which he had obviously inherited from his father, and she couldn't be mad.

When the bill came there was a heated argument between the three of them over who was going to pay for it.

"Dinner was my idea, I'm paying for it." Joe said

"It was my girlfriend that you wanted to get acquainted with, which was the reason for this dinner so I'll pay." Booth argued with his father.

"Since this dinner was about me, I'm paying." Bones said

"No way am I letting my girlfriend pay for dinner." Bones snorted in disgust

"Some times your alpha male characteristics are attractive, but not tonight. You are treating me as if I am a woman who needs a man to take care of her. I am not that woman." She snapped

"My apologies Temperance. I guess that my son got his alpha male characteristics from the way that he was raised. I told my boy that woman were put here on this earth to be taken care of by men."

"That is the most ridiculous statement that I have ever heard. Woman were not put on this earth to be taken care of by men." The waiter walked over to their table and in one swift movement, she handed her credit card and the bill to the waiter before either Booth man could react. "Especially me." She finished smugly.

"Well Temperance, I apologize if I offended you but it was the way that I was raised and I passed that along to my boys."

"There is no need to apologize Joe. It's a common misconception among alpha males."

Joe gave Temperance a hug when they parted ways at the restaurant. "Don't worry, she'll come around." He whispered in her ear.

"Do you really think so?"

"I do. She loves Seeley and she doesn't want to lose him so she will come around."

Father and son hugged goodbye and Bones and Booth walked silently back to his truck. He hadn't spoken to words to her since she had paid the bill.

"Can I open the door for you or will that be to alpha male for you?" He asked sarcastically.

"I can do it myself." When she was in the truck she slammed the door and he did the same when he entered.

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn Bones?" He snapped.

"I was not being stubborn. I was being practical. I do have more money then you and your parents so it was practical that I would pay for the expensive meal that we had."

"It wasn't about the money Bones, it was about my job as your boyfriend."

"So what you're saying is being with me is a job?" He opened his mouth to respond but she didn't give him a chance. "Is this how our relationship was before? Did I just sit back and let you take care of me with all of your manliness? Because that's not who I am now and I refuse to be a woman who depends on a man for her happiness."

"No this part of you hasn't changed a bit and being with you isn't a job Bones, it's a wonderful privilege. But wanting to take care of you, pay for dinner, bring you flowers, it who I am. I guess its part of my DNA."

"Booth, those traits cannot possibly be a part of DNA."

"I know Bones." He sighed irritably. "I guess what I am trying to say is that I want to take care of you." Now Bones sighed

"But does taking care of me involve paying for my meals?"

"OK, I see your point. You are a very independent stubborn woman, but I am equally as stubborn baby."

"Don't call me baby. That would imply that I am an infant unable to care for myself."

"I know that is not the case. Would you please just let me care or love you in my own way? I like opening your door, bringing you flowers, holding your hand in public and occasionally paying for a meal when we go out together."

"I suppose I could agree to your request."

"Why thank you Temperance."

"But I swear if you attempt to order my food for me I will apply the use of bodily harm."

"Point taken." He smiled.

"I still want a gun."

"No gun."

"I am a very resourceful person. I'm sure that I can obtain a gun without your assistance."

"We'll see about that." He said laughing and Bones shot him one of her classic glares.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Bones or any of the characters. **

3 MONTHS LATER…

"I'll be ready to leave at noon." Bones said into the phone.

"Bones we have an appointment at 12:30 and we can't be late."

"I'll try." Booth snorted into the phone and he realized that he would have to show up at 11:30 if he had any hope of being on time.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Brennan said as she hung up her desk phone.

"Awww you guys are too cute." Angela squealed and Brennan just smiled. "Are things still good?"

Bones took a minute before answering Angela and thought about the events of the recent months. She had gotten most of her memories back and she was thankful that Booth had told her a lot of what happened over the years. It had made her returning memories less scary. They were growing closer and more in love as time went on. They were even looking to buy a house together.

"Things are really good. We actually have an appointment this afternoon to look at a house."

"OH MY GOD. You guys are going to by a house together? Bren this is a huge step. Are you sure?"

"It's the logical next step."

"Logical, smogical. Is it what you want Bren?"

"We are with each other at one of our apartments anyway so it really is pointless to have two homes and on the rare occasion that we aren't together, I find that I can't sleep without his arms around me." She whispered softly.

"That is beautiful." Angela said with tears in her eyes.

"Stop it Angela. It's just a house."

"Sure it is." Angela winked as she walked out of the office. Brennan shook her head with a small smile and got back to work so she could be ready to leave when Booth got here to pick her up. She didn't want to risk him shooting her.

--

"So that's it. What do you think?" The real estate agent asked.

"Can we have a minute alone please?" Booth asked

"Of course."

Once they were alone Brennan spun around and faced Booth, her blue eyes shining with happiness. "I love it Seeley."

"I thought so. I love it too."

"There are enough rooms so that Parker can have his own room."

_And maybe future children. _Booth thought

"And the den, did you see the den? It's huge. We could easily fit my desk and your desk in there with room to spare. The back yard is perfect and I love the fence around the pool makes it safe so Parker can't hurt himself. Oh wait, Can Parker swim?"

"He can swim. Shall I go get the agent?"

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" She asked nervously.

"This is what I want as long as you still agree to my terms." She sighed as she thought back to their argument a week ago regarding these terms.

"_Bones, I love the idea of getting a new place with you but I don't want you to buy it."_

"_Why not, I have the money Booth. I can afford a house." _

"_Then it will be your house, not ours." _

"_Not if we both are living there." _

"_I may not be able to buy a house up front, but I have great credit and I can afford half of a mortgage payment." _

"_Don't be ridiculous Seeley."_

"_I'm not being ridiculous Temperance. It may be my alpha maleness but I can't let you buy our house."_

"_Won't" _

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You won't, not can't let me buy us a home."_

"_Fine I won't let you buy us a home."_

"_Arrgh. You are so damn stubborn." She turned around and started to walk away from him but he gently grabbed her elbow._

"_Temperance, look at me." She avoided his eyes. "Bones, please." Her angry blue eyes met his brown ones. _

"_What?" She snapped._

"_I want to have a home with you, a place that we can call our own, but I won't do it unless it's fifty-fifty, We can get a loan and each pay half of the payment or you can pay for half of the total cost of the house up front and I'll pay the mortgage payment but those are the only two conditions that I will agree to buy a house. Like I said I would love to own a house with you but I am more than willing to stay in my apartment if that's the choice you make." _

"_You piss me off." She said as she stormed away from him._

"I agree to your terms."

"Then let's buy a house." He said grinning as he pulled her into his arms and kissing her, sealing the deal. "So when can we start christening our new home?" She giggled and kissed him again.

--

Booth just sprinkled the fresh mozzarella over the Lasagna and placed it back in the oven on warm. She would be here any minute. He checked the table setting and found it was exactly the same as it was five minutes ago when he set it. He checked the bread in the basket on the table, making sure it hadn't hardened, it hadn't. He walked into his bedroom to check his appearance. It felt weird wearing a suit at home, but it was a special occasion. He was proud to see that he had no sauce stains on his blue dress shirt. He threw on the matching jacket and felt in the inside breast pocket and found what he was looking for. He sighed in relief. He headed back into the living room, and began to pace while looking at the rose petals on the floor and candles he had lit. He felt like such a sap, but he wanted this night to be one that they would both remember forever. He just hoped that she would say yes. He heard her key in the lock. He had also locked the deadbolt so he would have a couple of extra seconds. He grabbed the bouquet of daises that he had purchased, took the box out of his jacket pocket, positioned himself out of her direct line of vision and got down on one knee, his normally calm and collected gut, churning with nervous butterflies.

"Seeley, I'm here." She said as she hung up her purse and placed her keys in the dish he had. "Oh something smells good. Smells like your famous Lasagna. Oh God, what have you done in here? It's beautiful. Booth where are you?" She began to walk into the living room looking at the extremely romantic scene in front of her and that's when she saw him, on one knee holding a bouquet of daises in one hand and a ring box in the other. "Seeley?" She whispered

"You said that you may be inclined to say yes, if I asked you again properly, so here is my attempt at proper. Temperance Brennan, I love you so damn much and I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you have made me. I know that I don't need a marriage certificate to do that but I want the privilege of calling you my wife forever and I know that it may be very alpha male of me but if you are wearing a wedding band then every man out there knows that they will have no chance in hell with you because your heart belongs to me and mine belongs to you."

"It's impossible for a heart to belong to anyone but the owner."

"Stop with the squinty talk and let me propose."

"Sorry." She grinned. "Please continue."

"Temperance you complete me. There has always been something missing from my life and I didn't know that until you came into my life and now that you're in my life I never want to let you go. Temperance, I love you. Will you marry me?" He heart seemed to stand still as he waited the few agonizing seconds for some sort of response. "Bones?" He whispered with tears in his eyes. He was terrified.

"Yes." She whispered softly

"Yes?" He couldn't believe it

"Yes Seeley Booth, I will marry you." He stood up, placed her flowers on the couch, and with a shaking hand, he placed the antique diamond ring on her finger. He then pulled her into her arms and kissed her passionately.

"Dinner…burn." She murmured between kisses as they made their way to his room.

"It's on warm. It will be fine." He groaned as their clothes fell to the floor and he laid her gently on his bed.

"I love you."

"I love you." He whispered as his mouth began to devour her body.

--

"Booth, this is delicious." She said as she swallowed a mouth full of Lasagna. After a wonderful lovemaking session, they had worked up an appetite and were finally eating. He was wearing only his boxers and she was wearing nothing but his dress shirt, looking incredibly sexy.

"You sound surprised. You know that I can cook."

"I'm not surprised. Just so you know I am expecting a home cook meal every night from now on."

"Not going to happen. Fifty-fifty babe."

"Don't call me babe."

"Speaking of fifty-fifty the realtor called me this afternoon. They approved our bid. All we need to do is fill out some paperwork and the house is ours."

"Everything is falling into place for us Seeley." He reached across the table and took her hand.

"It sure is. I have you and Parker. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"What about your mother's approval?"

"I'll be honest with you. I would really love for my mother to approve of us, mainly because I know that she is missing out on the wonderful person that you are but regardless of her approval I am marrying you."

"I'm sorry that I am the cause of this rift between the two of you." A lone tear slid down her cheek and he was by her side in a second.

"Bones, this is not your fault. You didn't do a damn thing to feel sorry about."

"But this is hurting you."

"It would hurt me worse if you weren't in my life."

"Do you really mean that?" He pulled her out of her chair and lifted her into the air. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I really mean that, we are getting married aren't we?" He shuffled over to the couch and sat down with her straddling him.

"Yes, we are." She lifted her hand to her face and looked at her engagement ring for the first time. "Seeley, this is beautiful."

"I knew that the ring that would be on your finger for the rest of your life wouldn't be found at a regular jewelry store so I went to an antique store and as soon as I saw it I knew that it belonged on your finger."

"You know me so well." His fingers slowly began to unbutton his shirt that she was wearing.

"When are you going to tell Angela?" He mouth found her breast and she softly moaned.

"I thought that it would be more fun to see how long it takes her to notice the ring." The shirt slipped off of her shoulders.

"I give her an hour." His mouth found her other breast.

"This is Angela we are talking about."

"Right thirty minutes."

"Fifteen." She whispered before all rational thoughts were erased from her mind as his hands began to explore her body.

--

They were standing in the middle of her office, arms wrapped around each other kissing, trying to ignore the banging on the door.

"Go away before I shoot you." Booth yelled as he reclaimed her lips but the knocking continued

"She knows something is going on and she won't stop."

"Damn that woman has some weird kind of sixth sense." He complained as he pulled himself away from his fiancé and they both straightened their clothes.

"We might as well get this over with." He sighed as she unlocked the door and Angela came rushing in her best friend's office.

"What is going on with you two?" Angela said

"Nothing, we were just going over a case."

"A case huh? Did that case involve your blouse Bren because it's buttoned wrong?" Brennan turned red and quickly tried to fix her shirt.

"OH MY GOD!!" Angel squealed so loud that it hurt their ears. "Is that what I think it is? Are you wearing an engagement ring?" Angela grabbed Brennan's hand.

"You said fifteen minutes." Booth muttered.

"It is. We are getting married." Angela yelped in happiness again just as Booth's phone rang. Thankful for the opportunity to escape all of the squealing he stepped out into the hall and flipped his phone open.

"Booth…. Yeah, OK I'll meet you there. Is he OK?... Good see you in a few minutes." He motioned Brennan to join him in the hall.

"Do we have a case?"

"No. Rebecca just called and she needs to meet with me. Do you want to come?"

"No you go ahead. I have some limbo cases to work on."

"OK. I'll call you later." He quickly kissed her cheek. "Love you."

"Me too." She whispered and walked back into her office.

"OK, I want every juicy detail on your proposal Bren." And knowing that Angela wouldn't drop it until she knew everything she told her best friend about the most wonderful night of her life.

Twenty minutes later Booth was sitting at the diner waiting for Rebecca to join him. She

said that she had something important to talk to him about. He was hoping that maybe she was going to give him more time with Parker. Since he and Bones began dating, Rebecca had loosened the reins and allowed him to spend more than his allotted every other weekend and Wednesday night. She was truly happy for him and Bones and he was actually excited to tell her about the engagement. He looked up when the bell on the door alerted him that someone had entered the diner. He smiled and stood when he saw that it was Rebecca.

"Hey Becca." He kissed her cheek and pulled out her chair.

"Hello Seeley. Thanks for coming." The waitress arrived at their table to take their order.

"I'll have a coffee and a slice of peach pie."

"Seeley pie? It's 9:30 in the morning."

"Pie makes a great breakfast." She rolled her eyes and placed her order for a muffin and coffee.

"I have something important to tell you." Rebecca began hesitantly

"Me too. Can I go first?" She nodded. "Last night I asked Temperance to marry me and she said yes." He said happily.

"Congratulations. I wish you two all the happiness in the world."

"And the house that I told you about, they owners accepted our bid. Parker will love it. The back yard is huge and it has a perfect tree for a tree house and it also-"

"Seeley stop, I need to talk to you." The waitress brought them their order.

"What is it?"

"Brent asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"That's great." He was genuinely happy for his ex. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "It's not great?"

"No, it is."

"Then why the tears?"

"Oh shit Seeley, I'm so sorry."

"What is going on?"

"Brent was offered a wonderful new job." She began and his gut told him that this was not good news. When he didn't respond she continued. "He will be making a lot more money and be able to give Parker and I a wonderful life."

"And?"

"The job is in Washington State."

"Hell no."

"Parker and I are going with him. We are leaving at the end of the month."

"No."

"It will be wonderful opportunity for Parker. I will be able to put him in the best possible schools."

"How can you think that it will be wonderful to take him away from his father?"

"Brent will be there for him."

"Brent is not his God Damned father. I am." He shouted.

"You need to calm down. You can still see him whenever you can."

"Gee thanks Rebecca. I will just hop in my private jet and fly clear across the country every weekend."

"Seeley, I don't know what to say."

"Say that you won't leave." He was clenching and unclenching his fist. He was furious.

"I can't."

"You promised that you would never take him away from me."

"Things change."

"Bull shit. You're just a selfish bitch who is looking out for number one. Who cares about how I feel or how Parker feels."

"SEELEY."

"I am filing an immediate petition for sole custody."

"You'll never get it."

"I'm a good father. I will get it."

"No you won't. Look at your job. It's dangerous and would put Parker at risk. No judge will put Parker in that type of situation."

"I would never let anything happen to him."

"Did you let Howard Epps buy him an ice cream cone?" He didn't answer. "That's what I thought. You can't control everything Seeley."

"Please, don't do this to me, to Parker."

"I'm sorry, it's already done."

"No it's not even close to done. YOU. WILL. NOT. TAKE. AWAY. MY. SON."

"There is nothing that you can do about it." She said as she scooted her chair away from the table. He was scaring her.

"You have no idea what I will do for my son. I'll give you a chance to change your mind."

"I won't."

"Then you are going to regret it." He said loudly causing a few people to glance their way.

"Seeley." She took his hand but he roughly pulled it away.

"Don't. It's too damn late." He stood up, glared at her and stormed out of the restaurant, leaving Rebecca sitting at the table with tears streaming down her face.

**What fun would the story be if it was all sunshine and roses for our favorite couple? More angst to follow. Thanks for all of your reviews. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I own none of the characters of Bones.**

Booth stormed into the conference room, slamming the door behind him causing most of his staff to jump by the sheer force of the slamming door.

"All right people, you know the drill. Let's get started." He barked and his weekly staff meeting began.

Although Booth was present in body, his mind was still reeling from having his heart torn out of his chest. He probably should have canceled the meeting but he cancelled last weeks meeting due to an unexpected court appearance so he was desperately trying to stay focused. Finally and hour and half later the meeting ended.

"Good work guys. Kathy, I want to know the minute that the warrant comes through. We need to make sure this search goes by the books. Mark, those reports need to be on my desk by five o'clock. That's it. You're dismissed." He gave his secretary strict instructions that he was not to be interrupted and to hold all of his calls.

Once he was behind the closed door of his office, he finally let his tears fall. He still couldn't believe that he might lose his only child, that we would not be able to see him whenever he wanted. Taking away Parker would be like taking away the ability to breathe. He needed to be able to breathe to live just like he needed Parker in his life to live. He really didn't want to get his lawyer involved, but if that's what it will take to keep his son, then that's what he was going to do. Wiping his eyes, he picked up the phone and made the call.

"Anthony, Seeley Booth here."

"Agent Booth, how are you?" His lawyer responded.

"I've been better."

"Sorry to hear that, so what can I do for you?"

"My son's mother is getting married and taking him to Washington State. I need you to file a petition for me to have sole custody."

"When is she planning on leaving?"

"At the end of the month."

"Seeley, that is not enough time."

"There has to be something that we can do. She can't take him away from me."

"I will file a motion that she remains here until the decision of custody is determined but as your lawyer, I'm going to honest with you. I don't see you obtaining sole custody of Parker."

"What?" Booth roared. "I am a good father."

"That's not the issue here."

"Then what the hell is the damn issue?"

"First of all you have a very dangerous job that could possibly put Parker at risk."

"If someone wants to get to Parker, it won't matter of he lives with me or Rebecca. They will get to him and if someone did get to him I could protect him better then Brent and Rebecca."

"And second of all, Rebecca is getting married and custody will most likely be awarded to a two parent family then a single parent."

"That is ridiculous." Booth shouted into the phone.

"I agree but sadly that is usually the case."

"Unbelievable."

"I'll start filing the paperwork and keep you posted."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." He slowly put the phone back in its cradle and put his head in his hands. He decided to talk to Rebecca again, hoping that maybe she had changed her mind.

"Hey Becca, It's me."

"What do you want Seeley?"

"I owe you and apology."

"Damn right you do."

"I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"I accept. Is that all?"

"No, I…uhhh was wondering if you had reconsidered moving."

"I have not."

"Please Rebecca, don't do this to me."

"It's not about you Seeley. It's about Parker."

"Bullshit Rebecca. It's about you. It always about you. You know damn well that Parker will not want to go but as long as you're happy then who gives a shit about anyone else." He snapped

"I am not going to sit here an listen to you talk to me like that."

"Fine then don't." He shouted. He threw the phone against the wall, barley missing Bones who had walked into his office.

"Booth, what the hell is going on?" She said visibly shaken. She had never seen him like this before, at least not that she could remember.

"Sharon get in here." He shouted to his secretary who quickly ran to his doorway.

"I..I'm sorry Agent Booth. You said that Dr. Brennan could come in at any time."

"I need a new phone." Sharon's eyes traveled to the broken phone on the floor near the door. "Mine broke."

"Yes, sir. I'll get it right away. Is there anything else?"

"The phone, now." Sharon turned to leave and Bones grabbed her elbow.

"Sharon I apologize for Agent Booth's behavior. He must have forgotten his manners." She nodded and walked out of his office.

"Don't apologize for me." He snapped.

"If you weren't acting like an ass then I wouldn't have to."

"Shut the door." Her mouth dropped open in surprise. She calmly sat down in a chair, crossed her legs, folded her hands and placed them in her lap.

"Do not order me around." They both sat in their chairs and stared at each other. Finally, Booth gave in, stood up and closed his office door. "What are you doing here?"

"Do I have to have a reason to come and see my fiancé?"

"If you were anyone else then no, but you never just show up for no reason."

"It's after five and I haven't heard from you all afternoon so I came to see if you were ready to go home." He looked at his watch in surprise.

"Shit, I didn't realize what time it was." Since he seemed to have calmed down, she went over to him, sat on the edge of his desk and took his hand and hers.

"Seeley, what happened today?" She whispered. He suddenly found an interesting spot on the carpet to look out. She leaned forward and lifted his face so that she was looking in his pain and tear filled eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Parker." He choked out.

"Oh my God, is he OK?" He managed to nod. "Please Seeley, talk to me."

"Rebecca…getting married…moving…Washington state…taking him." He sobbed out. She quickly sat on his lap and pulled him to her chest and held him as he cried.

After a few minutes he pulled himself together. He was so angry with himself for breaking down and crying like a baby.

"Sorry about this Bones." He whispered hoarsely.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, well except for the way that you treated your poor secretary." He managed a small smile.

"And the way I snapped at you, for that I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. Now we need to contact a lawyer and see what rights that you have as a father. And then the next." Booth interrupted her.

"Not here Bones, please. I can't do this here at work." She stood up and tugged his hand.

"Then let's go home." He pulled his hand away from hers.

"I need to get some paperwork done before I leave."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No it can't. I promise, I'll be done in about an hour then I'll be home and we can talk then."

"Don't shut me out Booth."

"I won't. I just don't want to do it here. I wouldn't want to undermine my authority." He cracked a small grin.

"We wouldn't want that. You promise you will come right home?"

""I promise. I'll be home in an hour and a half."

"Yours or mine?"

"Mine?"

"Yours and if you aren't home in 90 minutes I know where you keep your extra guns and I will come back here and shoot you."

"Deal." He kissed her gently.

"We will get through this." She whispered when they broke apart.

"I hope so." He walked her to the door and he apologized to Sharon for his earlier actions. Once he had his new phone he shut himself back in his office and did his overdue paperwork, causing him to temporarily forget about losing Parker.

--

Bones was furious. She couldn't believe that Rebecca had the nerve to take away Booth's son. She pulled into the parking lot but did not shit off the engine. She put it in drive and pulled out of the parking lot. She knew that she could still make it back before he did. Ten minutes later she arrived at her destination. She strode purposely to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Dr. Brennan, I didn't expect to see you." Rebecca said

"Would you mind stepping out here? I would like to talk to you and I don't want to upset Parker."

"I'm assuming that Seeley told you of my plans." Rebecca said as she shut the door.

"He did and that's why I'm here. You cannot take Parker away from him. It will destroy him. His entire life is Parker."

"I know that he loves him and Parker loves him."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"It's a great opportunity for Brent and as his wife I have to support him."

"You're not his wife yet."

"I will be by the end of the week. Wouldn't you do the same for Seeley?'

"Not if involved taking his child away from him."

"Brent will be making so a lot more money and I could give Parker a great life."

"Is this about money because if that's only reason it's not good enough."

"You wouldn't understand because you have money Dr. Brennan."

"Grow up Rebecca. You are screwing with everyone's lives here. I'm asking you again not to take Parker away."

"I'm sorry, but the decision has been made."

"Then we won't make it easy for you. You already made a good point, I have a lot of money and I will hire the best damned family attorney that money can buy. An attorney that will do anything to make sure that his client wins."

"You wouldn't." Rebecca spat and Brennan closed the space between them until they were an inch apart.

"I would. If tearing your life apart will allow Booth to keep Parker then that's what I'll do."

"No judge will give a child to you and Seeley. You're family is full of criminals." Brennan's eyes widened. "That's right sweetheart, I did my research and I know all about your insane family. Your dad killed people, your brother is a petty thief and your mother, what kind of mother leaves her child alone. Obviously she didn't love you enough to stick around." Before Brennan knew what was happening, her hand was connecting with Rebecca's cheek.

"You bitch." Brennan whispered. "You know nothing about my family."

"And you have no say about my son's life. I would like you leave know Dr. Brennan."

"Fine, I'll go but just so you know, you are in for a big fight Rebecca."

"Bring it on." She snapped

"I don't know what that means."

"Why am I not surprised?" Rebecca snapped before slamming the door.

Bones was shaking as she drove back to Booth's apartment. She had never been so angry before. She stopped to pick up some Thai food for dinner. She had just got the food set out when he stormed into the apartment.

"What the hell were you thinking Bones?" He shouted. Rebecca had called him right after Bones left and told him that she didn't appreciate the surprise visit.

"I was hoping that I could talk her into changing her mind."

"She said that you slapped her."

"Well she deserved it." She defended herself.

"Just leave it alone and let me handle it Bones OK?"

"Let you handle it? " She yelled. "Did you really just say that to me? We are engaged which to me means that we are in this together, good or bad. So you might as well get over your stubbornness and let me help you."

"You didn't ask for any of this Bones."

"And neither did you but its here so lets do what we do best. Let's solve the problem." He had to smile at her.

"So the first thing we need to do is hire a lawyer and not just any lawyer but the best one that money can buy."

"Bones, I know that I should have talked to you about this but I want to file for sole custody."

"Booth." He didn't let her finish.

"I know that raising a child full time instead of part time wasn't what you signed up for when you said yes to my proposal but I can't let him go."

"I would have been pissed at you if you didn't file for sole custody. Remember what I said a few minutes ago about us being in this together, good and bad." He nodded. "Well raising Parker would definitely be one of the good things."

"Do you mean that Temperance?" He was so scared that he was going to lose her if he got full custody.

"I really do so we need to make sure you get custody. I know that you have a lawyer already but you need one that specializes in family law and we will get you the best one in the whole damn country."

"It won't matter." He whispered softly.

"Why would you say that?" He was never a person to give up before the fighting started.

"My lawyer said that a court would never give me custody of Parker."

"Why the hell not? You are a great father." She was furious.

"Being a good father isn't good enough anymore. He said that my job is too dangerous."

"Bullshit. You can protect him better then anyone can."

"And since Becca will be married by the end of the week the courts are more apt to give custody to a multi parent home then a single parent home." He said miserably.

"Then let's go to the justice of the peace and do it."

"Do what?" She couldn't possibly be saying what he thinks she is saying.

"Let's get married now."

**Wow. I was shocked by all of the awesome reviews that I got for my last chapter. Thank you so very much. It makes me so happy that so many of you are enjoying my story.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I own none of the characters of Bones.**

"Excuse me?" Booth said after a moment of silence

"Why don't we just go to see a Justice of the Peace and get married at City Hall? We are already engaged so why not make it official and then you and Rebecca will be on the same basketball court." Booth let a small grin escape from his lips. He couldn't help himself. She was so cute when she mixed up her pop culture references.

"Its playing field Bones." He whispered softly.

"My pop culture references are not important right now. What I am trying to say is that if we get married right away then you won't be a single dad anymore. You and Rebecca would be even in that aspect of the case."

She was wonderfully unbelievable. She had no idea what she was offering was doing to him. He was experiencing a feeling of intense guilt and incredible love for the woman sitting across from him. God knows that he loves her but he didn't deserve her and she sure didn't deserve to have her life turned completely upside down just to help him.

"I can't ask you to do that." Her eyes widened and flashed with anger.

"I don't recall you asking Booth."

"Bones, I don't want you to turn your whole life upside down for me."

"We are engaged and the next logical step is marriage Seeley."

"Down the line. Not right now."

"Are you saying that you don't want to marry me?"

"I do want to marry you but you deserve so much more then a quickie at City Hall."

"Bullshit. It's not the where that matters. If it will help you obtain custody of your son I would marry you anywhere."

"Are you sure that this is what you want Bones?"

"Yes, I'm sure." He pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you." He whispered in her hair.

"I would do anything for you."

"I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do." She replied as she kissed him.

--

Angela was furious. Her best friend just informed her that she was taking off Friday afternoon to go and get married at City Hall. She had waited so long for those two love struck idiots to admit their feelings for each other and now that they had, the woman who didn't believe in marriage had agreed to marry the love of her life. Angela had big plans for her best friend's wedding, an afternoon ceremony in the garden at the Jeffersonian, Brennan wearing a beautiful white dress and Booth looking hot in a tux. There of course would thousands of flowers, mostly daises of course because they were Bren's favorite. There would be white chairs set up all around, and a white arch where the happy couple would say their vows. And of course a new beautiful dress for herself and a nice new tux for Jack. When she found out about the engagement, she asked Angela to be her maid of honor and of course she happily agreed and Brennan had told her that Booth was going to ask Jack to be his best man. Unfortunately, due to Rebecca trying to steal Parker away from him, he never got around to asking him and now that they were getting married at City Hall it was a moot point. Well Angela wasn't going to just sit around and let them get married at City Hall. She didn't have enough time to pull together the wedding that she wanted for Bren but she was going to put something small together regardless of Brennan's threats. This was a very important day for the two of them and all of their friends wanted to be there to support them and she was going to make it happen. She picked up the phone and began to make the phone calls.

--

"So how pissed off was Angela when you told her about Friday?" Booth asked as they sat waiting to see the family lawyer that they had hired.

"She was mad, but not as mad as I had expected."

"When the custody issue is resolved we should have a reception."

"If that's what you want."

"Speaking of wanting something, are you sure that you want to get married so soon?" He asked her again. He had been asking her that same question over and over and it was staring to piss her off.

"Seeley." She sighed. "If it will help your case for custody then yes it's what I want. I didn't plan on getting married this soon. Hell, I haven't even gotten used to the idea of being your wife, but as you would suggest maybe this was God's plan, not that I believe in that, but maybe if I had more time before we got married, I might have talked myself out of it. I love you. I love Parker and we are doing what is right." He reached over and took her hand.

"I couldn't do this without you." Her only reply was a soft gentle squeeze of his hand.

--

They left the meeting with the lawyer with the hope that Booth would obtain custody. The lawyer thought that their marriage was a good idea. He was going to file the custody paperwork and the motion that Rebecca remain in DC until custody has been determined.

There was very little conversation on the way back to Brennan's apartment.

"Hungry?" He asked

"Not really, you?"

"Not really." This whole custody situation was slowly destroying him on the inside and Bones knew it. He knew how miserable he would be if she took Parker away from him and knew that if he took Parker away from her she would be just as miserable.

"Jesus Bones, what the hell am I doing?" He said as they walked into the apartment.

"You're doing what you need to do."

"How can I take Parker away from his mother?" Bones sat in silence. She knew that he needed to work this out for himself because in his current state of mind, he wouldn't listen to a word she had to say.

"I know that it would rip my heart out of my chest if she took Parker away from me and I know that it would do the same to her if I took him away from her so how can I do that to her, knowing how it would make her feel. Dammit, I love him so much. I want to be with him. I want to wake up every morning, see his smile, make him breakfast, help him with his homework, talk to him about girls, hell I want to be there with him for everything in his life big and small and I can't do that thousands of miles away. And what gives her the right to take him away from me? When she got pregnant I did the right thing. I asked her to marry me and not just because she was pregnant, but because I did love her and she refused. It killed me when she refused to marry me. I always knew that I wanted to be a father and when I found out that it was finally happening I was so happy but when she wouldn't marry me I was devastated that I wouldn't be the kind of father that I wanted to be but I dealt with it and dammit I am a good father every Wednesday and every other weekend." He said bitterly. He had been pacing the room and now he was rubbing the back of his neck in frustration.

"You are a good father Booth." She reiterated.

"And what about Parker? I haven't thought about how will feel about this, what happens if I get custody and he hates me for taking him away from his mother? What if Rebecca gets custody and he hates her for taking him away from me? What if I don't fight and he hates me and thinks that I just gave up on him, that I didn't love him enough?"

"Maybe you should ask Parker what he feels."

"I don't know how I feel, how the hell can a five year old know?" He snapped. "Shit Bones, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just so damn conflicted right now. What do I do?"

"Only you can answer that." He flopped on the sofa sighing in frustration.

"What about if I make the wrong decision?"

"Follow your gut Booth. It has never steered you wrong before."

"You don't believe in my gut." He grinned.

"But you do." She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him gently.

When they broke apart Booth decided that he wanted some pie so he and Bones went to the diner.

"Can you not go a day without pie?" She asked as the waitress placed his second slice in front of him.

"Nope." He shoved a big bite in his mouth and she rolled her eyes. Pie always made him feel better. "So we should probably tell our families about Friday huh?"

"I already called my brother and father."

"What did they say?"

"They were surprised. My father kept on talking some nonsense about not being able to fulfill his duty."

"He wanted to walk you down the aisle Bones."

"Well that's just nonsense. I am perfectly capable of walking myself down the aisle." He didn't attempt to explain that it was a tradition for the father to walk his daughter down the aisle.

"You're right Bones. You are perfectly capable." He sat there playing with his pie so Bones slid his phone across the table. He gave her a small smile opened his phone and dialed.

"Hey dad it's me. I'm good. Is mom there? No I need to talk to you both. Can she pick up the extension?" He was silent for a moment. "Hi mom. Look, I have some news. I asked Temperance to marry me and she said yes. Yeah thanks dad. Thanks mom. Rebecca is getting married. No he's a good guy. He was offered a job in Washington State and she wants to go with him and take Parker. Of course I'm not happy about it. I've filed for sole custody. The lawyer thinks that I have a good shot. I'm doing everything that I can possibly can mom. In fact, I have a better chance of obtaining custody if I'm married so Temperance and I are getting married by the Justice of the Peace on Friday. Yeah, after all is settled with Parker we will have a reception. I'll call him. Thanks. Yeah I'll tell her. I will. I love you too." He closed his phone and looked at Bones. "Well that went better then I expected."

"Really?" She was surprised. She was sure that his mother would object to their upcoming union. "Even your mother?"

"She didn't say much so I guess she has accepted it. My dad is thrilled for us and they both send their congratulations. Now I have to call Jared." He said as he threw some cash on the table, grabbed her hand and they headed for his SUV.

"Just call him Seeley." She said. He had been opening and closing his phone for the past ten minutes. He sighed and dialed his brother's number.

"Hello?"

"Jared, its Seeley."

"How the hell are you man?"

"Fine, you?"

"I'm good. I'm sorry that I didn't call you sooner. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for the loss of your baby." A sharp pain ran through his body.

"Thanks. I called to tell you that I'm getting married on Friday."

"To the doctor lady?"

"Yes, I'm marrying Temperance. I'm trying to obtain custody of Parker and it will help my case if I'm married and I love her so I'm getting the best end of the deal here."

"I'm really happy for you Seel. Mom has given me her opinion on your relationship with the doctor, and I told her she needs to mind her own business. As long as you are happy then she should be happy for you." Jared said

"Really?" Booth was shocked that his brother defended him to their mother.

"Really. I wish I could be there."

"We are going to have a reception. We would love to have you there."

"I look forward to meeting my sister in law. "

"Thank you Jared. I'll talk to you soon." Booth said. He hung up the phone and took his eyes off of the road for a second to look at Temperance with a huge smile on his face that she had not seen in awhile.

"It went well?"

"Yeah, it went really well." For the first time in days, Booth visibly relaxed. He still had no idea if trying to obtain sole custody of Parker was the right thing to do. He may never know but hopefully after talking with Parker things will become clearer.

--

"Daddy." Parker yelled as he ran out of the house right into his father's outstretched arms.

"Hey bub." He said as he hugged his boy tightly.

"Make sure he is returned not later then 8." Rebecca snapped, her eyes flashing with anger. She had received the request for change of custody today.

"Go get your stuff Parker." Booth instructed as he set him back on the ground. Parker did as asked and ran into the house. Booth then turned around to face Rebecca, his brown eyes also flashing with anger. "So is this how it's going to be from now on?"

"You started it by filing for custody."

"No Rebecca, I didn't start this. You did when you told me you were taking Parker away from me."

"Well it's a waste of money because you won't win Seeley."

"Bones and I are getting married on Friday by a Justice of the Peace." Rebecca's mouth dropped open.

"So soon?"

"You gave Bones the idea. You said that you had the advantage of being married and I didn't so on Friday it all changes."

"But I'm getting married on Saturday. I need my son with me."

"And I'm getting married on Friday. So since it's my weekend with him and I am graciously letting you have him on Saturday I am having him with me when I get married and I will bring him back bright and early on Saturday."

"I'm ready daddy." Parker shouted as he ran back onto the porch.

"Parker, hug your mom." Parker did as asked.

"Bye mommy." Rebecca waved at him.

"We'll be back at 8." He said simply and walked to his SUV with Parker.

"Parker, I need to talk to you about something very important." Booth said as they both sat at the table enjoying a bowl of ice cream after dinner.

"OK daddy."

"You know that your mom and Brent are getting married right?" He made a face and nodded. "What's the face for? Don't you want your mommy to get married?" He shrugged so Booth continued. "Well guess what?"

"What?"

"Bones and I are getting married too." A genuine Booth smile crossed his little face.

"I like Dr. Bones."

"So do I bub, and she really likes you to."

"Does that mean that you guys are going to kiss all of the time?" Booth laughed.

"It sure does."

"Yuck."

"Your mommy told you that you guys were going to move to a new house soon didn't she?" Parker's eyes filled with tears and he nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Mommy said that our new house is far away from your house and I won't be able to see you a lot because it's so far away."

"She's right Parker. I would have to get on a plane to come to your new house."

"Can you come with us?" His big blue eyes bore into his father's brown eyes.

"Bub, I can't. I have a very important job here."

"You catch the bad guys."

"That's right I catch the bad guys."

"I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you." Tears fell from his son's eyes. Booth quickly picked him up and placed him on his lap.

"I want you to stay here with me and Bones too."

"You do?" Booth nodded.

"But if you stayed here with me and Bones then your mommy would be far away and you wouldn't see her very much. Do you understand that?"

"Mommy would have to take a plane to come and see me?"

"That's right Parker, so I need you to do something very important for daddy. I need you to think very hard about what you want to do. Do you want to go with mommy and Brent or do you want to stay here with me and Bones? Can you do that for me?"

"If I stay here can I get a dog? Mommy said that I can have a dog at the new house."

_Unbelievable, she is blackmailing him to go and live with her. _Booth thought angrily. Well, he wasn't going to stoop to blackmailing. He was going to be honest. "I don't know Parker. Maybe one day."

"OK daddy. Can I go think now?"

"Yeah bub, you can go think now." Parker jumped off of his father's lap and ran into his room."

By the end of their time together, Parker still had not voiced his decision to his father and he wasn't going to push him. They were on their way to Rebecca's when Parker finally spoke again from his booster seat in the back.

"Daddy." Booth looked at him through the rear view mirror.

"Yeah bub?"

"I want to stay here with you and Dr. Bones." Booth's heart swelled with happiness.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"I am really happy about that Parker. Now what I have to do is go talk to a very important person who will tell me that's its OK for you to come and live with me."

"Why?"

"Because your mom wants you and I want you so because we can't decide who will get you someone else has to decide for us."

"That's stupid." He muttered.

"It's not stupid Parker. It's something that has to be done. OK?"

"Yes sir." They had arrived at Rebecca's by this time. Booth got out of the car and went around to unbuckle Parker. He kissed him.

"I love you little man."

"I love you too daddy."

"I'll see you on Friday."

"OK. Bye daddy." He said as Rebecca opened the door and Parker ran inside.

"You're late?" She said pointing at her watch. It was 8:03PM.

"Three minutes Rebecca."

"I'm writing this down for my lawyer." He rolled his eyes.

"And while you're at it, make sure you write down all of the times that you were late dropping him off or picking him up." He smarted and she slammed the door in his face.

As soon as he left Rebecca's he drove straight over to Bones's apartment. She had decided to stay home and start packing so he could have some quality time with Parker. He let himself in and found her in the living room surrounded by boxes. She looked up and smiled when she felt his presence because her stereo was loud she sure didn't hear him come in. He walked over, picked her up and kissed her passionately.

"Wow. What was that for?" She asked when they finally broke apart.

"Parker wants to live with us Bones." He said with tears in his eyes. He was so happy right now that not even Rebecca's pettiness could put a damper on his mood. He carried Bones into her room to celebrate.

"I love you." He whispered huskily as he deposited her in her bed.

"I love you." She replied, pulling him towards her to begin their celebration.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next one the ceremony at the Justice of the Peace. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I own none of the characters of Bones **

They were awakened on Friday morning by the incessant knocking at Brennan's front door.

"What the hell?" Booth groaned as he untangled his arms and legs from Brennan's.

"What time is it?" She mumbled. He squinted and looked at the clock.

"8:00. Maybe if we ignore it whoever it is will go away." He said as he buried his head under the pillow but five minutes later the knocking was still continuing.

"Dammit." Bones said as she got out of bed, slipped on her robe and headed to the door.

"Tell whoever it is that I'm going to shoot them." Booth yelled to her back.

Bones looked through the peephole, as Booth had taught her to always do; she saw Angela and Hodgens standing there.

"Booth is going to shoot you both." She said as she swung open the door.

"Good morning sunshine." Angela said as she walked through the door. "I thought my hand was going to fall off if I kept on knocking."

"What the hell is going on?" Booth yelled as he came out into the living room wearing only a pair of jeans and holding a gun.

"Wow." Angela said as she looked at his naked chest.

"ANGELA" Bones, Booth and Hodgens all said at once.

"What? I can look. I am only human and I must say that is one of the nicest chests that I have ever seen." Jack looked hurt. "But he has got nothing on you babe." Angela said to her boyfriend and she quickly kissed him.

"What are you doing here?" Bones asked her friends.

"It's your wedding day sweetie and there is so much to do." Brennan looked at her best friend like she had lost her mind.

"Angela, there is nothing to get ready for. We have an appointment at City Hall this afternoon. All I have to do is shower and dress."

"Oh didn't I tell you? That appointment had been canceled." Angela said and simultaneously, Booth and Brennan's mouths dropped open.

"What are you thinking Ange?" A shocked Booth asked.

"I'm thinking that my best friend deserves a wedding and a wedding she shall have. This afternoon you and your delicious fiancé are getting married in Hodgen's backyard." Again, the engaged couple mouth's dropped and neither spoke for a moment.

"Huh?" Booth finally mustered.

"Are you really this dense? There will be a wedding this afternoon at Hodgen's house and you two are the guests of honor. Now as soon as Bren here throws some clothes on, I'm taking her and the next time that you see her, she will be walking towards you looking more beautiful then you have ever seen her. Any more questions?" Neither spoke a sound. "Okay then, Bren go get dress. Booth, you will be with Jack until the ceremony. You need to go back home because there will be company arriving at your doorstep momentarily."

"Company?"

"No time for questions. Both of you go get dressed." They both stood there. "NOW."

Thirty minutes later, a thoroughly confused Booth and Brennan left with Angela and Jack. They both were in shock at the generosity of their friends and they didn't even know half of what Angela had planned.

"First stop, breakfast." Angela said as she pulled into the parking lot.

"I usually don't eat breakfast."

"Well today you have to eat. We can't have the bride's belly grumbling during the ceremony, now can we?" Angela responded as she climbed out of the car. She stood waiting, with her arms crossed across her chest until Brennan finally stepped out to join her. "Now that's a good girl. Let's go." Once inside the restaurant Angela gave them Brennan's name for the reservation that she had arranged.

"Right this way ladies." The hostess said.

"Bren, you go ahead. I'll join you shortly." Brennan nodded and followed the hostess to a table and was surprised to find Jennifer Booth sitting there.

--

"Who is coming over?" Booth asked Jack

"Just wait and see. Angela made some phone calls and arranged for some very important people to attend your wedding." As soon as those words were out of his mouth the doorbell rang. Booth opened it and was shocked to see his father and brother standing there.

"Dad, Jared. I am so glad that you guys are here." Booth said as pulled them into the room with a giant hug. "But how?" He asked as he shut the door.

"You're friend Angela called before you did to tell us about your City Hall wedding and she told us of her plans and he we are." Joe said. Booth turned and looked at Jack.

"How?"

"You know how Angela is. She always gets what she wants and she wanted your parent's number and Cullen caved and gave it to her."

"Is anything sacred from Angela?"

"Not really. She can be very persuasive Booth." Jack said laughing. Looking around the room, Booth realized that someone very important was missing.

"Mom? She didn't come?" He asked sadly

"She came with us but right now she is having breakfast with your Temperance."

Booth had lost count of how many times that he had been shocked or surprised this morning but if he was keeping track, this would be another one for the list. "Why?"

Joe smiled before answering his son. "When Angela called your mother said that she would only come on the condition that Angela set up something where she could meet with Temperance alone to make amends with her future daughter in law."

"Really?" Booth had been reduced to one word questions.

"Your mother has been doing a lot of soul searching since our last visit and you told her that she could lose you. When this wedding came up she saw a chance to try and make things right between herself and the woman that you gave your heart to."

"Wow." There is another one word response.

"Mom finally realized that she has never seen you so happy before and she doesn't want to lose you Seel so she is taking the first step and hoping like hell that Temperance will forgive her." Jared said

"Unbelievable." Booth said softly.

"Okay G-man here is the plan. First thing we need to do is go pick up Parker. When that is done all of the men folk will go out for a nice hearty breakfast and after we have eaten way too much we are going to go to my tailor's store who has closed it down for us so we can get tux's for the wedding." Jack explained and Booth just stood there. "Booth, you need to go get dressed." Booth was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday since he had spent the night at Bones's apartment.

"Yeah, Yeah Okay." He started to walk to his room but stopped and turned around. "Jared, can I talk to you for a quick sec?" Jared followed Booth into his room. "I want you to know how happy I am that you are here."

"I'm glad to be here. It's not everyday that my younger brother gets hitched." Jared said with a grin.

"Only by four minutes." Booth protested and the brother's laughed. "I..uh…I asked Jack to stand up for me. Over the past years we have become close."

"I understand Seeley and I have no hard feelings. Hell man, I didn't ask you to be my best man. I haven't been the best brother to you so even if you did ask me to stand up for you I wouldn't have done it anyway because I don't deserve."

"Jared…"

"Let me finish Seeley. As I have said I haven't been the best brother but I would like to change that if it's okay with you."

"It's more than okay Jared."

--

"Mrs. Booth, what are you doing here?" Bones asked. "And where did Angela go?"

"I asked Angela to bring you here. She will be back in about an hour." Angela hadn't actually left. She was sitting at a table behind Brennan's back watching. She wasn't entirely sure that this whole meeting was a good idea and she wanted to be there in case she needed to kick some mother ass.

"What can I do for you?" Bones asked

"You can forgive me."

"Excuse me?"

"I was wrong Dr. Brennan. I shouldn't have placed judgement on you before taking the time to get to know you. I am an old woman set in my ways. I was raised in a very strict Catholic home and I'm not a very adaptable woman. I realize how wrong I was. I have never seen my baby boy so happy before, not even with Rebecca and you are the reason for that. I know that I don't deserve it but I would like a second chance." Bones didn't respond. "Please, Dr. Brennan could we start over?"

"I would like that." Bones whispered softly. "I hated that I was the cause of what had happened between you and Booth."

"You were never the cause. It was all me." The woman sat there in silence for a few minutes. "Hello Dr. Brennan, I'm Jennifer Booth, Seeley's mother." Bones looked at Jennifer with a look of confusion.

"I know who you are."

"Starting over, remember?"

"Oh yeah. It's a pleasure to meet you and please my friends call me Temperance."

"Angela, are you going to continue to hide behind us, very badly I might add, or are you going to join us?" Jennifer asked and Angela meekly came out of hiding.

"Ange what are you doing?"

"I was making sure that you are okay."

"I'm fine. Now sit down and enjoy breakfast with us." Jennifer and Brennan's eye's met and they smiled at each other.

After breakfast was done, Jennifer headed back to the hotel and Angela and Brennan went shopping. Angela pulled into the parking lot of a bridal store.

"No way in hell." Brennan said.

"Come on Bren, it's your wedding day and you need the perfect dress."

"I'm not wearing a.." Her voice trailed off as she used hand motions to describe big and poofy.

"Sweetie, not all dresses are like that. Come on just humor me and let's look." Angela could be just a stubborn as Bones and she knew that she wouldn't win this one so she reluctantly followed Angela into the store.

"How can I help you?" The associate asked

"My best friend is getting married today and she needs a dress."

"Today?"

"Yes, will that be a problem?"

"Uh…no…not a problem at all." The associate stuttered

"Good then. Now she does not want a dress that is frilly or puffy. Her dress must be elegant yet simple." Angela instructed.

"And it doesn't necessacarily have to be white." Bones added and Angela whipped her head around to look at her best friend.

"Bren it's your wedding dress. You have to wear white."

"No I don't Angela. Wearing white on your wedding day implies that the bride is pure or virginal which I certainly am not." Bones explained and Angela sighed. The associate took Brennan's dress size and left them to browse.

"Oh, I like this one." Angela gushed as she pulled a burnt orange dress off of the rack. "Can I wear this?"

"You don't need my permission. You can wear whatever you want."

"No I can't. It's your wedding and normally the bride chooses what dress her maid of honor will wear." Bines sighed.

"Angela, you can wear that dress."

"Oh sweetie, thank you." Angela squealed and she ran off to the dressing room. While Angela changed Bones absently browsed through the dresses. All of them were, to use Angela's words, too frilly or poofy. She had just convinced herself that she would find nothing in this store that would suit her when a mannequin wearing a beautiful dress caught her eye. It was a simple off white A-line dress that fell to the mannequin's ankles. There was a silk cummerbund like tie that tied right below the breasts. The straight skirt was covered in lace and pearls.

"Excuse me, miss, I have some dresses for you." The associate said.

"Is this one of the dresses?" Brennan asked

"Excuse me?"

"This dress, is it one that you picked out?"

"No it wasn't."

"I want this one."

"But you haven't even tried on any of the others."

"I don't need to try on the other dresses. This is the one that I want. Would you please get it for me?"

"Right away." She ran off.

"So what do you think?" Angela's voice startled Brennan. She turned around and Angela was spinning in her new dress.

"I like it."

"Good because so do I."

"Angela, I think that I found my wedding dress."

"Let me see it."

"It's right here." Brennan pointed the mannequin. Angela walked around the mannequin looking at the dress with a critical eye.

"Sweetie, it's perfect." Angela breathed

"Do you think Booth will like it?" Brennan asked uncertainly

"He will love it." Angela said as wrapped her best friend in her arms for a hug.

--

After spending an insane amount of money at the bridal shop Angela and Brennan stopped have a manicure and pedicure. It was something that Temperance rarely had time for and she thoroughly enjoyed being pampered so before they left Angela set up weekly appointments for the two of them.

"So who all is coming to this ceremony that you put together?" Brennan asked as Angela drove them to Hodgen's castle.

"A few people." Angela replied nonchalantly.

"Angela."

"Okay fine, everyone from the lab."

"How is that possible?"

"We are closing the lab for the afternoon."

"That is ridiculous. There is no reason to close the lab for a whole afternoon. Think of all of the work that won't be accomplished."

"Bren, get over it. There are currently no active cases and these people are your friends and they want to be there."

"Fine. Who else is coming?"

"Well, Cullen and his wife, Booth's team, Parker of course, his parents, his brother and his wife and kids, Russ, Amy, and the girls and your father." Angela mumbled the last guest.

"My dad, really?" Tears shone in her eyes.

"Of course your dad sweetie. It's your wedding day and he wants to be here for it."

"How did you do this Angela?"

"It was easy. My boyfriend has a freaking castle and a huge staff so the where was easily taken care of and Hodgen's staff is taking care of the food."

"But how did you get Booth's and my family here?"

"I politely asked Cullen for Booth's parent's number from his file and you left your cell out one day and I got your dad's number so I called them."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"If I would have told you Bren, you would have thrown a fit and not allowed me to do it, so I decided to save both of us the argument and I did it without your knowledge because we both know that I would have done it anyway." They had arrived at Hodgen's house by this time. "Come on, I want you to see the garden." Angela grabbed her hand and led her to where the ceremony would be held. Brennan's eyes widened in wonderful surprise when she stepped into the garden.

There were approximately 50 white chairs set up. There was a white train running down the aisle. At the end of the aisle was a beautiful white altar, where they would stand and surrounding everything was daises. More daises than Brennan had seen her life. If she had planned her own wedding, this is exactly what she would have wanted.

"Angela…I…" Brennan was at a loss for words.

"Do you like it? I tried to go simple but in some cases I just couldn't help myself, as you can tell by the daises."

"It's beautiful." Brennan said softly. Angela looked at her best friend and saw tears falling from her eyes.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…it's all so wonderful. I didn't realize until right now that I wanted a wedding. Thank you for seeing what I couldn't." By this time Angela also had tears running down her face.

"What are friends for?"

"Could I ask one more favor?"

"Anything."

"I need to see Booth."

"Anything but that. You're not supposed to see your groom until the wedding."

"It's a little late for that since when I woke up this morning, he was in bed beside me."

"Okay fine, but only for a few minutes. We have to get you ready." Angela relented. She picked up her cell phone and called Jack and asked that he bring Booth to the garden. "He is on his way." Angela said. "But I am watching the clock. Five minutes Bren." And with that warning Angela walked away leaving Brennan waiting for Booth.

When Booth heard that she needed to see him he was instantly nervous that she had changed her mind about marrying him. She had been nonchalant about getting married, like it was just another day and to her, it might be, but to him it was so much more. Today (if she went through with it) was the start of happily ever after for his family. He was marrying his soul mate, the woman that he was always meant to be with, his best friend He smiled as he thought of how far they had come since they had met and if someone had told him four years ago that he would be marrying the snobby, uptight Dr. Temperance Brennan he would have shot them. Their relationship was a roller coaster from acquaintances to partners to friends to best friends to a couple, to lovers, and finally today husband and wife. As he walked into the garden and he saw her standing there fingering a daisy his heart skipped a beat as it always did when he saw her.

"Bones?" He said softly and she turned to him with tears streaming down her face. His heart took a swan dive into his stomach.

**Thanks so much for reading and all of your great reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

I own none of the characters of Bones

**I own none of the characters of Bones.**

She turned around when she heard his voice calling her name and saw the panic sweep over his face. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and cried onto his shirt. He pulled her close and hugged her tightly.

"What's going on Bones?" He whispered softly.

"I love you so much Seeley. I need you to know that."

"I do know that. I love you too." She was still clinging to him so he gently pried her arms away from his neck and pulled her away so he could look at her. "Why the tears?"

"Booth, I don't know how to be a wife. What if I screw it up and ruin our marriage?" He had been waiting for her to question their impending marriage. "What if I am such a bad wife that you end up hating me and I lose you. I can't lose you again."

"My sweet Bones, there is no written job description on how to be a wife. The only requirement for being a wife that I am aware of is that the wife must love the husband. Will you love your husband?" He asked flashing his charming smile.

"I will."

"Then you will be the perfect wife."

"Nobody's perfect Booth." He placed his thumb under her chin and lifted her face.

"You will never lose me Bones. You need to believe that. You're stuck with me forever."

"You can't predict the future."

"Maybe not, but I can predict that I will never stop loving you and I will never leave you of my own free will."

"Promise?" She asked

"I promise." He cupped her cheeks with his hands and kissed her.

"Bren!" Angela yelled.

"I guess its time to go get ready for our wedding." She said smiling.

"Bones, are you okay with this whole wedding ceremony?"

"Yesterday, I would have said no, but after seeing all this today, I wouldn't want to marry you any other way."

"Brennan!" Came Angela's voice again.

"You better go. I'll see you in a couple of hours." He kissed her cheek and they both parted ways to go prepare for her wedding.

Two hours later Brennan stood in front on the full-length mirror taking in her appearance with a critical eye. The dress fit her perfectly as well it should for the amount of money she paid for it. She gently touched the piles of curls that Angela had put on top of her head. It wasn't her normal look but surprisingly she liked it. A knock at the door drew her attention away from her reflection.

"Come in." She yelled and turned when the door opened and Max Keenan walked in. "Dad." She said happily. Max walked over and hugged his daughter.

"Tempe, you look beautiful, just like your mother." Tears filled her eyes. "I brought you something." He handed her a box. "Go ahead, open it." She slowly opened the box to find a large silver necklace with a teal blue stone. Also enclosed was a matching pair of earrings. This jewelry looked familiar to her. She looked at her father with questions in her eyes. "It was your mother's. She wore it on our wedding day and I think that she would want you to wear it today."

"Dad…I" She was at a loss for words. Her father took the necklace out of the box and clasped it around her neck. Her fingers gently touched the necklace that her mother wore. "It's beautiful. Thank you daddy."

"Are you ready to get married kiddo?"

"I'm not a child. I am a grown woman." She explained as she placed the earrings in her ears.

"You most certainly are." Max crooked his arm. "Shall we?" Brennan linked her arm through her father's and they headed to the garden.

--

Brennan, Max and Angela were standing inside the house waiting for the music to start. Angela handed Brennan a simple bouquet of daisies.

"Are you ready for this sweetie?" Angela asked as the music started.

"I am." Angela kissed her cheek and walked out the door. As soon as Angela reached the altar the music changed and the guests stood.

"That's our cue." Max opened the door and father and daughter stepped out into the sunlight.

She saw Booth standing at the altar staring at her as she walked towards him. Her heart skipped a beat. He looked so handsome wearing a black tuxedo and silver tie. Parker was standing next to his father wearing the same tux, just a smaller version. The closer she got to him it became apparent that his eyes were full of love for her and only her. She was surprised when the tears began to fall from both of their eyes.

Booth literally lost his breath when he saw his bride walking towards him and he knew without a doubt he had been waiting for this moment his entire life. She was a vision of beauty walking toward him in her off white dress. It didn't surprise him the least bit that she wasn't wearing white because if she did wear white that would mean that she was conforming to society's standards of what a proper bride should wear and his Bones doesn't conform. She looked elegant with her hair piled on top of her head, not her usual look but beautiful nonetheless. The tears that he had been holding back started to fall, he couldn't help himself, he was so happy.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The preacher asked when Bones and Max reached the altar.

"I do." Max said

"I am not a piece of property that can be given away. I am a human being." Bones said. She was feeling very insulted. The guests laughed.

"Sweetheart, just go with it." Max whispered. He unlinked their arms, placed her hand in Booth's and took his seat.

The preacher welcomed the guests and then asked everyone to bow their heads to pray, which of course Bones didn't. When Angela asked her if she would be okay with praying during the ceremony, she agreed because even though she didn't believe in God or prayer she knew that Booth did and having a somewhat religious ceremony would be important to him. After the prayer, some scripture was read during which the happy couple stood facing each other holding hands. When it was time to exchange vows, Booth went first.

"Temperance, I love you, more than I ever thought possible. You complete me. I didn't know happiness until I fell in love with you. I promise to love honor and be faithful to you for the rest of my life. "

Bones went next. "Seeley, you know I'm not good at expressing myself with words, so I'll make this simple. I love you and I also promise to spend the rest of my life loving, honoring and being faithful to you."

"We will now exchange rings." Booth and Bones reluctantly released hands, and turned to their friends to retrieve their respective rings. "Temperance, please repeat after me. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you always."

"Seeley, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you always." With a shaking hand she slid the ring onto his left hand.

"Temperance, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you always." He slowly slid the ring onto her hand.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Seeley, you may kiss the bride." Booth pulled his bride close to him, closed his eyes, leaned forward and gently kissed her.

"Hello wife." He whispered when they broke apart.

"Hello husband." She whispered with a smile on her face.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is my pleasure to present for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Booth." The preacher said and Brennan opened her mouth to correct him but before she could get any words out her husband kissed her again. Everyone stood up and applauded as the married couple made their way down the aisle. Once they were out everyone's line of vision, he picked her up by the waist and kissed her passionately.

"Thank you Bones." He said as he set her back on the ground.

"For what?"

"For making me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife." She responded by kissing him.

"I love you Seeley Booth."

"I love you too Temperance."

--

Two hours later, dinner had been eaten, the wedding cake had been cut and the couple of the hour was making their rounds in the ballroom speaking to all of their guests.

"Temperance, sweetheart you look absolutely stunning." Jennifer said as she hugged her new daughter in law.

"Thank you Jennifer."

"Welcome to the family." Joe said as he stole her away from his wife. "Seeley is lucky that I am a happily married man because if I wasn't Seeley would have some competition."

"Dad, that's just gross." Booth said as he put his arm around his wife. Bones noticed a couple heading their way and the closer that they got she immediately saw the Booth family resemblance and she quickly realized that she was looking at her husband's twin brother. Jared was approximately two inches shorter then Booth and his hair was dark blond. His eyes were the same color and shape of Seeley's but they were missing the kindness and love that radiated through Seeley's eyes every time he looked at her.

"Seeley, congrats bro." Jared said

"Bones, I want you to meet my brother Jared. Jared this is my wife, Temperance." Jared pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"It's nice to meet you." She said as she pulled herself out of his powerful hug.

"It's nice to meet the woman who stole my little brother's heart."

"Four minutes younger." Booth snipped.

"Temperance, this is my wife Sherri and my two girls Cassidy and Addison are over in the corner playing with Parker."

"Dr. Brennan." Sherri said as she stuck her hand out.

"Please we are family now, call me Temperance."

"We aren't family." Sherri said and Bones glared at her. She had seen her clinging to Jared all night and even though she wasn't as good at reading people as Booth was, she saw that she was an insecure woman who made herself feel better by putting those around her down. As Bones looked at her she could see that Sherri had multiple plastic surgeries. Her nose has been done along with eyelifts, cheek and breast implants and Botox injections. Booth smiled as he saw Bones examining his sister in law's multiple surgeries. He politely pulled her away before she said something that would start a fight.

"I don't like her." She said

"Neither does Jared."

"Then why are they still married?"

"Probably for the sake of the girls and Catholics don't believe in divorce."

"If I am ever that unhappy I promise that I will divorce you."

"Bones." He gasped. "You don't talk about divorce on your wedding day."

"I'm just letting you know."

"Gee thanks." A slow song came through the speakers. "Dance with me." She took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. When they arrived on the dance floor, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to move to the music.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

"I don't think so."

"You look amazingly beautiful."

"You are the handsomest man here tonight."

"I better be; I'm the groom." She lifted her head from his chest and gently kissed his lips.

As soon as the song was over and another slow one began Russ came over and cut in and that's how it was for the next hour. Every time the song changed, someone else cut in to dance with is wife. He temporarily gave up and went to find out why his son was sulking in the corner.

"Hiya Parker." Booth said as he pulled a chair up next to him.

"Hi daddy," Parker said as he climbed on his father's lap.

"What's wrong bub?"

"I'm bored." He complained.

"I'm sorry. Why aren't you playing with your cousins?"

"Cassy and Addy won't share with me."

"I'm sorry bub."

"Daddy, I want to dance with Dr. Bones like everyone else." Booth looked at his son in surprise.

"I think that she would like that Parker. Now go over to her, excuse yourself for interrupting and ask her to dance." Parker quickly jumped off of his lap and walked over to his stepmother. He tapped her arm. She stopped dancing with Zach and bent down to Parker's level.

"Excuse me Dr. Bones, can I dance with you?" Tears filled her eyes.

"Did your daddy make you ask?"

"No, it was my idea."

"Parker, I would love to dance with you." She lifted him up, settled him on her hip, took one of his tiny hands in her own and began dancing with her stepson.

"Son, I have to say that is one of the most beautiful things that I have ever seen." Joe said as he walked up next to his son who was staring at his wife and son spinning around the dance floor. Booth quickly wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, it is."

"Seeley Booth." He sighed and turned around to face Rebecca who wasn't invited to his wedding.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He hissed through clenched teeth. His father respectively walked away.

"I'm here to pick up my son." Booth looked at his watch.

"It's 7:30 Becca. He doesn't need to be home for another hour."

"He has had a big day today and tomorrow is very important to me and I want him to get a good night sleep so he will be on his best behavior."

"Well in case you haven't forgotten, today is my wedding day which also happens to be very important to me as well." Their faces were inches apart.

"We wouldn't be having this problem if you hadn't rushed into a marriage."

"We rushed because you are trying to take my son away from me." From her spot on the dance floor, Bones could see the fury on his face. She made sure that Parker's back was to them. She didn't want Parker to witness his parents fighting.

"Where is he?" She snapped.

"Dancing with my wife." She started to head to the dance floor but he grabbed her arm to stop her. "Don't do this."

"Don't man handle me Seeley." She shrugged her arm out of his grip and stalked over to the dance floor with Booth following quickly at her heels. "Parker, it's time to go." She said as she pulled Parker out of Temperance's arms.

"No mommy." Parker was trying desperately to hang on to Bones.

"Jesus, Rebecca you're making a scene." Booth snapped. "Let me." Booth gently extracted his son from Bones. "Bub, it's time to go home with your mommy."

"I wanna stay with you and Dr. Bones." He cried, breaking his father's heart.

"Not tonight Parker. You will be back with me and Bones tomorrow after your mom's wedding and you will stay the whole week with us okay?"

"No daddy, I don't wanna go." He sobbed as he wrapped his little arms tightly around his father's neck.

"Now look what you have done." She pried Parker away from Booth. "Tell your daddy goodbye." Parker just cried. "Parker, we are leaving, tell your father goodbye."

"Bye." He blubbered.

"I love you bub."

"After the ceremony should my parents drop him at your place or hers?" That snide comment sent him over the edge. He grabbed her elbow and led her outside and they were met by the sound of a beeping horn. "Great, now you've pissed him off." She muttered under her breath. Booth took Parker out of her arms and strapped the crying child into his booster seat.

"Park, its okay. I'll see you tomorrow." He sniffled and nodded. He ruffled his hair, shut the door and then turned to face Rebecca. "Don't you ever speak about my wife like that again."

"Becks let go." Brent snapped.

"Hey Brent, how the hell are you? Be a champ and give us another minute." He threw a smile towards Brent who glared at him and rolled up the window. "I have been nothing but respectful of Brent. Hell I didn't do a background check on him, even though I wanted to. My wife deserves the same respect Rebecca and if you don't show it to her you and I are going to have more of a problem than we already do. Do I make myself clear?" She nodded. "Good, now tomorrow I'm not sure where I'll be when the wedding is over so I'll pick him up."

"How could you not know where you'll be?"

"We are moving into our new house tomorrow."

"The house that she bought."

"Rebecca." He warned.

"Fine, you can pick him up tomorrow night." She walked away from him and into the car, slamming the door behind her. He stood there watching the car until he couldn't see it any longer. There was something about Rebecca that was off and his gut was telling him that something was wrong, but it was a slight tinge and he couldn't quite put his finger on what was different about her. He turned to go back into the house and was surprised to see Bones standing at the door.

"Are you okay?" She asked when he walked up to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're lying."

"I am but I don't want to talk about it. Let's get out of here."

"It would be rude to leave without saying goodbye to our guests."

"You're right. Let's say goodbye and get out of here."

He took her hand and they made their way back to the ballroom to say their goodbyes and thirty minutes later they were in his SUV.

"This isn't the way to either of our apartments." She said.

"We're not going to our apartments. I made a reservation at a hotel for tonight."

"Why would you do that when my apartment is a perfectly acceptable place to go?"

"Not on our wedding night babe. Tonight needs to be extra special."

"Don't call me babe." He grinned, thankful that she didn't put up more of an argument. They arrived at the hotel five minutes later and they were taken to the honeymoon suite.

"Seeley, it's beautiful." She said once the bellman left them alone.

"Yes it is." He replied staring at her but she was completely oblivious to his stares as she slipped off her shoes and removed her necklace and earrings. He walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She sighed as she leaned into him. Never taking his lips off of her neck, he unzipped her dress, slid it off of her shoulders and it slipped to the floor. She turned around to face him. Slowly and deliberately she unbuttoned his shirt, kissing his exposed chest.

"Bones." He groaned. He lifted her in his arms, carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down. He quickly out of his clothes and crawled into the bed with her. His lips found hers and his hands released her of the lingerie that she was wearing. She moaned softly as his mouth covered her breast. "So beautiful." He murmured. Their lips continued to explore each other's bodies.

"I love you Seeley." She whispered huskily.

"I love you too Temperance." He replied before his mouth closed over hers and they joined together for the first time as husband and wife.


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own any of the characters of Bones**

_He was in position five hundred yards away from his target. He was laying flat on his stomach covered with tree branches and grass so he wouldn't be spotted. He looked at his watch. His target should be arriving any minute. He mentally went over the statistics of his target. Male, mid forties, terrorist. His orders were shot to kill, just another day in the life of an Army Ranger. He saw movement from out of the corner of his eye from the left. He adjusted his rifle and looked through scope and saw his target come into view. He looked exactly the same as the photo that he was given. Taking his eye of the target for a spilt second he checked the blades of grass in front of him. The blades were hardly moving which told him that he could take the shot. Looking back through the scope his target was right in front of him. His finger slowly but deliberately pulled the trigger and the bullet shot of his rifle right into her heart. "Bones" He screamed as she fell dead to the ground. He killed Bones._

"Booth wake up." Bones said shaking him. "BOOTH." He opened his eyes.

"Bones?" He questioned

"You had a nightmare." She said brushing his sweaty hair off of his forehead and he paled as it all came rushing back to him. Tears filled his eyes. "Talk to me." She demanded.

"I can't." He said as he tried to roll away from her.

"That was an acceptable answer before yesterday but since we are married that is a no longer acceptable answer. I have watched you suffer from nightmares for months Seeley and I have never pressured you before. I want to help. Please talk to me." She said as she sat up against the headboard. "Come over here and talk to me." Sighing he rolled over and placed his head in her lap. She gently ran her hands through his tousled hair.

"I was dreaming that I was a sniper again. My target was a terrorist. I had the shot, I took it but instead of the bullet hitting him, it hit you. I killed you Bones." He choked out. She felt his tears hitting the sheet.

"It was just a dream. I'm right here."

"It seems so God Damned real."

"How long have you had these nightmares?" She asked him softly, thankful that he was finally talking about them. In the past whenever he had a nightmare he refused to talk about them and she was unable to get him to waiver on that decision.

"Since I made my first kill."

"Is it always the same dream or do they differ."

"Bones, please. I really don't want to talk about this." He begged

"Tough. Now, would you please answer my question?"

"Dammit Bones." He snapped and she glared at him. "Fine. Sometimes it's the same dream but mainly they're different but the end result is always the same. Either I kill or I can't save you or Parker from some maniac."

"You know that I don't believe in psychology, but it might be wise for you to talk with Sweets about your nightmares. He might be able to help you work for the issues that are causing your nightmares." She said wisely

"I don't need to talk to Sweet's about my nightmares. It's fine."

"Obviously not Booth if you are still having them. You should think about it."

"I'll be fine as long as I have you."

"You had me tonight and you still had one." He didn't respond because he knew she was right. He just didn't want to admit it. "You care too much Booth."

"Excuse me?"

"I think that's why you have your nightmares because you care too much. You were a sniper for years. Your job was to kill people and even though they may have deserved it I think every time you hit your intended target it hurt you because you care about the human race whether they are good or bad."

"It's not because I care, it's because I'm weak."

"You're not weak. You are the strongest man I know." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"What about you Bones? Do you have nightmares?"

"I haven't for a long time." She replied softly.

"What were they about?"

"Being buried alive." He gently rubbed her knee. He knew that it was hard for her to admit. "You know, for the first two days that I was home I didn't sleep. I was scared of the dark. I slept with my bedroom light on for almost a year." Booth quickly pulled himself out her lap, scooted up next to her and pulled her into is arms. He remembered the day he found her and the night that he brought her home very well.

_His heart lurched when he saw the dirt spurt out of the ground. Bones was alive. He ran down the steep incline as fast as he could without falling and breaking his neck. Once on flat ground he raced towards her. His calves and lungs were burning but he did not care. He had to get to Bones. He had to save her. He couldn't lose his best friend and he knew that there wasn't much, if any, time left. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity he reached his destination. Sliding onto the ground he began to dig furiously with his hands. He was so close. Suddenly her hand came up through the sand. Fighting back the tears that he wanted to shed, he concentrated on pulling her out. After a few agonizingly long seconds, he pulled her to the surface. _

"_Jack." She rasped and coughed. He wanted to hold her, and make sure she was really there but he had to duty to save Jack and right now he was the only one strong enough to do so. He reluctantly released her and started digging for Hodgens. Seconds later, he pulled him out and Angela rushed over to him. Seeing that Jack was being taken care of, he focused all of his attention on Bones. She was still lying on the ground. The paramedics had arrived and she had an oxygen mask on. _

"_Bones, are you okay?" She nodded and pulled the mask off._

"_I can't believe you paid the ransom." She accused_

"_We didn't. " He responded sadly. "The bureau wouldn't authorize a payment and we couldn't get the money through Hodgen's estate." _

"_So you caught the bastard?" _

"_No we didn't. Zach was able to identify the location from the text message you sent." Her eyes filled with tears and she turned her head so he couldn't see. "We'll get him Bones." _

_The paramedics were trying to place her on a stretcher to take her to the hospital but she wasn't cooperating. She was insisting that she was fine and didn't need medical care. The paramedics were quickly loosing patience. _

"_Bones quit arguing and get on the damn stretcher. It's FBI policy that you be medically evaluated." _

"_I don't work for the FBI Booth. I am an independent contractor."_

"_Bones just do it." They both stood their ground, glaring at each other. "For me?" He added. _

"_Fine." She snapped and placed herself on the stretcher. _

"_I'll meet you at the hospital." She nodded as she was wheeled away. _

_After she had been thoroughly examined and released from the hospital Booth drove her home. He had not left her side since he arrived at the hospital. He was afraid that if he lost sight of her he would lose her again. _

"_Bones, I really don't mind staying." He said for the fourth time since they arrived at her apartment_

"_Booth, I'm fine. I don't need a baby sitter." _

"_I know you're fine and I know that you don't need a baby sitter. I just thought that you wouldn't want to be alone." _

"_I come home alone every night so why should tonight be any different?" _

"_It's different because you were kidnapped and buried alive in a car beneath the ground Bones. " He saw her flinch and he immediately regretted being so blunt. "I'm sorry."_

"_You have nothing to be sorry for. You just stated the facts regarding what happened to Jack and I, but I really am okay. So go home and get some sleep because I know you haven't slept." He smiled sheepishly. _

"_All right Bones. I'll leave but promise me that you'll call if you need anything." She nodded and he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. This hug was not one of his normal man hugs, it was a thank God I found you alive hug. The pair stood in her doorway clinging tightly to each for five minutes. When they finally broke apart and he left he stood outside her door listening to make sure she was okay. She wasn't. He heard her sobs from the hallway. He was ready to back to her, but his gut stopped him because he knew that she would close up tight if he saw her in the position so he slowly walked away. Once in the privacy of his SUV, he finally broke down and sobbed. _

"I wish you would have let me stay with you that night." He told her.

"I wish now that I would have let you."

"I heard you crying before I left." She looked at him in surprise.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I figured that if you wanted me to know you would have told me. I really wanted to break down your door, run in and hold you but I knew that you would have pushed me away."

"I would have pushed you away." She agreed

"You'll never be alone again." He told her

"I know." He lifted her head, leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Sorry I ruined our wedding night." He said sadly. She looked at bedside clock. It was 3:42 am.

"You didn't ruin our wedding night. Our wedding night was perfect. It's now officially morning."

"Well in that case…" His voice trailed off as he kissed her again, gently pushing back onto the bed.

"I still think that you need to talk to Sweets about your nightmares." She whispered as his lips were attacking her neck.

"Bones!" He groaned. "Could you please not mention Sweets right before I'm getting ready to make love you." She grinned

"I'm not saying that you have to do it, I'm just strongly suggesting it." She said slyly.

"I'll think about it." He submitted

"That's all I'm asking." She said triumphantly. He growled at her before devouring her lips with his own.

--

By 4:30 that afternoon the movers had moved all of the belongings into their new home and they were both in the middle of unpacking and arguing in their new home.

"Booth these books are all wrong." She yelled as she looked in disgust at the bookshelf in the den, which was serving as an office for both of them,

"What's wrong with them? They are put away and it looks like they are all right side up."

"I can't decipher the order that you put them in."

"Order? There is no order I just put them up there. How do you want them?"

"I organize them alphabetically according to author."

"Why?"

"Because if I need a reference book, but can't remember the name but I know the author then I browse according to author and find them instead of wasting time looking through every book until I find the one that I want.

"Sorry Bones, I didn't realize."

"Would you like me to organize your books?"

"It's not necessary. Now, before I start putting away the food, do I need to organize that in any particular way?" He asked her smirking

"Well obviously, put the cold food in the refrigerator, the frozen food in the freezer, canned goods in the cupboard. Do I have to do that?" She turned around to look at him and saw the smirk on his face. "That was a joke?" He nodded and pecked her cheek. "I did not find that funny Booth."

"Sorry hon."

"Don't call me hon." She yelled at his back as he walked out of the room.

An hour later Bones was unpacking their room when she heard the yelling.

"God Dammit. Son of a bitch." Booth yelled

"What's wrong?" She asked when she walked into Parker's room. He was standing in the middle of the room with his thumb in his mouth. She wished that she had a camera.

"I hit my thumb with the hammer." He mumbled.

"Let me see." He shook his head and backed away from her. "Stop being a coward and let me see. I'm a doctor."

"Not a real one."

"Maybe not, but Bones are my specialty." He reluctantly took his thumb out of his mouth and held out his hand. She took it and began examining it.

"Oww, Bones. I'm alive here. Can you please be gentle?"

"Sorry. It's not broken. I'll get you some ice to apply to help keep the swelling down." He followed her to the kitchen like a wounded puppy. "Here you go." She said as she handed him some ice.

"Will you kiss it and make it better?"

"Booth, kissing your injury will not make it better."

"Please?" He pouted and she was unable to resist him. She lifted his thumb to her lips and kissed his injury gentle.

"Better?"

"Not quite. My lips are a little sore."

"Oh really?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Really."

"Hmm, maybe I should make you my research subject on how the pain receptors in the thumb travel to the lips."

"I love it when you talk all squinty." She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply.

After most of their unpacking was done, they headed out to go pick up Parker from Rebecca's wedding reception.

"Do you think that Parker will like his new room?" Brennan asked nervously.

"Relax Bones, he is going to love it, especially the race car bed. He probably won't come out of his room all week." He said with a huge grin on his face. He was so excited that Parker would be spending an entire week with them.

"I hope so." He reached over and gave her knee an encouraging squeeze. "I'm just worried that with all of these changes that has occurred in his life over the past week, with both of his parents getting married, that moving into a new house with his dad and new wife might be a little overwhelming for him."

"He is used to us being together so that won't be an adjustment for him. I have talked to him about the new house and he is excited about his new big room, so don't worry." She nodded as he parked and shut the car off. "Come on, let's go."

"You go Booth, I'll wait here." She suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"I want my wife to come with me while I get my son and besides, Parker will want to see you." Knowing that she wasn't going to win this one she got out of the car and hand and hand they walked into the reception hall.

The reception was still going strong and it was crowded. They looked around but they couldn't see Parker among the guests.

"Okay I say we spilt up. I'll take the left side and you take the right side." He suggested. She nodded in agreement and they went in search of Parker.

A few minutes later Bones spotted Parker sitting at a table in the back of the room alone. She walked over to him and as if he sensed her presence he lifted his eyes and saw her. The sad look was replaced with happiness.

"Dr. Bones." He yelled causing the people around her to look. Ignoring them she bent down and Parker hurled himself into her arms.

"Where's daddy?" He asked

"He is here looking for you. Do you want to go find him?" He nodded and she lifted him up, placed him on her hip and turned around and headed in the direction that Booth went. "You know Parker, you don't have to call me Dr. Bones."

"What should I call you then?"

"Well, you can call me Bones, like your daddy." It still amazed her that as much as she hated it when he started calling her Bones, she had come to love it because it was a nickname used only by him and now Parker, her Booth boys.

"Okay Bones." He said with a giggle.

"Excuse me, but who are you and what are you doing with my grandson?" Bones heard as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. You must be Rebecca's mother. I'm Temperance."

"How do you know my daughter?"

"I'm married to Parker's father." The woman's smile quickly vanished.

"Oh, I see. I don't recall you being on the guest list."

"I'm not. We just came to pick up Parker, and as I recall Rebecca wasn't on the guest list for my wedding either but she showed up."

"Mary, it's good to see you." Booth said as he came over to stand next to Bones and Parker. "I see you've met my wife." She nodded curtly. "Now, do you know where Rebecca is? I want Parker to say goodbye."

"I believe that she went to the bathroom. She should return momentarily."

"Great. We'll just wait right here." Mary huffed and walked away.

"I never did like her." He whispered in her ear and she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Parker asked.

"Nothing bub. Can you make sure that Bones stays out of trouble while I go to the bathroom?"

"Yep. I won't let her get into any trouble."

"I knew I could count on you Parker." Booth ruffled Parker's hair and headed off to the restroom. Parker was telling Bones about one of his cousins when Rebecca came into view. Her eyes widened in surprise and then anger when she saw them. She walked over and took Parker.

"Is it time already?" She asked

"Actually, it's past time." Brennan replied

"Where's Seeley?"

"Daddy went potty."

"Will you excuse us while I take Parker to say goodbye to my family?"

"Of course." Rebecca walked past Brennan while whispering to Parker. Bones swore she heard Rebecca say that he needed to say goodbye to daddy as she headed over to Brent. Before she could process what she heard, she felt his arm around her shoulder.

"Where's Park?"

"Rebecca took him over to say goodbye to Brent."

Fifteen minutes later they were leaving and twenty minutes later they were home. Parker got so excited when he saw the house. He couldn't wait to go play in the back yard and go swimming. He absolutely loved his race car bed.

"Parker what do you say to Bones?" Booth asked him

"Thank you. Thank you Bones. I always wanted a race car bed." He said as he threw his arms around her.

"You're very welcome Parker"

"Hey bub, why don't you get into your PJ's and then maybe there will be a bowl of ice cream for you." Booth said

"Okay daddy."

"Bones, what's going on? You have been awfully quiet since we got Parker." He questioned her as they headed down to the kitchen. "Your not having second thoughts about having Parker here are you?"

"Of course not. "

"Then what is it?"

"I don't want to say anything because I'm not sure what I heard."

"Whatever you heard is bothering you so you need to tell me."

"Don't be mad at Parker." She begged and now he was worried.

"Tell me Bones." He demanded

"I think that Parker is calling Brent Dad," She whispered softly.

**FYI- If anyone is interested I started another Bones story. I posted it under the M rating It's called A Night of Regret. The idea popped into my scary mind and I couldn't let it go.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

"Tell me what you heard." Booth demanded.

"I could have been mistaken,"

"Bones…tell me."

"When Rebecca took Parker to say goodbye, I thought that I heard her tell Parker that he needed to say goodbye to Daddy."

"I'm daddy… not Brent." He said softly and Bones gently placed her hand on his arm.

"I could have heard her wrong or misunderstood what I was hearing. That's why I didn't want to tell you. We can't jump to conclusions."

"You're right." Booth said as he took a deep breath and unclenched his fists. "I'll just casually ask Parker about it and if it's true, I'll shot Brent."

"Booth, there is no need to be dramatic." He rolled his eyes, pulled her into his arms and rested his forehead against hers.

"I really wouldn't shoot him." He said with a smirk.

"Good because if you did the bureau would take away your gun and since you won't give me one we would be defenseless."

" Nice try but no gun."

"Daddy, Bones, I'm ready for my ice cream." Parker said as he joined them. Booth and Bones laughed as they pulled away from each other.

"I'm ready for some ice cream too." The boys headed into the kitchen.

"Can I watch a movie?" Parker asked

"Sure you can. What do you want to watch?" Bones asked him.

"Ummmmmm" Parker thought. "I don't know. Can you pick one out?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea Park." Bones shot her husband a glare. "She might pick out something really boring."

"No she won't daddy." Parker defended.

"Thank you Parker." Bones said smugly as she walked into the living room.

Five minutes later Booth and Parker joined Bones in the living room who was curled up on the couch under a blanket.

"Here you go Bones." Parker said as he proudly handed her a bowl of ice cream. "I scooped it myself."

"It looks delicious Parker. Thank you very much."

"It's Aladdin daddy. I told you she wouldn't pick a boring movie." He said as he squeezed him self in between them. The possibility of his son calling another man dad was eating him up inside. He wanted to ask Parker about it but right now he looked so content and happy and Booth didn't want to ruin this moment so he decided to wait until another day.

A few hours later Bones woke up with a stiff neck. She stole a glance to her left as she rubbed her neck, and a huge smile crossed her face as she saw Booth and Parker sound asleep next to her. Suddenly Booth's eyes opened and his brown connected with her blue eyes.

"You're staring." He stated simply. "And smiling."

"I am."

"Not that I'm complaining but why?' He reached across the back of the couch and linked his fingers through hers.

"It's nothing really."

"Come on Bones, tell me."

"Well it's just…" Her voice trailed off and he squeezed her hand, encouraging her to continue. "I just realized that this is my family. I am part of a family again."

"Damn straight Bones. This is your family, our family." Using his thumb he wiped away a solitary tear that fell down her face. "Come on, let's get this guy in bed and then head there ourselves." He said with a knowing wink.

"Booth!"

"What?" He asked innocently as he scooped his sleeping son up into his arms and headed to his room. Bones turned off the television and took the ice cream bowls to the kitchen. After they were rinsed and placed in the dishwasher she headed up to her new room that she shared with her husband. Booth walked out of the bathroom and shut and locked the door.

"Not with Parker here." She protested as his arms slid around her waist and his lips connected with her neck.

"And that doesn't mean that our sex life will become non-existent. Hell, Bones, its just beginning. Married people with kids have sex all the time. How do you think siblings happen?" She couldn't argue with that valid point regarding siblings. She turned to face him and pressed her lips to his. Booth pulled away. "Hang on…is this your way of admitting that I'm right?" He said with a cocky grin.

"No…I've just decided not to argue with you." She replied lamely.

"HA. I'm right."

"I never said that."

"No, but you will." He said with a wicked smile as he led her to their bed.

--

"Bones let's go. We have a case." Booth said as he strode into her office three days later. She immediately logged off of her computer and grabbed her purse.

"Let's go. I don't want my remains compromised. "

"Bones, in four years how many times have my team comprised your remains?"

"There is a first time for everything Booth."

"Not when my team is involved."

"You can't guarantee that. Your team are made up of human beings and human beings make mistakes."

"They are trained not to make mistakes."

"No matter how much training that a person receives it…" Bones's voice trailed off as the bickering couple exited the lab. Angela, who was standing on the platform just shook her head and smiled. They may be a happily married couple outside of the Jeffersonian but while they were at work they were the same Booth and Brennan who argued about everything. Some things never change.

"Have you talked to Parker yet?" Bones asked on the way to the crime scene.

"No. I've tried but I can't find the words. "Hey Parker, do you call Brent dad", it just doesn't seem right. What about if he wants to call Brent dad? It would make sense. Brent is with him everyday in the position of a father. And if that is the case, it would break my heart."

"Booth it's tearing you apart not knowing."

"It'll be worse if I know the truth."

"Maybe it will but maybe it won't."

"That's real insightful" He snapped.

"You won't know unless you talk to him." She snapped back.

"Sorry Bones. It's just driving me crazy." She reached over and took his hand.

"I know it is and that's why you need to talk to him." He squeezed her hand.

"You're right."

"I know it." She said smugly and he just laughed. "Oh I almost forgot, I got two tickets for tonight's hockey game for you and Parker."

"What? Really Bones? Why?"

"I got them because you love hockey and I thought it would be a nice father son outing for you two and now that we got this new case you know that I will be working late tonight so it works out perfectly." Booth pulled his SUV over on the side of the road. "Booth what are you doing?"

He unbuckled his seatbelt, unbuckled hers and pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. "I love you Temperance." He whispered when they came up for air. "Thank you for everything." He rebuckled their seatbelts and pulled back on to the road.

"Booth?" She questioned, confused by his actions a minute ago.

"I had to kiss you and I couldn't risk looking unprofessional sucking face with my wife at a crime scene." Bones couldn't help herself. She giggled.

"I love you too Seeley." She said as she climbed out of his SUV.

She quickly put her covers on, grabbed her kit and they headed over to the crime scene. Booth began waving his hand in front of his face.

"Oh God, I will never get used to this smell." Bones just grinned. It was the same dramatics from him at every crime scene that included a decomposing body. Booth flashed his badge. "Special Agent Booth, this is my partner Dr. Brennan-Booth." The office in question raised his eyebrows at Bones's last name but Booth ignored it and continued talking. "So Officer Smith, what do we have here?"

"A hunter was doing some tracking and he came across the car with the body." Officer Smith explained as he led them to the car. As usual Booth stood back while Bones walked right up to the car.

"Male, approximately 30-40." She said after a few minutes of examination.

"Any idea on a cause of death?"

"Not at this point. I will need to examine the body before I can determine a cause of death. I'll need the entire car sent to the Jeffersonian."

"You heard the doctor. Get the car and the body to the lab. I want an entire perimeter search extending ten feet. Bag and tag anything of relevance." Booth instructed and his team began to scatter. "All right Bones, let's catch us a murderer." He said as he placed his hand on her back as they walked back to his truck.

--

Parker and Booth had a blast at the game. The seats Bones had gotten them were as close to the ice as a fan could get. Unfortunately, their team lost but it didn't put a damper on the good time that father and son were having. After the game was over, Booth took Parker to the diner for some pie.

"Daddy?" Parker asked softly

"What's up bub?"

"Has that person told you that I can live with you and Bones yet?"

"Not yet Parker. It might take awhile. Why are you asking?" Parker didn't answer. He just stared down at his plate of pie. "Parker are you okay?" When he finally looked up at his father there were tears in his eyes. Booth's heart broke for his little boy.

"I don't want to go back home with mommy." He whispered.

"Why not?"

"Brent and mommy are always yelling." Booth's gut was telling him there was something more going on then just yelling.

"Sometimes grownups yell at each other."

"He makes mommy cry."

"When people yell at each other they sometimes cry. You have cried before when I yelled at you."

"Not yelling daddy."

"What makes her cry Parker?"

"Mommy said that I'm not allowed o tell you."

"Parker, I'm your daddy and you can tell me anything."

"She will get mad."

"No she won't. I promise. Now why does mommy cry?" Booth asked his son softly.

"She cries when Brent hits her." Booth was shocked. He then asked Parker a question that he never wanted to.

"Parker, has Brent ever hit you?" He held his breath while he waited for the answer.

"I was bad."

"What does that mean?"

"He spanked me cause I was bad." Booth felt a sudden rage overtake his body but he held it in check.

"How many times Parker?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Just once but I was bad. I spilled my milk on his new chair."

"Parker you weren't back. It was an accident."

"Are you mad at me?

"No of course not bub. You didn't do anything wrong. If anyone ever hits you again you tell me right away. Do you understand me?" He said sternly and a few tears fell down Parker's face.

"Are you mad at me daddy?" Parker asked again in a shaky voice. Booth quickly jumped up from the table and picked his son up, hugging him tightly.

"No Parker. I'm not mad at you. Just promise me that you will tell me if anyone ever hurts you again."

"I promise daddy." He sniffed into Booth's neck.

"Let's go home." Booth threw some cash on the table and carried Parker out to the SUV. "Hey Park can I ask you something?" He asked as he buckled him in. Parker nodded. "I won't be mad no matter what you tell me okay." Again another nod. "Do you call Brent daddy?"

"He makes me." He admitted softly.

"It's okay Park." Booth ruffled his hair as he shut the door.

Fifteen minutes later after Parker had fallen asleep Booth called his wife.

"Brennan-Booth." If he weren't so pissed off he would have smiled when he heard her use her knew last name.

"Bones I need you to come home."

"Booth what's wrong? Is Parker okay?"

""He is right now but I need you home."

"I'm on my way."

"Thanks."

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, already knowing the answer.

"No. I'm not." He answered tearfully.

"I'm on my way." She repeated and ended the call.

When Booth got home, he carried his sleeping boy up to his room and put him to bed. He kissed his forehead.

"I love you Parker and I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you." He whispered softly.

--

"Booth." She called when she walked into the house twenty minutes later. She received no answer. She headed upstairs and found Parker asleep in his bed. She went into their room but there was no sign of Booth there either. Sighing she went back downstairs, checked the kitchen, living room, dining room, bathroom, and their office and found no sign of him. She was beginning to panic when she heard grunting coming from the basement. She softly walked down the steps and found him beating the crap out of his punching bag.

"Seeley." She said softly.

"Brent has been beating Rebecca." He panted as he hit the bag in front of him.

"WHAT?"

"I knew something was off with the way that she has been acting. She would never so deliberately cruel to Parker, or me like tearing him out of my arms at the wedding, it wasn't her but I had no idea that she was being abused. I don't understand. Rebecca is not the kind of woman who would let a man beat her."

"Sometimes once a woman is in an abusive situation it's safer to stay then leave. He may of threatened to hurt Parker if she left him or told you and I know that Rebecca is a good mother who will protect her child."

"She didn't protect him." He stated and Bones felt her skin grow cold.

"You don't mean…" She couldn't finish the thought let alone the sentence.

"I failed him Bones." He grunted between punches. "I'm his father and I was supposed to protect him and I failed. What kind of father am I?"

"The best Booth. What happened?"

"The bastard spanked my son."

"A lot?"

"Just once but it was one time too many. I will not let him go back there."

"We'll call the lawyer in the morning. I think that in cases of abuse you can obtain emergency custody." He finally stopped punching and turned to look at his wife.

"Really?"

"I think that it is a definite possibility." She slowly walked over to him.

"I'm supposed to catch the bad guys Bones. I've always told Parker that I catch the bad guys and there was one living with him right under his roof and I didn't even see it. How could I have not seen it?" The tears that he had been holding in over the last hour finally began to fall. She quickly pulled him into his arms and he broke down and cried. "My baby…my sweet baby boy." They slowly sank to the floor, and Bones held her husband tightly as he sobbed.


	23. Chapter 23

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

Booth had no idea how long he and Bones stayed on the basement floor, arms wrapped around each other. All he knew is that with her arms around him, he felt like everything would be okay.

"Come on Bones, let's go to bed." He said. They untangled their arms from each other. He stood and held out his hand to help her up. As soon as she was on her feet he pulled her to his chest and kissed her deeply. "Thank you Bones." He whispered softly.

"You don't have to thank me."

"Yes I do. I wouldn't be able to get through this without your support."

"I will always support you." They linked hands and went up to bed.

Booth woke up a few hours later covered in sweat and his heart was pounding. He glanced over at his wife and was thankful that this nightmare didn't wake her up. This nightmare was about Brent hitting Parker. He felt sick to his stomach. He silently crawled out of bed and went to Parker's room. He sat on the floor next to the race car bed and watched his son sleep. His heart was breaking for Parker and Rebecca. No one should have to go through abuse of any kind. He and Rebecca may not be married but that didn't mean that he didn't care about her. She was the mother of his child and he did love her. He vowed to do everything he could to get her out of that situation.

The next morning Bones woke up alone in bed. She found Booth sleeping on the floor next to Parker, his hand clutching Parker's. She walked over and gently shook him awake.

"Hey, it's time to get up." She whispered. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What time is it?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Six thirty." She handed him a steaming mug of coffee. "What are you doing in here?"

"I couldn't sleep so I came in here."

"Nightmare?" He nodded silently. "Parker?" Another nod. "We'll get through this." Booth pulled himself to his feet.

"You're right, Bones. We'll get through this." He said with a small smile.

An hour and a half later they had dropped Parker off at school and they were on their way to work.

"How far did you get last night?" He asked

"I did the tissue markers on the skull and Angela will be able to do the sketch this morning."

"Good. Any preliminary cause of death yet?"

"I haven't had time to do a full exam yet."

"Okay. You'll call as soon as you have something for me?"

"I always do. Do you want me to call the lawyer or will you?"

"I'll do it."

"What time is your appointment with Sweets?"

"Ten."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Actually I would. Do you have time? I know how much you have to do with the new body."

"That's why I have a staff Booth. Zach can cover the exam during the time when I am gone. I can't assist Angela with the sketch and Hodgins knows how to do his job."

"I'll pick you up about 9:45?" He had just arrived at the Jeffersonian.

"Sounds good." He leaned over and kissed her gently. "I love you Seeley."

"I love you too Bones." They held eye contact for another minute before she got out of the SUV and headed into work.

--

He walked into the lab and saw her bent over the table intently examining the body.

"Bones. It's time to go." He said. Her head quickly shot up and she looked at the clock.

"Sorry, I lost track of time."

"What else is new?" Bones glared at him and then gave some instructions to Zach as she headed down the steps from the platform.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours. Call me as soon as we have anything."

"Yes Dr. Brennan."

"Anything?" Booth asked

"Angela finished the sketch. She is running it through missing persons now. Hodgins found some particulates and he is analyzing them. We have determined that the cause of death was a stab wound to the C3 vertebrae."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because we just determined it two minutes before you walked in the door. Zach is now trying to determine what the murder weapon is."

"Good. We are finally getting somewhere."

"Did you call the lawyer?" He nodded

"He is going to file an emergency change of custody. You were right. In cases of abuse, even if it's not the child being abused, and there is another parent available to care for the child in a safe and healthy environment they will remove the child and place him with the other parent. So when Rebecca comes back from her honeymoon with that asshole, Parker won't be going back." He said sadly

"This is the safest situation for Parker right now Booth."

"I know that. I just feel so bad for Rebecca. She doesn't deserve to be hit by a man."

"No one does." Bones said softly.

"If she wants it, I want to help her Bones. I can't let her do it alone."

"Whatever she needs, whether it's money or a place to stay, anything." Booth knew he shouldn't have been but he was surprised by her reaction. Most women wouldn't be willing to lift a finger to help their husband's ex but not his Bones. She was the most generous woman he knew.

"I really appreciate it." She gave him a small smile as they headed to Sweets' office. He had his arm wrapped around her waist. "You do realize that you are the most amazing woman ever."

"Booth, that is not true. I am sure that there are many more women, living and dead that are much more, as you say amazing, then I am."

"Are you ever going to learn to take a compliment?"

"Probably not." Booth groaned.

"You are impossible." Sweets was waiting for them when they walked into his office.

"Agent Booth, I must admit that I was surprised when you willingly made an appointment to see me." Sweets said smugly. "Nice to see you Dr. Brennan."

"The wife made me." He said.

"Booth! I did no such thing. I just strongly suggested that you make the appointment."

"Yeah, right as we are getting ready to have sex." He whispered in her ear. "You know at that point I would do anything you ask."

"I know." She said triumphantly. Sweets shook his head. Some things will never change.

"Why don't you come on back Agent Booth? Will you be joining us Dr. Brennan?" Bones looked at Booth. She wanted him to make the decision. She didn't want to intrude. He nodded his head and reached for her hand and together they walked into their shrink's office.

"So how is married life treating you newlyweds?" Sweets began.

"Booth is not here to discuss our married life." Dr. Brennan said.

"Well Agent Booth, what are you here to discuss?"

"Well…uh….I…uh…I'm…uh…" Booth stuttered.

"He is having nightmares." Bones supplied.

"Is that hard for you to admit?"

"Yeah, actually it is."

"Why is that?"

"I feel weak when I admit it out loud." Bones opened her mouth to say something but Sweets stopped her with a look.

"What are your nightmares about?"

"Sometimes, I am back in my ranger days and I am shooting my target and suddenly Bones appears and instead of hitting my mark I hit her and she dies." He was looking at the floor, fighting back the tears. He refused to cry in front of Sweets. "Other times before I can catch a suspect he or she gets Parker or Bones and I can't save them."

"And it bothers you that you can't save them?"

"Of course it bothers me that I can't save them. It's my duty as a husband and father to save my wife and son." He snapped.

"Agent Booth, you are only human. You may not be able to save everyone from everything." Sweets said softly.

"IT'S MY JOB." He roared.

"How often do you have these nightmares?" Booth looked at Bones for help. He didn't keep track and he knew that she did.

"Two maybe three times a week." Bones answered for him.

"Does anything in particular trigger them?"

"Sometimes when we are in the middle of a stressful case."

"Aren't all of your cases stressful?" Booth didn't respond.

"What about the other times?"

"When things are really good in my life I have a nightmare."

"When was the last time you had a nightmare?"

"Last night."

"Were you happy or stressed out about a case?"

"Neither." Sweets looked surprised at his answer.

"Could you elaborate?" Booth looked at Bones, begging her with his tear filled eyes to elaborate. She reached over and took his hand.

"Last night Seeley found out that Rebecca was being abused by her new husband and Parker was spanked by Brent once for something that I feel didn't deserve punishment. Parker has witnessed some of Rebecca's abuse." Sweets let out a low breath.

"Agent Booth I feel that having a nightmare after finding out someone that you care about is being hurt is a totally normal reaction."

"Hear that Bones. Sweets' said I'm normal. Let's go." He jumped to his feet.

"Sit down Booth." She instructed and he did as asked.

"I said that nightmare was a normal reaction. The other ones, not so much. When was the last time, besides last night that you had a nightmare?"

"Our wedding night. It was the mission goes wrong dream and I killed my wife." He choked out.

"Did you have a case?" He shook his head. "So it was a happy day?"

"Besides the day that Parker was born, it was the happiest day of my life."

"Why do you think that you had a nightmare on one of the happiest days of your life?"

"It's God's way of reminding me that I don't deserve to be happy."

"Why don't you deserve to be happy?"

"I have broken the commandment "Thou shall not kill" so many times."

"It was your job Agent Booth."

"It doesn't matter. I have killed so many people."

"Why did you become a ranger?"

"That was the job that was assigned to me. I didn't set out to become a murderer."

"You're not a murderer Booth. We have put murderers behind bars. You are not that man." Bones said.

"I'm no different Bones. They have killed people. I have killed people."

"Why do you believe that you were assigned to become a sniper?" Sweets asked bringing the conversation back to where he wanted it to go.

"I was an excellent shot. I never missed my mark."

"I don't think that your nightmares are God reminding you that you don't deserve to be happy."

"Are you impeding my faith Sweets?" Booth snapped and Sweets shrank back into his chair nervously. Booth could sometimes be really scary.

"Not at all Agent Booth. What I am trying to say is that I feel that you feel so guilty about taking those lives that your nightmares are a result of your sub-conscious trying to handle that guilt."

"I do feel guilty." He whispered softly.

"You have nothing to feel guilty about. You were just doing your job. You said that you are no different than the murderers that you have put away. You are wrong about that Agent Booth. The murderers that you put away purposely killed someone and then tried to hide the bodies so they wouldn't get caught. More often than not, they feel no remorse for what they had done. You were doing what you had to do to save other people's lives. People that you have never met are alive today because of someone that you had killed while you were a sniper. You didn't randomly kill. You were given a target and I'm sure that the target, if not killed would of harmed or killed hundreds of innocent people. You did the right thing Agent Booth."

"Then why the hell does you feel so damn wrong?"

"Because you have a conscious. You know that it is wrong to kill people. You were brought up on The Ten Commandments. To you it is unacceptable to kill anyone for any reason, even though is certain cases death is the right thing."

"So now what?"

"I noticed in your file that you never took advantage of the counseling that the Army offered you when you were discharged."

"You read my file?" Sweets ignored him and continued on.

"You never dealt with the guilt you had over the killing that you did. Instead of dealing you immersed yourself into an addiction. Correct?"

"Gambling."

"Exactly. In a way you traded one vice for another. You were addicted to your guilt while you were enlisted and once you were out your addiction went from feeling guilty to gambling. You got help for the gambling problem but you never got help on how to deal with your guilt. If you're willing, I would like to help you with that."

"I would like that. I'm so damn tired of these nightmares."

"It's gonna be a lot of work. No more skimping out on these appointments. When you come for these appointments we will work. No more just sitting in here in silence until your time is up. It will be hard work Agent Booth. Are you up for it?" This was one of the first times that Sweets has ever been firm with Booth. He was terrified of his reaction but he didn't let it show.

"I've never backed down from a challenge before Sweets and I'm sure as hell not going to start now. You have my word. I will be here for every appointment, willing to work." Booth said

"Very good. Your first assignment is to keep a nightmare journal until our next appointment. Whenever you have a nightmare write down what it was about and what you did that day." Bones' cell phone rang.

"Brennan-Booth. Hi Ange….You do?…okay we will be right there." Hanging up the phone she turned to Booth. "We have an ID."

"Look Sweets, I know that I said that I wouldn't bail but…"

"Bailing is only acceptable when it involves a case. So go. I want you back here in a week with your journal." Booth stood up and held out his hand. Sweets took it and they shared a manly handshake.

"You got it Sweets."

"Any way I could get you to call me Dr. Sweets?" Booth grinned.

"Don't push your luck."

"If you want to bring Parker here to talk, I would be more then willing to meet with him." Booth looked panicked.

"Do you think he will need therapy?"

"It's hard for a child to witness a parent being hurt. He is probably confused."

"Okay. Thank you. I will bring him in."

"I look forward it. Dr. Brennan thanks for forcing Agent Booth to come see me."

"I didn't force him. He…" Booth cut her off.

"Come on Bones. Let's go." He placed his hand on his normal spot on her back and led her out of the office.

"I'm proud of you Booth. I know that was hard for you." She said softly as they walked to his SUV.

"I couldn't have done it without you." He wanted desperately wanted to kiss her, but they were in the FBI building so he had to maintain professionalism. He settled for flashing her a smile that was full of love.

--

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Wentworth?" Booth asked as the door opened

"No, I'm her friend Carol. Can I help you?"

"We are here regarding her husband David."

"Please come in." Carol opened the door wider so the partners could step in. "Let me go get her." Booth watched with interest as Carol went into the kitchen to get Mrs. Wentworth. What he found interesting was the way that Carol placed her hand softly on the wife's back and the way that they looked at each other. It was a very familiar look because it was a look that he and Bones shared often. It was a look that two people in love shared.

"Have you found my husband?" Mrs. Wentworth asked.

"Mrs. Wentworth, I'm Special Agent Booth with the FBI and this is my partner Dr. Brennan-Booth and I am sorry to say that yes we have found your husband."

"Mrs. Wentworth your husband's body was discovered yesterday in a car outside of Franklin in an abandoned field." Bones explained

"Oh God…no." Mrs. Wentworth began to sob and even Bones could tell that the tears were fake. "Do you know what happened and who did it?"

"Not yet. We are still conducting our investigation. Do you have any idea what he was doing around Franklin?" Booth asked

"No, he was a lawyer and he was always in meetings all over. I could never keep track of where he was."

"Did he have any enemies?" Bones asked

"He is a prosecutor. He had lots of enemies." She replied.

"Could you come up with a list for me?"

"You will have to contact his employer. I don't have that information."

"I will do that. Thank you for you time. We will be in touch. I'm sorry for your loss." Booth said.

Once they were back in the SUV Bones turned to face her partner. "So what is your gut telling you?" She asked

"The wife or girlfriend did it."

"Girlfriend?"

"Her friend Carol is her lover."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I read people Bones. The way they touched and looked at each other was definitely more than friends."

"Why did they do it?"

"Probably jealousy. Maybe Carol couldn't handle taking a back seat to her lover's husband anymore. His job does come with lots of enemies so it would be easy to point us in that direction."

"Are we going to check that out?"

"Of course, even though it probably won't go anywhere." Bones' cell phone rang.

"Brennan-Booth….Really….okay we are on our way." She hung up the phone. "We have a weapon."

--

"An ice pic? Seriously Zach?" Booth asked

"Of course I'm serious Agent Booth. Why would I not be?" Zach questioned.

"I thought that only happened in soap opera's." Bones and Zach sent a confused look his way. "Oh never mind. What else have we got?"

"There was perfume that was spilled on the floor in the back seat behind the driver side. I analyzed it and it turns out that it is a specially made perfume that is not sold to the general public. There is only one manufacturer here in DC. They are faxing over their customer list shortly."

"Good work Hodgins." Booth praised. "Anything particular on the ice pic?"

"I have been able to narrow it down to a specific brand of pics. It comes in a set of two. One large one and one small one. They cannot be bought separately. Here is a picture." Zach said as the picture filled the computer screen.

"Now who the hell would buy a pair of ice pics?" Booth muttered.

"They wouldn't." Bones said softly and everyone just looked at her. "It's a wedding gift."

"Bones, where are you going with this?"

"I saw a wedding photo at the Wentworth's home that was engraved with their wedding date which was a month ago."

"Nice Bones." Booth said proudly

"I just received the fax and guess who is a perfume purchasing client?" Hodgins asked

"Mrs. Wentworth. Good job squints. I'll get a warrant and bring both ladies in for questioning." Booth said as he flipped his phone open.

--

Three hours later they had their confession and arrest. Booth was indeed correct concerning Carol and Mrs. Wentworth. They were lovers and had been for years. She only got married because it looked better for her career. Her new husband caught her and Carol in bed one day and threatened to expose her. She grabbed one of the ice pics that was indeed a wedding gift, and snuck into the back seat one night before David left. While hiding David hit a bump in the car which caused her specially made perfume to spill on the floor which placed Mrs. Wentworth in the car at the time of the murder. When the car stopped she stabbed him in the back of his neck. Carol who had been following the whole time assisted in hiding the car then they rode back to town together.

"Bones we make one hell of an investigative team." Booth said as Carol and Mrs. Wentworth were led away in cuffs.

"That's not the only team we are on Booth." She said with a wink.


	24. Chapter 24

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

Booth was sitting on Rebecca's porch swing on Saturday afternoon holding the custody order when Rebecca and Brent pulled up. As soon as he saw Brent he felt his blood boil.

"Seeley? What are you doing here?" She asked when she climbed out of the car.

"I need to talk to you." He answered.

"Is Parker okay?" He nodded. She said something to Brent who turned and glared at Booth.

"What the hell is going on? Where is Parker?" She demanded

"I've got emergency custody. He's not coming back right now."

"What the hell did you just say to me Seeley Booth? How could you?"

"Here read this." He handed her the custody order. As she read the order he saw her face turn pale and her eyes filled with tears.

"How?"

"Parker told me."

"He knows?" Booth nodded. "Oh God."

"Help me understand. Why did you stay and marry the son of a bitch that has been hitting you?"

"I…I tried to leave…I really did…but I love him."

"Becca, he spanked Parker because he spilled his milk on his new chair."

"He promised me that he would never touch Parker." He tried to reach out to her but she shrugged away from him and stormed over to Brent and Booth followed behind her. He couldn't wait to here what Brent had to say.

"You son of a bitch." She yelled as she attempted to hit him. "You hit my son. How dare you."

"Rebecca, honey I didn't touch Parker. I would never hurt him. I love him. He's jealous that there is a new man in his mother's life and he is just trying to make trouble for us. He's lying sweetheart." Brent said and Booth lost all control that he had been maintaining. He grabbed Brent by the shirt and shoved him against the car.

"Don't you EVER call my son a liar."

"Seeley let him go." Rebecca begged but Booth was too enraged to hear her.

"Does it make you a big strong man to go around hitting woman and children?" Brent's eyes widened. "Yeah asshole I know. MY son has seen you hit his mother."

"I….I…"

"Save it. Do you realize how lucky you are that I haven't shot you yet for laying a hand on MY son? I'm his damn father and I don't even hit him so what gives you the right to hit him?"

"I…I …didn't."

"Let's see what kind of man that you are. Hit me." Brent shrank away from him. "Go ahead. I'll give you one free shot." Brent just stared at him. "HIT ME." Booth roared. Brent pulled his arm back and hit Booth in the face. "That's all you got?" He yelled. The hit didn't even faze him.

"All right asshole." Brent muttered and hit him again. This time Booth hit him as hard as he could in the face. He swore he heard a crack when his fist connected with Brent's face. "Arghhh." Brent yelled.

"What, not used to someone hitting back? Can't take it when someone fights back?" He drew back his arm to hit him again but Rebecca grabbed his arm.

"Seeley, stop it." Booth dropped his arm. "Please just go. I'll deal with this."

"Rebecca come with me. You don't have to stay here."

"I belong with my husband."

"REBECCA." Brent cried from the ground

"Can I see Parker?"

"Only when I'm around and without him." She nodded and focused her attention to Brent.

"Touch him again asshole, I will shoot you." He said before he walked away.

--

"How did it go?" Bones asked when he got home. Before he answered her, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I will never hurt you. You know that right?"

"I know that."

"I don't get it Bones. She wants to stay with him. She wants to stay with a man who hits her."

"Give her time. Maybe she will come around." She noticed the redness on his face. She gently ran her hand over it. "What happened?"

"He hit me."

"What?"

"I let him. I hardly felt a thing." She went to get some ice for him.

"You should see him. I think I broke his nose when I hit him."

"Booth!" She gasped. "Can't you get in trouble?"

"It was self defense." She rolled her eyes. "Well it was. I really wanted to shoot him when he called Parker a liar."

"Excuse me?"

"He had the balls to tell Rebecca that Parker was jealous and trying to make trouble for them and you know what the worst part is?" She shook her head. "I think that she believed him."

"I don't believe that."

"You weren't there Bones. You didn't see her face."

"Daddy." Parker said as he joined them in the kitchen. "Today is Saturday, am I going back home with mommy and D…Brent?"

"No bub. You are staying here with me and Bones." A huge smile crossed his lips. "Did the man say that I can stay here?"

"For awhile yeah."

"I miss mommy." He said sadly. Booth picked Parker up.

"I know little man. She will come and visit you soon."

"Will Brent come too?"

"Nope just mommy."

"Is she mad that I told you her secret?"

"No, she's not mad."

"Can we go outside and play football?" Booth smiled for the first time in hours.

"Yeah let's go." Booth carried Parker outside for some quality time together.

--

They had just sat down to the Booth boy's favorite dinner of macaroni and cheese when the doorbell rang. Since Booth had just put a heaping spoonful in his mouth that would probably take him ten minutes to chew Brennan went to answer it. She was shocked when she saw opened the door and saw Rebecca standing on the other side her face covered in bruises.

"I…I'm sorry this was a bad idea." She turned to walk away but Brennan reached out and gently grabbed her arm.

"Don't go." Brennan said softly. "Please come in." Rebecca slowly walked in and by the way she was walking Brennan knew that she had a couple of broken ribs.

"I…I'm…sorry. I just didn't have anywhere else to go."

"I'm glad you came here."

"Bones who was at the door? Your dinner is getting cold." He yelled from the kitchen.

"I swear that man has no manners." Bones said with a small smile.

"Tell me about it,"

"Booth, would you come out here please?" After a second he entered the living room.

"What is it…" He froze in mid sentence when he saw Rebecca sitting on the couch. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." He muttered between clenched teeth.

"Seeley." Rebecca warned

"What happened?" He asked

"Where is Parker?"

"Having dinner." Bones answered

"Can we please talk about this later? I don't want him to hear it."

"How the hell are you going to explain this?" He gestured to her bruised and battered face.

"I'll come up with something. Please?"

"That's fine Rebecca. Why don't you have dinner with us?" Bones said and Booth glared at her. He wanted to deal with this now.

"I'm not really hungry."

"Well at least sit with us. Parker really misses you."

"He does?"

"Of course he does. You are his mother after all." Bones took her hand and helped her to the dining room.

"I have been such a bad mom. I let Brent hurt him."

"You didn't know it was happening to him."

"But still…" She was cut off by the sound of her son's voice.

"Mommy." Parker squealed when he saw his mother walk into the room. He jumped from his chair and made a mad dash to her, but his father scooped him up before he got to her.

"Whoa there bub. Mommy had an accident so you need to be gentle."

"Okay daddy." Once he was placed back on the floor he slowly walked over to his mother and gingerly placed his arms around her. Rebecca broke down in sobs and hugged her boy tightly. "Don't cry mommy. I'm here now." Hearing his son's small voice comforting his mother, brought tears to his eyes.

"I'm so sorry baby. I am so sorry." She cried.

Dinner long forgotten, Bones decided that Rebecca and Parker needed some alone time so she grabbed her husband's hand and led him into the living room.

"Thanks Bones." He whispered softly as they curled up together on the couch. He was sitting on one end and she was next to him with her legs tucked underneath him, resting comfortably in the crook of his arm.

"For what?"

"For being you."

"Booth, it's ridiculous to thank me for something that I have no control over. That would be like thanking…" He silenced her with a kiss. "Not many women would help out their husband's ex girlfriend like you are. Most people would say they made their own bed so they need to sleep in it."

"I have no idea what sleeping in a made bed has to due with anything Booth, but she isn't just your ex girlfriend she is a person that needs our help and it's our duty as good people to help her. Until recently I have always been fond of Rebecca and I believe that her change in attitude had to do with what was going on with Brent."

"I still can't wrap my mind around why someone as strong as Rebecca would willingly stay with a man who hurts her."

"Love changes people." Said the woman who didn't believe in love.

""Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Can to enlighten me Temperance?" He said with a smirk.

"I didn't believe in love until you came into my life. Before you I never would have gotten married and now here I am sitting on the couch next to my husband who I plan on being married to for a very long time."

"You got it baby, you're stuck me For. Ever."

"Don't call me baby." She said before his lips crashed onto her.

"I love you Bones."

"I love you too Seeley." They remained on the couch talking for the next hour until Rebecca and Parker joined them.

"I'm hungry." Parker announced. "I didn't get to finish my dinner." At the moment Booth's stomach grumbled loudly and everyone laughed. "Daddy's hungry too."

"He sure is bub." Booth said

"Let's go heat up the macaroni." Bones suggested.

Their second attempt at dinner was quiet. The mood had definitely changed from carefree to mellow. Rebecca pushed her food around while the rest of them engaged in small talk. After dinner they all watched a movie until it was time for Parker to go to bed when he insisted that his whole family tuck him in bed.

"Temperance, I love what you did with Parker's room." Rebecca complimented

"It was all Booth's idea. I have no idea what little boys like."

"You don't give yourself enough credit. You are very good with Parker and he adores you."

"See Bones, I told you." Booth said smugly.

"Would anyone like some tea?" Bones asked. Booth and Rebecca nodded.

"Seeley, your wife is wonderful." Rebecca said when Bones was in the kitchen.

"I got very lucky. I still can't believe that she loves me."

"I am glad that I said no to your proposal because if we would have been married then you never would have married your soul mate."

"Don't take this the wrong way because I love Bones more than anything and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but her, but at times like this I wish that you would have said yes to my proposal because then you wouldn't be going through all of this shit. I would never raise my hand to you."

She burst into tears so Booth pulled her into his arms and held her while she cried and that's what Bones saw when she walked back into the living room with there tea. If any other woman walked in and saw her husband hold his ex in his arms, they would have lost it but not Temperance Brennan. She knew exactly where she stood in Booth's life and she knew that at the end of the day, she would be the one sleeping in his arms.

"So are you ready to talk?" Booth asked Rebecca

"If you'll excuse me I have some work to do." Bones said. She didn't want to intrude.

"Please, Temperance stay." Rebecca requested and Bones sat herself back on the couch. "I'm so ashamed." She began

"Don't be." Booth encouraged so Rebecca took a deep breath and began her story.

"It has never been this bad before. It was always just a slap here and there. Sometimes he would grab me so hard that he would leave bruises on my arms but that was it. As long as Parker wasn't being hurt I thought that I could handle whatever Brent did to me. I never knew he saw what was going on and Seeley, I swear, I didn't know that Brent hit our little boy." She said in a choked voice.

"I know that Bec."

"He made Parker call him dad. Parker didn't want to and I sure didn't want him to because you are his father not Brent but he strongly encouraged it because he said it was a sign of respect to him because he was his father figure when you weren't around." Booth sat there, clenching and unclenching his fist. He was furious with Brent and was seriously considering shooting him. "I made him promise not to tell you Seeley because I was afraid that you were going to shoot him." A small smile escaped his lips. "I didn't want to move and take Parker away from you but Brent didn't give me a choice. I think that he was so damn jealous of you, our relationship and your relationship with Parker that he wanted you out of the picture. I was so glad that you chose to fight for custody even though I didn't act like it. I gave you so much attitude because it would be easier to leave if you were angry but I never ever wanted to take Parker away from you. I need you to believe me."

"I believe you." He said softly

"Brent didn't give me a choice but when the court ordered that we couldn't go until custody was agreed on I was so thankful, but Brent was furious and he let me know it."

"I'm so sorry." Bones said

"Don't be Temperance. You didn't hit me."

"What happened this afternoon, after I left Rebecca?" Booth asked.

"After you left he asked why you were there without Parker I told him about the emergency change of custody he lost it. He obviously blamed me and swore that you wouldn't take me and Parker away from him. I finally was able to get a shot in on his nose that you broke and I ran out."

"I broke his nose?" Booth said with a satisfied smile and she nodded. "Good."

"What are you going to do now?" Bones asked her

"I'm going to file for an annulment."

"You need to press charges and file a restraining order first thing Monday morning." Booth instructed.

"I will Seeley. I'm also arranging for a change of custody. If you're willing I want joint custody Seeley. One week with you, one with me."

"I want that so much. I never wanted to take him away from you but I didn't want to lose him either." Rebecca nodded. She knew exactly where he was coming from.

"Thank you guys for everything. I think it's time for me to leave and find a hotel."

"Rebecca you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you need to." Bones said

"I don't want to impose."

"You are Parker's mother and I consider you to be a friend. Parker would want you here. You would not be imposing."

"I…I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll stay." She requested.

"Thank you Temperance, Seeley. I'll stay."

"Good, it's settled." Booth said.

--

The ringing of her cell phone drug Brennan away from her wonderful dream that she was having about Booth.

"Damn it." She muttered. She was in her office and the last thing she remembered was doing paperwork at her desk. She was exhausted. She had not slept well for the past two nights because everyone under her roof was having nightmares. Booth was usually first and as soon as he would calm down and get back to sleep she would hear Rebecca. After Rebecca fell back asleep it would be Parker. Stifling a yawn she grabbed her phone.

"Brennan-Booth." She answered with closed eyes.

"Hey gorgeous. You sound tired."

"You woke me from a nap."

"Dr. Brennan, sleeping at work. I am appalled."

"I don't usually fall asleep at work. I was just so…"

"Bones, I was joking. We've all had a rough couple of days."

"Why did you call me Booth? Do we have a case?" She asked yawning

"Can't a husband just call his wife to chat?"

"Not you."

"You busted me Bones. I do need something."

"What is it?"

"Rebecca just called. She is stuck at the courthouse trying to get the restraining order and I'm stuck here in a meeting so I was wondering…"

"Yes Booth, I'll go pick Parker up from school."

"Thanks Bones. You really are the best."

She quickly ended the call, shoved all of her paperwork in a pile on her desk, to finish later and drove the fifteen minutes to Parker's school. She was quite pleased with herself that she arrived with two minutes to spare before the bell rang, releasing the students from classes. She stood outside with the other parents so he would see her when he came out. She was looking around at the other parents waiting for their own kids, when it hit her. She was a parent. She may not have given birth to Parker, but she was a parental figure for the young boy and to her surprise she loved it.

The bell rang and within seconds, children began streaming from the door and she kept her eyes peeled for Parker. Ten minutes after the bell rang, Parker still hadn't come outside. She wasn't overly concerned because, like his father his mouth often got him trouble. Parker loved to talk and he often had to stay after school for talking too much. She walked into the school and headed for the office.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Dr. Brennan-Booth and I am here to pick up my step-son. I was waiting outside but he never came back so he is probably was kept after school."

"His name?"

"Parker Booth." The secretary looked at some papers in front of her.

"Parker Booth was signed out a few hours ago by his step-father Brent Thompson."

"How could you let Brent sign him out?" Bones yelled and the secretary shrank back in her seat.

"His mother put Mr. Thompson on the list of people allowed to pick up Parker. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Of course you didn't. I apologize for yelling." Bones walked away from the office, pulling her cell phone out of her purse and hit speed dial #1, wishing she didn't have to make this call.

"Hey Bones." He answered in greeting

"Booth, Parker's gone." She whispered.


	25. Chapter 25

**I own none of the characters of Bones.**

Seeley Both was sitting in the weekly meeting that was going on and on when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Thankful for the excuse to leave the meeting he excused himself and headed out into the hallway, not knowing that his world was going to crumble as soon as he answered the phone.

"Hey Bones."

"Booth, Parker is gone." Came the whisper from the other end of the phone.

"What?" He croaked out.

"Parker is gone. I went to go pick him up from school and I was too late. He already got him."

"Who?" He whispered, already knowing the answer,

"Brent."

"God Danmit. Son of a Bitch." He roared hanging up the phone. He punched a wall and began yelling. Cullen came rushing out of the conference room when he heard the ruckus that his agent was causing.

"Agent Booth." Cullen yelled attempting to restrain him. "AGENT BOOTH." He shouted. Booth finally relaxed. "My office NOW." Booth meekly followed his boss into his office.

"What the hell is going on?" Cullen snapped as soon as the office door shut.

"Parker…" He mumbled as he collapsed in a chair and put his head in his hands.

"Your son?" Booth nodded. "What happened?"

Booth quickly recounted to his boss what he had found out over the past week about Parker and Rebecca.

"If this has been going on for a week what brought on this sudden surge of anger today?"

"Brent…took Parker from school."

"Son of a bitch." Cullen muttered. "I'm going to issue an Amber Alert and get our best guys on the case." Booth nodded numbly. "Have you called his mom yet?"

"Rebecca." He whispered. "No…not yet."

"Call her Booth." He nodded as Cullen left his office shouting orders. He slowly pulled his phone out of his pocket and held it in front of him. He did not want to call her because he knew if he did then it would be true. His son would really be gone. He was still staring at his phone when Bones burst through the office door. She knelt down in front of him and took his hands in hers.

"Are you okay?" She whispered softly.

"What kind of question is that Bones?" He snapped as he yanked his hands away from hers. "No I'm not fucking okay. My son has been kidnapped. How the hell should I be, anthropologically speaking of course?" She knew he was hurting so she let that comment and attitude pass.

"Is Rebecca on her way?"

"I haven't called her." Brennan just stared at him. "Don't look at me like that. I just can't."

"It's her son too Booth. She has a right to know." He shoved his phone in her hand.

"You do it." Sighing she opened his phone and scrolled until she found Rebecca's cell number. She hit send and waited as the phone connected and rang. It was bad enough that she already had to tell Booth and now she had to tell Rebecca.

"Hey Seeley." Rebecca answered

"Rebecca, it's Temperance."

"What's wrong?"

"I uhh…I umm…"

"Temperance."

"Parker was taken out of school this afternoon by Brent."

"Oh my God. Where is Seeley?"

"We are at The Hoover building."

"I'm on my way."

"She's coming." Bones said as she handed him his phone back.

"You were late picking him up today weren't you? That's why Brent had time to take him." Her mouth dropped open at his accusation. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying.

"No I was not late."

"Then how the hell did Brent get him?" He shouted. Before she could respond Cullen was back in the office with two agents.

"Booth, Temperance, this is Agent Thomas and Agent Caldwell from missing persons. They are the best in that department." Cullen explained.

"Agent Booth, I am so sorry that this happened and we are going to do our best to get him back." Agent Caldwell said gently.

"Temperance, I understand that you were the one to discover the boy's disappearance?" Agent Thomas asked.

"The boy has a name. It's Parker." Booth snapped before Bones could respond.

"I'm sorry. You're right. Could you tell us what happened?"

"Booth asked me to go and pick up Parker from school." She began

"Why?"

"He was in a meeting and Rebecca, who is Parker's mother, was at the courthouse."

"What is the nature of your relationship with Agent Booth?"

"We are married."

"So it wasn't uncommon for you to pick Parker up from school?"

"Booth or Rebecca prefer to do it but if they are unable I have done it before." Both agents nodded. "May I continue?" More nods. "I arrived at the school right before dismissal. When Parker didn't come out I went into the school."

"How long did you wait for him?"

"In the past when I have picked him up, he is usually one of the first ones out the door. It may have been five minutes I waited until I went in."

"Did it concern you that he wasn't out right away?"

"No because Parker has a habit of talking during class and being made to stay after school."

"What happened when you went in the school?"

"I went to the office to inquire to his whereabouts and the secretary told me that Brent signed Parker out of school a few hours earlier."

"WHAT?" Booth yelled. "How the hell did that happen?"

"He was on the list of approved people to pick up Parker." Bones said softly.

"Dammit Rebecca." He muttered

"Is there anything else you can think of?"

"No, that's all the information I have."

"Okay, thank you for your assistance Mrs. Booth." Agent Thomas said. If it were under any other circumstances, she would have corrected the agent but she knew now was not the time.

"Are you done asking questions so you can get your asses out there and find my son?" Booth asked

"Yes, Agent Booth that's exactly what we are going to do, but part of our job is asking questions." Agent Caldwell responded. "I think that you should know that."

Booth jumped out of his chair but Cullen was standing right next to him and held him back. "Relax Seeley. Thank you gentlemen. I will except that you will keep us updated on your progress."

"Yes sir. We will be sending another agent up shortly to put a wire tap on everyone's phone." Agent Thomas said.

"Thank you." As soon as the door was shut, Cullen turned to his agent. "Look I know that you are scared and angry, but treating people who are trying to help you like shit isn't helping your son. This should be obvious to you but as of right now, you are on personal leave and you will not go out on your own and be a cowboy and go after Brent. We have the best in the Bureau assigned to Parker's case and they will handle it. Do I make myself clear?" Booth didn't answer. He just looked at the ground. "Agent Booth?"

"Yes sir. Perfectly clear."

"Very good. Now, stay here and wait for the taps. I'll be back." Cullen said as he walked out of the office.

"I don't care what he said. If I find Parker I'm going after him." Booth said as soon as the door was closed.

"I can understand how you would want to go after him, but you really need to listen to Cullen." Bones said.

"Did you just say that you understand Bones?" She nodded. "How the hell can you possibly understand? You don't have children. You have no idea what I'm going through."

"I realize that I don't have children Seeley, but it doesn't mean that I can't sympathize with your situation. I love Parker."

"My situation? It's not a damn situation Bones. My son has been kidnapped. This is way past a situation."

"I just can't seem to say anything right so I'm going to leave right now. I'll be at the lab. Call me if you hear anything." She waited to see if he would reply but he didn't. She walked out of the office and right into Cullen.

"Temperance?"

"Is there anything that I can or should do?"

"You're doing it by supporting Seeley."

"He doesn't want my support. I'm going back to the lab. Please call me if there is anything that I can do."

"Will do." She nodded and started to walk away. "Temperance." She turned and looked back at her husband's boss. "He does need your support. He is angry and hurt and taking it out on the one he loves the most. You."

"Thank you." She whispered as she walked away. The tears that she had been holding back began to fall. She was so busy concentrating on walking and not letting anyone see her tears that she nearly ran right into Rebecca.

"Temperance?" When she saw the tears falling from Brennan's eyes, she clamped her hand over her mouth. "Oh God Parker, no."

"Rebecca it's not that. We haven't heard anything yet. Seeley is in Cullen's office. I..I have to go. I'm sorry I scared you." Bones said as she brushed past Rebecca and out of the building. Once she got in her car, she broke down in sobs.

Meanwhile, Rebecca walked into Cullen's office and found Booth standing by the window with his back to her. She recognized his stance. She had seen it many times before. He was pissed off at her, Brent, at the world and he was scared.

"Seeley." She whispered as she placed her hand on his tense muscular arm. He spun around to face her, his dark eyes full of pain and fury.

"This is all your fault." He said through clenched teeth.

"I didn't take him." She said with tears streaming down her face.

'No you didn't but you put Brent's name on the God damned list to pick him up. You basically gave him permission to kidnap our son. You did this."

"No."

"Yes. You brought that maniac into his life."

"I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't know. You never do. My God, I can't believe how fucking dense you can be."

"Stop it Seeley. " She shouted.

"Stop what Rebecca? Telling the truth?" Before he could respond another agent came into the office to set up their phones with the taps. "This conversation is far from over." He whispered.

--

"Bren." Bones looked up from the skeleton from limbo that she had been examining for hours.

"Hey Ange."

"Any news?"

"Nothing yet. They have been through all of Brent's phone, bank and credit card records but nothing has turned up to give any clue as to his whereabouts."

"Sweetie, you should go home and be with Booth." Angela said softly.

"I have work to do here." Brennan turned back to the skeleton.

"You have been staring at this guy here on your table for hours. You're not working."

"He doesn't want me." She choked out. Angela was by her side in two seconds, pulling her into her arms for a hug. "He said that I don't know what he is going through because I don't have children of my own but I love Parker and I am so scared for him." She sobbed into Angela's shoulder.

"Then get your ass home and tell him that."

"I'm not good at any of this emotional stuff Ange. Everything that I said to him was wrong. It just made him angrier."

"He's hurt. He is feeling like he has failed Parker and you're the closest thing to him so he is going to take it out on you."

"It's not fair."

"Nothing ever is in love." Angela responded wisely.

"I don't know how to help him."

"Just be there for him. You don't always have to say something. Sometimes a presence is enough. If he wants to talk, listen. If he wants to yell, let him, just as long as it's not at you. If he needs a swift kick in his ass, then kick it. Just love him sweetie."

"I do."

"Then that should be enough. Now get the hell out of here. It's after nine."

"What are you still doing here? You're never here this late."

"None of us left. We have been waiting for something to do to help find Parker, but there is nothing for us to do so we are going to call it a night."

"Thank you for staying, for wanting to help."

"That's what family's do Bren, we help each other. Now go home and call me if you hear anything, good or bad." Brennan nodded and both women hugged tightly.

--

For reasons unknown to her, on her way home Brennan drove to the church that Booth attended weekly. After sitting in her car for a few minutes, she decided to go inside. She still didn't believe in God but Booth did and she was willing to do anything to get Parker back.

"Temperance, what are you doing here?" Asked Father Timothy, the priest that had married them.

"I honestly don't know. Parker has been kidnapped."

"I am so sorry. My prayers are with you and Seeley."

"Thank you."

"Is there anything that I can do?"

"I would like to pray for him but I don't know how."

"That's easy. There is no exact way to pray dear. You just say what your feeling."

"How can I talk to someone who isn't there?"

"That's where faith comes in my child."

"I don't have that, especially right now."

"Why right now?"

"Because if this God that you believe in is such a wonderful loving God, why would he let Parker be taken by a horrible man?" Father Timothy looked at Brennan before answering. He could see the pain and agony in her beautiful features. From what Seeley had told him, she was a woman of science and if something can't be explained by science, then it doesn't exist. He was amazed that she was in his church.

"I can't answer that question. All I know is that God doesn't give us more than we can handle."

"That's not a good enough answer." Father Timothy didn't respond. "So where can I pray at?"

"Anywhere that you want." She looked around and finally slid into one of the pews.

"Hello, I'm Temperance." She began looking at the statue of Jesus that was hanging in the front of the church. "You may not know me and I definitely don't know you because frankly, you can't know someone that doesn't exist but my husband and step-son do know you and that's why I'm here, because of their belief. Parker was taken today by his stepfather. We don't know where he is and I'm afraid that he is in danger. I'm not sure if this is the kind of thing that you do, but could you please make sure that Parker is safe and we get him back. I'm not asking for me, I'm asking for my husband Seeley Booth, who has believed in you since he was a child. This is tearing him apart. He is a good man who has done so much good for the world. My family does not deserve this so please, do what you can and put my family back together." She sighed. She had no idea how to end this prayer so she just stood up and walked out of the church and headed home.

--

Booth was sitting in the living room with no lights on when he heard her key turn in the lock. He hadn't seen or talked to her since this afternoon at The Hoover building.

"Booth?" She whispered into the dark room.

"Yeah, I'm here." She turned on the light and found him sitting in his chair with a twelve pack of beer on the floor in front of him; half of the cans already empty, lying on the floor at his feet. "How was work?" He asked smartly

"Unproductive. I didn't get anything done. The only reason I went to work was because I thought that you wanted to be alone."

"Gee, how thoughtful."

"You're pissed off and I get that, I really do but I refuse to stand here and let you treat me like shit. "

"No, Temperance, you really don't get it. You don't have children."

"You keep saying that but I love Parker and I'm scared for him, for you."

"Why are you scared for me? I'm not the one who was taken away."

"I'm scared because this is destroying you. Look at you, sitting around here drinking." She picked up an empty can and threw it at him, missing his head by an inch. " You are sitting around blaming, me, Rebecca, yourself for Parker's kidnapping but that's all you're doing. Where is the man who fights for those who can't fight for themselves?"

"I was ordered not to do anything."

"When has that ever stopped you Seeley Booth? Sitting around in the dark is not going to help Parker. Placing blame on everyone that loves you isn't going to help him. The only one who deserves the blame is Brent. I don't even know who you are right now. Parker would be ashamed of you." She turned on her heel and walked upstairs to their bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

_She's right. Parker would be ashamed of me. Hell. I'm ashamed of myself._ He thought to himself. For the first time since he found out about Parker he let himself cry. The tears came slowly at first then hard and fast. Eventually his entire body was shaking with sobs. He never heard her come back to the living room. He only felt her arms around him and he clung to her, like his life depended on her touch, and sobbed.

"My baby…my sweet baby boy." He cried into his wife's arms. She chose to take Angela's advice and not say anything at all. She just held him as he cried. "Bones?" He had finally stopped sobbing.

"Yes?"

"What if he….What if Parker…" He asked, his voice thick with grief.

"You can't think like that."

"I can't help it. I'm so scared for him."

"I know. I'm scared to."

"I know you are. I'm so sorry for the way that I have been treating you, the things that I said. I didn't mean any of it. I know how much you love Parker." He whispered.

"I love you too Seeley and we will find Parker." Booth leaned down and kissed her gently.

"God Temperance, I love you so damn much and I hope that you are right because if something happens…" She placed her finger on his lips.

"What am I always telling you about jumping to conclusions?"

"Don't."

"Exactly. It does no good to jump to conclusions until all the evidence is in and right now we have no evidence that Parker has been hurt. Brent could be taking very good care of him."

"This shouldn't have happened." He whispered as his tears resurfaced.

"No, it shouldn't have." She agreed.

Will Parker be found? Stay tuned to find out


	26. Chapter 26

**I own none of the characters of Bones. **

Parker Booth heard the snoring from across the room and he slowly opened his eyes. He had been lying perfectly still over the past two hours hoping that Captain Fantastic thought he had fallen asleep. As quietly as he could he sat up in his bed and looked around the room. He had left the television on and it was emitting some light. Parker looked over and saw him lying on his back sleeping. Pulling his legs up to his chest he let his silent tears fall. He wanted to go home. He missed his mommy, daddy and Bones. When Brent came to pick him up from school he told him that Daddy had a surprise for him and he was thrilled. He loved surprises but it didn't take him long to figure out that there was no surprise and no daddy. Brent told him that his family didn't want him anymore because he was a bad boy, but he didn't believe it. His dad had always told him that no matter what he did, no matter how bad he was he knew that mommy and daddy would always love him.

As quietly as he could, he climbed out of his bed and slipped his shoes and coat on. The whole time that he was faking sleep he was planning on sneaking out. He didn't know where he was but he knew that if he could get out of the room he could find a grownup that could help him call his dad. He tiptoed past Captain Fantastic's bed and reached the door. As quietly as he could he turned the knob and the door opened. As soon as it was physically possible he squeezed through the smallest crack possible and then slowly shut the door. Once the door was shut he took off running as fast as he could. He had no idea where he was. All he knew is that he was far away from his family because they drove for a really long time. There was nothing around him, no houses or stores so he just kept running. As exhaustion was setting in he finally saw a diner with some cars in the parking lot but more importantly there was a police car. Parker quickly ran into the diner and walked right over to the cops that were sitting there. His dad always told him that policemen where there to help him.

"Excuse me." Parker said to the policeman

"Hello there little man. Are you here by yourself?"

"Yes sir. Captain Fantastic took me away from my mommy and daddy."

"Captain Fantastic?" One of the cops asked with a smirk. "Who is that?"

"It's Brent but daddy calls him Captain Fantastic."

"Where is Brent now?"

"He is sleeping. I snuck out of the room so I could get away from him." Tears filled his eyes. "I want my daddy." His bottom lip quivered.

"Where is your daddy son?"

"At home."

"Where is home?"

"Washington DC." A look of shock crossed the cop's face.

"You're pretty far away from home. Does your mommy or daddy know that you're here?" Parker shook his head. "Well let's take you back to the police station and call your parents. What do you say?" He answered by throwing his arms around the cop. "What's your name?"

"Parker Booth."

"Do you know your phone number?"

"No. Daddy and Bones just moved into a new house and mommy is with them and I haven't membered the number yet but my daddy catches bad guys. He works for the FBI."

Brent stood across the street watching Parker walk to the car with the cops. He felt his blood boil. He was furious but he knew that one way or another he would get his son back.

--

He didn't want to wake up. If he was sleeping then the nightmare of Parker being gone really wasn't happening but if he woke up then Parker would still be gone. He tried to go back to sleep but the incessant ringing of his cell phone wouldn't stop.

"Booth…your phone." Bones mumbled sleepily into his neck. They had fallen asleep on his recliner after crying for hours. She was on his lap with her head buried in his neck and his arms were holding tightly to her waist and his head was resting on top of hers. He opened his eyes, held her tightly and he leaned forward, bringing her with him to grab his phone.

"Booth." He mumbled into his phone.

"Agent Booth, this is Agent Caldwell. We found your son." Tears sprang into his eyes.

"What?" He stood up forgetting that Bones was on his lap, which caused her to fall on her butt. "Is he…?" He couldn't bring himself to say the words. He reached his hand down to Bones to help her up.

""He is alive Agent Booth."

"Oh thank God." Bones reached over and squeezed his hand. "How?"

"Brent had stopped at a hotel for the night and once he had fallen asleep your son snuck out of the room and ran until he came to a diner where some cops happened to be having a late dinner. Parker explained the situation to the officers and told them that his dad worked for the FBI. They made a couple of phone calls and here we are."

"Is he okay? Is he hurt?"

"He has a small bruise on his face. He said that when he wouldn't stop crying Brent hit him." Booth's stomach recoiled.

"What about Brent? Have you apprehended that asshole?"

"He was gone. Parker took the local FBI team to the hotel but he had already cleared out. We are looking for him now."

"Where is he?"

"He was found in Ohio."

"I'm on my way."

"I understand that you want to be there but we can get him home quicker if you wait here. Agent Thompson is already on his way down and as soon as he gets there he will turn around and bring him right back." Booth sighed. He knew Caldwell was right.

"Okay. I'll wait."

"I'll call you as soon as I now when you can meet the plane at the airport."

"Can I talk to him?" Agent Caldwell rattled off the number of the local police station that Parker was at. "Thank you so much."

"I'm glad we got him." Booth hung up the phone and looked at Bones who had tears streaming down her face that matched his own.

"They found him?"

"They found him." He affirmed and he pulled her in for a tight hug. "I've got to call him." Booth quickly released Bones and dialed the number. "Special Agent Seeley Booth calling for Sheriff Blackwell please."

"Blackwell."

"Sheriff, I'm Seeley Booth and I was told that you have my son."

"Yes, Parker is right here. Would you like to speak with him?"

"Yes please." Booth heard the phone being shuffled around and then he heard his favorite voice come on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey bub."

"DADDY!" He yelled into the phone. "I have missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"Daddy I was super brave just like you and I snuck away from Brent and ran a really far to a restaurant and I told the policeman that Captain Fantastic took me away from you, just like you told me too."

"I am so proud of you Parks."

"He told me that you and mommy didn't love me anymore cause I was bad and you didn't want me anymore."

"You know that's not true."

"I know cause you told me that you will never stop loving me."

"That's right bub."

"The cop gave me my own badge so now I have one just like you do."

"I can't wait to see it."

"I wanna come home daddy. When can I come home?"

"A friend that daddy works with is coming to get you and bring you home on a big plane."

"Really? I get to ride on a plane?'

"Yep and mommy and I will be at the airport when you get there."

"What about Bones. Will she come too?"

"Yeah bub. Bones will be there too. I love you so much Parker."

"I love you daddy. I'm sorry I let Brent take me."

"Parker, you didn't do anything wrong okay? Brent did everything wrong."

"Okay daddy." He sniffed.

"I'll see you soon."

"Bye daddy." Booth sadly hung up the phone. He wanted to listen to his son's voice until he stepped off of the plane but he knew that he needed to call Rebecca and let her call her son.

Fifteen minutes later Booth had talked to Rebecca and he had just hung up with Caldwell who had called to give him Parker's flight information. He walked into the kitchen and found Bones on her phone making coffee.

"He just walked in Ange….Yeah we are….Probably not tonight….I'll talk to him and let you know….Thanks so much….I sure will…Okay I'll call you tomorrow. Bye." She hung up the phone and poured two cups of coffee and handed her husband. He took a grateful sip, set it on the counter, pulled her cup out of her hands and pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"My sweet Temperance, I am so sorry for how I treated you. It was horrible. Please forgive me." He mumbled into her hair.

"Of course I forgive you but I do want you to know that you hurt me. I understand that you weren't thinking straight but you basically told me that because I didn't have any children of my own I couldn't possibly relate to what you were feeling and what hurt the most is your insinuation that I didn't love Parker. I may not have given birth to him but Dammit Seeley, I love him so much, more than I ever thought that I could love a child that wasn't my own and the pain and fear that I felt when I discovered that he was gone almost killed me."

"Bones…"

"I'm not done yet. All I wanted to do was be there for you and help you find Parker but you pushed me away and actually blamed me for his kidnapping. You wouldn't let me help you. You always think that you have to handle everything on your own but you don't have to anymore Booth. You have me, your partner, best friend and wife to help you and when we work together we are unstoppable. I believe that was something you once told me." The more she talked the worse he felt but he knew he deserved it. "I love you Seeley and I will do anything to help you and I want to be there for you when you need me. Hell, I even went to church last night and prayed for you and Parker." His eyes widened in shock as those words came out of her mouth.

"You want to church to pray? You don't believe in that."

""No I don't but you do and I did it for you." He couldn't stop the tears from falling from his eyes. He knew without a doubt he did not deserved to be loved by the amazing woman standing in front of him.

"Bones…I…thank you...thank you for everything. Thanks for putting up with my sorry ass and putting me in my place. I am so damn sorry that I hurt you with my words and actions. I never wanted to see that look of hurt in your eyes that I saw and I hate that I'm the one who put it there. I know, I've always known that you love Parker like he was your own and I can't believe that said or even thought otherwise. I was just so damn hurt, angry and scared and I lashed out on the one who cares the most for me. I haven't had anyone in my life for so long that I just got so use to dealing with my problems alone. I guess that I forgot that when you married me you signed up to help me with all of the shit that life throws at me. It was stupid as hell and you may have forgiven me for what I did, but I'll never forgive myself."

"Don't talk like that Booth. We can't change the past. What's done is done. Let's just focus on the future and make sure that we don't repeat the mistakes of our past."

"When did you get so damn smart Bones?" He asked with a smirk.

"I've always been exceptionally smart. You now that."

"I meant…oh never mind. I'm so sorry sweetheart."

"I know you are. Just make sure that it doesn't happen again." She said with a wink.

"It won't." He leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him. "What?"

"There is still one thing that you haven't apologized for."

"Huh?"

"You knocked me on my ass." Booth grinned.

"I'm sorry that I knocked you on your ass."

"I accept your apology. You may now kiss me." He flashed her his famous smile and leaned forward to kiss her again.

"I love you." He whispered when their lips were millimeters apart.

"I love you too." He quickly closed the distance between them and kissed her passionately.

--

Three hours later Booth, Bones and Rebecca were waiting at a private airport for Parker to arrive. They were thirty minutes early but they didn't want to risk the plane being early and no one being there when he arrived. Booth still hadn't really apologized to Rebecca yet so they were standing across the room from each other. Brennan elbowed him in the ribs.

"Bones….ow." He hissed and she gave him a look. He sighed. "Fine. I'm going." He really did feel bad for the way that he treated her and he knew that she deserved an apology. He just didn't want to face her wrath. "Hey Becs."

"Seeley."

"I owe you an apology." She turned to face him, her eyes full of anger, face full of pain.

"You sure as hell do. I know that I brought that bastard into our lives but you had **no** right to blame me."

"I was an ass." Rebecca snorted. "I was hurt, angry and scared."

"And I wasn't? Do you think that this has been a fucking walk in the park for me Seeley?"

"I know that it hasn't been easy for you."

"I already felt guilty enough and then when I think that I couldn't have felt worse you open your big ass mouth and make me feel worse. How dare you assume that you were the only one that was affected by this?"

"You're right."

"You're damn right I am. You were an asshole." He reached out and took her hand.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are Seeley." She gently squeezed his hand. "Why did you apologize?"

"Because my wife showed me what an asshole that I was and neither of you deserved what I said to you."

"Well as long as you can see it then I'm okay with it." He grinned and led her over to where Bones was standing.

"Thank you Temperance." Rebecca said.

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"You set him straight."

"No, I just reminded him about some things that he had forgotten." Both women smiled a knowing smile at each other and Booth rolled his eyes.

Fifteen minutes later they saw a plane descending on the runway. All three adults began shedding tears of joy and they rushed to the door where Agent Caldwell met them.

"Hang on folks, let him come to you." Booth opened his mouth to argue but Bones shot him a glare and he quickly shut his mouth. They all watched through the window as Parker stepped out of the plane holding on to Agent Thomas's hand. Rebecca was clutching Booth's hand and he was clutching Bones' hand. The door opened and Parker stepped into the room. He looked around until his eyes found his family. The trademark Booth smile crossed his face and he broke free of Agent Thomas's grip and ran over to them. Unconsciously Rebecca released Booth's hand and stepped forward and Parker threw himself into his mother's arms. Booth also stepped forward to join them but Bones pulled him back a few steps.

"Give them a minute alone Booth. You'll have your turn." Bones whispered and he reluctantly stood back. After a few minutes of mother and son hugging Parker broke away from his mother's tight grip and he found his father and stepmother. Booth dropped to his knees and held out his arms and Parker raced into them. He hugged his son a tightly as he dared and covered him with kisses.

"Daddy…stop it." He said giggling.

"I don't want to stop Parks." Booth quickly began to tickle his son until he was breathless with laughter.

"Daddy…." Parker laughed.

"Okay bub. I'll stop. I am so glad you are back." He gently ran his thumb over the bruise on his cheek.

"I wouldn't stop crying and he got mad." Parker whispered softly and more tears fell from Booth's eyes. "Don't cry daddy. It only hurt for a minute."

"You are so brave."

"Just like you." Parker puffed out his chest like Booth sometimes did. He was definitely his father's son.

"Bones is waiting to say hi." Parker's chocolate brown eyes lit up. He stood on his tiptoes and peeked over his father's shoulder and saw his stepmother standing off to the side.

"Bones." He shouted as he pushed past his father and ran over to her. She bent down and scooped him up in her arms.

"I've missed you Parker." She whispered softly.

"I missed you too Bones. I didn't want to go with Brent. He made me." He whispered in her ear.

"I know that sweetie."

"Is Brent gonna take me away again?"

"We won't let that happen."

"Promise Bones?"

"I promise Parker."

"Come on guys, let's go eat. I'm starving." Booth said.

"You're always hungry Booth." Bones' chided and he patted his taunt flat stomach.

"I'm a growing boy."

"Daddy, your already grown."

"I still need to eat and I know that you're hungry to Parker."

"Can I have pie?" All of the adults laughed.

"You can have whatever you want." Rebecca said.

"I want a piece of peach pie, French fries, cheeseburger, chocolate milkshake, a hot fudge sundae…" They all walked to Booth's SUV laughing as Parker rambled off his list.

--

Since it was morning they managed to talk Parker into having breakfast and then it was decided that Parker would spend the day with Rebecca at her hotel so he could swim. Booth called in some favors and had some agents posted at the hotel to keep an eye on them.

"I feel like an enormous weight has been lifted off of my shoulders." Booth announced when they returned home.

"Booth you didn't have any weights on your shoulders."

"Bones, it's just a way to say that I have been tense."

"You should have just said that you have been tense. I'll never understand why you have to say things in such a round about way. It would save so much time if you were just direct and to the point."

"But it's so much more fun this way darling." She rolled her eyes.

"Want some help reliving those tense muscles? I am quite good at giving massages." She reached out, took his hand and led him to their bedroom.

"You are quite good at many things."

"You have no idea Seeley Booth." She said with a wink,

**Next chapter, the long awaited honeymoon. Lots of Fluffy fun. Thanks so much for ALL of your reviews. They are so appreciated. Please keep them coming.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

Over the next four months things got back to normal for Booth, Bones, Parker and Rebecca. Since Parker had been found no one had heard a peep from or about Brent. He had quit using his credit cards, bank accounts and cell phone. The FBI were still looking for him but nothing had turned up so far so Booth had called in a couple of favors and always had an agent tailing Parker at all times when he wasn't with his father. Rebecca had been true to her word and granted joint custody to Booth so Parker was able to spend every other week with his dad and Bones.

Booth had been secretly planning their long overdue honeymoon. He had broached the subject with her a few times she just blew him off stating that she was too busy at work to take any time off so he took it upon himself to schedule their honeymoon. He cleared a week on both of their schedules and left specific instructions to Cam not to tell her that she was taking a vacation. Everyone in the lab was in on their honeymoon except for Bones and they loved it. They all thought that their favorite married couple deserved a week of fun and romance.

On the morning of their departure Booth sent Angela over to their house to pack Bones' suitcases. He knew that Angela would know a lot better then he would of what to pack for her. His only regret was that he would have to pay for the extra suitcases that she was sure to pack more than Bones would ever need because Angela always went over and above when her best friend was concerned.

Early that afternoon Booth practically skipped into the Jeffersonian. He was so damn excited about their honeymoon. He knew Bones would be royally pissed at him at first but he had no doubt that she would get over it quickly. As soon as Angela saw him she ran right over to him.

"Did you find the suitcases?" She breathlessly asked.

"How could I miss the enormous pile in the hallway?" He smarted and she grinned.

"I just wanted to make sure that she would be prepared for any occasion. I even added some new items that I purchased including a totally hot lingerie set."

"If things go how I plan she won't be wearing anything to bed." Booth said with a mischievous smile and Angela had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep from squealing. "Where is she?"

"Her office." He nodded his thanks as he jogged to her office.

"Hey Bones."

"Booth." She replied never taking her eyes away from her computer screen. He was making sure that her laptop didn't come with them.

"We've got a case."

"One second." She clicked a couple of buttons, closed her laptop and jumped to her feet. "What do we have?"

"A body." She shot him a glare and grabbed her purse. "Your case is in my truck." Booth said, anticipating her next move. She nodded and they proceeded out the door, his hand on the small of her back like always. As soon as they were out of the office door Angela rushed up and hugged Bones.

"Bye sweetie." Booth sent her a glare and the bewildered look that crossed Bones' face was priceless. Booth had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

"Angela, I'm just going to a crime scene. I'll be back with the remains shortly."

"You're right. I don't know what came over me. Get to work."

"That's where I was going until you stopped me."

"Bones. Let's go." Booth said as he led his wife out of the lab.

Once they were in the SUV Bones began to question him about the case that they had. He considered lying and but he couldn't do it. He couldn't wish a death on anyone, not even make believe so he finally gave in and told her the truth.

"We don't have a case Bones." He admitted softly. A confused look passed over her face.

"What do you mean we don't have a case?"

"I lied to get you out of the lab."

"You did WHAT?" She snapped. He knew this was coming,

"I needed to get you out of the lab so a told a fib."

"No Booth you told a lie. What was so damn important that you had to lie to me?'

"Our honeymoon Bones." She was silent for a minute.

"Our what?"

"Our honeymoon. I'm taking you on our honeymoon today."

"You can't. I can't. I have to work. I haven't made any arrangements at work for time off and I haven't packed."

"It's all done. I arranged with Cam for you to have a week off of work and Angela packed for you this morning." He said proudly.

"You should have told me."

"If I did you would have come up with some excuse not to go so I decided not to tell you and plan it." She didn't respond and they rode in silence to the airport. She really wasn't mad at him. She was actually touched that he had put all of this effort into planning their honeymoon. She reached out and took his hand.

"Thank you." She whispered softly.

"My pleasure." He said with a grin.

--

"So where are we going?" She asked as they walked hand and hand towards their departure gate.

"We are going to do something that the great Dr. Temperance Brennan-Booth has never done." She raised her eyebrows.

"There are lots of things that I haven't done. Care to enlighten me?"

"We are going on a cruise to the Caribbean." A huge smile crossed her face. "And that's not the best part."

"It's not?"

"Nope."

"Well?" He grinned. He thoroughly enjoying her excited child-like impatience, but he knew if he kept it up she would seriously kick his ass.

"On one of the port stops I booked us an afternoon of swimming with dolphins." If he had a camera he would have taken a picture of her face because the look of pure joy that was etched in her beautiful features was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the woman who loathed public displays of affection pressed her lips to his and kissed him deeply until they were called to board their flight.

Their non-stop flight to Florida was uneventful. Booth had never traveled in first class before but he knew that it was the only way that his wife traveled so he made sure that he booked them in first class. He thoroughly enjoyed all of the attention that was lavished upon him and he decided that he would never travel in coach again.

"Hmmm time to relax." Bones said as she placed her seat into the reclining position. Booth's eyes widened in surprise.

"That is so cool. It's like a miniature bed." He attempted to lean his seat back but his would only go halfway back. "What the hell?" He muttered. "Why won't mine work?"

"There must be a malfunction in the mechanism."

"You really think so Bones?"

"Obviously that's what I meant or I wouldn't have said it." Booth just smirked. "That was sarcasm wasn't it?"

"That it was my dear."

"You are so infuriating."

"That's one of the many reasons you love me." He leaned down and gently kissed her. When they broke apart he raised their arm lifts because it was first class after all and they each had their own armrests. "Come here." He snaked an arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him. She rested her head on his chest, he linked their fingers together and they quickly fell asleep until stewardess kindly woke them when it was time to land.

--

Four hours later they had explored most of the place they would be calling home for the next week. Bones felt like a child again. There was so much to do and she wanted to do it all. Booth's favorite part of course was the buffet that was open twenty-four hours a day and the bar that had the biggest flat screen TV that he had ever seen. He couldn't stop talking about either one of them.

"That TV? Did you see how big that TV is? I am seriously checking out a hockey game on that baby. It is so big it will be like I was there in the stands and the buffet? Did you see that Bones?"

"I saw everything that you saw Booth. I was right next to you." He ignored her and kept talking.

"There was so much food. The pie. There is so much pie. Every kind of pie that you can imagine. I can eat pie with every meal."

"You practically do that anyway." He grinned at her.

"They even have the rabbit food that you like so much."

"I don't eat rabbit food. I just eat healthy, unlike you who eats too much red meat."

"There is no such thing as too much steak baby."

"Don't call me baby." He smirked. The remainder of the walk to their room involved Bones telling him about the dangers of red meat and him pretending to listen.

"We're here." He announced standing in front of their room.

"Yes, I can read Booth." He unlocked their door, propped it open with one foot, pulled her over to him and scooped her up in his arms. "What the hell are you doing? Put me down this instant. I not an invalid who needs to be carried around."

"Will you relax and allow me to indulge in my alpha male tendencies and let me carry my bride over the threshold. It is honeymoon after all."

"That is such an archaic tradition. It is completely…" He pressed his lips to hers and walked her into their suite. Once they were inside the room he broke their kiss and set her down.

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" She snorted in response and began to look around their room. Booth had done a lot of research on different cruise ships for the perfect honeymoon suite and when he saw this one he couldn't resist.

"Wow Booth, this room is absolutely …What the hell is that?" Her eyes were wide as her eyes found the giant heart shaped bed in the middle of the room.

"It's a bed Bones."

"Well obviously it's a bed Booth but a bed from an x-rated movie." He raised his eyebrows.

"You've seen x-rated movies Temperance?" A blush crossed her cheeks.

"I am not having that conversation with you Seeley nor am I sleeping in a heart shaped bed." She headed for the door and Booth wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her.

"I have plans other than sleep planned for that bed."

"Booth be serious. This is all so ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous Bones. A heart shaped bed is an important part of a honeymoon."

"No it's not."

"How do you know? Have you been on a honeymoon before?" She glared at him. "Bones it's just a bed and I really like it. Don't make me switch." He looked at his wife with those dark brown eyes that she could never resist. She smiled at him. "Thank you Bones." They gently kissed. "Angela said that she bought you some new lingerie."

"Oh really?" She went over to her stack of suitcases until she found the one that had a bag from a lingerie store. She grabbed that and her bag with her toiletries in it and headed for the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"To keep with the whole honeymoon tradition, I'm going to slip into something more comfortable." She winked and shut the door behind her.

She pulled out the lingerie that Angela had bought her and she stared at it shock. It was a white baby doll style nightgown that was totally see thru with the exception of the satin bodice and the fur that lined the bottom. The matching panties that came with it were also see thru. She slipped the nightgown and panties on and stood looking at herself in the mirror. "I look ridiculous." She muttered to the reflection in the mirror. She washed her makeup off, brushed her teeth and her hair. Once that was all done she grabbed some lotion and lotioned up her arms and legs. She finally reached into her bag and pulled out her birth control pills. She had been thinking about talking to Booth about having a baby. Ever since she lost her baby, she has had a strong desire to have another, which she found hard to believe. Two years ago she never would have even considered having a child but that was before she fell in love, before Seeley Booth blew into her life and made her rethink everything she thought she believed in. Holding her pack of pills in her hand she went back into the room. He was lying on the heart shaped bed wearing only his boxers.

"It's about…Whoa…Wow…You look hot."

"Actually I'm am chilly in this thing." She gestured to the outfit she was wearing.

"Sexy Bones, you look sexy as hell. Come over here and join me." He said huskily.

"I need to talk to you about something." Booth could tell by her voice that she was nervous.

"Come talk to me." He patted the bed and she joined him. "What is it sweetheart?"

"I was thinking…I was wondering if you…Would you want to…I think that I want…" She just couldn't find the right words. He reached over and took her hand.

"Bones, it's me. You can tell me anything."

"I don't want to take my birth control pill." It took a second before her words registered in his brain.

"Are you saying…?"

"I want to have your baby."

"Temperance I would love to have a child with you but we don't have to. I'm happy with the way things are. I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to do."

"I know that Seeley and I do want a baby. Your baby." She confirmed as tears pooled in her eyes.

"It will be our baby."

"Our baby." He leaned forward until their foreheads were resting against each other. "I like the sound of that." She whispered.

"Are you sure?" She nodded and his Booth smile covered his face. He grabbed the pack of pills she was still clutching in her hand and tossed it across the room. "Let's make a baby." He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her as he gently pushed her back onto the bed.

"The probability of conceiving tonight is highly unlikely because I still have the hormones in my system from the pill and I'm not ovulating right now either so …" She explained after he broke their kiss.

"Less talking…more kissing." He ran his tongue over jaw. A small moan escaped her lips.

"I just don't want to disappoint you if it doesn't happen right away."

"Temperance, I love you. You could never disappoint me. If I don't impregnate you tonight then we will just keep trying over and over again until you are pregnant." He reluctantly pulled his head away from, her neck and looked at her. "I'm willing to make love to you over and over again until it happens. It's a sacrifice that I am willing to make." She raised her eyebrows.

"Sacrifice?" He grinned at her. "You were being sarcastic again weren't you?" He nodded.

"Now we have a lot of work to do so no more talk. The only sounds that I want to hear coming out of your gorgeous mouth is moaning, screaming and occasionally my name. Do you understand me?" She opened her mouth to respond but he shot her a look and she quickly closed it and nodded. "Good. Now as pretty as that nightgown is on you, I think that it would look much better off of you and on the floor." He pushed the flimsy piece of material up over her head and onto the floor. "So beautiful." He whispered as lips devoured her body. She complied with his instructions and didn't speak, not that she could because whenever he was touching her she lost all sense of cognitive function.

Two hours and multiple orgasms later they lay totally spent in each other's arms. Booth's head was planted comfortably on Bones' abdomen and she was running her fingers through his dark hair staring at him, the man who she loved more than anything, still finding it hard to believe that he loved her just as much. She never considered happiness an important part of life. If she was lucky enough to ever experience happiness it would be an added bonus to an already good life, but now that has experienced complete, perfect happiness with Booth she knew that it was the happiness that made life worth living.

"What are you thinking about Temperance?" She blinked and realized that he was staring at her, his eyes full of questions.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Your brain woke me up." She stuck her tongue out and he smirked. "What's going on?"

"I was just thinking about how happy you have made me."

"You have made me just as happy."

"Why do you love me Seeley? I have tried to come up with a logical reason as to why you chose me out of all of the women in the world and I can't. There are so many other woman that have better social skills than I do, woman that enjoy heart shaped beds.." Booth chuckled as Bones continued "woman that believe in God and church, woman that understand pop culture. I'm nothing like Rebecca or Cam. They are stunningly beautiful. People notice when they walk into a room. Why me?" Booth's heart broke when he saw the vulnerability in her eyes. He quickly removed himself from the comfort of his wife's abdomen and sat up next to her. She positioned her body so she was facing him.

"My sweet Temperance, I love you for all of the reasons that you just listed. I love you because you are you and you're not like every other woman and that's what makes you an amazing woman. I love that your idea of a good time is identifying bodies from limbo." A small smile found it's way to her face. "I love that you are infuriatingly stubborn and so damn passionate. I love that you fight for people that can't fight for themselves. I love that you use your bone obsession to help me put criminals in jail, I love that you take shit from no one, especially me. I love that you would move heaven and earth to help a friend. And Bones, you are stunningly beautiful. People notice you when you come into a room. When you are by side, I get so many dirty looks from men who wish that they had you by their side." He gently kissed her lips. "Temperance, why when things are going so well for us do you always question our relationship?" She sighed and looked away. Using his thumb he gently pulled her face back towards him. "Bones?"

"I don't mean to do that. I guess that I'm so used to every time I finally get happy, something always happen to ruin it. I guess I'm just trying to protect myself so I won't get as hurt when it all falls apart." He looked deep into her endless blue eyes.

"Sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere. I love you and I placed a ring on your finger. I am committed to you for the good and bad times and because it's me and you Bones we are bound to have more bad then good times cause bad luck is a frequent visitor in our lives. When things go bad, I'll be there and when things are good, I'll make them even better."

"I'm sorry Seeley." She sniffed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. He encircled her arms around her back and held her tightly. "Don't leave me." She mumbled.

"I'm not going anywhere, ever." He hated how her parent's abandonment still affected her like this fifteen years later. To his surprise, she suddenly lifted her head and kissed his hard and passionately, pushing him back down on the bed.

"Now it's my turn to make you as happy as you have made me." She winked at him seductively.

"Bones." He groaned when he felt her tongue encircling his nipple.

"Just lay back and enjoy the ride Agent Booth."

--

The remainder of their honeymoon was blissful. Temperance had never let herself ever fully relax before until this trip when Booth forced her too. She relinquished control over to him and he made sure that they had the most amazing time. During the week they spent on the boat Bones was no longer Dr. Temperance Brennan-Booth, world renown forensic anthropologist, she was just a wife on her honeymoon cruise with her husband. Booth made sure they did every activity that the ship had to offer with the exception of the casino of course. He booked two land excursions for them. The first was a hike through a jungle ending with a leisurely float down a river in inner tubes. As they floated hand and hand down the river they were mesmerized with the beauty that surrounded them.

The second excursion was the main reason that Booth booked this cruise. Bones was going to swim with the dolphins, her mother's favorite animal. He wished that he had brought a camera with him to capture her sheer joy that she was experiencing but he knew the sound of her laughter, the radiant smile on her face, the tears of happiness that she shed, everything about that day would forever be etched in their memory.

"Thank you." Kiss. "Thank you." Kiss. "Thank you." Kiss. "Thank you for this wonderful day."

"You are so very welcome Temperance. I knew that you would love it."

"You know me so well."

"Of course I do. You're my best friend." She kissed him again.

"This may sound strange, but when we were out there in the ocean and I was gliding in the water holding on to the fin, I felt very close to my mother."

"That doesn't sound strange at all. It sounds very normal." She tightened her arms around him.

"She would have really liked you."

"From everything you have told me about her, I think that I would have liked her too."

"I hope that if we do get pregnant that I will be as good as a mother to our baby as she was to me."

"I have no doubt that you will be Bones."

"How can you have such faith in me?" This time he kissed her.

"That's easy. I have faith because I know who you are. You just need to have faith in yourself and your ability to be a great mom."

"I love you so much Seeley."

"I love you more Temperance."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes I do." He quickly ended this argument with a heated kiss. "Yes I do." He murmured as his lips began to devour her body, rendering her speechless as he always did.

**Hope you enjoyed the fluffy honeymoon chapter. More angst to follow. Thanks for the reviews. They are really appreciated. You guys rock.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

"Bones let's go." Booth announced as he walked into his wife's office. It had been three months since their honeymoon and things have been relatively normal. People were still murdering other people so they were always busy at work. They haven't heard from Brent so Parker was safe. Bones still wasn't pregnant but she wasn't worried. She knew that it could take up to a year to conceive after going off of the pill but it was slightly frustrating considering that she had gotten pregnant once while she was on the pill. Every month that went by without a pregnancy Booth just told her that it was another excuse to keep practicing, which they did, a lot.

"Where are we going?" She said rubbing her eyes.

"Mark Johnson's alibi fell through. He is being brought in for questioning." Finally, a break in the case. The remains of a well-liked high school teacher had been found two weeks ago and the case had been at a standstill after three days when their primary suspect, Mark Johnson, had an alibi.

"What happened?" She asked grabbing her purse.

"Andrea Knox recanted after the punishment for lying to a federal officer was thoroughly explained in excruciating detail."

"What about her dad? He hasn't let you near her."

"Dad may have been otherwise occupied." Booth said with smug look on his face.

"Seeley Booth what did you do?"

"Bones, I have no idea what you are talking about." He flashed her his signature grin, placed his hand on the small of her back and led her out of the lab.

Fifteen minutes later they were walking into the interrogation room at the Hoover building. Mark Johnson looked so damn cocky sitting in there Booth wanted to punch the cockiness right out of him.

"Mark thanks for joining us. You remember my partner, Dr. Brennan-Booth."

"What am I doing here? I have an alibi for the day that Mrs. Noland died." He said smugly.

"You see Mark, you can't always count on am alibi when it's a lie."

"I…I…don't know what you're talking about."

"Your friend Andrea admitted that the alibi was a lie." Bones said.

"She wouldn't have done that."

"So are you admitting it was a lie?" She challenged.

"Uh…no…of course not."

"He's nervous Booth. Can you see the beads of sweat on his forehead? He has been folding and unfolding that piece of paper. And look at his foot; he has been tapping it since we walked in. These are all classic nervous tics."

"I think that they are all classic signs of someone getting BUSTED." Booth slammed his hands down on the table, causing Mark to jump and got right up in his face. "Now I know that you killed Anna Noland." He placed pictures of Anna and her family on the table in front of him. "What I don't know is why? Why did you take his wife, their mother away from them?" Mark shrank back from Booth who was being very intimidating right now.

"The bitch gave me a B on my term paper." Mark shouted and Booth was stunned into silence.

"A B as in a letter grade?" Bones said

"Yes. That paper deserved an A not a damn B." Booth finally snapped back to reality.

"You killed a mother of two young children over a grade?" He asked incredulously.

"A B would have ruined any chance that I had to get into Harvard."

"That's not necessarily true. I got a B once and I got into the best schools." Booth had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing.

"What happened when you got your bad grade?"

"Booth a B is not a bad grade."

"Bones." She glared at him. "So what happened?"

"I begged her to read it again and change the grade but she refused."

"So what did you do?"

"I pushed her and she hit her head."

"Actually she hit one of her cervical vertebrae that is what caused her death." Bones supplied.

"Why didn't you call 911?" Booth asked.

"An arrest would have also killed my Harvard dream so I disposed of her body." Mark explained.

"Because a murder charge looks so much better on the application. Stand up." Mark complied. "Mark Johnson you are under arrest for the murder of Anna Noland. You have the right to remain silent…" As Booth read Mark rights Bones slipped out into the hall. Five minutes later, Mark was being led out by Booth. "Here take him." Booth instructed one of his agents. They didn't speak until they were alone.

"Bones when did you ever get a B in school?"

"I believe that I was in second grade. I think I may have colored outside of the lines in art class." Booth let out a big belly laugh. "It's not funny Booth. I was so upset with that grade." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "Booth we are at work."

"No one is around." He gently kissed her. "I'm going to get started on the paperwork for this loser. If I get started now I may make it home before dinner."

"I would like that so I'll get Parker from school."

"Thanks babe. He'll be thrilled."

"Don't call me babe." He kissed her again and patted her butt as she walked towards the door, "Love you."

"Love you too."

--

Around seven o'clock that night Booth had finally finished the paperwork. Besides the fact the Cullen had pulled him into a meeting for a few hours, the paperwork took longer then he expected. He was starving and couldn't wait to get home. He had just shrugged on his suit jacket when his cell phone buzzed letting him know that he had a text message. He grinned as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He figured it was Bones or Parker checking in on him but the message was not from them

_Do u know where ur wife and son are?_

Booth quickly wrote down the number that the message came from then he called Bones' cell phone. After five rings it went to voicemail. He disconnected and tried again but he yielded the same results. "Dammit." He muttered. He stormed out of his office and threw the number on Charlie's desk.

"Trace this number now can call me as soon as you have an answer." Booth didn't wait for a response. He was dialing their home number, which rang and rang until his voice came on the line via their answering machine. "God Dammit. Son of a bitch." He then called Rebecca's cell phone hoping that Bones' and Parker were with her but he just got her voicemail. In a last ditch effort, he called the lab and he was told that she had left hours ago. Before he could call her cell again his rang.

"Booth." He barked.

"Sir, it's Charlie. I traced that number like you asked."

"And?" He said impatiently.

"The number belongs to a Brent Thompson"

"Put me through to Cullen."

"Yes sir." While he waited on hold a feeling on dread came over him. This was all his fault again. Over the past seven months they didn't hear from Brent so he let guard down. He thought that his family was safe but he was wrong.

"Booth what's going on?" Cullen asked.

"I think Brent has Bones and Parker."

"What happened?"

"I got a text and Charlie traced it Brent's cell."

"What did the message say?"

"It asked me if I knew where my wife and son are. I can't get a hold of Bones. I'm on my way home now."

"I'll get some agents to meet you there. Have you responded to his message?"

"No sir. As soon as Charlie gave me the trace information he put me through to you.."

"Give me five minutes to get the number from Charlie and set up a trace on Brent's cell and reactivate the trace on your phone. I'll call you when it's done."

"Yes sir."

--

Bones sat on the floor with Parker on her lap, his head buried in her chest. She was running his fingers through his blond curls. He hasn't made a sound since Rebecca was shot. She continued to stare at Brent who was pacing around the apartment muttering to himself and occasionally yelling at Rebecca's lifeless body. He was losing control and Bones didn't know how ling it would be until he snapped, killing her and Parker.

Tonight was supposed to be a celebration not a night of kidnapping and death. If only she wouldn't of gotten out of the car, if only she would have been more aware of her surroundings then Parker wouldn't of had to watch his mother die. This wasn't supposed to happen.

When she went to pick Parker up from school she got out of the car and went inside of the school because Parker's teacher needed to talk to her because someone was talking to much in class. That must have been when Brent snuck into her car. She didn't see him until he popped up from behind the back seat and pointed a gun at Parker. He demanded that she drive over to Rebecca's. She refused at first but when he cocked the gun against Parker's head she did as she was asked. When Rebecca let them in all hell broke loose. He started screaming at Rebecca for leaving him and taking his son away. When he didn't like her answers he shot her, in front of Parker. Bones tried to shield him but she didn't see it coming and she wasn't fast enough and Parker saw everything.

"It's a shame that Seeley doesn't want to play my little game. It would have been much more fun to see his reaction when I kill you and take my son back." Brent said

"He has been trying to call me and Rebecca. If you would let me answer my phone, Booth could play your game."

"It's more fun if he calls me back." He stared at Parker. "What's wrong with him?"

"What do you think is wrong with him? You shot his mother."

"It's her fault. She shouldn't have left me." Brent's phone rang. "Oh goody. Now the fun begins." Brent answered his phone. "Hey Seeley. How the hell are you?"

"Where are they?" Booth barked into the phone.

"What are you talking about?"

"Bones and Parker, where are they?"

"They are here with me. We are having a lovely old time."

"Are they alive?"

"Sure they are."

"Prove it. Let me talk to them."

"Oh all right then. If it will help you feel better." He put the phone on speaker and handed it to Bones.

"Booth."

"Oh thank God. Bones are you okay?'

"Yes…yes…I'm fine." Tears sprung to her eyes for the first time since she was kidnapped.

"Parker, is he okay?"

"Physically yes."

"Physically? What the hell does that mean Bones?" There was panic in his voice.

"Enough." Bent grabbed the phone away from Bones. "Are you happy? Your bitch wife and my son are fine."

"What the hell do you want Brent?"

"I thought that I would be a nice guy and allow you to say goodbye to Parker and your wife."

"Where are you taking them?"

"Depending on what you believe Dr. Brennan will be going to heaven or hell and if I tell you where I'm taking my son it won't be a surprise."

"Parker is my son and you are not taking him anywhere."

"You stupid FBI agent. Parker is my son now. Granted it will be hard to raise him without his mother in the picture anymore."

"Where's Rebecca?"

"Heaven, Hell?" Who the hell knows or cares." Brent replied nonchalantly.

"Bastard." Booth said between clenched teeth.

"No name calling. You have one hour to find us and say your goodbyes. Come alone. If I see any of your cronies, bye bye Dr. Brennan. One more thing no weapons either. If I see a gun, mine will go off and I can't guarantee who I will hit. See you in an hour Agent. Booth." Brent looked at Bones with an evil smile.

--

As soon as Brent disconnected the call Booth took a deep breath to calm his pounding heart and then called Cullen.

"Did you get the trace?" Booth asked as soon as Cullen came on the line.

"The cell tower that it bounced off of is in a four block radius between Orchard and Maple Street. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Rebecca's apartment is on Maple." Booth hit his siren, did a u-turn and sped towards Rebecca's apartment.

"We will have a team meet you there."

"NO." Booth shouted. "Sorry sir, but Brent said that if he saw anyone besides me he would kill Bones and Parker."

"Do you think that he would?"

"I believe from what he said that he has already killed Rebecca." Booth said softly.

"I'm not letting you go in without backup. They will park a block away then once you are safely inside the apartment they will approach."

"If you insist sir."

"I do."

Booth arrived at Rebecca's apartment fifteen minutes later. He removed his gun from his holster and put it in the glove box. He kept his gun that was holstered at his ankle. He figured that Brent wasn't smart enough to think that he would carry another gun. Before he got out of the truck, he sent up a quick prayer that his family was safe.

He ran up the stairs two at a time, his heart racing the entire time. He knocked on the door and it was opened right away. Before letting him in, he patted Booth down.

"Seeley, come on in." Brent said opening the door so he could step through. His eyes first focused on Rebecca who was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. He knew she was dead. There was too much blood for her to be alive. He then sought out and found Bones and Parker on the floor together. Her blue eyes told him that they were both okay and his eyes told her that he had a gun attached to his ankle.

"Can I talk to them?"

"Sure go ahead. Might as well get the sappy goodbyes out of the way." Booth slowly walked over to them.

"Are you okay?" He whispered softly.

"Yeah but Parker's not."

"Hey bub, daddy's here." Booth touched his arm and he tensed up and clung tighter to Bones.

"He saw what happened to Rebecca." Booth sucked in a breath.

"Parker, it will be okay. I promise." He scooted closer to Bones who discretely reached under his pants and grabbed his gun and shoved it under her legs. "I'll fix this."

"Time's up."

"So what's your plan now Brent? Kill me, Bones, and take Parker away like nothing ever happened? Do you really think that would be possible? You will be on the FBI's most wanted list for kidnapping and murder of three people, one of them being a federal agent. You won't be able to hide Brent and Parker got away from you once and he will do it again."

"You don't know anything."

"I do know that Parker loves me because I am his father not you. He will never love you Brent. Don't you get that? I am his father, not you."

"No." Brent shouted. "Parker is my son. Not yours. Do you hear me Seeley? Parker is mine."

"Then why does he have my last name and not yours?" Booth challenged.

"SHUT UP!" Brent screamed as he charged at Booth. He quickly knocked Booth to the ground. They rolled around and wrestled for the gun, which felt like forever to Bones, who sat in the corner holding Parker as tightly as she could, covering his ears and just watched helplessly. Before she could react thirty seconds after they fell to the floor a gunshot rang out in the apartment.

"BOOTH." Bones screamed. Brent pulled himself off of the floor, but Booth lay there not moving and blood poured out of his abdomen. Brent pointed and cocked the gun at Bones and walked over to her. Without hesitating she pulled out the gun she had hidden shot him right through the chest.

As soon as Brent fell to the ground, the door was kicked open and Cullen rushed in followed by six other agents and paramedics. He directed the paramedics to Booth and he went over to Bones.

"Dr. Brennan are you okay?" Cullen asked as he pulled the gun out of her shaking hand.

"Booth's been shot." She cried. "He..he…he's bleeding so much."

"He's getting taken care of." The paramedics were loading Booth onto the stretcher.

"Is he…?" Cullen looked over at the paramedics who nodded encouragingly.

"He's alive. Are you and Parker okay?"

"I shot Brent."

"I know and I know that you had no choice. Let the paramedics check you and Parker out."

"We are fine. I need to be with Booth." She struggled to stand up but couldn't with a seven year old clinging to her. "Parker, sweetie I need to get up." She gently released his arms from around her neck and stood. As soon as she broke physical contact with him, he started screaming. Bones quickly stood up and picked him back up and his screams subsided. She looked at Cullen, her eyes full of worry. "He saw what he did to Rebecca."

Let's get you guys to the hospital." Bones nodded in agreement.

"Parker, close your eyes real tight for me. Can you do that?" He never answered her. He just buried his face in the crook of her neck so Brennan took that as a yes and she hurried out of the apartment, past the man who had tormented them, past the lifeless form of the mother of the little boy in her arms and past the pool of her husband's blood.

She arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes after Booth via the ambulance that Cullen insisted that she and Parker ride in. She rushed into the hospital, Parker still clinging to her. She knew that he was traumatized and needed treatment that he would receive as soon as she knew something about Booth.

"My husband Seeley Booth was just brought in with a gunshot wound to his abdomen." The nurse typed his name into the computer.

"He is on his way to surgery."

"I want to speak with his physician."

"I'll page him." A minute later the doctor showed up.

"Mrs. Booth?"

"I'm right here. How is my husband?"

"He has lost a lot of blood and he is on his way to surgery. I won't know the extent of the damage until I open him up. Do you know his blood type?"

"AB positive."

"Thank you. I'll make sure that you are kept informed." With that being said the doctor walked away.

Once the doctor walked away and she and Parker were alone she found a chair and the events of the past five hours came to the surface and she broke down and cried. She cried for the loss of a friend, she cried for Parker who lost his mother and she cried for the man that she loved who was fighting for his life in surgery, for the man that she may never see alive again. She held tightly to the boy in her arms and sobbed.

**Thank you so much for continuing to read. Thank you reviewing. I really appreciate them. Please keep them coming.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

"Dr. Brennan?" She looked up at the sound of her name being spoken. She came face to face with Sam Cullen. "How are you doing?"

"Booth is in surgery. The doctor said that he lost a lot of blood." She whispered.

"Have you examined?" She shook her head.

"I'm fine. He didn't do anything to me. I am concerned about Parker though, he needs to be checked out."

"Did Brent hurt him?"

"No, but he saw what happened to his mother and he is traumatized. He hasn't spoken a word since it happened, not even when Booth got there. Did someone contact Rebecca's family?"

"I did. Come on, let's find this little man a doctor." Cullen said softly. His heart was breaking for the little boy.

Five minutes later, they were in an exam room, Parker still clinging to her, waiting for the doctor. Cullen was with them because he knew that Booth wouldn't want them to be alone.

"Hello I'm Dr. Daniels." He introduced himself and then focused on Parker. "What's your name?" Parker buried his head in Bones' shoulder.

"He saw his mother killed in front of him and he hasn't spoken a word since." Bones said softly.

"Was he injured?"

"No."

"I'd like to look him over and then bring in a psychologist to evaluate him."

"Is that really necessary?" Bones asked. She wished that Booth was there with her; he would know what to do.

"Yes, after experiencing such a trauma he needs to evaluated." Bones looked at Cullen who nodded encouragingly at her, letting her know that it was the right thing to do.

"Parker, Dr. Daniels needs to examine you to make sure that you are okay." She attempted to set him on the table but he kicked his feet and clung even tighter too her. "Parker, please we need to do this." She tried to unclench his hands from around her neck but it was no use.

"Let me help." Cullen said softly. "Parker I'm Sam, do you remember me? I work with your daddy." Parker wouldn't respond so Cullen pried his fingers apart and he managed to unattach him from Bones. As soon as he was separated from Bones, he began to scream, a blood-curdling scream. The doctor nodded to a nurse who was in the room and she quickly drew up a medication.

"We need to sedate him." Dr. Daniels told Bones, who had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Parker, sweetie, I am right here. It's okay. Please don't cry." He couldn't hear over his screams. Bones felt so helpless. She didn't know how to help him. Bones didn't think he could scream any louder, but he proved her wrong when the nurse came over to him with the needle. Cullen and the doctor had to hold the screaming child down to give him the shot. Within a minute he was no longer crying and screaming. He just lay motionless on the table, staring at the wall while Bones sat next to him and held his hand when the doctor examined him.

"Physically, I see nothing wrong with him." Dr. Daniels said.

"Thank God." She whispered.

"The medication should make him drowsy and he should fall asleep shortly."

"What will happen when he wakes up? Will he talk?" Cullen asked. Bones was running her fingers through Parker's hair.

"I honestly don't know. What he saw was would be traumatic for anyone, especially for a seven year old. Not speaking may be his way of dealing with the tragedy. If that's the case he will need treatment with a psychologist."

"I hate psychology." She mumbled.

"If you need anything, hit the call button." The doctor instructed Bones and she nodded.

"Dr. Brennan, will you okay if I leave to make some phone calls."

"We'll be fine. Will you let someone that I am in here with Parker so they can find me when there is news on Booth?"

"I will." He patted her shoulder softly and walked out of the room, leaving them alone.

"Parker, do you know how brave you are?" She asked the motionless child in front of her. He had her husband's eyes and smile but other than that he looked like his mother. Her heart broke for him because she knew how hard it was to lose a parent. "You are just as brave as your daddy but can I tell you a secret?" He didn't respond so she continued. "Just because you are brave, doesn't mean that you can't be scared. It's okay to be scared. What happened today was very scary. I was scared and I know that your daddy was scared. Right now, I'm very scared. I'm scared because your daddy was hurt and I'm really scared for you because you won't talk to me. I really need you to talk to me Parker. I don't want you to be scared anymore. What happened to your mommy was very very sad and scary but I need you to know that you didn't do anything wrong. Brent was a very bad man and he can't hurt you anymore. I have one more important thing to tell you. Your mommy loved you very much Parker and I know how much you love her. It's okay to cry and be sad Parker, it won't make you any less brave. Your daddy would be so proud of you right now." She looked down at Parker and realized that he was asleep. She had no idea when he drifted off or how much of what she said he actually heard.

Not wanting to leave him alone, but needing to call Angela she decided to use the phone that was in the room with her. She gently let go of his hand and he whimpered in his sleep. She kissed his head and went over to the phone and dialed her best friend.

"Hello?"

"Ange, it's me."

"Bren, where the hell are you? I've been calling your phone."

"Booth….was…shot." She choked out tearfully.

"Oh God, sweetie. Is he…?"

"He's in surgery. He lost a lot of blood."

"What happened?" Bones couldn't hold the tears in any longer. She stared to sob quietly so she wouldn't wake Parker.

"Brent was in my car when I picked Parker up at school. He pointed a gun at him and made me take Parker over to Rebecca's. Angela, he killed her and shot Booth and Parker saw it all."

"I'm on my way."

"I'm in the ER with Parker."

"Was he hurt?"

"No, but he isn't speaking."

"I'll there in a few minutes. Call me if you need me before then."

"Thanks Ange." She hung up the phone and went back over to Parker.

"I'm sorry Parker, so sorry that I didn't protect you." When the words came out of her mouth she smiled. _I sound so much like Booth._ She thought

Ten minutes later Bones could hear Angela out in the hall causing a fuss. The staff wasn't letting her back in the room and she wasn't having that and neither was Bones. Parker was still sleeping so she stepped out into the hall.

"Angela, Jack, we are right here." Angela looked up and ran past the nurse and over to her best friend. The two women hugged tightly for a few minutes.

"How are you sweetie?" Angela asked gently.

"He's been in surgery for over an hour and I've heard nothing yet."

"Booth is strong and he will be fine." Angela assured.

"We can't know that for sure." Before Angela could respond, Parker began screaming again. Bones looked helplessly at her best friend and ran back into the room. "Shhh Parker, I'm right here." As soon as he saw her he immediately stopped screaming. "Did you sleep well?" He just stared at her. "Parker please, it's okay to talk. You don't have to be scared anymore." Again, no response. "Do you remember our friends, Angela and Jack, the bug guy?" He just stared at her with no expression.

"Excuse me, I'm Shirley the psychologist sent to talk to Parker."

"He won't talk to you." Bones said.

"Would you mind giving us a few minutes alone?"

"He screams whenever I'm not in the room."

"We'll be okay."

"Parker, I'm going to be right out in the hall okay?" He began to whimper. "You can look through the window and see me. I'll be right there watching you and you can watch me too." She didn't get a response, not that she expected one. She kissed his head and stepped out of the room and thankfully he didn't scream.

While they were waiting in the hall, Bones recounted to Angela and Jack what had transpired with Brent. Jack stood there silently while Angela cried. She felt that Booth and Brennan couldn't catch a break and those two deserved a break more than anything. Ten minutes later, Shirley joined them out in the hall.

"Parker is experiencing a type of catatonic reaction due to a traumatic experience. Children of his young age haven't had he time to develop coping skills for such tragedy's so he basically went inside himself." Shirley explained.

"How long will it last?"

"I can't give you a definite answer. He may start talking tomorrow or it may be a month. That really depends on Parker."

"What can I do?"

"You are already doing it by being there with him. Be patient and loving and eventually he will come back to you."

"He doesn't want to be away from me and honestly, I don't want to be away from him. Will I be hindering his recovery if we stay together?"

"For now, no but if this is a long term condition then you could hinder his healing. If this does turn out to be long term, then very slowly you will have to get him back to a normal life without you by his side constantly but you don't have to think about that right now."

"I understand. Thank you." After Shirley left the three of them returned to Parker's room and were later joined by Cullen.

Four hours after they arrived at the hospital the surgeon finally came to find her with news on Booth. Parker had fallen asleep again so she and Angela were able to easily sneak back out into the hall. Bones didn't want to be alone.

"The bullet that struck Mr. Booth's abdomen caused quite a bit of damage." Bones sucked in a breath. "The bullet tore through his liver and ended up in the spleen. Both of the organs have major blood supplies, which is why Mr. Booth experienced such massive blood loss. I had to remove his spleen and I tried to suture his liver but they would hold because the bullet caused so much damage so I ended up removing a portion of the liver. During the surgery we lost his heart beat three times because of the low blood volume but we were able to quickly stabilize him."

"So he's okay?"

"Not quite. He has been out of surgery for an hour and a half and he has not regained consciousness."

"It must be the anesthesia." Angela quickly said. Bones hoped that was the reason but deep down she knew it wasn't.

"The anesthesia should have worn off already."

"So he's in a coma?" Angela asked. Bones couldn't speak.

"That's correct but we have run a brain scan and his brain is fine."

"When will he wake up?"

"I have no idea. Tomorrow, next week, next month or never." A sob escaped Bones' throat and she collapsed against Angela for support.

"Can I see him?" She managed to whisper.

"Of course. He's on the fourth floor, room 't be afraid to talk to him. Research has shown that comatose patients can hear." She nodded. "If you have any questions have a nurse page me."

"Thank you." As soon as the doctor walked Bones burst into sobs.

"This can't be happening Ange. It just can't. I need him. Parker needs him. I can't do this alone. I'm not strong enough." Angela held her until her sobs subsided.

"Sweetie, you are not alone. I'm here, everyone is here for you and Parker."

"But you're not him." She sniffled.

"I know but Booth is strong. He will wake up. I promise you that."

"You can't promise something like that."

"Yes I can because I know that Booth will not leave you and Parker."

"Parker…" She said sadly. "What do I tell him?"

"Tell him that Booth is sleeping until he gets better. You are doing such a great job with him Bren and he is going to need you more than anything right now."

"I can't. I'm not strong enough."

"Bullshit Bren. You are the strongest woman that I know. You can do this. I know that you can. Now, Jack and I will stay with Parker while you go up and see your husband."

"What if he wakes up?"

"Then I'll call Booth's room and tell you."

"Will you give Sam an update?"

"I will." She hugged Bones tightly. "I love you Bren." She whispered when she released her.

"I love you too." With one last look at Parker she headed to Booth's room with a heavy heart. He had to wake up, he just had too. They needed him, Parker especially. He just lost his mother and he couldn't lose his father too. She quickly found room 4651. She hesitated for a second before opening the door.

Besides the fact that he had a couple IV lines stuck in his arms, leads on his chest to monitor his heart, and a nasal canula up his nose for oxygen, he looked like he was just taking a nap. She looked around the room and saw a bag on the chair next to his bed. She assumed that it contained his belongings and she was right. She sat on the chair and looked through the bag. His shirt, pants, underwear and belt were missing and she knew that they were ruined with blood and they had probably been destroyed but of course they managed to save a pair of his socks. She smiled through her tears when she saw the black socks covered with smiley faces. Parker bought them for him on his last birthday and he wore them proudly every week. She was glad that those socks remained untouched by this tragedy. The only things left in the bag were his shoes, wallet, cell phone and a plastic bag that contained the smaller items that could be easily lost. She pulled out his FBI badge and ID. She grinned when she saw the serious picture. He was just a giant teddy bear underneath all that rough exterior. She saw his gambling chip and dice next and she placed them in her pocket to keep them safe. The last two items she pulled out was his St. Christopher Medal necklace and his wedding ring, the items that he treasured more than anything. She took his left hand and slid his wedding band over his ring finger then she attached the necklace around his neck and then finally she bent down and kissed his still lips.

"Seeley, it's me, Temperance. Parker and I are okay. You saved us like you always do so you can go ahead and wake up now. Parker really needs you right now. He is so scared Booth and I don't know what to do for him. After Rebecca was killed Parker quit talking. He doesn't want to leave my side and when it happens he screams like someone is hurting him. The psychologist that saw him said he was so traumatized by Rebecca's murder that he has basically gone inside of himself, whatever that means, and he is in a catatonic state right now. She doesn't know how long he will be like that. I want you to know that I shot Brent right through the heart. He is dead and he can't hurt Parker again. Your son is safe. I'm going to do the best that I can for him until you wake up but I'm not you or Rebecca. You are the only parent that he has left right now Booth so you need to wake up for him." She took a breath and looked to see if maybe he was listening but he wasn't. "During your surgery your wonderful loving heart stopped beating three times. When the doctor told me that I couldn't remember if I told you that I loved you before I left your office and I panicked. Thankfully, I remembered that I did tell you because if you had died without me telling you, I would never have forgiven myself. Now, speaking of dying, don't you dare on me Seeley Booth. I love you Dammit, and I don't want to be without you and I swear if you die, I will find a way to your heaven just so I can kick your ass and you know that I can do it." Tears began to flow. "Damn you Booth for making me fall in love with you. My life was perfectly fine until your stubborn, arrogant ass walked into my lab. Do you remember that day? You were such a jerk. I hated you on sight; standing there like you were some kind of super FBI agent and we were lucky to be working with you. I wanted to strangle you. Oh and when you called be Bones… I just cringed. I hated that stupid nickname. As far as I was concerned I earned the title of Dr. Brennan and when you called me Bones you were disrespecting my education, and me but God help me, I have come to love hearing you call me Bones. I was so glad when that first case was over so I wouldn't have to work with you anymore but the one thing that I did notice about you during that case was your strong and unstoppable desire for the truth. I was impressed but I didn't want to work with you again. And then that stunt that you pulled at the airport, having airport security hold me for questioning, that took a lot of balls. Again, I was so pissed of at you and I think that you knew that I would of screamed kidnapping if you didn't stop the SUV and that's why you stopped. I think that day changed our lives forever. That was the day that we became partners and I am so glad that we did. Over the years that we worked together, you showed me what true friendship is and you made me believe in true love. I know now that my life was incomplete until you came into it. Thank you for making me happy Seeley. I know that I am a pain in the ass most of the time, but I hope that I have made you as happy as you have made me." She ran a finger around his face. "I need to tell you something but this isn't how I wanted to do it, not like this, not with you lying unconscious in a hospital bed. I had something special planned. Rebecca was going to keep Parker and I was going to cook a special romantic dinner of mac and cheese, light some candles and tell you my news. Booth sweetheart, we are having a baby. I found out today after I left your office. Do you know that it is just our luck that both times I have been pregnant one of us has been in the hospital? We can't ever do anything the easy way, can we. Seeley? Please I need you to wake up. I need you and more importantly both of children need you. Please, Seeley please, wake up." She saw no response so she laid her head down on the bed, clutching his hand and sobbed.

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know. I appreciate all of your reviews.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**A/N – Sorry for the delay. My computer crashed and I had to re-type the entire chapter. Also, please keep in mind that I started this story before we learned about Booth's childhood so my story won't follow the show.**_

The shrill ringing of the telephone stopped her sobbing. Bones jumped up and ran to answer the phone in Booth's hospital room. She knew Parker must be awake.

"Ange?" She said into the phone. Her heart dropped into her stomach when she heard Parker's screams in the background.

"Bren…"

"I'm on my way Angela. Don't let them sedate him." She hung up the phone and rushed out of the room. As soon as the elevator doors opened, she heard Parker's screams. She ran into his room just as the nurse finished drawing up a sedative. "No, wait. I can calm him down." She shouted. The nurse looked up in surprise. "Please let me try." The doctor nodded and she rushed over to Parker. "Parker, hey it's me Bones." His screaming began to lessen. "Parker, sweetie it's okay. I'm right here." She pulled him into her arms and held him tightly. "Shhh. It's okay. I went to see your daddy, I'm so sorry that I left you." His sobs quickly subsided in her arms.

"Bren I'm so sorry. He woke up screaming. He must have had a nightmare. I tried to calm him down, but I couldn't."

Don't be sorry Ange."

"How's Booth?" Jack asked.

"Still unconscious." She turned and looked at the doctor. "Are you admitting Parker?"

"I would like to admit him for observation tonight." Dr. Daniels responded.

"My husband, Parker's father has been admitted on the fourth floor. I think it may help Parker if he could see his dad. Can we have another bed or cot put into my husband's room so they could be together?" The doctor thought about it for a minute the nodded.

"I think that is a great idea. I'll make the arrangements."

"Thank you Dr. Daniels." She said softly. "Parker, did you here that? They are going to put a bed in your daddy's room so you can see him." She turned to Angela, Jack and Cullen. "Thank you guys so much for being here. It's really late so why don't you guys go home and get some sleep."

"Bren, I don't want to leave you alone." Angela said.

"We'll be fine. We are just going to go to sleep. I promise to call if there are any changes in Booth's condition." After ten more minutes of conversation everyone agreed to leave for the night and return first thing in the morning.

After being notified that the bed was ready she carried Parker to the elevator. She quickly realized that a seven-year-old boy could be heavy. "Hey Parker, you are a big boy who is very heavy. If I put you down and hold your hand can you walk for me?" She expected no response but he surprised her when he nodded slowly. He clutched tightly to her hand as the ventured to Booth's room.

Parker stared at his father lying in the hospital bed surrounded by wires and tubes. Bones could see the fear in his eyes. She boosted him up on her hip. "It's okay Parker. These tubes are helping your daddy feel better. Don't worry. They don't hurt. Would you like to kiss you daddy? I bet he would like that and it will probably help him feel better." He slowly nodded and she leaned forward and Parker kissed his father's cheek. "Do you want to tell him that you love him?" He didn't respond. "That's okay. He knows." Parker yawned. "All right little man, how about we get you to bed?" She quickly got him settled in the cot and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight Parker. I love you." She held his hand as he fought with himself to stay awake but he quickly lost the battle and drifted off into a restless sleep. Once he fell asleep she pulled Booth's phone out of her purse and scrolled the address book until she found the number that she needed and she hit send. Cullen offered to make the call for her, but she thought the news should come from her.

"Lo?" Came the sleepy answer from the other end of the phone.

"Jennifer, it's Temperance?"

"Is Seeley all right?" She sounded much more awake now.

"He was shot. He lost a lot of blood. They had to remove his spleen and part of his liver. He's unconscious."

"Oh dear lord." Bones heard her mumbling a prayer.

"There's more."

"More?" Jennifer asked tearfully.

"The shooting wasn't work related. Rebecca's ex husband wanted to take Parker again and he shot Booth and he killed Rebecca in front of Parker. He hasn't spoken a word since it happened."

"The poor baby."

"Jennifer, can you and Joe please come? I think that it will do Parker and Booth good if you were here."

"Joe is on the computer now trying to find us a flight."

"Let me take care of your travel. I have a friend with a private plane. I'll call him and see if we can use it and I'll call you back. Oh, I haven't called Jared yet."

"Joe is on his cell phone with him now."

"Please let him know that he should come too if he can."

"I will." They disconnected the call and she quickly called Jack and Angela.

"Bren, is Booth okay?" Angela said in greeting.

"He is fine. I need to ask Jack a favor." Bones heard mumbling between the two as the phone was being passed.

"What's up Dr. B?" Jack asked

"Booth's family is in Philadelphia and they need to be here and…" Jack interrupted her.

"I'll send my jet out to get them. I just need to call my pilot so he can file a flight plan. I'll call you back as soon as I have all of the details."

"Thank you so much Jack."

"What are friends for?" Twenty minutes later all the arrangements had been made and all parties have been notified. The Booth family would arrive in a few hours. She picked up her husband's limp hand and kissed his fingers.

"Your family is on their way. If you being shot and unconscious wasn't the reason that they have to make this trip, I'm sure that they would be very excited about flying on Jack's private plane. It's incredibly fancy. First class all the way. They should enjoy the return trip much more because you will be awake. Parker is getting better. He has nodded in response to me a few times. I'm still worried about him though. He can't sleep without having nightmares, just like his dad. Booth, I need you to wake up. Your children need you." She placed his limp hand on her abdomen. After waiting desperately for a response that was not coming she linked her fingers through his and kissed his lips. "I love you." She whispered softly.

Over the next few hours she didn't get much sleep. First off the chair that she was curled up on wasn't very comfortable. Secondly, Parker kept having nightmares so she was comforting him and lastly, the nurse kept coming in checking the patient's vital signs. When all was said and done, she may have gotten an hour of sleep. She gave up trying to sleep when the nursing shift changed early in the morning.

After Parker ate his breakfast Bones asked for a razor and shaving cream so she could give Booth a shave. He was running late yesterday morning so he didn't shave before going to work so today he had the beginnings of a scratchy beard and she preferred, as did he a clean-shaven face. "Hey Parker, would you like to help me?" She asked him when the nurse brought her all of the needed supplies. He nodded. "I'm going to put you on the bed next to daddy but you have to be very careful not to bump him okay." Another nod from her stepson. She gently placed him on the bed next to his father and stared at him with fear in his eyes. "Don't be scared. He's just resting. Now give me your hand." He held out his tiny hand and she squirted some shaving cream on it. She instructed him on where and how to lather up his father. "When you get older your daddy will show you how to do this." She commented as she handed him the razor so he could rinse it off. "You are doing a great job helping Parker. Your daddy would be very proud of you."

This is the precious scene that Jack, Angela and Cullen walked in on. They stood there silently watching, Angela had tears running down her face while Jack and Sam wore sad looks on their faces. They had no desire to interrupt this intimate scene. Hearing them shuffle Bones turned around. "Hey guys. We are almost done here." She grabbed a towel and wiped his face. "Now doesn't he look better Parker?"

"Temperance, can I speak to you out in the hall for a minute?" Sam asked. She nodded and turned to Parker.

"I'm going outside in the hall and talk to Sam for a minute. I need you to stay here with Angela and Jack and be a brave boy for me." He stared at her. "You can watch me through the window okay?" He nodded. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "I'll be right back,"

"Temperance how are you holding up?" Cullen was worried about her. She was pale with dark circles under her eyes. Her normally bright blue eyes were dull and lifeless and she looked exhausted.

"Better than Booth." She answered wistfully.

"I received a phone call this morning from Rebecca's mother demanding Parker's whereabouts. She said that she was going to file a petition for immediate guardianship of Parker." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I have no desire to keep Parker from Rebecca's family, but can she really take him away from Booth and I?" She could not lose Parker.

"As an employee of the FBI we are required to have a copy of his POA, living will and his will on file. According to these documents Temperance, Parker belongs to you."

"Excuse me?" She didn't understand.

"I have a copy of Rebecca and Booth's custody agreement. In the event of Rebecca's death Booth gained full custody of Parker. Now according to his will he named you Parker's legal guardian in the event of his death or if he is medically incapacitated."

"He named me his son's guardian?" She was shocked.

"He did, about a year after you two became partners."

"That bastard. He never told me."

"He said that you wouldn't have agreed." She smiled. He was right, back then she would have made him change it.

"Why me? I didn't want children back then."

"He sees things in people that they don't see in themselves and he really saw you Temperance. He knew, back then that you would take care of his son if something ever happened to him. He trusts you completely and he told me that he knew, without a doubt that you would raise his son to be a good man." She crumbled against the wall and would have slid to the floor if Sam hadn't of caught her. "Temperance, are you okay?" She looked white as a ghost.

"I'm fine. I…I…it shouldn't …we shouldn't be having this conversation. Parker's mother shouldn't be dead. His father shouldn't be in a coma." She began to sob. This whole issue with guardianship brought forth a scary reality, a reality that she didn't want to face. A reality in which Parker didn't have his parents and she didn't have her husband and she refused to accept it. She turned her tears off and faced Sam with a new look of determination. "Booth will wake up and this whole guardianship will be a moot point."

"Temperance." She turned around and saw Joe, Jennifer and Jared Booth walking towards her. All three Booth's quickly pulled her into a giant hug.

"Thank you for being here." She whispered.

"How is my boy Temperance?" Joe asked

"I'm sorry. There is no change."

"Parker?" Jennifer asked.

"I think he is better. He nods in response to my questions. Come on. I know that they will want to see you." She led the way into Booth's hospital room. Parker immediately claimed his normal spot next to Bones. Jennifer let out a sob when she saw her baby boy lying on the bed. She walked over to the bed and took his hand as her tears fell.

"My boy. My sweet baby boy." She murmured.

"Parker, sweetie look who came to see you. It's Nanny, Papa, and Uncle Jared."

"Hey little man." Jared said as he bent to his nephew's level. Parker tightened his grip around his stepmother's legs.

"I'm sorry. This is how he's been since yesterday." They all stood there quietly looking at their friend, son, brother, father and husband lying motionless on the bed. Temperance decided to break the silence. "I'm not sure if you remember our friends from the wedding, or not. This is Angela and her fiancé Jack. We all work together at the Jeffersonian and this Sam, Booth's boss at the FBI. Angela, Jack Sam, this is Booth's mom Jennifer, his father Joe and his brother Jared."

"Jack, thank you for the use of your plane to get us here to be with out boy." Joe said as he stuck his hand out.

"No need to thank me. It was just sitting there collecting dust and besides, Booth needs his family here so there really was no choice."

Over the next few hours Parker's doctor came in and discharged him with instructions for therapy. Bones decided that she would call Sweets to talk with Parker. He had been working wonders with Booth's nightmares and even though he gave Sweets a really hard he really did trust him. Dr. Daniel's came in and declared no change in his condition, which wasn't news to anyone. The doctor answered all of the questions that were thrown at him regarding Booth's condition. By the time the doctor left everyone was frustrated because the doctor couldn't give them a definite answer on when he would wake up.

After the doctor left Bones stood up to go to the bathroom for the umpteenth time when she got extremely dizzy and had to sit back down. Angela was by her side in a second.

"Bren what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I haven't ate all day and I got a little dizzy." As if on cue her stomach grumbled. "See. I just need something to eat." Angela stared at her. She was about to respond when Jared spoke up.

"Why don't you guys go to the cafeteria and grab some lunch." He suggested.

"I don't want to leave him."

"Temperance you need to eat and I'm sure Parker is starving." He got her there. He knew that if Parker was hungry she would feed him. "I'll stay here with Seeley and I'll have you paged if there is any change." She finally agreed and they all headed to the cafeteria. Bones, Angela and Parker brought up the rear, away from everyone.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Angela whispered accusingly in her ear. Bones stopped in her tracks and looked at Angela with tears in her eyes.

"How did you know?"

"I'm your best friend sweetie. I have witnessed you working on the platform for twelve hours straight without eating or peeing. You have gone to the bathroom at least once an hour every hour and you got dizzy because you didn't eat, that has never happened before. And don't forget the fact that you told me that you guys were trying, determining that you were pregnant was the logical assumption."

"He doesn't know Ange. I found out yesterday and I never had a chance to tell him. We are having a baby and he doesn't even know." She whispered. Parker was beside her holding her hand and she wasn't ready to tell him just yet. "What about if he…and he never knew. What if his baby is born and he's not here? What if our child never knows what a wonderful man its father is?"

"Sweetie, Booth will wake up and you two will raise this baby and Parker together. You guys will be a happy family."

"I'm scared Ange."

"I know you are sweetie."

--

Meanwhile, once Jared was left alone with his brother he finally allowed the fear of possibly losing his brother rise to the surface. He pulled a chair up next to the bed. "Seeley, man you have got to wake up. Your wife is worried sick and I'm worried about her and Parker he really needs his dad right now. He saw his mother killed right before his eyes and now his dad won't wake up. He is confused and scared. He needs to hear you tell him that everything will be all right. You and Temperance, you two just started your life together and you have so many more happy years left Seel. You can't give up. You finally found the woman of your dreams, the woman that you were meant to be with. I can see how much she loves you every time she looks at you and dude I know how much you love her. I first heard it in your voice when you talked about her and the first time I saw you two together at your wedding, I have never seen you look so happy before. Every time that you looked at her, talked to her or even talked about her your face just lit up and there was this twinkle in your eyes that I never saw before. She completes you little brother. Temperance is your soul mate." Jared wiped the tears that were falling with the back of his hand. "Seeley I wish for just once in your life, something would actually come easy for you. You have to do everything the hard way don't you? Ever since we were kids you always took the harder road. I thought things might change once we graduated from high school but you just perfected the art of taking the road less traveled. You could have stayed home, went to college, got a degree, found a blue collar job, married a nice Catholic girl and had lots of babies inside of the marriage bed and you would have made mom very happy but you didn't do that did you? You joined the army rangers, got yourself assigned to crazy, life risking missions. I have no idea how many times you almost died and I know that you never told us about all the times you were captured and tortured, you stubborn ass. After college you traded one life-threatening job for another with the FBI. Seel, I have no idea how the hell you get out of bed every day and risk your life for complete strangers. I could never do it but I know that you could never of just stayed home and lived the life that mom had planned for you and be glad that you didn't. I followed mom's plan for my life and I'm married to a woman that I hardly like. I work sixty hours a week; never see my girls so my wife can keep up with all of her plastic surgery. I miserable Seel, so damn miserable and when I look at you I realize everything that I am missing. You have overcome so much shit. You conquered your gambling addiction; you overcame your broken heart when Rebecca wouldn't marry you. I know that you really loved her and it almost destroyed you when she wouldn't let you raise Parker full time because I know how badly you wanted to be a father and how much you love that kid but Seeley you have finally come full circle. You have an amazing wife and child that love you as much as you love them. You have a great job and people who can't help themselves need you. I'll tell you a secret bro, I'm so jealous of you and your life. You are living the life that makes you happy so Dammit Seeley Booth wake your ass up and enjoy what you have." He hoped that there would be some response from his brother but there was none. "I know I don't tell you enough or ever actually but I love you Seel. I am proud to call you my brother and I promise you that I will tell you this again when you are awake and you can hopefully forgive me for being such a horrible brother to you. Please wake Seel," He begged softly.

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	31. Chapter 31

I own none of the characters of Bones

Joe and Jennifer Booth, Angela, Jack, Sam, Bones and Parker were on their way back to Booth's room after enjoying a nice long leisurely lunch and for the first time in over twenty-four hours Bones finally relaxed. She was talking to Angela when she heard her name being called. She turned around and came face to face with Rebecca's mother.

"Mrs. Stinson." Bones said. "I am so sorry about Rebecca."

"This is all your fault." Mary Stinson shouted. "My daughter us dead because of you. How could…"

"Don't yell at Bones." Bones looked down at Parker who had stepped out from behind her legs. "Bones didn't hurt mommy, Brent did." Bones bent down to Parker's level, tears streaming down her face.

"Parker, you talked."

"Bones you didn't hurt mommy, Brent did."

"I have an order granting me custody of Parker. He is not safe with you and Seeley." She looked at Parker. "Come on Parker, you are coming to live with me." She reached forward and took his hand but Parker pulled away from her.

"No, I'm staying with Bones and daddy." He said stubbornly, just like his father. Mary walked over to her grandson.

"Parker, you don't have a choice. A judge said that you have to come with me."

"Mrs. Stinson, I'm Sam Cullen. Again I want to express my sympathies for the lost of your daughter." She nodded. "Now regarding Parker, according to the joint custody agreement Seeley obtains full custody in the event of Rebecca's death." He took a deep breath. "Now according to Seeley's will in the event of his death or medical incapacity Temperance will become Parker's guardian."

"You bitch." Mary seethed. "First you take my daughter away and now my grandson." She turned around and stalked away from Bones.

"Parker why don't you go in and see if your dad is awake yet?" Bones requested.

"I don't want to."

"Please for me? I'll be right in."

"Come on Park. Let's go check on your dad." Angela said. He reluctantly took her hand and she, Jack, Sam, Booth's parents and Parker all returned to Booth's room and Bones ran down the hall after Rebecca's mom.

"Mrs. Stinson, please wait." Bones called as she jogged down the hall. Mary froze but didn't turn around. "Please, could you turn around?" She asked when she caught up with her and Mary slowly turned around with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I am so sorry for your loss. Rebecca became a good friend to me and I'm going to miss her terribly."

"I can't believe my baby girl is gone." She sobbed. Bones felt slightly awkward just standing there while this woman in front of her sobbed so she put her arms around her and held her. "I can't lose Parker too. He's all I have left of her." She said softly after she calmed down.

"I know that Booth would never take Parker away from you and neither will I. You are his grandmother and your family is his only link to his mother. I would never want to take that away from him." She said softly." "I know how hard it is to lose a parent and I would have given anything to have had a link to my mother and I refuse to take that away from Parker and if Booth was awake I know that he would agree."

"He doesn't want me." She choked out.

"No, that's not true. He loves you. He is just scared right now. Parker saw what Brent did to Rebecca and he has been traumatized ever since. He has been by my side ever since it happened. The few times that I have left the room he starts screaming until just now. He also hasn't spoken until now. He is getting better and I know that he will want to be with you. He just needs to take it slowly."

"I…I…just need him right now. I need part of my baby."

"I'm sure that Parker would like some ice cream now. He is just like his father and he can eat ice cream anytime. I bet that he would love to have some ice cream with you right now. Would that be okay?"

"It would be more than okay."

"One more thing, I don't want to talk to about this in front of Parker. I want Parker to be able to go to the funeral and if it's okay with your family I would like to attend." She nodded.

"It's tomorrow at Hillside Cemetery at 1pm. She was very close to her grandfather and she will be buried next to him so she won't be alone. Rebecca told me how much you and Seeley helped her out when Brent…she was very happy at the end. She was starting over and Parker was so happy with the joint custody arrangement and that made Becca happy." She said tearfully.

"I'm glad that she was happy."

"It's my fault ya know. It's my fault she got involved with an abusive man. Her father abused me until he died so she was raised in an environment where abuse was normal. Seeley was the first good man she ever loved. He never hurt her. I honestly have no idea why she turned down his proposal. Maybe he was too good for her and she was afraid that he would start hitting her after they got married, I just don't know. I did this, I killed my daughter."

"No you didn't." Bones said softly. "Brent killed Rebecca. He was a very sick man. This is not your fault. Rebecca wouldn't want you to feel guilty." Mary nodded slowly tears still streaming down her face. "Would you like that ice cream with your grandson now?"

"I would."

"I'll be right back." Bones walked into Booth's room and motioned for Parker to join her out in the hall. "Parker, your grandma wants to take you to the cafeteria for some ice cream."

"Will you come too Bones?"

"I'm going to stay here with your daddy. Your grandma is very sad right now and it will help her if she can eat some ice cream with you. Can you help your grandma not be so sad?"

"Will I get to come back?"

"Yes sweetie. You will come back." He hugged her tightly and then she walked him over to his grandmother. "Have fun you two."

"Thank you." Mary said as they walked away and Bones had to wipe away a few stray tears.

--

The day of Rebecca's funeral was beautiful. The sun was brightly shining and birds were chirping a happy tune. It wasn't fair. This was such a sad day and the weather should be cloudy and dark, like their moods. Bones hated funerals. She has attended way too many in her young life. When it was feasibly possible she tried to attend the funerals of the victims that she helped identify. To her, the case was never closed until the victims were laid to rest.

After the ceremony, Parker stayed with his grandmother and the rest of the family while Bones and Angela and Jack went to Rebecca's apartment to pick up some of Parker's things. She would have liked to of had Parker with her but as soon as they walked in Bones was glad that he wasn't here because the first thing she saw when she walked in was the two very large spots of dried blood on the floor. Tears immediately filled her eyes.

"Come one sweetie. Let's get Parker's things." Angela said dragging her friend away from the horrible memories.

"This shouldn't have happened." She mumbled as she walked into Parker's room.

"So what do we need to do Dr. B?" Jack asked.

"We need to pack up Parker's clothes and toys. I'm going to look through his toys because I know he does have some of the same toys here and at our house. Mary said that whatever we leave she will donate it to Goodwill." Angela and Jack began to pack up his clothes while Bones sorted his toys into two piles. Once that was done she packed up the pictures that were placed throughout his room. The first picture that she picked up as one of Rebecca, Booth and Parker, it must have been taken right after he was born because Rebecca was still in the hospital. Bones loved that picture because Booth wasn't looking at the camera; he was staring in complete awe at his newborn son. The rest of pictures were of father and son. She loved how when Parker was with his mother he was surrounded with pictures of his father and when he was with his father, he was surrounded with pictures of his mother. Booth and Rebecca were such good parents and she that there would always be an empty spot in Parker's life without his mother. She just hoped that Booth would wake up so Parker and their baby would have their father.

An hour later they had loaded several boxes in the trunk of one of Hodges' car. She had also found some photo albums full of pictures that Rebecca had made. They started from his birth and ended a few weeks ago. She packed them up because she wanted Parker to have memories of his mother. She also grabbed a bottle of Rebecca's perfume for him, in case he wanted to remember her smell. When she was feeling nostalgic she would spray her mother's favorite perfume in the air and the smell would allow her to remember her mother. Maybe one day, Parker would do the same.

After picking Parker up from his grandmother's house they headed back to the hospital. Angela was worried about her friend. With the exception of the funeral today and going to Rebecca's Brennan had not left the hospital. Angela had brought her clothes from home and Bones had showered and slept at the hospital and Angela knew that she wasn't sleeping well. She has been spending the last two nights sleeping in the chair and waking multiple times to ease Parker's nightmares. The Booth family had left for the evening and Bones was setting Parker up on his cot with a coloring book and crayons.

"Bren, are you staying here again?" Angela asked.

"Of course I am. Where else would I stay?"

"At home. The home you have made with Booth in your own bed." Bones turned away from Angela and went to stand next to her husband, gently running her fingers around his face. Angela stood beside her while Jack entertained Parker. "You are exhausted sweetie. You haven't had a good night sleep since this nightmare began and it's not good for you or the baby." Bones continued to stare at the motionless figure on the bed. "You will get sick sweetie if you don't get some rest and you know that will piss Booth off."

"Booth is in a coma Ange. He doesn't know what's going on."

"He will wake up Bren and if you get yourself sick because you're not taking care of yourself I will tell on you." Bones didn't respond. "Besides, I'm sure Parker would like to sleep at home in his own bed."

"What if he wakes up and I'm not here?" She whispered.

"Then the nurse will call you and you will bring your skinny ass back here." Bones turned and looked at Parker and she made her decision.

"Come on Parker. Let's go home." He smiled and gathered his things up. "Ange, would you guys take Parker and meet me in the lobby. I would like to say goodbye." Angela nodded and the three of them left them alone. She pulled a chair up to his bed and took his hand.

"I'm going home tonight Seeley. I really don't want to but Angela told me that I need to get a good night sleep for our baby and for Parker and the chair that I have been sleeping in isn't the most comfortable thing ever. Angela and I went to Rebecca's funeral today. It was horrible Booth. Parker didn't say a word during the entire service. He hasn't even cried yet over her death. I'm worried about him. I wish that you were here to talk to him. I have no idea what to say to help him. We also went to Rebecca's to get Parker's stuff. Don't worry; I didn't take Parker with me. It would have been too hard for him. The bloodstains from you and Rebecca were still on the carpet. It was horrible and it made me sick to my stomach. All of my memories of that fateful day came rushing back, Rebecca screaming in pain before she died and you lying there bleeding out and the whole time there wasn't a damn thing I could do." She brought his hand to her mouth and kissed his knuckles, her tears falling onto his unmoving hand. "I feel so fucking helpless Seeley. I don't know what to do. You are such a better people person than I am and you would know what to say to him. I don't." She waited for a response but he didn't move. She leaned forward and gently kissed his lips. "I love you Seeley." She whispered before she left him for their first of many nights apart.

--

"Parker did you brush your teeth?" She called.

"Yes Bones." He yelled back from his room. She grabbed his cup of juice and headed to his room. When she walked in his room she found him on his knees, hands folded, saying the prayer that his dad taught him.

"_Our Father, which art in heaven_

_Hallowed be thy name_

_Thy kingdom come_

_Thy will be done, in earth as it is in heaven._

_Give us this day our daily bread_

_And forgive us of our trespasses, as we forgive those that trespass against us._

_And lead us not into temptation_

_But deliver us from evil_

_For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, forever and ever, Amen_

Dear God, It's Parker Booth. I know that mommy is up in heaven with you and daddy told me that when someone goes to heaven that they can't come back but I was wondering if you could change your mind and send mommy back. I really miss her and I know that grandma misses her too cause all she is doing is crying. I have one more favor to ask of you God, could you please wake my daddy up. Bones is so sad that he won't wake up and I don't want her to be sad anymore. Thanks for listening. Amen." Bones had to bite back a sob as Parker climbed into bed.

"Did you say your prayers?" She asked and he nodded. She tucked him in and kissed his head. "Goodnight sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too Bones." She turned the light off and headed to her room for a shower.

After her shower she slipped on one of Booth's shirts and climbed into the empty bed that she has shared with her husband. She grabbed one of his pillows and held it tight to her body, imaging that it was Booth that she was holding but it didn't work and the loneliness quickly took over and she sobbed into the pillow. She cried as quietly as she could until she felt a small hand on her back.

"Don't cry Bones." Parker whispered. She rolled over and took the child in her arms and held him tightly.

"I'm sorry Parker. I didn't mean to cry. I just miss your daddy so much."

"I asked God to wake him up. Do you think he will?"

"I hope so Parker. I really do."

"Can I sleep with you Bones?" He asked softly.

"Yes sweetheart, you can." Parker climbed under the blankets and snuggled next to Bones.

"Hey Bones?" He said ten minutes later. She had just dozed off when he spoke.

"Yes?"

"I asked God to send mommy back from heaven. Do you think that he will?"

"No Parker, I don't think that God will do that." She responded sadly.

"That's what daddy told me."

"Then why did you ask him Parker?" He didn't answer her a first. After a few minutes of silence she felt his little body shaking with sobs. She hated to see him cry but she was glad that he finally was.

"Because I miss mommy so bad."

"I know you do Parker. I know you do." She whispered softly. She held him tightly as he cried himself to sleep and she quickly joined him in a restless sleep, shedding silent tears of her own.

--

After a week of no response from his brother, Jared had to head back home even though he really didn't want to. Bones tried to get Parker back to a somewhat normal life so he went back to school and twice a week he met with Sweets for therapy. Bones tried to hold off with the whole therapy plan but he was having multiple nightmares every night so she gave in and started taking him. Bones took a leave of absence from the lab so she could spend the days at the hospital with Booth and her nights with Parker.

A month later his parents went home and Booth was moved to a rehab center that specialized in treating coma victims. He received physical therapy on a daily basis so his muscles wouldn't waste away. When the second month came around Angela convinced her to return to work and after a lot of arguing she finally agreed. She knew that Booth wouldn't want her to sit around moping for him when there were criminals that needed to be caught. So every morning she woke up, got Parker off to school, went to work, left work by noon to go visit Booth unless there was a case that required her attention. At three she went and picked up Parker and depending on the day she would either tale him to therapy or she would take him to the rehab center to see his father. While they were there they did his homework together until it was dinnertime and then they left to go home and eat. After dinner Parker bathed and he had his TV/video game time while she worked on some cases or on her book. He was in bed by 8:30 and she followed soon thereafter. Parker was spending every other weekend with Rebecca's mom so during those weekends she stayed at the rehab center with Booth and during the weekends that he was with her they spent their time with Angela and Jack or they went to the zoo, museum or sometimes they just hung together watching movies.

And that was her life for the next four months. Everyday that passed and he didn't wake up Bones found herself losing hope. Her pregnancy was progressing normally and her doctor was happy with all of her weight gain. Angela took over Booth's job and she made sure that she was always eating. At the twenty-week mark she went in for her ultrasound and the tech was able to see the sex of the baby but she didn't want to know. It didn't seem right to know without him. In fact she didn't want to think about the pregnancy without Booth around to enjoy it with her. She sobbed for an hour the first time she felt their baby kick. She wanted Booth to be there with her, enjoying every moment of the pregnancy with her. She didn't want to be going through this alone; she shouldn't have to be going through this happy time alone and miserable. She really wanted to wait until Booth woke up to tell Parker about the baby but she couldn't had her growing belly any longer so she had to break down and tell him. He took the news very well.

"Parker I have something very important to tell you." Bones said one night after he said his prayers. He had quit sleeping with her a month earlier.

"What's up Bones?" She smiled; he was so much like his father.

"I'm sure that you noticed that my belly has gotten bigger lately." He nodded. "It's bigger because I am having a baby or your daddy and I are having a baby and you are going to be a big brother." Parker had a sad look on his face. "Parker what's wrong?"

"Last time daddy told me that I was going to be a big brother your baby got sick and died." He had unshed tears shining in his eyes. She reached out and pulled him into her arms.

"I remember Parker and I was scared that it was going to happen again but I just went to the doctor and he said that the baby is fine." He seemed to relax. "I have some pictures,

would you like to see them?" He nodded and she pulled out her ultrasound photos. The picture that showed the sex was in a sealed envelope in her purse. She had no plans on opening it until he woke up. "Now see this is the head, and oh look there is the baby's foot." Parker stared at the pictures in obvious fascination. "Oh look at this one Parker, the baby has its thumb in its mouth."

"Will daddy be awake before the baby comes?"

"I hope so."

--

"Bye Bones, I'll see you later." Parker yelled as he ran into the school. Some parents sent weird looks her way when Parker called her Bones but she just ignored them and waved to Parker before she left.

She had a meeting scheduled with Caroline regarding her testimony in an upcoming case, the case that put Booth in his coma. Sam was going to testify for Booth. On her way to Caroline's office her cell phone rang. Without taking her eyes off of the road she reached into her purse, pulled out her phone and flipped it open without checking the caller ID.

"Brennan-Booth." She answered automatically.

"Bones?" Came a hoarse voice from the other end of the phone and tears came to her eyes. The voice may have been hoarse but she recognized the second she heard it. It was the voice that she had been waiting six months to hear.

**Please review with your thoughts. Thanks so much for reading.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

"Booth?" She whispered as she pulled her car over to the side of the road. She was shaking so bad she couldn't drive.

"Yeah Bones, it's me." He replied softly and she burst into tears. "Hey Bones…Shhh don't cry. It's going to be okay. Everything will be okay."

"I…I…can't believe it. I have been waiting so long." She sobbed into the phone.

"Temperance sweetheart calm down. I'm here now. I'm back."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. How about you come and see for yourself?"

"I'll go to school and grab Parker and I'll be right there."

"I love you Bones." A sob escaped her throat.

"I love you too Booth." She slowly disconnected the call, pulled the car back out on the road, made a u-turn and headed back to Parker's school. On the way she called Carolyn to cancel her appointment and then she called Angela, Sam and Booth's family to give them the good news. As soon as she arrived at Parker's school she threw the car in park and ran inside. He has been at school for less than an hour but his father has been unconscious for six months and he needed to see him. After five minutes of impatient waiting Parker came into the office.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. She bent down to his level and hugged him tightly.

"Parker I have some wonderful news?"

"Is my brother or sister here?"

"No yet. Your daddy woke up." The trademark Booth smile crossed his face.

"My daddy's awake." He yelled to the secretary who just smiled.

"Come on, let's go see your dad."

--

"Daddy." Parker screeched as he tore his hand away from his stepmother, flew over to his dad and climbed up on the bed wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Hiya Parker." Booth said as he hugged and kissed his son, tears streaming down his face. Bones stood in the doorway watching this tender reunion, wiping away her own tears.

"Daddy I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you to bub."

"Why are you crying daddy."

"Cause I'm happy to be awake." He lifted his tear filled eyes to look at his wife who was still standing in the doorway. He gave her his classic charm smile and held out his arm, inviting her to join the embrace. She complied quickly walking over to him. He encircled his arm around her and pulled her to his chest hugging and kissing her head as he was doing to Parker. The small family stayed like that for several minutes just enjoying being together again.

"Mommy went to heaven." Parker said softly when they broke the embrace.

"I know Parks." Booth said sadly.

"I miss her a lot."

"I know you do." They sat in silence for a few more minutes, each lost in their own memories of Parker's mother and her very short life. "So Parker tell me what's been going on?"

"I got an A on my science project. Bones helped me with it. I saved it at home for you to see. You'll love it. My teacher is Ms. Bristol and I don't like her very much. She says that I talk too much and she always makes me stay after school. Bones took me to the movies and we saw Madagascar, Wal-E and a bunch more that I can't remember. We also started bowling. I'm really good. I usually beat Bones cause she's not so good yet. Bones got me a Wii for my birthday and daddy it is soooooo cool. I can't wait until you can play with me. I got a Star Wars game and the new Madden game and I have been practicing a lot so I might beat you. Bones said when the baby is born I can get a new game as big brother present." Booth's eyes widened in shock as he turned them to face his wife.

"Baby Bones?" He whispered. She then realized that she was still wearing her coat so she slipped it off and his eyes traveled to her growing belly. "Oh my God. How far?"

"Twenty eight weeks. I found out that day but I never got to tell you." She took his hand and placed it on her belly and the baby started to kick. A huge smile crossed his face.

"It's our baby." He said tearfully.

"Daddy the baby is growing in Bones' belly and I asked her how it got there but she told me that I had to ask you." Booth's face turned bright red and he began to cough uncomfortably. "So daddy how did the baby get in Bones' belly?"

"Well…uhhh…" He shot Bones a glare and she smirked. "Well son…umm…mommy's have special baby seeds in their belly's and when the daddy loves the mommy very much and they are married the daddy can water the seed and then the baby can grow."

"Oh okay." Thankfully that answer seemed to pacify his son because was terrified that he would ask him how daddies watered the seeds and he didn't have an age appropriate answer on hand.

--

"Daddy, Bones I'm hungry." Parker whined. Bones and Booth were talking to Angela and Jack and didn't hear him. "Daddddy. Boooones. I'm hungry." He said again but more loudly.

"Parker, don't be rude. We were having a conversation. If you need something what do you say?" Bones said and Booth had to bite his lip to keep from smiling.

"Excuse me."

"Would you like to try again?" Parker nodded. "Go ahead then."

"Excuse me Daddy, Bones?"

"Yeah bub?"

"I'm hungry." Angela glanced over at Brennan and winked at her.

"Hey Parker, Jack and I are hungry and we are going to get some lunch. Would you like to come with us?" Angela knew that her two friends needed some time alone.

"No thank you. I want to stay here with daddy."

"Can you do me a big favor?" Booth asked and Parker nodded solemnly. "This hospital food is really bad and I really want a cheeseburger and you are the only one who knows how I like my cheeseburgers and if you don't go with Angela and Jack I just might get a bug burger. Can you do that for me?"

"Yep."

"Come here, give me a hug." He climbed on the bed and hugged his father tightly.

"I'm glad you're awake." He whispered before climbing down. Bones followed them to the door and closed it behind them.

"Alone at last." He said. "Come on over here so we can have a proper reunion." He patted the empty spot next to him. Somewhat shyly she walked over and climbed up next to him. He immediately snaked his am around her and pressed his lips to hers. Slow and gentle at first but the second that he felt her lips responding he increased the pressure. His tongue easily slipped inside of her mouth, desperately trying to reconnect with her. With his hand that was attached to the arm that was wrapped around her, he gently skimmed her arm and while his other hand cupped her face. He grinned through the kiss when he heard a soft moan escape her mouth. When they needed to breathe he reluctantly pulled away from her and she laid her head on his chest and linked their fingers together.

"I have missed this." She whispered.

"I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault that you were in a coma."

"With the exception of buying him a Wii for his birthday I can tell you have taken wonderful care of Parker."

"I know you didn't want him to have one until Christmas but with everything that has happened I thought that he deserved it. He has been so wonderful Booth." She said softly and he felt her tears hitting his hospital gown, soaking through to his chest.

"Oh Bones…"

"It was so hard Booth…so hard." She sobbed into his chest and he tightened his arm around her. He knew she needed a release and she deserved it.

"Talk to me Temperance."

"I went to pick Parker up and my hatch must have been opened and that's how Brent got in. I didn't have a choice Booth, I refused to go to Rebecca's but he pointed a gun a Parker and I had no choice. I couldn't let him hurt him. She was expecting us because I had arranged for Parker to spend the evening with her so I could tell you about the baby. She let us right in." She sobbed. "It's my fault she died Booth. I brought him to her. He was unstable, yelling and screaming at her for leaving her and taking his son away from him. Parker was so scared and crying for his mom and when Brent shot her Parker saw it all. He saw his mother die in front of him."

"What happened to Brent? Did Cullen get there in time?"

"When he started to come after us I shot him right through the chest. You were lying there bleeding to death in front of me but I couldn't do anything. Parker was so scared. He wouldn't let me leave his side and when I did he screamed. When we got to the hospital and the doctor tried to examine him he screamed when he was separated from me. It was horrible. He screamed like someone was trying to kill him and I didn't know what to do. They finally had to sedate him. Every time I wasn't around he screamed and cried and he didn't speak for two days. I really needed you because I didn't know what to do for Parker and you weren't here." She cried into his chest.

"I am so sorry sweetheart. I am sorry that I left you alone."

"The doctor told me that your heart stopped beating three times while they were operating on you. Three times you were technically dead. Three times you almost died and left me and your children, one you never knew about." She sobbed, near hysteria. He held her tightly, rubbing her back until she calmed. "I was so scared for Parker." She whispered softly. "His mother had just died and his father was in a coma and he was confused and scared. He had, in fact he is still having nightmares, like father like son right. The doctor recommended therapy and even though he was speaking again his nightmares were occurring every night two to three times a night so I started taking him to see Sweets. His nightmares have decreased dramatically, maybe one or two a week now and Sweets told me that Parker has spoken about what had happened and he is dealing with it. I took him to Rebecca's funeral. I thought that he should be able to say goodbye to his mother. I have been letting him spend every other weekend with Rebecca's mother. She misses Rebecca so much and spending time with Parker helps her." She took a deep breath. "Seeley, I don't know if I did anything right with Parker. I tried to think what you would have done and I tried to do what you would have wanted but I know I probably did it all wrong and I'm sorry but you weren't here so I did the best I could." His heart broke for the woman lying next to him.

"Temperance, sweetheart look at me." She raised her tear filled, swollen eyes. "I left you in a horrible position and as you do with everything else in your life you kicked ass. I am so proud of how you took care of my son. You did everything right, exactly what I would have done. Why do you think that I made you his guardian? I did it because I trust you completely were Parker is concerned. I'm just so sorry that you had to go through this without me."

"I was so afraid that you….that you…weren't going to wake up. You were gone for so long and I was so alone." She whispered.

"I will always find my way back to you, no matter what happens. Don't you know that?"

"I do know but it was such a long time." Tears fell from her eyes again and he leaned forward and kissed them away.

"I love you so much." He said huskily.

"I love you."

"How is your pregnancy? Any problems?" He placed a hand on her belly.

"No. Things are progressing normally. I have gained the appropriate amount of weight and the baby weighs what it should for this point in my pregnancy."

"Have you had a shower yet?" She gave him a confused look.

"I showered this morning Booth." He grinned at her statement, same old Bones.

"A baby shower Bones."

"Oh no. Angela had planned one a couple of times but I cancelled them because it didn't seem right without you."

"Well I'm awake now so Angela can reschedule it."

"I'll let her know."

"So do you know the sex of our child?" He asked softly.

"Not exactly." He raised his eyebrows questioningly. "When I had the ultrasound the baby was positioned perfectly to tell the sex but I wouldn't let her tell me because again, without you I didn't want to know."

"So can we call the doctor and find out now?" She grinned at him.

"We don't need to do that. I have the picture in my purse." She pulled herself out of his embrace and bed, grabbed the pictures out of her purse and handed them to him. "These are just the general pictures." She explained as he carefully examined each photograph.

"Oh my God, look at the foot. Wow, it's sucking its thumb. Bones this is amazing." He pulled his eyes away from the picture to look at her. "Where's the picture that tells us its sex?" She handed him another envelope.

"I want you to open it."

"I don't know how to read these."

"It will be labeled with an arrow pointing to the genitalia."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. You have missed out on so much during these past six months and I want you to be the first to know the sex of our child." With a shaking hand he slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the picture. He stared intently at it for a few minutes then raised his head and looked at his wife, tears streaming from his loved filled eyes.

"We're having a daughter Bones."

"A girl?"

"A sweet, beautiful, girl who will grow into a wonderful woman just like her mother." She threw her arms around him and began to cover his face with wet, sloppy kisses.

"Daddy, I got your cheeseburger." Parker yelled as he flew into the room, take out bag in hand. Booth and Bones reluctantly pulled apart, both wiping spit from their mouths.

"Thanks bub." Booth said as Parker climbed back on the bed next to his father.

"What did you have for lunch?"

"Ummm, a bacon cheeseburger, French fries, a chocolate milkshake and a piece of apple pie."

"You are definitely my son." Parker gave a very confused look. "Guess what Parks?'

"What?"

"You are going to have a sister." A look of pure disgust crossed his face.

"Ahhh man, I don't want a sister. I wanted a brother. Girls are no fun. She won't play with me." He complained.

"Parker, I promise that your sister will want to play with you." Bones began. "Little sisters look up to their big brothers and as a big brother it will be your job to protect her."

"Like daddy protects you?"

"Yes, like daddy protects me. Can you do that because it is a very important job?"

"Yeah, Bones I can do that. I can protect my sister." Booth reached out and ruffled the blond mop otherwise known as Parker's hair.

"That's my boy, protector of women." Everyone laughed.

"My hero." Bones said dramatically placing her hand over her heart.

"Get over here." He reached over, pulled his wife to him and kissed her passionately.

"Ewwww. Gross." Parker said causing the happy couple to break apart laughing.

--

Booth was released from the hospital a week after he woke up. During the week that he remained in the hospital he went through a lot of physical therapy. Although his legs were exercised daily, he was unable to walk when he first woke up. By weeks end he was able to walk, very slowly with the assistance of a cane. They finally agreed to release him on the condition that he return daily for physical therapy. He was told it could take another few months before he was back to his normal strength.

"I talked to your mother this morning and your parents and Jared will be here next week to spend Christmas with us." Bones told him on the way home from the hospital. She had left Parker at home with Angela and Jack who were preparing for his welcome home party.

"What about the girls?" He asked. When Jared had called him he told him that he had filed for divorce.

"Sherri has them for Christmas and she isn't budging."

"I hate divorce. The kids are always the ones who suffer." He said softly, staring out the window.

"Are you okay?" She saw him swipe a stray tear away.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about Rebecca. Even though we weren't officially divorced because we never married, Parker suffered in the long run."

"So did you." She whispered softly. He reached over and took her hand.

"Bones, I am so glad that we will be raising our daughter and Parker together as one family."

"Me too."

When they arrived home a few minutes later she assisted him out of the car and into the house. Because of the snow and ice on the ground and his unstable gait he was taking extra precautions walking to the house. He smiled when he saw Parker waiting at the door for him. As soon as Booth took his last step Parker threw open the door for his dad.

"Welcome home Daddy." He shouted.

"Thanks Park. How about backing up a little bit so I can come inside out of this cold?"

"Oh sorry." He quickly moved to the side, bouncing impatiently as Booth slowly walked in.

"Has Bones been leaving you here by yourself?" Booth joked as he removed his coat.

"Daddy." He giggled. "I'm too little to be by myself. There are bunch of people here with me to see you."

"Where are they?"

"In the living room. Come on." He took his father's hand that wasn't holding the cane and led him to the living room where all of his friends from the lab and from work were waiting to greet their friend.

"Welcome home." They all shouted.

"Happy Baby Shower." Everyone shouted when Bones walked in behind him. Tears sprung to her eyes. She knew about the welcome home part but not about the baby shower. When Booth found out that she never had a shower he called Angela to arrange for one and then Bones wanted to have a welcome home party so Angela decided to combine the two get.

"This was supposed for Booth, not me." She said and Booth put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Sweetheart, you deserve this." He whispered in her ear.

--

Later that night after everyone had gone home Booth was able to put his son to bed and say his prayers with him for the first time in six months. After Parker said The Lords Prayer, he thanked God for waking his dad up and bringing him home again. Booth had tears rolling down his cheeks by the time he walked into his bedroom. Bones looked up from her laptop when she heard him enter.

"Booth, are you okay?" He answered her by walking over and kissing her passionately.

"I'm just glad to be home." He whispered huskily when they broke apart.

"I'm glad your home too."

She logged of her laptop and they both got ready for bed. She was in bed first and when he climbed in next to her a few tears fell from her eyes. She has been so alone for six long months and that was no longer the case. She rolled over so she was facing him and they kissed softly and sweetly. Due to his diminished strength it was unspoken that they wouldn't be making love and it was fine with them As long as they could sleep in each other's arms they were more then satisfied. When they broke apart she laid her head in the crook of his arm and wrapped her arm around his waist and he did the same pulling her so close that their bodies were touching.

"I have missed this." She said

"My snoring?"

"Believe it or not yes. It has been too damn quiet in this bed at night. I have missed everything about you, especially feeling your arms around me as I slept."

"I have missed it too Bones, at least since I woke up." She shoved one of her legs between his. She just needed to feel as much as him as she could.

"I love you so much Temperance Brennan-Booth." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Seeley Booth." She sighed contently and snuggled closer. They both quickly drifted off to sleep extremely happy to be back in each other's embrace. For the first time in a long time, things were finally perfect for them.

_**Happy New Year everyone. Sorry for the delay in updating. Things at work have been crazy. Thanks so much for all of your reviews. I really appreciate them and please, (I beg you) keep them coming.**_


	33. Chapter 33

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

"I'll get it." Parker shouted when the doorbell rang. He jumped up and ran to the door.

"Parker David Booth freeze." Booth shouted and Parker slid to a stop.

"Why daddy?" He asked as his father slowly joined him in the hallway.

"Because you aren't tall enough to look through the peephole and you do not open the door to strangers."

"Can't I just ask who it is?"

"No because they may not tell the truth."

"After you check the hole can I open the door?"

"Yes son." As the doorbell rang again Booth checked the peephole and he saw his parents and brother. "Okay Park you can open the door." He threw the door open, nearly knocking his father over in the process.

"Nanny, Papa, Uncle Jared." He screeched as he hurled himself out onto the porch.

"Parker, will you please let them come in from the cold?" Booth begged and Parker reluctantly pulled himself away from his extended family and let them enter. Jennifer marched right over to her oldest son, placed a kiss on his cheek and hugged him tightly.

"How are you sweetheart?" She asked when she finally released him.

"Better and stronger every day."

"Don't ever do that to me again. Do you understand me young man?" Booth may be a grown man but his mother's stern voice always made him nervous.

"Yes ma'am" His dad gently pushed his wife away to embrace his boy.

"You're looking well Seeley."

"Thanks dad." Jared was next. Instead of hugging the two men shook hands.

"Love that shade of lipstick." Jared cracked. With a quick glance at Parker to make sure he was otherwise occupied he flicked his brother off and wiped his face clean.

"Well come on in. Let me show you around." Booth said as he led his family into the living room.

"Where's Temperance?' Jennifer asked her son.

"She is on her way. She got busy at work and lost track of time." He said with a smile.

"This is our kitchen. There is our stove, fridge and dishwasher. "Oh and there is our sink." Parker babbled.

"Wow Parker you have a sink." Jared joked with his nephew. "I've never seen one before. How does it work?"

"Uncle Jared." Parker said laughing. "Come on. I want to show you my room." He grabbed Jared's hand and proceeded to drag him to the stairs with his father and grandparents trailing behind.

"How long are you going to be using the cane?" Joe asked

"Not much longer. I hardly need it now but when I get home from working my ass.." Jennifer cleared her throat. "Sorry mom, I have been working my butt off at physical therapy and when I get home I'm exhausted so I need the extra support."

"Are you going to go back to work?" Jennifer asked

"Here's my room." Parker shouted and the conversation was temporarily put on hold so the adults could admire Parker's racecar bed.

Fifteen minutes later after Parker showed them every possible toy that he could they all had returned to the living room.

"Can I get anyone something to drink?" Booth offered

"Sure" Jared said. "What do you have?"

"Beer, Wine, Coffee, Tea, Pop."

"Beer." Jared and Joe replied

"I'll have a glass of wine." Jennifer requested.

"Can I have some juice?" Parker asked. Booth nodded and headed to the kitchen.

"I'll help you sweetheart." Jennifer said as she followed him. After a minute of silence Jennifer broached the subject she had brought up earlier. "So are you going back to work Seeley?"

"Of course I am mom. Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because you got shot, almost died and you were in a coma for six months."

"Mom I didn't die. I'm fine. There is no reason not to return to work."

"One of the reasons is sitting in the living room Seeley. Parker already lost his mother. He can't lose you too. And you are going to have a daughter very soon. You need to think of them. Your job is very dangerous. You have almost died a few times and your children could lose both of their parents."

"I am thinking of my kids mom." He said softly. "I am very good at my job. Hell, I'm one of the best agents the FBI has. Bones and I have closed more cases then any other team. By continuing to do my job I am helping make the world a better place for my kids."

"But Seeley…" His mother began but he stopped her.

"In case you have forgotten my getting shot had nothing to do with my job. It was personal." She looked at him imploringly. "Mom, I know that you love and want what is best for me. I understand that but understand me when I say working for the FBI is what is best for me." She slowly nodded. "Now let's get these drinks out there before the troops revolt.

Later that night after they had dinner they all journeyed out to find a Christmas tree. Bones and Booth had decided that since they all would be spending Christmas together as a family they should all have a say in the tree that they would get. Joe, Jennifer, Jared and Parker had run ahead and Booth and Bones were slowly bringing up the rear hand in hand.

"Before I met you, the last time I celebrated Christmas was when I was fourteen." She told him.

"I figured that."

"Why?"

"When you were fifteen you woke up on Christmas day to find that your parents left you. If that had happened to me, I know that I wouldn't want to celebrate Christmas. What would be the point?"

"You changed that for me." He raised his eyebrows.

"I did?"

"You sound surprised."

"I am."

"You shouldn't be. Before I met you I could explain everything scientifically. There was no blue area. Everything was either black or white."

"Gray area Bones, not blue. Gray." She shot him a glare and he just smiled.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I never questioned anything until you showed up and started questioning everything that I believed to be true. After they left I never thought I could trust anyone with my heart ever again and not long after you entered my life I began to trust you. I believed you when you said that you would never abandon me. I didn't believe that love existed and before I knew what had happened I fell in love with you, not once but twice. I thought that marriage was a ridiculous archaic tradition that has no purpose in modern society and now I proudly wear a wedding band. I never wanted children Booth. One reason is I thought that my work was too important and a child would not allow me to be as good at my job. Secondly and probably most importantly I didn't think that I would make a good mother. My role model was a criminal that left her children. I remember how angry I was when I woke up from my coma and found out that I was pregnant by a stranger who claimed that I loved him. That just wasn't possible. I don't fall in love and I don't want children but when we…" Her voice trailed off. "When I had the miscarriage and I realized too late how much I wanted that child. Do you know why I wanted that child?" He shook his head, to choked up to speak. "I wanted that child because it was part of you. I only want your children." She placed her hand on her growing belly. "Your daughter."

He stopped walking, dropped his cane in the snow pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. He only broke for a minute to catch his breath. "I love you so much Temperance and I always will." He whispered before crashing his lips back on hers.

"Daddy, Bones we found the perfect tree." Came Parker's voice as he ran over to them. "Ahh man that is so gross." They reluctantly pulled away from each other and Booth reached down to retrieve his cane.

"We're coming Parker." He swung an arm around his wife. "Come on Bones, let's go see this perfect tree."

--

"Thanks Jared for taking me to therapy today." Booth said as the brothers walked into the restaurant for lunch.

"Thank you for having therapy today." Jared responded

"What the hell does that mean?"

"This totally gets me out of going to the museum with the family. I could definitely do without that."

"Since the museum is part of The Jeffersonian, Parker goes there all the time and he loves it. My god, he knows almost about the dinosaur bones as Bones does." He said proudly.

"You got an amazing kid brother."

"I won't argue with you." They suspended their conversation so they could be seated and order.

"You're wife is pretty amazing" Jared said after the waitress brought them their drinks.

"You have no idea Jar. I can't believe how lucky I am."

"She really stepped up when you conked out. The way that she took care of Parker after what happened to you and Becca, I was amazed and she made sure that we were here for you when it happened."

"How long did you guys stay?"

"I only could stay for a week cause I had to get back to work and mom and dad stayed for the first month. After we went home she called us everyday to update us on your condition. Even though your condition never changed, she always called. She really loves you man."

"God, don't I know it." They both sipped their drinks. "Can I ask you something Jared?"

"Anything."

"What changed? What made you file for divorce? You have been miserable for years so why now?"

"When you were laying in your coma and I saw how much your wife and son loved and needed you I started to rethink my life. Sherri and I haven't been happy for years. I spend all my time working to pay for this lifestyle that she feels she deserves. My girls hardly know who I am cause I'm never home. I thought that if it was me in that coma I know that Sherri would be upset because I wasn't making any money. If I didn't come home for six months my kids would just assume that I was working. How pathetic is that? When I saw how deeply that your wife and son cared for you I realized that I would never have that with Sherri and the girls and that saddened me." Jared paused as their food was placed in front of them. "When I got home I really tried to change things. I cut my hours in half so I could spend more time at home. I thought that it would help but it made things so much worse or it brought everything that had been buried to the surface. We fought constantly and the girls were mad at me for yelling at their mom so I decided to put us out of misery and file for divorce."

"How did she take it?" Jared snorted.

"Oh boy was she pissed off, probably because she didn't do it first. She told me that she would take me to the cleaners and believe me, she is doing her best to see that it happens. When this over I will probably be so damn broke that I will have to move in with mom and dad." Jared said bitterly.

"Oh God Jar, don't do that. If you need help let me know." Booth said and Jared laughed. "I'm being serious. If you need any help Bones and I will be more than happy to help."

"Thanks."

"What is family for? How did the girls take the news?"

"Fine. Sherri has poisoned them against me. She is filing for sole custody and according to my lawyer she will get it because I am a workaholic. She doesn't even want me to have weekend visits." He looked so distressed and Booth knew exactly how he felt.

"I know what you are going through. It was really bad with Rebecca for a long time. When she wouldn't marry me, it broke my heart. I really wanted to be the kind of father that dad was to us but she made it impossible for me. I missed so much of my son's life. I missed his first words, first steps, first haircut and I will never get that back. She would always pull the parental rights card and threaten to take him from me if I didn't do as she asked. There were so many weekends that Park and I were supposed to spend together and at the last minute she would make plans so I couldn't see him. One Christmas we got quarantined in the lab and I practically had to beg her to let my friend bring Parker so I could see him. Don't get me wrong she made things right before she died but it took seven long years Jared. Don't let Sherri do that to you or your children. Fight with all you have to be their father. You can still make things right with them. This divorce can make you a better father. Don't let this opportunity pass you by because you may not get another one." Jared looked at his brother with tears in his eyes.

"Thanks man."

"Okay last thing I need to know." Booth said. "How did mom take the news?" He asked with a grin and Jared burst out laughing.

"I was so afraid to tell her. I thought that she was going to kill me but I think because of your relationship with Temperance she has mellowed in her old age. Thanks for that little brother."

"Gee thanks, I had to go through hell defending my relationship but what did she do, pat you on the back and say way to go in following your brother's footsteps?" Booth said sarcastically.

"Please, I didn't get off that easy. I got a massive lecture and when I say massive I mean massive. She ranted on for at least two hours."

"Ha"

"After it was done she said as long as I'm happy she will support me."

"Bastard." Booth muttered with a smile.

"What can I say, I'm her favorite son." Jared cracked.

"Don't I know it?"

"I thought about another thing when you were in your coma."

"I hope you didn't hurt your brain." Jared threw a French fry at his brother's head. "What did you think about?"

"Us."

"Jared please, I am a married man and we are family."

"Seeley." Jared warned

"Sorry. I'll be serious."

"Anyway, I realized that I have been a shitty brother. I couldn't remember the last time that I told you that I loved you. When I thought you were going to die I was filled with regret. Regret that I was losing the only brother that I had and I regretted that I never told you how I really feel about you."

"Jar, you don't have to do this."

"Yeah, Seel, I do. First off I am jealous of hell of you." A surprised look crossed Booth's face. "You went out and lived your life like you wanted to. You found your true love and fought like hell for her. You have an amazing kid and a daughter on the way. You are truly happy and I'm jealous."

"Jared…."

"Let me finish Seeley. I'm also proud of you. You have overcome so much shit to get to where you are right now. You've had your heart broken; you joined the army and started killing people for a living. You were captured, tortured and probably almost killed. You became addicted to gambling and you fought and won that battle. Your son and your girlfriend have been kidnapped and almost killed. You risk you life every day to bring murder victims the justice that they deserve. Jesus man, how many times have you been shot at?" "Booth softly smiled. He knew Jared wasn't looking for an answer. "The only good thing in my life that I accomplished was I helped make two beautiful girls. You have made a mark on the world Seeley. All I do is get up, go to work and help make rich people richer. How many people are alive today because of you? I want you to know how proud I am of my little brother. When someone asks me what my brother does for a living I proudly tell them that he is an FBI agent who has saved many lives."

"I…um…thanks Jar. That means a lot." Booth had tears in his eyes.

"I hope you know that I do love you little brother."

"I know. I love you too."

"I want to change our relationship. I really want to be your brother. Will you let me do that?"

"Jared you weren't the only slacker in the brother department. I haven't been the greatest either. Hell, I don't know the last time that I told you that I loved you. We are twins for God's sake. We should be close. If we work together we can really change our relationship. What do you say?"

"I would like that."

"Me too." Booth cleared his throat. "Enough of this serious shit. I have been in a coma for six months. What the hell is going on with The Fliers? When I asked Bones she started talking about planes" Jared grinned and launched into the highs and lows of their favorite hockey team.

--

Jared pulled into the cemetery and Booth checked one of his trusty index cards that he had written the information on. He directed Jared to where he needed to go.

"You need me to go with you?" Jared asked softly.

"No. Thanks for the offer but this is something that I need to do alone." Jared nodded in understanding and watched as he brother got out of the car and slowly, with the assistance of his cane walked to the grave marker he was seeking.

"Hey Rebecca." He said as he placed the flowers he brought one her grave. "I'm sorry that it took me so long to get here. I've been in a coma for the past six months and I've only been awake for about three weeks and between all of the physical therapy that I have been doing this is the first chance that I got to come. Parker is doing great Beck. I couldn't believe how much he had grown during the time that I was unconscious. He's going to be tall, like both of us. I want you to know that Bones took great care of Parker. From what she told me, he really struggled emotionally after you died after he saw you die in front of his eyes. She took him to Sweets for therapy. I talked to him last week and he said that Parker is doing very well and from what I can see he is practically his normal self, but he really misses you. Every night when we say his prayers he asks God to watch out for you and to tell you that he loves you. I hope that you have gotten the message. Rebecca, I am so sorry that I couldn't get to you in time, that I couldn't save you. Things hadn't always been great between us, most of the time they sucked but I never wanted this. I never wanted to be standing here at your grave. I never wanted Parker to be without his mother. We may not have always gotten along, hell most of the time you were a total bitch to me but the one thing that you weren't was a bad mother. You always put Parker first, even if it meant that you weren't safe. During the last couple of years you changed and I'm so thankful that the last memories that Parker has of you and I are good ones. I promise you that Bones and I will take wonderful care of our boy Bec. I'm going to make sure that he grows into a good honorable man. A man that remembers what a wonderful woman his mother was and how much she loved him. I will never let him forget you. In fact I'm going to bring him to see you on Christmas." He shivered. "Okay it's getting cold out here so I need to head home. One more thing I want you to know. I love you and I always will but not in the romantic way. We were never meant to be together and you always knew that. I learned to accept that years ago but I do love you. Thank you so much for giving me such an amazing son. I just wish that you were here with us." He placed his fingers to his lips and then he placed them on the cold stone. "Goodbye Rebecca." He whispered softy.

As he walked back to the warm, waiting car he wiped the tears that had fallen. He had finally said goodbye to the mother of his son, a woman that he loved. The world had lost a wonderful woman and his son lost his mother. It wasn't fair but he knew all too well that life wasn't fair and somehow, in the midst of this tragedy he had been blessed with a wonderful wife and another child. He didn't understand why God continued to bless him after all of the horrible things that he had done but he knew that he wasn't going to take his blessings for granted. He was going to love and cherish his family with everything that he had inside of him.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Christmas is planned for next chapter and it will be sweet and tender. Please review. I really appreciate your thoughts.**


	34. Chapter 34

**I own none of the characters of Bones. **

Booth opened his eyes and focused them on the beautiful woman lying in his arms. He was on his back, her head was lying on his chest, an arm wrapped around his abdomen and he had an arm wrapped around her shoulder. He couldn't help but smile when he felt the drool on his naked chest. His Bones was a drooler and he loved it. He was surprised that the room was so bright. He squinted over Bones' head at the alarm clock and saw that it was 9:30. He wasn't shocked that they had slept this late because they didn't go to bed until after two because they were up late visiting with his family. What shocked him was that it was Christmas morning and Parker hadn't woken up. Ever since Parker was three he was up before the sun on Christmas morning. Two years ago he made a rule that Parker had to wait until his digital clock read seven. Booth decided that it was time to begin Christmas so he began to pepper kisses across his wife's face until she woke up.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered as her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning." She said as a huge smile crossed her face. She was so happy to be waking up in his arms once again.

"Merry Christmas Bones."

"Merry Christmas." She rolled out of his arms and stretched like a cat. He rolled over on his side, propped himself on his elbow and stared at her. He lifted her pajama top and kissed her growing belly.

"Merry Christmas baby girl." She giggled as his eyelashes brushed against her skin. "Bones do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" A slow blush crept across her face and he leaned forward and gently kissed her lips.

"Is Parker awake yet?"

"I don't think so. He must be exhausted." He got out of bed and pulled Bones out with him. "Come on let's start Christmas."

After they both used the bathroom and brushed their teeth they walked hand and hand to Parker's room to wake him. Standing outside of the door Booth was surprised to hear a video game through the closed door. The surprise was replaced with shock when he opened the door and found his son sitting calmly on his bed playing a video game.

"Morning daddy."

"Parker what are you doing?"

"Playing my game."

"It's Christmas bub. We should be opening up the presents that Santa brought you."

"I don't have any presents." Parker answered, never taking his eyes away from the TV.

"Save your game Parker." Booth instructed. Booth sent Bones a worried glance as Parker saved his game. Booth sat on Parker's bed, patting his lap and Parker climbed on. "Park, why do you think that you don't have any presents?"

"Cause Santa already gave me what I asked for."

"How do you know that? You haven't opened any of your presents yet." Bones questioned.

"I wrote my letter to Santa and I told him that I had been a very good boy this year and all I wanted for Christmas was for daddy to wake up and come home." Tears sprung to both of their eyes. "I told Santa that if you woke up then he didn't have to bring me any presents."

"Parker sweetheart, when did you write the letter to Santa?" Bones didn't remember anything about a letter to Santa.

"One day I went to work with you after school. You told me after I finished my homework I could play on your computer. Nathan gave me Santa's email address so I emailed him my Christmas letter."

"Why didn't you tell me about your Christmas wish?" She sat next to father and son.

"I didn't want to make you sad."

"What?"

"Every time that we talked about daddy waking up you always got so sad and I didn't want to make you sad."

"You're right Parker I was sad when your daddy wouldn't wake up. I tried to be brave around you but I guess that didn't work did it?"

"I sometimes heard you crying at night when you thought I was sleeping and I didn't want you to cry anymore." Bones wiped the tears away that were falling from her eyes.

"Parker we are a family now. I never want you to be afraid to tell me anything because I might get sad or angry. It's very important that we always tell each other the truth. That's what families do Parker." Booth was amazed at the relationship that had developed between his son and wife. They had really become a family when he was in his coma. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah Bones I understand." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"That's my boy." She smiled through her tears.

"Bones are you my mommy now?"

"Parker your mommy will always be your mommy even if she isn't here."

"But you are doing all of the things that a mommy does." Bones shot Booth a pleading look.

"You're right Parks, Bones is doing all of the things that a mommy does because she loves you like a mom loves her children. Because mommy isn't here anymore Bones is going to do the things that mommy used to do for you but your mommy will always be your mommy."

"So Bones is like my earth mom and mommy is my heaven mom?" Booth smiled broadly.

"That's exactly right bub. Now let's talk about this whole no present thing."

"It's okay daddy. You're awake and that's all I wanted for Christmas."

"Parker I had a talk with Santa and he said that you have been a really good boy this year. In fact Santa said that you have been so good that you deserved more than what was on your Christmas list so there is a Christmas tree downstairs that has tons of presents for you to open." Parker's brown eyes widened then sparkled with joy.

"Really?"

"Yeah bub, really. So how about we go open some presents." Parker Booth didn't have to be asked twice. He jumped off his father's lap, raced down the steps yelling in joy when he reached the bottom of the stairs. Booth reached for Bones' hand so they could join Parker downstairs but she wasn't letting him pull her up. "Bones?" She looked so devastated and tears were streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry Booth. I thought that I did a good job at hiding my fear and sadness from him. I scared him and I never wanted to do that I failed him." He bent to one knee and cupped her face in one hand, forcing her to look at him.

"Temperance you are not a failure. Haven't you realized that Parker is a lot like me? Even at his young age he wants to protect you and the only way he knows how to do that is by not making you cry. Us Booth boys only want you to be happy and we will do anything to make our Bones happy, including sacrificing Christmas. He loves you Bones. We both love you."

"You're not angry with me?" He kissed her tears away.

"Not at all."

"Daddy, Bones come and see all of these presents." Parker yelled.

"We're coming Parker." Bones yelled. She took her husband's hand and they went to join Parker in the living room for their first Christmas together as a family.

--

"Bones are you coming?" Parker asked as the SUV pulled to a stop in the cemetery. Jennifer, Joe and Jared were back at the house getting their Christmas dinner ready while Booth and Parker went to visit Rebecca's grave. Due to the snowy weather Booth wanted Bones to drive because his reflexes weren't as sharp as they should be and he didn't want to put Parker in danger.

"No Parker. You and daddy need to do this by yourselves." Parker looked crestfallen.

"But Bones you and mommy were friends so you should could come with us." She smiled at him.

"Not today Parker. Today it should just be you and your dad."

"Okay Bones."

"How about a little help over here?" Booth called from the back of the SUV. Bones had bought a beautiful Christmas wreath that was rather large.

"I'm coming daddy." A few minutes later they had wrangled the wreath out of the car and they were slowly heading over to Rebecca's grave.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You know that you can ask me anything bub."

"I was wondering that since Bones is doing the job that mommy did, do you think that I should call her mommy?" Booth really wasn't surprised by the question. He knew that Bones and Parker had grown closer during the last six months; he saw proof of that this morning.

"Do you want to call her mommy?" Booth asked softly.

"I think that I do but I don't want to make mommy mad." Booth dropped the wreath and bent down to his son's level.

"Parker listen to me very carefully." Parker's eyes widened at the sound of his father's tone of voice. He nodded slowly. "Your mom won't be mad at you if you want to call Bones mom. Your mommy always wanted you to be happy and if calling Bones mommy makes you happy then your mom will be happy."

"Promise?"

"Have I ever lied to you before bub?" He shook his head. "Come on let's go talk to your mom." They linked hands again and walked the few remaining feet to the grave.

"Daddy, look it's me and mommy." He exclaimed pointing at the gravestone. When Rebecca died Mary let Bones pay for the gravestone and she had a picture of Parker and Rebecca etched on it. Booth just nodded. "So what do I do?" He asked standing awkwardly in front of his mother's grave.

"Just talk about whatever you want."

"Why do we have to do it here?"

"Because here we are close to your mom and she can hear you."

"What do I say?"

"Anything. Tell her about your Christmas presents, about school whatever you want." Parker just looked at his father, his face was full of confusion. "Watch me, I'll go first." Parker nodded. "Hey Bec, it's me and Parker. Merry Christmas. We brought you a Christmas Wreath. I hope you like it. Mom, Dad and Jar came into town for Christmas. Believe it or not the visit is going well. I can't remember the last time that we all spent Christmas together. It's been really a really nice Christmas. After the New Year I'm going to start training to get back to work. Being in a coma for six months didn't do anything for my muscle mass. I'm actually kind of flabby. You would get a kick out of it. I really miss working and Bones hates the agents that have been temporally assigned to her and from what I hear they aren't too pleased with her either. None of them want to take her out in the field and it pisses her off." Booth laughed at his comment.

"Can I talk now daddy?"

"Go ahead son."

"Hi mommy, it's me Parker Booth. Today is Christmas and Santa brought me the coolest presents and daddy said it was because I was such a good boy." Parker then told his mother in great detail about all of the gifts that he opened. "Daddy told me that you are watching me from heaven, that you're my heaven mommy. I'm glad that you are watching me but I really miss you and I wish that you didn't die." A few tears fell down Parker's face. "I asked God to bring you back but he didn't and daddy told me that he needs you for a very important job. That must be really cool working for God but I still wish that you were here instead of there. I miss your hugs and kisses." He was sobbing now and Booth picked him up and held him tightly to his chest. "I wanna go home daddy." He mumbled into his father's chest.

"Do you wanna tell your mom goodbye and you love her?"

"Bye mommy. I will always love you." He sobbed.

--

After they ate their delicious Christmas dinner that included Booth's favorite Macaroni and Cheese and desert of pudding they all gathered around the Christmas tree to exchange gifts.

"I wanna go first." Parker said jumping up and down. He was so excited about all of the gifts that he had made for everyone when Bones took him to a ceramics store.

"Okay Parks. Hand out your gifts." Parker scrambled under the tree to retrieve all of his gifts.

Since his grandmother collected frogs Parker she got a ceramic frog and in pure Parker Booth style he painted it bright yellow and Jennifer loved it. Joe had gotten a ceramic pair of scissors since he was a barber and Jared received a ceramic calculator. He had even made a piggy bank for his unborn sister.

"Parker, this is the gift ever." Booth said as he admired his "Worlds Best Dad" coffee mug. Parker had painted it blue which was his dad's favorite color.

"You really like it?" Booth pulled his son into his arms.

"I will never drink my coffee from another mug again and when I go back to work I'm taking it with me so everyone knows that I'm the worlds best dad." Parker pulled himself away from his father and nervously handed Bones her gift.

"Merry Christmas Bones." He said softly.

"Thank you." She slowly began to peel back the wrapping paper.

"Bones, you seriously need to learn the proper way open a present. Let me help you." He reached over and she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch my present Seeley Booth." She sent him a glare and he quickly removed his hand. He knew better than to mess with his pregnant wife. "Oh Parker." She whispered softly as she stared at the frame in her hand. Parker had written her a poem and had it framed,

**B**_rilliant_

**O**_bservant_

**N**_ice_

**E**_xquisite_

**S**_pecial_

_**Bones loves me. Bones takes care of me. Bones makes me dinner. Bones makes**_

_**me brush my teeth. Bones loves me and I love Bones. **_

She had to take a moment to compose herself because she was on the verge of sobbing. No one had ever given her anything so personal before. "Parker this is the most beautiful thing that I have seen. I have the perfect spot on my wall in my office for this." She passed her gift to Jennifer and held out her arms for a hug. "Thank you Parker."

"My words were special and nice but daddy had to help me with the other words cause I couldn't think of any."

"It's wonderful Parker."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it."

Once everyone's emotions were controlled again they resumed passing out gifts. Booth and Bones gave Joe a collection of all of John Wayne's movies. Joe was a huge fan and he was ecstatic with his gift. Since Jennifer loved to cook they got her Rachel Ray's set of pot's, pans and baking dishes. She had wanted them for a long time. Jared was given an autographed photograph of the Fliers. He was thrilled. Jared had gotten Booth and Bones a video camera, surprisingly something that they didn't already have. Booth immediately plugged in and began recording. Joe and Jennifer gave Booth a bottle of aged Scotch and Bones got a scrapbook of their wedding that Jennifer had made. Bones was touched by all of the hard personal work that Jennifer had put into her gift. Finally it was time for Booth and Bones to exchange the gifts that they got each other.

"Oh my God, Bones this is amazing." Booth said staring at the season tickets to The Capitals.

"Since you spent half of the season unconscious I thought that you could make up for lost times at the games this year."

"Bones this freaking rocks." He kissed her sloppily. "Thank you." He said with a wink when they broke apart. "You're turn." He shoved a tiny box into her hand then waited as she slowly, very slowly opened it. She gasped when she saw the dolphin ring in the box. The dolphin's eyes were diamonds and on his back were two other stones, one ruby and one emerald.

"Booth this is amazing."

"It's a mother's ring Bones. The emerald is Parker's birth stone and the amethyst will be our daughter's birth stone." Her pregnancy was really knocking her hormones out of control because she had been crying all day. When Booth slipped the mother's ring onto her finger she was bawling again.

"Thank you." She sobbed into his chest.

"You are so very welcome." He crooned into her hair as gently rubbed her back.

--

"This was the bestest Christmas ever." Parker said sleepily as he was tucked into bed.

"You deserved it bub." Booth responded.

"Should I ask her now?" He asked his father.

"If you want to." Bones looked confused.

"Uhh Bones?"

"Yes Parker."

"Because we are a family and families have both mommy's and daddy's and since you have been taking care of me like a mommy does, would it be okay if I called you mommy?"

"I would like that very much Parker." Parker's eyes shifted back and forth between his father and Bones, a smile playing at his lips.

"Goodnight Daddy I love you."

"Night Parks."

"Goodnight Bones...I…uh mean goodnight mommy. I love you." She was unable to speak because of the enormous lump in her throat so she just nodded, bent down and kissed his head.

"I love you too." She managed to get out.

They slowly walked out of Parker's room and into their room. Booth took her hand, lead to the overstuffed chair pulling her onto his lap as he sat. She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they just held each other tightly.

"God Damned pregnancy hormones." She mumbled causing Booth to laugh.

"It's not funny Booth." She pulled herself up to a sitting position. "This has been the best Christmas ever and I have spent most of it crying."

"Bones it's okay to cry when you're happy. It's okay to cry when you're sad. In fact it's okay to cry whenever the hell you want."

"I know Booth. I'm just not used to feeling so emotional or so loved." She admitted softly.

"My sweet Temperance, I suggest that you get used to being loved because Parker, our daughter and I are going to love you for the rest of our lives."

"What if Parker changes his mind about calling me mommy. What about if he ends hating me?"

"What part of the rest of his life confuses you Bones? It's a guarantee that at some point Parker is going to get mad at you for a decision that you made but it's all part of growing up. Parents make choices and kids hate it. They get mad and they get over it but he will always love you. He is my son after all and love Temperance Brennan-Booth forever has been encoded into our DNA." She rolled his eyes at that comment.

"Booth loving someone is not encoded in DNA. It's ridiculous to…" She couldn't finish her sentence because his lips had crashed onto hers, kissing her passionately.

"You were saying?" He asked with a grin when they broke apart.

"I don't remember." She said breathlessly.

"I have one more Christmas gift for you."

"Booth, you shouldn't have."

"This time I'm doing the unwrapping." His fingers found the zipper on the back of her dress and slowly pulled it down.

"I thought that you like to unwrap things quickly." She murmured.

"Some things need to be opened slowly." He slipped the dress off her shoulders. He began to nuzzle her neck while he expertly unclasped her bra and tossed it to the floor. "Oh Bones." He whispered huskily. His fingers gently caressed one of her breasts. She moaned softly.

"I've missed this." She whispered.

"Me too Bones." He said right before his mouth closed over the breast he wasn't fondling.

"Booth are you sure?" She asked.

"God yeah."

"Then can we take this to the bed where it will be more comfortable?" He slid his arm under her legs, easily stood up, Bones in his arms and he deposited her on their bed. He quickly shucked his clothes to the floor and joined her on their bed.

"I love you Temperance, forever." He said looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you Seeley." Their lips slowly met and after seven long months they finally reconnected again as husband and wife, savoring each whispered word of love, each kiss and each touch because they both knew how quickly it could all be taken away.

**Please review with your thoughts. They are really appreciated.**


	35. Chapter 35

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

Booth's cell phone rang as he walked towards his office in The Hoover. He passed his physical test and he qualified his weapon two weeks ago and he has been working since then and he was so glad to be back doing what he loved.

"Hey Bones." He answered

"Booth, my water just broke."

"Oh my God. Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes Booth I'm quite positive that my water broke."

"Are you okay? Are you in any pain?"

"A little but it's tolerable right now."

"Are you still at the lab? I told you that you shouldn't be working so close to your due date."

"Can we please have this conversation after our daughter is born…aahhh."

"I'm on my way. I'll be there in a few minutes. Put Angela on the phone." As he rushed to the elevator he heard the phone being transferred.

"Hello?"

"How is she Ange?" He knew that Angela would tell him the truth.

"She's in pain."

"Should I call an ambulance?" He heard Angela mumbling and then he heard Bones very loudly but firmly say no. "She wants to wait for you."

"I'm on my way. Do you think that you can get her down to the entrance? That way I can just pull right up to the front doors and load her in."

"Okay sweetie. We'll get her downstairs."

"I just got to my truck. I'll flip the siren and be there in a few minutes." As the father to be drove like a mad man through the streets of D.C. he couldn't wipe his grin off of his face. In just a few hours he was going to be a father again but this time to a precious little girl. Within minutes he was screeching to a stop outside of The Jeffersonian. He threw the truck in park, jumped out and ran towards the doors.

"Oh God, Bones." She was in mid-contraction when he saw her for the first time. Her face was read and contorted in pain. Sweat was pouring down her face and her fists were clenched in an effort to control her reaction.

"I'm fine." She panted when he reached her side. He easily scooped her into his arms and carried her to the passenger side of the SUV.

"Angela can you pick Parker up from school and bring him to the hospital?" Booth asked as he buckled Bones in.

"Of course I will." Angela went over and hugged her best friend. "Good luck sweetie. I love you."

"Thanks Ange. I love you too."

"Drive carefully." He nodded as Angela shut the door and he quickly pulled out of the parking lot.

"Booth, will you please slow the hell down." She snapped as he cut off yet, another car causing horns to beep.

"A siren means pull over." He yelled at a car.

"Relax. The books that I have read states that the first labor could take hours." He either wasn't listening or ignoring her because he continued to speed through the city. Bones ran her hands over her swollen belly and whispered

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. Daddy's just excited."

Thankfully Booth got her and her daughter to the hospital in one piece. Thirty minutes later she had been admitted onto the labor and delivery floor.

"Temperance, this is Dr. Snyder a fourth year student. Do you mind if he observes?" Her OB/GYN Dr. Pinkston asked.

"No absolutely not." Booth answered.

"Excuse my husband. He doesn't speak for me. It's fine."

"Bones." He whispered. "I don't want this…kid looking at…ya know."

"He's a student just like I was and he needs to learn."

"But…" He shut his mouth when she shot him a glare. He figured that he was old fashioned because he didn't want anyone looking at his Bones' private areas but him. Suddenly she gripped his hand. He pulled her tightly to his chest while she squeezed the ever-loving crap out of his hand. "Okay Bones, just breathe. You're doing great sweetheart."

"That hurt." She whispered softly.

"Okay Temperance, let's see how dilated you are." With Booth's help she scooted down to the end of the table and placed her legs in the stirrups. "Okay Temperance, you are seven centimeters dilated."

"How can that be? Her water just broke." Booth asked

"She was two centimeters at her last appointment. Temperance how long have you been having contractions?"

"My lower back has been hurting for a few days and then this morning after I got to work I started having very irregular contractions." Booth's eyes widened in shock. "I didn't call you until my water broke."

"Bones why they hell didn't you call me sooner?"

"I didn't want to worry you." She whispered.

"Oh Bones. You can worry me any damn time you want." He kissed her head softly

"Have you changed your mind about an Epidural?" After doing an extensive amount of research she had opted for a natural childbirth. Booth and Angela thought that she had lost her mind but she insisted that woman have been giving birth for years without the benefit of pain medication and she could do it too.

"I don't want it."

"Don't be afraid to change your mind but if you wait too long the baby will be born before the epidural takes effect."

"I won't change my mind." She said confidently.

Three hours later Booth was amazed. His wife was really a trooper. He wasn't sure if he would be able to do it himself and he really wanted to take away her pain, especially as it worsened.

"Okay Bones, here comes another one." The nurse had taught him how to read the fetal monitor so he knew when she getting ready to contract. He wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulder and grabbed her hand.

"Ohhhh." She cried as she had giant alligator tears rolling down her face. Using a damp cloth he wiped the sweat from her face. "Hurts so bad." She whimpered in his arms.

"Sweetheart, get the epidural, please." He begged.

"No, I can do this." She said stubbornly. "I'm strong enough."

"I know you're strong. Taking the epidural won't make you any less strong." She shook her head as another contraction hit.

"Temperance I'm going to check you again." She nodded and pulled herself into position. "Okay, it's time. You are fully dilated. Are you ready to bring your daughter into the world?"

"Yes I am." A nurse handed Booth a pair of scrubs.

"Sir you will need to change." He looked desperately at his wife lying on the bed. He didn't want to leave her, not for one minute.

"Go Booth. I'll be fine." She demanded. He quickly kissed her and ran off to the bathroom. By the time he returned a bassinet had been brought in and there were more doctors and nurses present then when he left.

"Seeley, get on Temperance's right side. I'm going to need you to hold up her leg for me." Booth quickly moved over to her side.

"You ready for this Bones?" She nodded. "I love you so much." He kissed her gently.

"I love you too."

"Okay Temperance. I want you to push on the next contraction." She nodded and Booth helped her sit up. "Here it comes. Now push."

"Ahhhh." She groaned as she pushed as hard as she could.

"Good job Bones." Booth encouraged as she collapsed against him panting heavily.

"Get ready. Here comes another." Dr. Pinkston said. With Booth's help she sat up and began to push again. They continued this process for the next agonizingly long five minutes. Bones was so intent on pushing and Booth was so intent on her that neither noticed that the baby's heart rate was dropping with each contraction until a set of alarms went off.

"Temperance, stop pushing now." Dr. Pinkston instructed.

"What's wrong?" She asked tearfully.

"The cord is wrapped around your daughter's neck."

"No." She whispered.

"With every contraction the cord is tightening around her neck and since she has made it into the birth canal the pressure is really compromising the cord. She won't be able to make it out of the birth canal so we need to do an emergency c-section to get her out." Bones turned to look at her husband, fear written all over her face.

"Booth, I…I can't lose another child." She sobbed. Booth looked at her doctor. He didn't want to tell her it wouldn't happen when it possibly could.

"Temperance I will have your daughter out in less than five minutes."

"See Bones, everything will be okay."

"I'm scared."

"Me too sweetheart but I'm going to be with you every step of the way." She nodded and clung tightly to him.

"We need to go. Seeley, I'm sorry but you can't go into the OR." Bones' grip tightened when she heard those words.

"Why not? Husbands are always with their wives during c-sections."

"Not during emergency ones. I'm sorry. We have to go." Bones was quickly transferred from her bed to a gurney and then began to wheel her out of the room.

"Booth." He heard her cry. He jogged to catch up with the gurney. He grabbed her hand.

"Bones, I'm sorry I can't go with you."

"I can't do this on my own. I need you." She sobbed.

"You are brave and strong. You can do this."

"I'm sorry sir. This is as far as you can go."

"Booth please don't leave me." She was sobbing as she was taken away from him.

"I love you." He yelled as the doors shut in his face. He turned to one of the nurses that remained behind. "What should I do?" He felt so helpless. Bones' was going to have surgery, alone without him while he was standing around.

"The surgical waiting room is down the hall on the left. You are welcome to wait there or you can go to the cafeteria or chapel."

"How long will this take?"

"Anywhere from thirty to sixty minutes. If you're not in the waiting room we will page you when it's done."

Once he was alone he found a pay phone and called his parents to let them know what was going on with their granddaughter and then he headed to the chapel. He was glad to find it empty. He slid into a pew, crossed himself and began to pray.

"Please God, I pray that you will keep our daughter safe. I know that this is selfish but we have both been through so much crap during the last couple of years with Bones losing her memory then the baby, Parker's kidnapping, Rebecca's death and me being in coma, don't we finally deserve some happiness. If anything happens to this baby it will destroy Bones. We both want this baby so bad so please I ask that you allow our daughter to be born safely." He wiped a few stray tears off of his face. "One more thing, please don't take away my Bones. So many people need her. Her squints, the people she identifies, the families of these people, Parker, our daughter and me all need her, especially me. I can't do this without her. I can't do my job or raise my family without her. I don't want to. I haven't loved her long enough. I will love Bones for the rest of my life and beyond but I haven't had nearly enough time to show her how much I love her so please don't take her from me, not yet." He crossed himself again, whispered Amen and as he was heading towards the surgical waiting room he heard his name being paged. He took off running.

"I'm Seeley Booth."

"Mr. Booth your wife and daughter came through surgery successfully."

"When can I see them?"

"Dr. Pinkston is finishing up and then your wife will be transferred to room 3654. If you want to head down there and wait a nurse will bring you your daughter."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." The nurse smiled at him and returned to the OR.

When Booth made it to Bones' new room he was alone. He called his parents again and they told him that they would be flying in later tonight. When that call was done he called Angela.

"It's Booth." He said when she answered.

"Is my niece here yet?"

"She is." Booth had to pull the phone away from his ear because she squealed so loud.

"How much does she weigh? What color hair does she have? Who does she look like?"

"I haven't seen her yet."

"What happened? Is Bren okay?"

"The cord got wrapped around her neck and her heart rate started falling so they had to do an emergency c-section but the doctor said they were both fine. I'm in Bones' room waiting for them."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just pick up Parker."

"Should I get him now or wait until school is out?" Booth looked at his watch. Parker would be done with school in an hour.

"Just wait for school to be done."

"Give her a hug for me."

"Will do Ange and thanks for everything."

"What are friends for?" He smiled as he disconnected the call and looked around the empty room. He realized that he was a very bad father and husband. He didn't have gifts for either of them. He told one of the nurses that he would be right back and he ran down to the gift shop. He bought a bouquet of pink flowers for Bones and he found a very soft teddy bear for his daughter. It was too big for her now but she would grow into it. Parker still slept with the bear that he got him when he was born. Five minutes after he returned to the room a nurse walked in pushing a bassinet with a pink bundle inside.

"Mr. Booth, here is your daughter." The nurse said kindly.

"Where is my wife?" He asked staring into the bassinet.

"She will be down shortly."

"Can I hold her?" He was suddenly very nervous. It had been almost eight years since he had held something so tiny in his arms.

"Of course you can." He gently scooped his sleeping daughter into his arms.

"How much does she weigh?" He whispered and the nurse grabbed the baby's chart.

"She's 7lbs 6oz and 19 inches long."

"Wow. She is so small."

"So you have any other questions?" He shook his head. "If you need anything just hit the call button."

"Thanks." He slowly made his way over to a chair. He couldn't stop staring at the creature in his arms, the baby that he and Bones made. His tears were falling. She looked just like her mother. She was absolutely beautiful. He really wanted to see if she had hair so he gently removed her little cap and saw that she had dark hair covering her head. It wasn't a massive amount but it was more then fuzz. The removal of her hat interrupted her nap and she let out a slight moan and her eyes fluttered open for a couple of seconds and Booth was able to see her blue eyes. He knew that most babies were born with blue eyes but her's was the exact shade of Bones' and he hoped that they stayed that color.

"Hey there my angel. It's me your daddy. I have been waiting for you for a long time and I am so glad that you are finally here. You are so beautiful. I know that when you get older there are going to be a lot of boys that I will have to shoot. Now don't panic. I'm not a crazy guy who goes around shooting people. I'm an FBI agent and I have a gun that I use at work sometimes but I won't hesitate to shoot anyone that breaks your heart. Now your mommy, she is a forensic anthropologist. Basically that means she looks at a lot of bones and helps daddy catch bad people that hurt other people. Your mommy is very very very smart and sometimes she forgets that other people aren't as smart as she is but working with me over the years has made her more aware of that fact and she will explain some of her really big words so if you are ever confused don't be afraid to ask her what the heck she said. Now I know that she is really nervous about being your mommy but don't worry angel, you have nothing to worry about. I know that she is going to be a wonderful mother to you. She is already a wonderful mother to your brother Parker. Now your brother really wanted you to be a boy but once your mom told him that his job as your big brother was to protect you he became very excited. You will realize sweetheart that the men in your life, me, Parks, both of your grandparents, Uncle Russ, Uncle Jared and even Uncle Jack will always look out for and protect you. It's the alpha-male in us that your mom hates but it's who we are. God help any man who hurts you. I want you to know that I will never ever leave you and I am going to love you for the rest of your life and nothing that you do will ever change that, even if you grow up to be a squint." He laughed at his own joke. "I'm kidding angel, I would be very proud if you grew into a squint." His little girl sighed in her sleep and he grinned proudly.

"Knock Knock." Booth looked up from his daughter's face and smiled as two orderly's wheeled Bones into the room. The quickly transferred her to her bed and then a nurse came in the room as the orderly's left.

"Good afternoon Mr. Booth. I'm Melissa and I'll be your wife's nurse today. How is the baby?"

"She's perfect." He said proudly.

"First child?"

"First daughter. We have a seven year old."

"Is your wife planning on nursing?"

"Yes. She did her research and determined that a mother's milk is best."

"Okay I'll get a lactation specialist to come in. If your daughter gets fussy before your wife wakes up I'll bring you in a bottle to hold her over."

"When will she wake up?"

"Anytime now. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks I will." Once they were alone Booth walked over to the bed. "This is your mommy angel. Isn't she beautiful? Your mommy is the bravest and strongest woman that I know and I'm sure that she will pass those traits down to you." Booth leaned down and kissed Bones' forehead and then he did the same to his daughter. "My girls, my beautiful girls. I am the luckiest man alive but don't tell her that I said that. Mommy isn't to keen on the possessive pronouns where she is concerned. You will probably hear me call mommy Bones and she'll call me Booth which is our last name. When your mommy and I first met I started calling her Bones because of her job and she hated it but I never stopped she finally grew to love it so I keep calling her that and she has always called me Booth because that's how I always answer the phone and it just stuck and I like it better then Seeley which is my name."

While waiting for Bones to wake up he remembered that he hadn't called Max so he made the phone call. As happy as he was for Bones that her father had stuck around to be a part of her life he was still pissed off at him for all of the hurt that he had caused her but he would never tell her that. Granted, if he and Ruth/Christine had stuck around Bones very well may not be here right now but he knows that they could of handled it better. Bones was fifteen at the time of their disappearance and they could have told her, maybe given her the option of staying or leaving with them and to leave her around Christmas of all times just infuriated him to no end. As he hung up with Max and he looked at his daughter lying in his arms he knew that he could never, ever leave her, no matter what the circumstances.

"Booth." His head shot up at the sound of her drowsy voice. He laid the baby in the bassinet and went to her side.

"Hey Bones." He whispered as she came too. "Hi." He said as soon as her eyes focused on him.

"Hi." He leaned down and kissed her gently on her lips. When they broke apart her hands instinctively went to her belly. "Baby? Is she...?" Tears filled her eyes.

"She's fine sweetheart. She's beautiful. She's perfect. She looks just like you."

"Where is she?" He motioned towards the bassinet beside the bed.

"Sleeping."

"She's really okay?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Booth adjusted her bed so she was sitting up. Once that was accomplished he got the baby and brought her over to the bedside.

"Booth, I…I can't." She looked terrified.

"Temperance, yes you can." She adamantly shook her head.

"I might hurt her."

"You won't hurt her."

"She's so tiny."

"7lbs 6oz and 19 inches long. She's not that tiny. Are you ready? She really wants to meet her mom." Bones slowly nodded and he placed their daughter in her mother's arms. "Bones meet your daughter, Morgan Christine."

**Thanks for reading. Please, please send a review. **


	36. Chapter 36

**I own none of the characters of Bones. **

Temperance Brennan looked at the tiny child in her arms in utter amazement. A daughter was something she thought that she never wanted. Now, as the love filled her heart, she couldn't imagine not having Morgan in her life.

"Booth, how is it possible that I can love someone so much that I just met?" She whispered tearfully.

"Bones, you have known her for nine months. She has been inside of you growing. You felt her first kick. You love her this much because you are her mother." He told her.

"Thank you for giving her to me." He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you, Temperance, for giving her to me." He leaned forward to kiss her but was stopped by a small wail.

"What did I do?" She asked in a panicked voice.

"Nothing." The wailing grew louder.

"Then why is she crying? Maybe you should take her." Bones tried to hand Morgan to her father.

"She's probably hungry, Bones, and I don't have the equipment to take care of that."

"What do I do?" She had forgotten everything she had read about nursing. Booth reached next to her and pressed the call button.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Help is on the way." Seconds later the nurse walked in.

"Temperance, glad to see that you're awake. I'm Melissa your nurse."

"Booth said that she's hungry." Bones said nervously.

"Your husband mentioned that you're planning on nursing. Is that correct?" She nodded. "I've scheduled the lactation specialist to come in tomorrow and give you some nursing tips." Melissa explained.

"But she's hungry now and I don't know how to feed her." Bones admitted.

"You're nervous and that's understandable. I'll show you what to do." Booth went and closed the door and watched as Melissa helped his beautiful wife nurse their daughter. "She's probably not going to eat for very long and you need to alternate breasts, so I would suggest switching after five minutes if she is still eating. If she's done before that then the next time use the other breast. Any questions?" Bones shook her head. "Press the call button if you need anything."

"Bones, do you have any idea how beautiful you are right now?' He asked, as he stared at her feeding their daughter.

"When is Parker going to get here? I can't wait for him to meet his sister."

"He should be here any minute now. Angela picked him up from school and she is bringing him over."

"In my overnight bag is his new video game that I promised him as his big brother gift. I don't want him to feel left out at all, and I read that it's a good idea to give an older sibling a gift so they can feel involved. Did you bring my bag in?"

"Yeah, Bones, I have your bag. You are an amazing mother."

"You can't know that, Booth."

"Trust me, Bones. You are an amazing mother."

Booth continued to sit next to the bed as he watched Bones feed the baby. Although he knew she was nervous, he was convinced that she was a natural. Their kids were so lucky to have her as their mother. A sudden knock at the door caused Bones to look up in alarm.

"It's probably Angela and Parker."

"Can you distract Parker? It's probably not very appropriate for him to see me in this compromising position." There was another knock at the door.

"Daddy are you and mommy in there?" Parker called.

"Just a minute, Parks." Booth called. "I'll take Parker to the gift shop. Can Ange come in?" Bones nodded and Booth kissed her. "I love you, both of you. I'll be back soon." He smiled softly as he exited the room.

"Is the baby here daddy?" Parker asked.

"Yep. She's here."

"I wanna see her."

"Not right now bub."

"Why not?"

"Bones needs some privacy right now so I thought that you and I could go to the gift shop and you can pick out a present for your sister."

"Okay."

"Ange, you can go on in, she's feeding her right now." Booth whispered. Angela nodded and quickly slipped into her best friend's hospital room.

"Hey, sweetie." Bones was burping the baby. "How are you?"

"Extremely happy right now."

"You should be, Bren. You have a beautiful baby girl in your arms; you have every reason to be happy." Morgan chose that moment to let out a large burp.

"She is just like her daddy." Bones giggled.

"Can I hold my niece?" Bones nodded and handed her daughter to her best friend. "Wow, Bren. I always knew that you and Booth would make beautiful children but this beautiful was beyond my wildest dreams. She is gorgeous."

"Thank you."

"What's her name?"

"Morgan Christine."

"It's perfect. I know where you got her middle name, but where did you get Morgan from?"

"We wanted to name her after our mother's and Morgan is Jennifer's maiden name."

"Hello, Morgan Christine, I am your Auntie Angela. I'm going to spoil you rotten. Have you counted her fingers and toes? Are they all there?" Angela asked.

"Oh God, I didn't." Tears filled the new mother's eyes. "I should have done that shouldn't I? Does that make me a bad mom, Ange?"

"No, sweetie, not at all. It's just something that some new parents do." Angela encouraged. "Do you want to do it?" Bones nodded.

Angela laid the baby on the bed and Bones slowly unwrapped the baby, examining with her eyes and fingers, running them all over her soft skin. She was absolutely beautiful in her mother's eyes.

"Look at her toes Angela. She has Booth's finger-toes."

"Finger-toes?"

"Her toes are as long as her fingers. Booth and Parker have the same toes. They are so long it's creepy." Both women were laughing when they heard the knocking.

"Can we come in?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, come on in." Bones said as she rewrapped the baby.

"Hi, mommy."

"Hi, Parker. Do you see who is here?" He nodded silently. "Would like to say hello to your sister?" Another nod. "Booth, will you lift him on the bed?"

"Come here, Parks." Booth gracefully lifted Parker onto the bed. "You have to be very gentle okay?"

"Yes, sir." He said as he slowly crawled next to Bones.

"Morgan, this is your big brother Parker." Bones told her daughter. Her eyes fluttered open for a second and then quickly closed.

"She looks like a doll." Parker stared at his sister. "How did Morgan get of your belly, mommy?" Bones looked up when she heard Booth's sharp intake of breath and she smiled when she saw how red his face had become.

"The doctor cut her out of my belly."

"Did it hurt?"

"No. I was asleep and I didn't feel a thing."

"Can I hold her?"

"I think so." Bones said as Booth rushed to the side of the bed.

"Now listen to me very carefully, Parker. You need to be very gentle and you need to sit very still. Morgan is really small and she isn't as tough as you are. She can get hurt very easily. Can you do that?" Booth asked him.

"Yes, sir, I'll be careful." Booth took the baby from his wife's arms and gently placed her in his son's arms.

"Bren, where is your camera?" Angela asked.

"In my overnight bag." Angela jumped up and searched the bag until she found the digital camera.

"Okay, Booth family, Get together." Bones placed her arm around Parker and Booth placed his arm around Bones. "Booth bend over so your head will be in the picture. Bren, can you scoot a little closer to Parker and Morgan? Okay great. Now everyone look over at Auntie Angela and smile. Parker, put your tongue in your mouth please. Booth, look at me. Bren sweetie, smile. Finally; Okay one, two, three." Angela snapped the picture. "Absolutely perfect."

The rest of the evening was filled with visitors. Everyone from the lab came; some of Booth's coworkers from the bureau came, including Cullen, with gifts for Morgan and Parker. Booth had talked to his parents and they weren't arriving until late so they would come over in the morning along with Max and Russ. An hour after dinner everyone left for the evening because the new mother was exhausted. Booth and Parker were the only ones that remained and they were getting ready to leave.

"Now, Parker, don't stay up to late playing your new game. You have school tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am. Can I come back tomorrow after school?"

"Absolutely. Now give me a hug." Parker leaned forward and hugged her. "How about a kiss for your sister?" He bent down and kissed her head.

"Bye, Morgan." He whispered.

"All right, Parks, now it's my turn to say goodbye to our girls." Booth said as he lifted his son to the ground.

"Are you guys going to kiss?"

"Sure are." Booth quipped.

"Gross."

"Then don't watch." Booth kissed his wife long and hard just because Parker wasn't watching. "I don't want to leave you." He whispered when they broke apart. "Either of you."

"We'll be fine. I'm going to sleep and so is Morgan. You're not going to miss much." Booth picked his daughter up.

"Goodnight, angel. You be a good girl for your mommy and let her get some rest and I'll be back as soon as I take your brother to school. I love you so much." He looked at his wife. "I love you too, ya know."

"I know. I love you."

"Do you want her or do you want me to take her to the nursery?"

"I'll take her. I'm going to nurse her before I go to sleep." Booth kissed Morgan and handed her back to her mother.

"Call me if you need anything okay?"

"I will. Goodnight, Seeley."

"Goodnight, Temperance." Both of her boys blew her a kiss from the doorway before they left and she returned the gesture.

"Well, little one, it's just you and me now." Bones whispered to her daughter. "I'm going to tell you a secret, something that I didn't even tell your dad. I have never been so scared in my life before. I am so afraid that I'm not going to be a good mom to you. I know that I'm going to make some mistakes, probably a lot because I have no idea what the hell I'm doing. Every time you cried today your dad or Auntie Angela had to tell me what was wrong with you. Shouldn't I have known, little one? I'm your mom; I should have known what was wrong with you. Booth says it's because I'm so nervous and I'm over thinking everything like I always do and when I relax I'll be fine. I hope he's right Morgan. I don't want to fail you. I want to be the best mother to you that I can be. I want you know that; I need you to know that. You are named after your grandmothers. Your dad's mom is still alive though she doesn't live here with us, but I'm sure that you will see quite a lot of her. Now your middle name – Christine, was one of my mother's names. She died years ago so you won't be able to meet her but I'm going to share all the wonderful stories of her that I have with you. She was a good mother, she was actually a very good mother and I hope that I can be as good to you as she was to me. When I was fifteen she and grandpa Max left Uncle Russ and me. When that happened I was so hurt and confused that I shut myself off from the world and I built walls around my heart so no one could ever hurt me like that again. But your dad slowly chiseled my walls away and he wormed his way into my heart and I am so glad that he did. Morgan, no one has ever loved me like your father loves me. I never knew such a strong passionate love existed and for some reason your father has chosen me to share that amazing love with me. I don't know what I did to deserve this kind of love and there is still a part of me that feels that I don't deserve your dad, your brother, or you, my sweet girl, but what I do know is that I am the luckiest woman in the world. I love you so much and I will never abandon you." She wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her daughter.

--

"So, what do you think of your sister?" Booth and Parker had stopped at the diner for a celebratory dinner. They were both working on their second piece of pie.

"She's boring." Parker responded.

"Boring?"

"All she does is sleep and cry."

"That's what babies do, Parks, but eventually as she grows she will do more things. In a few months she start smiling, laughing, rolling over, and then she'll crawl, walk and eventually she'll start talking and be able to play with you."

"I don't want to play with a girl."

"You will soon find out that it's going to be very hard to say no to girls, especially your sister." Booth laughed at his son's expression. It was a mixture of shock, fear, disgust with a small bit of pride was thrown in there.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah bub?"

"Is mommy still going to be my mommy since Morgan is here?"

"Of course she is, Parker. Why wouldn't she?" Parker looked at his pie, suddenly becoming shy. "Parker, talk to me."

"Morgan is mommy's real baby and I'm not. Since she has her own real baby now, she probably won't want to be my mommy anymore." Parker looked at his father with big alligator tears running down his face. "I want her to be my mommy."

"Parker, Bones will always be your mommy. Having Morgan doesn't change that fact. When a mom and dad make a baby, they automatically love the baby that they made, like your heaven mommy and I love you. We love you Parker because our love made you the same way that Bones and I love Morgan. Now, the love that Bones has for you is very special."

"Why is it special?"

"God made a mother's heart very special. A mother's heart lets her love so many people at one time, even if they aren't her own babies. Bones' love for you is special. Do you know why it's so special?" Parker shook his head. "It's special because Bones chooses to love you. She doesn't have to love you like she loves Morgan but she does because she wants to. The truth is she loves you as much as she loves your sister, and that will never, ever change Parker."

"Promise?"

"Hang on a second." Booth pulled out his phone and called the hospital. "Temperance Brennan-Booth's room please."

"Lo?" She answered sleepily. She had just fallen asleep.

"Sorry to wake you, sweetheart, but Parker needs to ask you a question."

"Of course, put him on." Booth handed his cell phone to his son.

"Hi, mommy."

"Hi, Parker. Your dad said that you had a question for me." She asked gently.

"I uhh…I umm… Are you going to love me and be my mommy since you have your real baby now?" He blurted out.

"Yes, Parker, I am still going to love you. Just because you didn't grow in my belly doesn't change the fact that you are my son and I love you. I will always love you, Parker."

"Promise?" He whispered.

"Yes, Parker, I promise that I'm going to love you forever and always be your mom."

"Okay."

"I love you, Parker Booth."

"I love you too, mommy." Parker hand the phone back to his dad.

"Hey, Bones."

"Call me after he's asleep."

"Will do." Booth disconnected the call and the father and son finished their pie.

When they got home, Parker did his homework and when that was done they both played Parker's new video game. After Booth won Parker got his shower and went to bed. Booth had just climbed into bed when Parker walked in carrying his teddy bear.

"Daddy?"

"What's wrong, Park? Did you have a bad dream?"

"No."

"What's going on?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Come on up." Parker ran over and jumped up on the bed.

"Can we watch a movie?" Parker asked, as he snuggled under the covers.

"No. It's past your bedtime." Parker pushed his lower lip out in a pout. "Give it up, Parks. That pout won't work on me. I'm immune to it. Hell, boy, I invented it. Now sleep."

"Yes, sir." He mumbled as he curled onto his side, cradling his bear in his arms.

"Do you know where you got that bear?" He shook his head. "I got that bear for you on the day you were born. I bought one for Morgan today.

"Tell me a story." Parker requested. Booth pulled his first born close to his side and launched into a story of a prince rescuing a princess in distress. Ten minutes into the story, Parker was snoring softly behind him. Booth smiled as he grabbed the phone from the bedside table. A few minutes later he was connected with Bones' room.

"Did I wake you, sweetheart?"

"No, Morgan did. They just brought her in to nurse." She yawned. "How's Parker?"

"Sound asleep right beside me in our bed. How is our daughter?"

"Perfect. She is a little piggy, always eating just like her father." Booth chuckled softly.

"That's my girl."

"Booth, did I do something wrong to make Parker think I wouldn't love him anymore? Because…"

"Bones."

"My feelings for Parker will never change. I love him as if he was my own son and just…"

"Bones." Booth was trying to speak but she just continued rambling.

"Because Morgan was born doesn't change anything. I need you to know that I will never treat Parker any differently than Morgan. They are both my children whether I gave birth to them or not. I know that…"

"BONES." He said as loudly as he dared without waking up Parker.

"What?"

"Will you let me talk?"

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Bones. This past year has been so hard for Parker with the kidnapping, Rebecca's death and my coma and you, Bones, have been the only constant in his life through it all. Morgan is a big change, and anytime some big change has happened over the past year, Parker has lost someone, so it's natural that he is afraid of losing you."

"He won't."

"I know that, you know that and now Parker knows that."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure and another thing that I am sure of is that you will love both Parker and Morgan the same. I never once thought you would treat Parker and Morgan any differently."

"I'm so scared, Booth." She admitted softly. "I don't have a clue what to do, how to raise a baby."

"Bones, you have been raising Parker for months now. You did it on your own when I was in the coma and you did a great job so you do know how to raise a child."

"Parker isn't a baby. He could talk and tell me what he needed. Morgan can't do that. All she can do is cry and I might not be able to figure out what she needs and hurt her in the process."

"No mother or father ever knows exactly what their child needs. The first night that Parker stayed alone with me after he was born he was about a month old and all he did was cry and I didn't know what he wanted."

"So what did you do?"

"Everything. I changed his diaper but he still cried. I fed him and he cried. I burped him and that didn't work. I checked his temperature and he was fine so I broke down and called my mom. She told me that he probably had gas so I gave him some gas drops and they helped. You always tell me that I'm a great father but I had to learn what Parker's cries meant just like we are going to have to learn what Morgan's cries mean and we will make mistakes Bones, all parents do but with any mistake we will learn from them."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so scared."

"It's natural to be scared, Bones, but you don't have to be scared alone. You and I are in this together. We're partners remember?"

"Partners." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"I love you, partner."

"I love you too, partner."

**Thank you ALL so much for reading and reviewing. I truly appreciate all of your wonderful thoughts. I think that I have a couple more chapters left of this story. I figure it's about time I let my favorite couple FINALLY live happily ever after.**


	37. Chapter 37

**I own none of the characters of Bones.**

Over the next few months Bones, embraced motherhood with a passion, which didn't surprise her husband in the least. Despite her initial reservations, she was a great mother and she quickly learned what her daughter's cry's meant. Like any new mother, the first few days home were rough. It took awhile to adjust to the new life that was totally dependent on her parents to survive, but the kinks were quickly worked out. There were numerous times that Booth would roll over in the middle of the night to find Bones' side of the bed cold and empty. He would venture to the nursery and he would find both of his girls sound asleep in the rocking chair. In the mornings before Bones returned to work, Booth would get up with Morgan and feed her a bottle of the frozen breast milk that Bones had pumped so they could spend a little daddy daughter time together before his day began, and he would end his day by feeding her the bedtime bottle.

Six weeks after Morgan was born Bones returned to work. She really struggled with that decision. Before Morgan was born, she could never have imagined anything that would have kept her from her job but Morgan changed everything. She loved the time that she spent at home with her daughter but she also knew that what she did was very important and without her there may be people who get away with murder so she decided to go back to work but things have changed.

She no longer went in at seven in the morning. Now she arrived around eight thirty after she dropped Parker off at school and she left every day at two thirty so she could pick him up. She no longer went out into the field with Booth though she did continue to assist him in questioning suspects at The Hoover building, which suited Booth fine. The first day that Morgan was dropped at the Jeffersonian's daycare, Bones cried like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. Booth came with her that day to support her and tell her that Morgan would be okay but he himself had a hard time letting go, so suffice to say both of Morgan's parents spent most of that first day standing outside of the daycare center, but everyday thereafter got easier.

Morgan was a great baby. The only time that she fussed was when she was hungry or tired. Unlike most babies who were up most of the night, Morgan only awoke two to three times per night and she was easily pacified with food and diaper change. Before Bones returned to work she would get up at night when Morgan cried but that changed once she returned to work. Instead of just one parent getting up, Booth and Bones alternated nights and it worked well for them. They were both able to function well at their jobs and at home with Parker.

Parker had taken to the role of big brother very well. At first he was jealous of his sister because she was getting all of their parents' attention and he was feeling left out. He began to sulk and disrespect his parents. Parker spent most of the first week alone in his room. Booth apologized to his son for ignoring him, explained that baby Morgan needed lots of attention because she couldn't do anything for herself, and he promised him that he would try harder and things started to get better. Parker was able to hold and help feed his sister and that helped appease the loneliness that he was feeling and within a few weeks they were once again a happy family.

--

Bones groaned as six month old Morgan's cries filled the room from the baby monitor. This was her night to get up with Morgan and it was only three in the morning and she had been up six times since midnight. She pulled herself out of bed, turned off the monitor so Booth wouldn't wake up and she shuffled to the nursery.

"What's wrong, Morgan?" Bones whispered as she picked up her daughter. "Why aren't you sleeping? Are you still congested?" When she picked Morgan up from daycare yesterday she noticed that she had a runny nose and when she picked Parker up from school he also had a runny nose with a slight cough. She picked the suction bulb that Booth fondly referred to as the snot sucker, and she sucked the nasal discharge from her daughter's nose. Morgan screamed because she hated this, but as soon as the snot was officially extracted Morgan quickly calmed down. "I'm sorry, sweetie. Mommy is so sorry, but I had to do it to help you." She leaned down and kissed her daughter's head. "Oh, Morgan, you are burning up." Carrying the baby, Bones went into Parker's bathroom, grabbed the thermometer and gently stuck it in her ear.

"One hundred and one. No wonder you are feeling so bad." Bones' first instinct was to go wake Booth up but she resisted the urge because she knew that she could handle this. She was now a mother after all. She pulled the infant's fever reducer out of the cabinet, read the directions and gave Morgan the proper dose. She returned to the nursery to lay Morgan back down but the second she did Morgan started crying and coughing. "Okay, okay, sweetie, mommy's got you." She just got Morgan calmed down again when she heard crying coming from Parker's room. She pulled herself from the rocking chair and she and Morgan went to go check on Parker.

"Mommy." Parker cried as soon as he saw her.

"What's wrong, Parker?"

"I don't feel good." He began coughing. She placed her hand on his forehead and discovered that he too had a fever.

"I'll be right back." She returned to the bathroom grabbed the thermometer again and the children's fever reducer and returned to Parker's room. His fever was one hundred and one point five. She gave him his medicine and he lay back down but he started coughing the second his head hit the pillow.

"Every time I lay down I start coughing and it hurts." He cried.

"The same this is happening to Morgan. Grab your pillow and blanket and come downstairs with your sister and me." Parker climbed out of bed, grabbed his pillow and blanket and followed the girls to the living room. Bones laid Morgan down in her play pen and she quickly got Parker situated on his father's recliner. She wanted him to try and sleep sitting up so he wouldn't cough. Once Parker was comfortable she picked up her crying daughter, arranged herself into a half sitting half laying position on the couch and she placed Morgan on her chest hoping that this position would help her sleep.

It must have worked because the next thing she knew she was being jarred awake by whimpering coming from Booth's recliner. She pulled herself and Morgan up off of the couch. The movement caused Morgan to wake up and start crying. As she laid Morgan back down in her playpen she noted that she still had a fever.

"Hey, sweetheart." She said to Parker as she laid her hand on his hot forehead.

"I don't feel good, mommy." He complained.

"What hurts?" Before he could answer her he started coughing.

"It hurts when I cough." She could hear that he was wheezing. She checked his temperature again and found that it hadn't dropped in the last couple of hours.

"I think that we need to take you to the doctor. What do you say?" He nodded miserably. "I'm going to wake up daddy. You wait here." Parker nodded.

Bones picked up the baby and headed upstairs. She entered their bedroom and flipped on the lights, causing Booth to groan and pull the blankets over his face.

"Booth, wake up." She demanded as she sat on the bed and tried to feed the baby.

"Too early." He moaned from under the blankets.

"Booth, the kids are sick. I think that we need to take them to the hospital." Booth immediately threw the covers off and sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"Dammit." She muttered. Morgan was refusing to nurse. "They both have fevers over one hundred even after I gave them some medicine. They are coughing and wheezing and Morgan hasn't eaten since last night and it was only a small amount. Every time I lay Morgan down she starts crying and every time Parker lies down he starts coughing, so Parker is in your recliner and Morgan and I slept on the couch. They both slept for about an hour and a half." Booth jumped out of bed and hastily threw on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt.

"I'm going to make us some coffee and get the kids ready while you get dressed." He called to her from the bathroom. She was still on the bed trying desperately to get Morgan to nurse.

"Booth, she won't eat. It's been almost twelve hours since she last ate anything."

"She doesn't feel good, Bones. She's not hungry. Don't force her." Booth told her gently.

"I think she is dehydrated. She hasn't had a wet diaper all night."

"You shouldn't have waited to wake me up."

"I thought that it was just a cold. I didn't think it was this bad." Bones told him tearfully. All of her insecurities regarding motherhood came rushing to the surface with his unspoken accusation. By the look on her face he knew she took his words the wrong way.

"Bones, all I meant was you should have woken me up sooner so I could have helped with the sick kids."

"No you didn't. You think I'm a bad mother."

"No I…"

"I need to get dressed. Would you please go check on Parker and Morgan and I will meet you down stairs as soon as we are ready." She ended the conversation by walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Sighing, Booth headed downstairs to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Since it wasn't even five in the morning he knew that they were defiantly going to need the caffeine boost. Once the coffee was brewing he headed into the living room and he found his son.

"Hey, bub." Parker lifted his head to look at his father.

"I don't feel good." His son looked horrible. He was pale with dark circles under his eyes. His cheeks were red from the fever and his normally bright eyes were dark.

"I know. We're going to take you to the hospital." Booth gently told his son.

"I don't wanna go to the hospital." He called as Booth searched for his shoes.

"We have to, Parks." Booth quickly found Parker's shoes.

"Am I going to have to get a shot?"

"I don't know." Booth began to place Parker's shoes on. "Maybe, but it will help you feel better." As Booth tied Parker's shoes he began to whimper.

"I don't wanna get a shot."

"Parker, I need you to be brave right now. Morgan is sick too and you don't want to scare her do you?" Parker shook his head. "That's my boy. Now you just lay here and try not to cry because you'll start coughing again. As soon as mommy and Morgan are ready we'll go." Parker nodded as he tried to control his crying.

Booth had just filled their travel mugs with coffee when Bones and Morgan appeared. Bones handed Morgan to her father while she rushed around the house stocking the diaper bag. She had no idea how long they were going to be at the hospital and she wanted to be prepared. Ten minutes later both kids were in the car and they were headed to the emergency room.

"Bones, I don't think you're a bad mother." Booth told her over the sounds of the crying kids from the back seat. "You did everything right. I just wish you would have woken me up so I could have helped you."

"It was my night to get up with Morgan."

"That schedule goes out the window when one of the kids get sick."

"I'm sorry. I thought that I could handle it on my own." Booth reached over and took her hand.

"Don't be sorry. Just remember, you're not alone anymore, sweetheart. We are in this to together."

"I know. I just hate that they are sick."

"Of course you do. You're their mom. You probably wish that it was you that is sick instead of them." She nodded. "That's what a good mother does, mom, and you're the best mom."

--

Luckily the hospital emergency room wasn't very busy and they were taken right back. Parker wanted to be carried by Bones but Booth carried him because he was too heavy for Bones. As soon as they were in the room Booth took Morgan and Parker climbed on Bones' lap.

"Good morning. I'm Dr. Price." A friendly looking woman said. "It looks like we have some sick kids in here." She walked over to Parker. "What's your name?"

"Parker." He mumbled. "And that's my sister Morgan with my dad."

"So what's going on?" Dr. Price asked him.

"I don't feel good. I'm coughing a lot and it hurts every time that I do." Dr. Price looked at the chart. "I see you have a fever. When was the last time Parker had anything for his fever?"

"I gave them both something about 3:15. Morgan's fever was one hundred and one and Parker's was one hundred and one point five." Bones answered.

"Is Morgan coughing too?"

"She is. Every time I lay her down on her back she starts coughing and I heard them both wheezing."

"When did this start?"

"When I picked them up from daycare and school a couple days ago. They were both congested but the coughing didn't start until after they went to bed."

"I'm going to do a quick exam." Bones tried to put Parker on the table but he started crying and coughing so she sat with him on her lap while he was examined. When she was done with Parker, Booth laid Morgan on the table and she began screaming, refusing to stop until she was back in her father's arms. "Well both kids are dehydrated and I'm hearing pneumonia on both of their left lower lungs."

"Oh no." Bones said, as tears ran down her face.

"I want to draw some blood, get a chest x-ray and start some fluids." Dr. Price explained and Booth and Bones looked devastated. "The nurse will be in shortly."

"Do me and Morgan have to get a shot?" Parker cried.

"Yeah, sweetheart, you do." Parker immediately started sobbing and clinging to Bones.

"I don't wanna a shot." He said and then he started to cough which made him sob more.

"It will only hurt for a minute, bub." Booth tried to soothe but it was no use. Parker could not be calmed.

The nurse came in a few minutes later and they all went down to radiology for the x-rays. Once those were complete they went back to the little cubicle were the nightmare really began. Booth had to hold down a struggling, screaming Parker while the nurse started his IV and drew his blood while Bones sobbed into her daughter's hair. When Parker was done they laid Morgan on the table. She didn't struggle like her brother did but she did scream and it broke her parents' hearts.

About an hour later, both kids were sleeping when Dr. Price returned to the room with Parker and Morgan's test results.

"The x-ray confirms that both kids have pneumonia. Their blood work is relatively normal with the exception of the elevated white blood cell count which is to be expected with the pneumonia. I want to admit both of your children and get them twenty four hours of IV antibiotics and give them both breathing treatments to help with the wheezing."

"Is that really necessary?" Booth asked. He hated the thought of his kids having to stay in the hospital, even if it is for only twenty four hours.

"I believe that it is." Dr. Price responded.

"Can they both be put in the same room?" Bones asked. "I don't want them to be alone."

"Normally, we don't put children of the opposite sex in the same room but since they are siblings we can make an exception."

"Thank you."

An hour later, Parker and Morgan were moved to a private room. Parker was in a regular hospital bed and Morgan was in a crib. It tore Bones apart to see her little girl lying on the bed with a nasal canula up her nose, her little arms tapped up to keep the IV's in place and she was unable to hold or comfort her. As her daughter whimpered in front of her Bones cried right along with her as she ran a soothing hand around her face.

"How's Parker?" She asked when she felt Booth's arms around her waist.

"Sleeping. Morgan's fighting it." They watched as her eyes fluttered closed and then opened again only to flutter close again and this time they stayed closed. "Come on."

"I'm not leaving them."

"I know. I just want you to sit with me." He took her hand and led her to chair and pulled her down on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

"What did I do wrong, Booth?"

"Temperance, you didn't do anything wrong. They're kids. Morgan is in daycare and Parker is in school. Germs spread. It's normal."

"I hate to see them so miserable. I wish there was something I could do for them."

"You are doing something by being here for them, Bones. I remember when I was sick and the only thing that would make me feel better was my mom. There wasn't anything special that she would do. She would just be there for me." She nodded in understanding.

"I can do that."

"I know you can." She laid her head on his shoulder. "Why don't you try to take a nap?" He suggested.

"What if they need something?"

"We'll be right here and we will hear them." She nodded. She really didn't need much convincing because she was exhausted. She settled comfortably against his chest and closed her eyes.

"You'll wake me if they need anything?" She asked sleepily.

"I know that you'll hear them but if for some reason that you don't, I'll wake you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

--

Instead of twenty four hours Parker and Morgan remained in the hospital for two days. They weren't responding to their antibiotics as quickly as Dr. Price had hoped they would. Booth and Bones refused to leave their children so the hospital staff brought cots to the room so they could sleep at night and food was brought to the room so they wouldn't starve to death. At the end of the second day they were amazed at the difference in their kids. Parker was smiling and talking again and Morgan was back to the happy go lucky baby that she was and laughing and smiling at her parents and brother again.

"Parker, are you ready to go home?" Dr. Price asked.

"Yeah. I'm really bored and there is nothing good on TV."

"I think that you're ready to go home."

"Can Morgan come too?"

"Morgan can go home too." Dr. Price turned to Booth and Bones. "I have two antibiotic prescriptions and two cough syrup prescriptions, one for each child. You need to make them a follow up appointment with their pediatrician for the end of the week. If they develop any fever or if the wheezing I'll need you to bring them back. Any questions?"

"No I think we are good. Bones?" She shook her head. She just wanted to get her kids home.

"When can I go back to school?" Parker piped up. Since Bones had become a constant figure in his life, Parker had really come to enjoy school.

"Probably next week if you feel all better."

"Okay." He responded sadly and Booth chuckled.

"The nurse will be in shortly with your discharge papers. I hope that we don't have to meet again." Dr. Price said with a smile.

"Same to you." Booth said as they shook hands.

Once the discharge instructions were given, papers signed they were finally released after two long days. "Okay, family, let's go home." Booth said. He picked the carrier with one arm, slung his other arm over Bones' shoulders who was holding Parker's hand.

"Can we stop and get some pie?"

"Didn't like the hospital food too much, did you, Parker?" Bones asked him with a smile.

"It was gross."

"Well I suppose that we can stop at the diner and pick up a pie to take home."

"Yipee." Parker gleefully cheered as the family walked through the halls of the hospital.

--

"Parker say goodnight to your mother." Booth said.

"It's not my bedtime."

"I'm going to take a nice long hot bath and since you are still sick and going to bed early I may not be done with my bath before than."

"Oh." Parker wrapped his arms around Bones' neck and kissed her. "Night, mommy. I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled softly at Booth, then at Parker and Morgan who were both squeezed up on his lap, one of the safest places in the world.

"Enjoy yourself, Temperance." Booth said with a grin. He had showered an hour earlier.

"I plan on it, Seeley." She winked at him and headed upstairs to her bathroom.

An hour later Booth was in the bathroom holding Morgan, watching the woman he loved sleep soundly in the tub. She looked so beautiful and peaceful laying there. The worry that had become a permanent fixture on her face over the last two days was now gone since her children were home from the hospital. He hated to wake her but he knew that she would want to say goodnight to Morgan.

"Bones." He said softly. When she didn't respond he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered opened and she smiled when she saw who had woken her up.

"Hi."

"Someone wants to say goodnight."

"Did she have her bottle?"

"She been fed and diapered." Bones sat up in the tub and Booth leaned forward holding Morgan.

"Good night, sweet girl." She whispered as she kissed her daughter's head. "I love you."

As Booth left the bathroom Bones reluctantly pulled herself out of the tub. She would have loved to stay in there all night but the water was cold and she really wanted to sleep in her comfortable bed again. She had just slipped on her robe when Booth walked back into the bathroom.

"I was hoping that you were still in there so I could join you." He whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest.

"The water was cold." She mumbled as he placed soft kisses on her neck. She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh.

"Are you cold?" His hands had traveled to the tie on her robe.

"Yes."

"How about I warm you up?" He untied her robe and slipped it from her shoulders onto the floor.

"Yes." For such an articulate woman, she was amazed at the power he had to turn her practically speechless. He lifted into his arms and carried her to the bed. "Kids?" She whispered as he stripped out of his clothes.

"Sound asleep." He mumbled as his lips found hers and his hands found her breasts.

"Seeley." She moaned when his lips left hers and traveled down to her chest, stomach and belly button.

"I love you." He groaned as they joined together. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pulled him close.

"I love you too."

_**Thanks again for reading and reviewing. My angst bunny took over and I couldn't end this story without a little bit more angst. The next chapter will most likely be the last. Vebbie- thanks for your help again. **_


	38. Chapter 38

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

**_Five years later_**

"Here is the Swan case file sir." Booth said handing the file to his boss. "The DA has also received a copy and Carolyn Julian has assured me that Jason McDonald will be charged with first degree murder. In her exact words the case Bones and I handed her is a slam dunk." Booth stood there patiently while Cullen looked through the file. Just as he closed the file Booth's phone rang. "Excuse me." Booth flipped his phone open. "Booth…yeah I'm still here…soon…I did…We'll talk about it when I get home…Bye."

"Your wife?"

"Yes sir." Booth said with a smile

"What's the status of your pending cases?"

"There are some that I left on my desk that no action will be needed until I return. I have divided the other cases between Agent Holcomb and Agent McDonald. I have thoroughly gone over the cases with both of them and I will be reachable by cell phone if anything major comes up."

"Where are you taking your family?"

"We have rented a house on the beach in North Carolina. My parents, my brother, his wife, his two girls, and their new son, Max, Russ, Amy and their two girls are all meeting us there. Bones is excited about everyone getting together and I'm going to give her the real family vacation experience. I've rented a van and were driving to our destination like a real American family."

"Are you sure you want to travel in a car with a thirteen and five year old?" Cullen said with a grin.

"Parker will be fine. As long as he has his I pod and a few good books he'll be content and the van I rented has a DVD player so Morgan will be entertained."

"And your wife, how will she be?"

"I'm anxious to find out sir."

"Well everything looks to be in order here. Enjoy your vacation Booth. You and your family deserve it." Cullen said sincerely.

"Thank you sir."

Since he was going on vacation he left his SUV in the FBI parking garage and grabbed a cab to the car rental place to pick up the van. He felt like such a dork driving a mini van after driving the SUV for so long. As soon as he pulled into the driveway the front door swung open and Morgan came rushing out. By the time he shut the van off and stepped out his daughter was throwing herself into his arms.

"Hi daddy."

"Hiya angel." He kissed her cheek then blew a sherbert on her neck causing her to giggle.

"Daddy."

"Morgan." He mocked.

"Is this our vacation car?"

"It sure is."

"Can I see inside?" Booth opened the door and placed his daughter inside the van to explore. Bones joined them a few minutes later.

"Booth are you sure this is safe?"

"What no kiss?" She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. He knew he wasn't going to get anymore until he answered her question. "Yes Bones. It's the safest van out on the market." She breathed a sigh of relief and gently kissed his lips. "Where's Parker?" He asked

"Sulking in his room." Booth raised his eyebrows. "He's mad that he has to spend a whole week with a bunch of girls."

"I'll talk to him." He said.

"Good. Come on in and let's eat before the pizza gets cold."

"You ordered pizza Bones?" She really didn't like ordering out. She much preferred to cook for her family.

"It made the most sense since we aren't going to be here for a week and any leftovers would go bad and whenever we have pizza you and Parker make sure that there is never any pizza left so leftovers won't be an issue."

"Always thinking Bones." Booth poked his head inside of the van. "Come on Morgan. Dinnertime. Mom ordered pizza."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. Let's go angel." He scooped his daughter into his arms and they headed into the house. While Bones and Morgan set the table Booth headed up to Parker's room. After receiving no answer from his knock he walked in and found Parker lying on his bed drawing with his ear buds in his ears. Booth pulled one out to get his attention.

"Hey dad." He mumbled dropping his head back down. Booth sat next to him on the bed.

"Wow Parks, you're getting really good." Booth commented as he looked at the sketchpad on the bed.

"Thanks."

"Your mom was telling me that Aunt Angela is running a summer art program at The Jeffersonian and you don't want to join."

"Yeah."

"Why not? Do you want to hang up here in your room all summer?"

"Sure."

"Not going to happen."

"Why?"

"Because you are a thirteen year old boy who needs to be outside with his friends and doing something productive with his day. You don't have to do the art program. You can do anything you want."

"I don't want to do anything this summer. I don't want to go on vacation with stupid girls." It finally hit Booth what was going on with his son.

"Lauren dumped you didn't she?" He nodded miserably.

"She dumped me for the jerkface Tyler Andrews."

"Look Parks I know this sucks really bad right now but there will be lots of other girls in your life. Getting dumped is part of growing up. I was dumped many times before your mom and I got married." That statement caused Parker to smile. "You can't stay cooped up in your room all summer because if you do then jerkface Tyler wins." Parker nodded. "Angela told me that there are a lot of pretty girls signed up for the summer art program."

"She did?" Booth nodded. "Well maybe I'll do it."

"Just think about it. Now come on, Mom ordered pizza. Let's eat before it gets cold."

"Mom ordered pizza?" A shocked Parker asked as he climbed off of his bed.

"I know crazy huh?" Booth swung his arm around Parker's shoulder and they headed to the dining room.

"Finally. I'm starving." Morgan said when she saw her dad and brother.

"Let's eat." Booth said to his family.

--

Due to the numerous bathroom breaks that Morgan had to take they were the last to arrive at the beach house. They all grabbed some luggage, including Morgan and they headed into the house. The house erupted in hugs and kisses as soon as they walked in. After everyone had been officially hugged and kissed Booth and Parker took their luggage to their room. Since Bones was paying for the house it was decided that she and Booth would have the master bedroom. Joe and Jennifer, Russ and Amy, Jared, his wife Lisa and their son all had their own room. Jared and Russ's girls along with Morgan were going to share a room and since Parker was the only boy he and Max were going to be roommates, a fact that thrilled both Parker and Max.

--

The first day of their vacation Booth woke up alone. He squinted at the clock and saw that it a few minutes after eight and it didn't surprise him that Bones was already up. She never slept in. Not wanting to waste a minute of their time together he pulled himself out of bed, pulled on a pair of sweatpants, a tee shirt and went to find his wife. He shuffled down the stairs, into the living room and he saw Bones on the couch holding their nephew, Jacob Seeley. She looked so natural sitting there holding him in her arms, talking to him. From where he was standing Booth could see Jacob smiling at her. He reluctantly pulled himself away from the image before him and went to make them some coffee.

"Morning sweetheart." Booth said leaning in for a kiss and handing her a cup of the freshly brewed coffee. She eagerly returned his kiss.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Like a rock. That bed is so comfy. How about you?"

"I slept good."

"Where are Jared and Lisa?"

"When I got up Jared was out here with Jacob and he looked exhausted so I offered to watch him so he could get a couple more hours of sleep."

"You look good holding him." Booth commented.

"I must admit, I do miss holding a baby."

"Do you want another one Bones?" She looked at Jacob for a few minutes before turning to her husband to answer his question.

"I really don't. Is that bad?" She asked anxiously.

"No there is nothing wrong with that at all."

"I love our family exactly how it is. I don't want to change it. Do you want another baby Booth?"

"No sweetheart I don't. I love our family just the way it is too. It's perfect." He leaned over and kissed her again.

"Besides both times that I got pregnant one of us ended up in the hospital and I don't want to risk that again." Booth chuckled.

"Good thinking Bones." Booth stood up and grabbed her hand. "Come on let's take this little guy outside on the deck."

They were sitting on the deck, just listening to the waves crash against the shore when Morgan walked out, already dressed in her swimsuit.

"I wanna go swimming."

"Good morning to you too young lady." Booth said

"I want to go to the ocean." She demanded.

"You haven't even had breakfast yet." Bones said.

"I'm not hungry."

"I suggest you get hungry because you're not going swimming until you have breakfast." Booth said.

"And besides we are the only ones awake and we have to wait for your cousins to get up." Bones pointed out.

"I'll go wake them up." She started to run back into the house but Booth quickly reached out and grabbed her by the back of her suit.

"No you won't. You will sit here with your mom and I and patiently wait."

"That's not fair." She whined.

"Morgan Christine you knock that whining off right this instant." Bones snapped. Morgan crossed her arms and stomped her foot.

"I. Want. To. Swim. Now."

"Keep that attitude up young lady and instead of sitting on the blanket for fifteen minutes when we go down to the beach you won't swim at all." Bones said sternly.

"Fifteen minutes. That's forever." She snapped at her mother.

"Want to make it a half hour?"

"That's not fair. You are so mean."

"Thirty minutes young lady. While everyone else is swimming you will be on the blanket watching." She opened her mouth to respond but Booth stopped her. "If you say one more word I'll make it an hour. Now I suggest that you go have a seat at the table and think about what you did wrong and when your ready you can come back out here and apologize to your mother and I." She pushed her bottom lip out and turned on her puppy dog eyes but her father was immune to it (most of the time) and he pointed to the table. A defeated Morgan slowly walked away. "This is going to be a long week." He commented when she was out of earshot but Bones shook her head.

"It's the first day and she's excited. After sitting on the blanket for a half hour I'll bet she will never question us again." She said with a grin. A few minutes later Morgan returned to the deck.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"For what?" Bones asked.

"For fighting with you."

"Do we whine?" Booth asked her.

"No sir."

"Do we tell our mom and dad what we want to do when we want to do it?"

"No sir."

"Are you going to do it again?"

"No sir."

"Good. Apology accepted. Now get up here, I never got my morning kiss or hug." Morgan climbed on her dad's lap and gave him a hug and a kiss. "What about mommy?" He held on to her and she leaned over and kissed her mother. "That's a good girl."

"Do I still have to sit on the blanket since I 'pologized?" Booth couldn't help but smile.

"Yes angel, you still have to sit on the blanket." This time she didn't throw a fit. She just leaned back onto Booth's chest and watched the ocean with her parents.

Two hours later the whole family was down at the beach with life jackets, water wings, sand toys, beach balls, beach chairs, sun block, rafts and boogey boards. Morgan was sitting on a beach chair next to her mother watching the rest of her family enjoying themselves.

"This sucks." She groaned.

"Well maybe you will think twice before acting like a spoiled child won't you?"

"Yes ma'am. Can I go in now?" Bones looked at her watch.

"Not yet." Morgan sighed loudly as her father, dripping wet from the ocean joined them.

"Okay Bones it's your turn to hit the waves. Parker wants to show you the boogey board."

"What about her?"

"I'll sit with her." He said as he pulled her out of the chair. "Have fun and don't fall." He quickly kissed her.

"Fall?" She looked frightened.

"Mom, you gotta try this." Parker yelled, waving her over.

Fifteen minutes later Bones had not had much luck with the boogey board. She spent more time on her butt then her feet. As soon as Morgan's time was up she raced over to her mom and brother.

"Parker I wanna ride. Give it to me." She demanded and Booth and Bones shot her a glare. "May I please have a turn Parker?" She rephrased.

"It's pretty hard Morgan. I'll have to help you." Parker answered and Morgan nodded eagerly.

"He is so good with her." Bones commented as she watched Parker patiently help Morgan maneuver the board.

"He adores his sister. He really is a good brother."

"Mommy, daddy, watch me" Morgan yelled.

"We're watching angel." Booth wrapped his arms around Bones' waist and they stood in the morning sun watching their kids play in the ocean.

--

The remainder of the vacation went by without a hitch. They all spent the mornings, together at the ocean. In the afternoon they split up. The girls spent their time at the pool attached to the house while the men, including Parker, went fishing or golfing. Parker was thrilled to be included with the men. He was having the time of his life. They ended their evenings with some game playing. On their last afternoon together they changed plans. Jared, Lisa, Russ, Amy, Booth and Bones headed out into the ocean for the afternoon of parasailing. A bunch of unhappy kids stayed back at the house with their grandparents.

"Oh my God, that was amazing." Russ exclaimed climbing back into the boat.

"The water looked so clear from so high up." Amy said.

"We're up Bones." She visibly shrank back when he reached for her hand.

"I think I've changed my mind Booth. I didn't realize how high we would actually go and you know I hate heights. Maybe you should go with Jared or Russ."

"Tempe you've got to do it. It's freakin' awesome." Russ told his sister.

"I'm with Russ Tempe. You have to try it." Jared told her gently.

"I don't know."

"Remember the rip cord at the amusement park?" Booth asked her and she nodded. "It's just like that except we have the ocean underneath us and we will be wearing life jackets. I didn't let anything happen to you then did I?"

"No." She whispered.

"I won't let anything happen to you now. You'll be safe with me. I promise. Do you believe me?"

"I believe you Booth."

"That's my girl. Let's go." She allowed herself to be pulled to her feet and they quickly were strapped in. She linked her arms with his and buried her face in his neck. "You ready?" She shook her head. "Let's go." He yelled. When the boat took off and when they flew into the air she screamed and he just laughed. As they flew through the air and she kept her head buried in his neck the entire time.

"What's happening?" She yelled as they descended.

"We're taking a dip." She squealed when they hit the water then screamed again when the ascended into the air again. "Bones you are such a girl. Open your eyes. It's amazing."

Clutching his arm she slowly pried her eyes open and she gasped when she did. It was probably the most beautiful sight that she had ever seen. Amy was right the ocean was much cleared from so high up and she too, could see fish swimming around.

"Booth this is amazing."

"I told you so Bones. Maybe next time you'll listen to me." The next time they dunked into the water she was laughing.

"I could stay up here forever." She told him as they sailed through the air.

"As long as you're with me I'll stay up here." He leaned forward and kissed her until they landed in the water.

--

"You sure you don't mind keeping an ear out for the kids?" Booth asked his brother.

"It's fine Seeley. You and your wife have a great time. You deserve it."

"Thanks Jar. They usually sleep through the night but if for some crazy reason they wake up you can come and get us."

"They'll be fine Seel. Now get the hell out of here." Booth grinned and headed off to find his wife. Everything was ready to go and all he needed was Bones.

"Come on Bones, let's go." He said when he found her in their room.

"Where are we going?"

"Out." She raised her eyebrows at him. "You may want to throw on some sweats and one of my sweatshirts. It can get pretty cold on the ocean at night."

"Huh?"

"Just do it Bones." She glared at him. "Please?"

"Fine." She grumbled pulling her tank top over her head.

Fifteen minutes later he was leading her to the secluded spot in the beach that he had found for them. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the small fire burning, a blanket in front of the fire, a picnic basket and a sleeping bag off to the side.

"Booth?" She questioned as he led her to the blanket.

"In your long career I know that you have slept out under the stars but in those cases you were usually surrounded by death and violence. I wanted to show you how wonderful it could be while you are wrapped up in the arms of the man who loves you."

"The kids?" She whispered

"Jared is watching out for them."

"I am not having sex with you out here Booth." He burst out laughing.

"We don't have to have sex to have a good time Bones." He shot her a grin. "I did consider it but I figured that if a federal agent gets busted getting it on with his wife in public wouldn't be looked to kindly on. Now come on sit down."

"What in the picnic basket?"

"I'm glad you asked." He reached in and pulled out two wine glasses, a bottle of wine, two Hershey's bar, a sleeve of graham crackers and a bag of marshmallows.

"This is a weird combination, even for you Booth."

"S'mores Bones."

"More what?"

"S'mores. The best dessert to be cooked by a campfire ever." She looked confused. "We roast the marshmallows and then make a sandwich with the crackers as the base and the chocolate and marshmallow in the middle."

"That doesn't sound very healthy."

"It's not but it's good as hell." He grabbed the sticks, placed the marshmallows on the ends and they both roasted them. When they were ready he showed her how to make a S'more. "Take a bite."

"No way."

"Okay fine then but you don't know what you're missing." He greedily began to eat his S'more. Right before he was about to pop the last bite into his mouth she spoke up.

"Maybe a small bite."

"Open wide." She did as she was asked and he put his last bite into her mouth.

"Oh my God, that is so good."

"I told you." He said smugly. "I knew you would like it." He quickly made them some more and they ate them, just as quickly.

"How could I not have known about this wonderful treat?"

"Bones, you have chocolate and marshmallow all over your face." Her hand automatically went to her face but he reached out and stopped her. "Allow me." He scooted over next to her and gently licked the remaining S'more off of her face. The licking quickly turned into heavy kissing.

"Booth…' She murmured when she felt his hand under her shirt on her breast. "We have to stop."

"I know." He groaned pulling himself off of her. "Would you like a glass of wine?" She nodded. He reached across the blanket, opened the bottle, poured two glasses and handed them to her. He grabbed the bottle, crawled behind her and pulled her between his legs to his chest. She reached behind her and handed him a glass.

"Thank you for this wonderful evening." She whispered.

"It was my pleasure."

"I want to do this every summer."

"Sleep next to the ocean?"

"That and have a vacation like this. I have never felt like such a part of a family before."

"You are part of a family Bones, your family, my family, our family. You are a big part of our family."

"I can't believe that before you came into my life I never wanted a family and right now, sitting next to the ocean, under the stars with you, I can't imagine my life without you, Parker or Morgan in it. My life is complete now and it's all because of you. I can never thank you enough for loving me, for changing my life."

"My sweet Temperance, you don't have to thank me for doing what comes naturally. I never thought that I would fall in love with a snotty genius scientist but I did and I fell hard."

"Snotty?" She snorted

"You were so snotty Bones but I think that was you're way to keep people from getting close to you but thankfully you let me in. I am so grateful that you married me. You complete me. You Parker and Morgan complete me. You've made me very happy Bones." She turned her body around to face him and placed the palm of her hand on his cheek.

"You've made me very happy Booth, happier then I thought I ever could be. You gave me two wonderful children that I love more than anything and I have a wonderful husband who treats me like a queen."

"You are a queen. You're the queen of my heart." He placed his hand over hers. "I'm going to love you forever Temperance Brennan-Booth."

"There is no such thing as forever."

"Bones…" She gave him a soft smile.

"Even though I don't believe in forever I'm willing to change my opinion on that where you're concerned. I'll love you forever Seeley Booth." They leaned towards each other until their faces were a half-inch apart.

"I'm going to hold you too that." He whispered huskily.

"I'm counting on it." They closed the gap and their lips met in a sweet passionate kiss, reminding them how very much they meant to each other. Their bond would be unbreakable through the good and bad times, through sickness and health until they took their last breath. Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth were partners in every aspect of life. They were partners in friendship, work, parenting, and most importantly they were partners in love.

**The End.**

_**I hope you enjoyed the final chapter. Please review with your thoughts on the ending.**_

_**Thank you all for your wonderful support of this story. I was blown away by all of the reviews for my first Bones story, over 600. WOW. Thank you everyone who took the time to read and review. I really can't thank you all enough so I will just say thanks so much. You guys rock.**_


End file.
